O Segredo dos Anjos II : Revelações
by Dama 9 e Hana-Lis
Summary: A batalha contra Apolo esta cada vez mais próxima. Entretanto uma série de revelações levam as amazonas para o caminho a tempos traçados pelos deuses, enquanto os cavaleiros buscam arduamente pelas verdades que o tempo lhes escondeu.
1. A missão parte I

**O Segredo dos Anjos II – Revelações.**

**By Dama 9 e Saory-san**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não nos pertencem, apenas Diana e Aisty são criações únicas e exclusivas para essa trilogia, como os demais personagens não licenciados pela Toei.**

**♥**

**Capitulo 1: A Missão - Parte 1.**

**.I - A Reunião.**

-Se eu tiver que comparecer a mais uma reunião, pode me chamar de traidora, mas vou ser eu a tentar matar Athena dessa vez; Aisty falou num resmungo contrariado, enquanto subia as escadas para o último templo acompanhado de Kamus.

-Aisty, não blasfeme; ele a repreendeu, porém não pode evitar sorrir com a expressão contrariada da jovem.

Sabia que muitos cavaleiros estavam armados contra a deusa por causa da última reunião, nos os recriminava, mas não poderia permitir que aquele clima de tensão provocasse uma guerra interna.

A cada dia a oscilação de cosmo na encosta de Bejunte estava aumentando e Athena não permitia um ataque direito. Não sabia o que a deusa estava planejando, mas era melhor que tomasse uma atitude logo, ou pela primeira vez em muito tempo, teria que voltar-se contra ela, optando por permanecer ao lado daquelas que realmente tinham razão ali.

Entraram no salão, já encontrando todos reunidos e em seus lugares.

-Finalmente; Saga respondeu, lançando um olhar envenenado para os dois. Não gostava nem um pouco da idéia dos dois estarem andando juntos por ai o tempo todo, muito menos dela ter voltado a usar aquela porcaria para esconder a face.

-Algum problema, cavaleiro? –a amazona perguntou, num tom frio de voz, quando a temperatura do salão começou a cair, fazendo todos respirarem pesadamente.

-Deixe para lá Aisty; Kamus falou, colocando a mão sobre o ombro da jovem, indicando-lhe uma cadeira, puxando-a para a jovem sentar-se em seguida.

-É, não vale a pena; ela completou, num sussurro, porém não baixo o suficiente para o geminiano não ouvir.

-Bem, já que todos estão presentes, podemos começar...; Saori começou.

-Já não era sem tempo; Shura resmungou ao ver a amazona de melenas castanhas ao lado do amigo, como se estivessem completamente alheios àquela conversa.

-Por favor; Shion falou, lançando um olhar envenenado a Saga e Shura. –Se vocês pretendem desrespeitar a seriedade desta reunião, por gentileza, retirem-se;

-Desculpe; os dois sussurram, abaixando a cabeça.

-Senhorita, por favor, continue; o ariano falou, voltando-se para ela, que assentiu.

-Ontem à noite, alguns mensageiros do santuário nas ilhas, nos comunicaram que algumas coisas estranhas que estão acontecendo; Saori começou.

-Que coisas? –Aioros perguntou, com o cenho franzido.

-Ahn! É um cosmo estranho que se manifesta em alguns momentos do dia; Saori falou de maneira hesitante, sem saber como explicar exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

-Então, o que quer que façamos, senhorita? –Aisty perguntou, com um '**Qzinho'** de sarcasmo na voz, impaciente demais para esperar que ela falasse de uma vez.

Todos voltaram-se para a amazona, que parecia impassível, mas pelo próprio tom de voz, sabiam que a deusa estava a um passo de voltar a fazer uma visita ao reino de Hades.

-Se são só cosmos estranhos se manifestando, podemos muito bem ir investigar; Diana sugeriu.

-Bem...; A deusa começou, porém foi cortada.

-Quais são as ilhas, quem sabe da tempo de ir ainda hoje e voltar pela noite; Aisty falou, nem um pouco disposta a ficar parada.

-Aisty, Diana, por favor; o Grande Mestre pediu, indicando a deusa com um olhar.

-Como quiser; as duas falaram, gesticulando displicentes.

-As ilhas são Delos e Içaria; ela respondeu, dando um suspiro cansado. –Vocês podem ir, mas...;

-Ótimos; as duas falaram a cortando.

-Então não vamos perder tempo; Aisty falou, levantando-se.

-Só um momento; Saga a cortou, vendo a jovem voltar-se para ele com um olhar mortal, mas apenas deu o seu mais inocente sorriso. –Senhorita não acha perigoso, elas irem sozinhas?

-O que esta insinuando, Saga? –Aisty perguntou, com os punhos serrados.

-Aisty, Saga esta certo; Kamus falou, gentilmente fazendo-a sentar-se novamente. –Por isso, vou com você; ele completou de maneira assustadoramente calma.

**-O QUE?** –o geminiano gritou, enfezado. –Essa idéia era minha; ele resmungou revoltado.

-Algum problema quanto a isso Saga? –Kamus perguntou, voltando-se para ele com um olhar dardejante.

-Saori, se é assim, eu vou com a Diana, elas podem se defender muito bem sem nós, mas não é bom andarem sozinhas por essas ilhas; Aioros falou compreendendo a gravidade da situação.

-Kamus, não é necessário, posso muito bem ir sozinha e voltar no final do dia; Aisty contestou, não querendo que ele se metesse em problemas.

-Estaremos de volta antes do pôr-do-sol; Diana completou, não querendo que o amigo se preocupasse de mais, por algo praticamente insignificante.

-Está certo, é melhor irem acompanhadas por precaução; Saori falou convicta.

-Mas Saori, não estou duvidando das habilidades de Kamus e Aioros, mas, não acha que ainda sim, é perigoso, não sabemos o que esta na parte interna da ilha; Shura falou com falsa preocupação.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –a amazona perguntou, sentindo Aioros pousar a mão sobre a sua, pedindo paciência, ignorando o baixo vociferar do outro cavaleiro mediante a isso.

-Bem...;

-Kamus, eu agradeço a preocupação, mas não é necessário; Aisty falou voltando-se para ele.

-Ahn! É impressão a minha, ou isso ainda vai dar rolo; Milo sussurrou para Aldebaran a seu lado.

-...; ele assentiu.

-Façamos assim então; Saga começou. –Eu vou junto com a Aisty, conheço melhor do que ninguém os mapas das ilhas, não vai ser difícil localizarmos o cosmo e voltarmos logo, afinal, é só uma missão de reconhecimento; ele falou, casualmente.

-O que? –ela perguntou indignada.

-Realmente, acho que vai ser melhor assim; a deusa balbuciou. –Está decido, Saga e Aisty vão para Delos, Aioros, Diana e Shura vão para Içaria;

**-O QUE?** –as duas amazonas, Kamus e Aioros berraram.

-Já está decidido; ela falou, veemente.

Aisty respirou fundo, tentando ignorar o sorrisinho satisfeito do cavaleiro do outro lado da mesa, quando lembrou-se de Kanon a seu lado.

-Kanon!

-Uhn? –ele murmurou voltando-se para ela.

-Aonde foi mesmo que você disse que aquela adaga estava guardada? –Aisty perguntou casualmente, olhando para o geminiano que ouviu surpreso o que ela disse.

-Embaixo do trono, porq-...;

-Ótimo; ela respondeu, levantando-se.

-Algum problema? –Saori perguntou, vendo a jovem sem mais nem menos sair da sala de reuniões;

-Aisty espera, eu tava só brincando; Kanon falou, correndo atrás dela, já que a jovem já sumira no corredor.

-Ahn! O que deu nela? –Milo perguntou confuso.

-Athena, eu se fosse você dormira com os dois olhos abertos; Diana falou, com um sorrisinho diabólico por baixo da mascara.

-Como?

-Nada não senhorita, ela só esta brincando; Aioros adiantou-se.

-Não, eu não estou; Diana respondeu voltando-se para ele, vendo o cavaleiro ficar branco. –Mas não se preocupe, estou eu aqui para garantir que nenhum idiota te use de bode expiatório; ela falou de maneira enigmática, tocando-lhe a face carinhosamente.

-Como? –ele perguntou surpreso, porém nem um pouco incomodado com a demonstração aberta de afeto.

-Cof! Cof! Cof! – Milo fingiu uma tosse seca, ao ver que o espanhol estava a ponto de matar o amigo novamente.

-Bem, vocês podem partir o mais rápido possível; Shion falou.

-Ótimo; Diana falou, levantando-se. –Aioros, podemos ir?

-Claro;

-Hei, não se esqueçam que eu vou junto; Shura falou indignado por ser ignorado.

-Jura? Pensei que você só estivesse querendo chamar a atenção com essa atitude patética; Diana rebateu sarcástica.

Serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa, ouvindo os risinhos dos demais.

-Vamos logo então; Aioros falou, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dela, puxando-a para fora da sala, antes que alguma coisa acontecesse.

**II – Envoltos em brumas.**

-Pedra, tesoura e papel!

-Pedra!

-Papel! -gritou a amazona ao mesmo tempo em que fechava a mão sobre o punho fechado do cavaleiro, a representação de uma folha enrolando a pedra. –Ganhei! –ela falou sorrindo divertida.

-Ah, não vale... Eu não ganhei nenhuma até agora; Aioros reclamou manhoso. –Mais uma vez vai? Pelo menos pra eu tentar ganhar uma vez que seja!

-Vale sim, papel embrulha a pedra, mas ta certo... Sempre foi assim, não é? Não suporta perder pra mim e eu não sei dizer não, quando você faz essa cara de...

-**Cachorro abandonado?**- Aioros interpelou-a num sorriso divertido e arrancando uma sonora gargalhada da amazona, como há tempos não ouvia.

-É; Diana falou ainda sorrindo pelo comentário. –Ta certo, vamos, mas não vale tentar me enganar como costumava fazer e...

-Eu enganar você? Imagine...; Sorriu Aioros fazendo uma expressão de falsa inocência e levando um tapa da amazona. –Ai! -murmurou fazendo uma careta de dor e esfregando o braço dolorido. Sabia que estava contrariada e franzia o cenho, mesmo sob a mascara. –Ta certo, mas então vamos lá, pedra, tesoura e papel...

Há quanto tempo estavam naquilo? -indagou-se Shura, que estava na poupa do pequeno barco motorizado, lançando um olhar de soslaio para a amazona e o amigo. Praticamente desde que saíram do Santuário rumo Içaria, estavam naquela brincadeira estúpida e infantil de **"pedra quebra tesoura, tesoura corta papel e papel embrulha a pedra...". **

Aquilo era algo deveras irritante. Riam feito duas crianças, enquanto tinha que guiar o barco e detalhe, sozinho. Aquilo o estava incomodando, incomodando demais...; Pensou Shura.

Ver a "intimidade" que tinham, vê-los se tocarem mesmo que de forma casta e inocente naquela brincadeira, o fazia sentir-se estranho.

Por que somente com Aioros, aquela muralha intransponível, aquela criatura inalcançável tornava-se uma pessoa comum? Descia do pedestal? Seu sorriso era doce, uma suave melodia que lhe invadia os ouvidos e o fazia desejar vê-lo moldar-lhe os lábios... Como seriam seus lábios?

Balançou a cabeça, afastando os recentes pensamentos, afinal o que isso importava? Além do mais, sentia que havia algo mais, muito mais que uma simples amizade entre aqueles dois, algo muito maior que os ligava de tal forma que não conseguia entender.

**-**Oras seu...** IDIOTA! **Onde estamos? Sabia que tinha sido uma **péssima** idéia deixar justo **você** guiar o barco; a amazona falou levantando-se de súbito e indo para cima do espanhol que havia se sentado e mantinha um olhar perdido, mal se dando conta que estavam envoltos por uma névoa prateada, onde não se podia ver nada além de meio metro de distância.

-Como...? -Shura indagou surpreso, piscando os olhos repetidamente até discernir a imagem a sua frente.

Com os punhos fechados sobre a camisa do cavaleiro, a amazona o fitava com uma expressão do mais puro ódio. Sabia disso, mesmo que aquele metal frio estivesse ocultando-lhe a face.

-Calma; Disse Aioros aproximando-se e tocando o ombro da amazona. –Não foi culpa dele, há algo estranho acontecendo aqui, vejam...

O cavaleiro apontou para a paisagem que se formava à frente. Ambos se voltaram deparando-se com a fina camada de névoa se dissipando e revelando a encosta rochosa do que deveria ser a tal Ilha das Brumas. Enormes paredões rochosos se levantavam como uma espécie de muralha natural. Ao longe ao norte da ilha, porém podia se ver uma rica vegetação, mesmo que somente as cúpulas das árvores pudessem ser vistas com precisão.

O estranho é que parecia não haver entrada ou saída naquela muralha que rodeava todo o pequeno arquipélago. Era como se fosse uma espécie de prisão onde as fortes muralhas de pedra serviam de proteção. Só não sabiam se para quem estava do lado de dentro ou se para quem estava do lado de fora.

O silêncio imperou, enquanto a pequena embarcação era arrastada de forma silenciosa até o lado leste da ilha. Seus passageiros mal se deram conta, era como se estivessem entorpecidos e maravilhados com o que viam e só se deram conta do ocorrido quando as brumas se dissiparam por completo revelando algo não visto antes, uma enorme entrada para uma gruta escura e úmida.

-Mas o que é isso? - Indagou Shura.

-Não sei; respondeu Aioros, enquanto aos poucos o pequeno barco adentrava a penumbra da caverna. –Mas temos que nos manter em alerta, isso está muito estranho.

Ambos concordaram com o sagitariano e cada um se posicionou em uma parte da embarcação, tinham que estar alerta diante do possível inimigo, porém alguns metros à frente a escuridão da gruta foi quebrada.

Pequenos, milhares de pequenos cristais de um tom dourado espalhavam-se sobre a orla escura e sobre o fundo do pequeno córrego dando a aquela paisagem obscura uma fraca luminosidade.

Bem ao fundo onde certamente seria a entrada para além das muralhas, uma cortina espessa de névoa deslizava ocultado a "porta" para a parte principal da ilha.

Aioros desligou o motor do barco, tendo o cuidado de oferecer apoio a amazona para que descesse também, fato que Shura mal notou diante da surpresa que invadia o seu ser diante daquela estranha descoberta. Ambos desceram molhando os pés e parte da barra das calças ao pisarem dentro do córrego e suas águas gélidas.

Nesse mesmo instante um ruído estranho chegou-lhe aos ouvidos, como se as paredes de pedra da caverna estivessem se movendo.

-Mas o que significa isso? –Shura indagou voltando-se para trás no exato momento em que a enorme entrada da gruta se fechava.

Ambos correram até a entrada, porém não foram rápidos o bastante, com um baque surdo a parede se fechou e um enorme circulo dourado estampou-se sobre a parede. Símbolos e dizeres estranhos como os de alguma nação há muito extinta. Um lacre que dificilmente se romperia.

Um lacre cintilante aparentemente composto por alguma magia antiga, formado a partir dos muitos cristais que haviam pelo córrego e sua orla; assim deduziram, pois que explicação dariam a tal fenômeno?

-Zeus...; Shura suspirou levando ambas as mãos a cabeça. –Mas o que significa isso?

-Que viemos ao lugar certo; Aioros respondeu saindo de trás de Shura e levando o indicador rumo ao circulo de energia, porém reprimiu-se sentindo a onda magnética emanada pelo lacre oscilar de forma ofensiva.

-E pior...; Diana que também estava atrás do espanhol, sussurrou. –Que estamos presos aqui graças ao **excelente** guia que trouxemos...

-Oras sua... O que quer dizer com isso? - Shura exasperou voltando-se para trás.

-Quer mesmo que eu responda?; Disse a amazona, apontando para o circulo como se o cavaleiro não fosse capaz de vê-lo. –Estamos presos aqui e é culpa sua! A entrada se fechou não viu?

-É claro que vi!; Exasperou Shura indo pra cima da amazona. O que queria dizer com aquilo? Que era cego? –Mas não é culpa minha se a entrada se fechou!

-Ah claro... Claro que não é; A amazona zombou movendo as mãos de forma displicente. –**Quem** é que nos trouxe até aqui? Me diga, **quem**?; Indagou enquanto se aproximava do cavaleiro como uma fera prestes a atacar. –**Quem** é que dormiu em meio à tarefa de guiar um simples barco?

-Oras sua...; Shura rosnou. Era sarcasmo e prepotência demais para uma só pessoa.

-Calma gente; Disse Aioros interpondo-se entre amazona e cavaleiro antes que se atracassem. –Isso tudo deve ter alguma explicação e bem... A outra entrada não está fechada...

-Você não está pensando em...; Começou Diana ao ver o sagitariano se afastar rumo á entrada coberta de névoa no lado oposto.

-Alguém tem que atravessar essa entrada e encontrar a saída. Deve haver outra saída além dessa pela qual entramos, quem sabe no lado oposto da ilha.

-Você não vai sozinho se é o que está pensando; A amazona fitou-o seriamente.

-Diana; Aioros sussurrou em tom de súplica, segurando-a pelos ombros.

Sabia que a amazona não permitiria que adentrasse o mundo oculto daquela ilha sozinho, porém não podia arriscar permitindo que não somente ela, assim como o amigo, lhe acompanhassem. Não sabiam o que lhes esperava do lado oposto.

-Entenda, não é conveniente que todos nós atravessemos, estamos em missão e...

-Coisas podem acontecer...; Interpelou Diana baixando a cabeça. –Eu sei e por isso mesmo você não pode ir sozinho, além do que está sem armadura; Disse por fim voltando a fitar o cavaleiro. –Eu disse que isso não seria uma boa idéia, virmos sem armadura e...;

-Eu vou; Respondeu Shura tomando frente.

-Você também está... ;

-Sem armadura. E isso importa? -interpelou o espanhol ao ver o olhar da amazona sobre si.

-É claro que importa e...; Aioros respondeu, aproximando-se do amigo.

-Eu vou e vocês dois ficam. Já está decidido Aioros!; Respondeu Shura lançando um olhar do tipo que não admitia contestações e começou a se afastar. –Mas caso eu não volte em meia hora...; Começou olhando para o relógio de pulso.

-Meia hora?; Interpelou a amazona. –Quinze minutos já serão o suficiente pra você se enrascar, pode ter certeza. Que chances alguém que **mal sabe guiar um barco**, teria numa ilha desconhecida e envolta em brumas? Acredite não é uma boa idéia deixar justo **você** fazer tal tarefa, a de verificar o terreno e...;

-E? O que acha que eu sou? Sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro e lhe provarei o quanto está enganada ao me subestimar de tal forma, **amazona**; Disse Shura em tom ferino antes de se voltar e sair da caverna.

Não estava mais suportando aquela situação e enfrentar o desconhecido sem sombra de dúvidas seria muito melhor que ficar ali discutindo com aquela mulherzinha prepotente e ainda por cima ter de assistir aos seus "flertes" com o amigo; pensou.

-Shura...; Gritou Aioros, mas o amigo já havia sumido.

-Idiota; Praguejou Diana enquanto sentava-se no chão. –Aquele idiota vai nos trazer problemas você pode ter certeza. Eu fui à única a vir de armadura, deveria ter sido eu a sair e não aquele... Aquele... ;

-Shura; Respondeu Aioros voltando-se para trás e sentando-se ao lado a amazona que o olhou confusa. –O nome dele é Shura. Olha, acho que você tem razão, não devíamos tê-lo deixado partir sozinho, mas acredite, Shura é um excelente cavaleiro, não deve subestimar o potencial que ele tem e que é grandioso.

-Tão grandioso que usou desse **"poder"** para te matar a treze anos, não foi?

-Quem foi que te disse isso?; Aioros voltou-se surpreso para amazona, mas a mesma fitava o córrego a sua frente como se não tivesse dito absolutamente nada.

-Isso não importa; Respondeu por fim se voltando para o cavaleiro.

-Importa sim, porque eu não sei o que lhe disseram, mas não foi culpa dele. Já te disse isso uma vez e repito, quando isso aconteceu, ele estava sendo controlado por outra pessoa, portanto não teve culpa alguma; Aioros respondeu com veemência definitivamente a fim de encerrar essa história.

-É claro que teve, por não ter auto controle suficiente, por não saber distinguir o certo do errado... Que tipo de pessoa mata o melhor amigo?; Indagou descrente, voltando a fitar os cristais dourados do córrego novamente. –Laços como esses não são apagados tão facilmente e...;

-Você o odeia? –Aioros indagou, tão diretamente que pode sentir a tensão pairar sobre a amazona com a pergunta.

-Ahm? - Diana indagou confusa. –Como...?

-Me desculpe, mas o grau de inimizade entre vocês dois está se tornando gritante a cada dia. Eu sei que isso não me diz respeito, mas o que foi que ele te fez para você o detestar dessa forma?

-Quer que eu enumere?

-Diana; Aioros falou pausadamente diante do tom irônico da amazona.

-Quer que eu goste de um idiota machista capaz de assassinar o melhor amigo?; A amazona rolou os olhos. –Me poupe Aioros...;

-Acho que você o trata assim apenas para mantê-lo longe...; Murmurou Aioros, em seguida fixando os orbes sobre o córrego com um olhar perdido.

-Como?; A amazona voltou-se para o lado, estranhamente sentindo um arrepio subir pela espinha.

-Vai dizer que não percebeu que apesar das desavenças entre vocês, ele sempre está tentando se aproximar de você de alguma forma? –Aioros indagou voltando-se novamente para a amazona que desviou o olhar.

-Não estou entendendo onde está querendo chegar com tudo isso;

-Simples. Você não o odeia e nem ele a você, vocês só...

-Nos **amamos**? -a amazona falou arqueou a sobrancelha. Simplesmente não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. –Me poupe Aioros; Bufou irritada.

-Às vezes eu até acho que sim...; Aioros murmurou com um olhar distante. O dizer popular que dizia que existe apenas uma tênue linha que separava o amor do ódio, não lhe saída cabeça e parecia por demais irônico agora.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Não sabia o que responder ao cavaleiro e ele por sua vez havia se trancado em seus pensamentos. Porém não estava a fim de jogar o jogo do silêncio, não com ele.

-Quem sabe da mesma forma que **Apolo** me ama, não é? -bufou a amazona por fim quebrando o silêncio.

Viu-o continuar distante, os olhos fixos em algum ponto qualquer. Suspirou desanimada endireitando a coluna que já começava a doer devido ao tempo em que estavam sentados e exerceu uma atitude no mínimo inusitada.

-Se importa?

-O que?; Aioros murmurou confuso enquanto voltava os olhos para a amazona que havia se aproximado repentinamente.

-Acho que o **seu **amiguinho vai demorar alguns séculos a voltar então...; Ponderou dando as costas para o amigo. –Melhor esperar deitada...;

-Ahm? -Indagou Aioros. Cada vez menos entendia o que a amazona queria dizer, mas logo percebeu ao senti-la repousar a cabeça em seu colo enquanto deitava-se de costas sobre o chão frio sem ao menos se importar com a umidade.

-Imagine, de forma alguma...; Sussurrou enquanto um doce sorriso desenhava-se em seus lábios. Sentia falta disso, de tê-la por perto e principalmente como uma pessoa comum.

-Obrigada; Ela bocejou repousando as mãos sobre o corpo. –Se eu dormir não vai ficar bravo comigo vai? Desculpa, mas estou morrendo de sono; Bocejou mais uma vez.

-Não. É claro que não...; Sorriu Aioros.

**III – Rumo a Delos.**

Fechou os olhos, sentindo o cheiro do mar invadir-lhe as narinas. Faltava pouco para chegarem, duas horas já haviam se passado desde que saíram do santuário e na praia tomaram uma escuna para Delos.

Sentiu uma veinha saltar-lhe na testa por saber que não conseguia sair naquela missão sozinha. Pelo contrario, a poucos metros atrás de si, seu acompanhante descansava despreocupadamente sobre uma espreguiçadeira.

Óculos de sol. Uma calça larga e a camisa branca cujos botões jaziam abertos. Parecia dormir, embora estivesse com todos os seus sentidos em alerta.

-"Abusado"; Aisty pensou irritada.

Só estavam ali porque a concentração do cosmo de Apolo surgira novamente e estranhamente era em algumas ilhas conhecidas. Sabia que a divindade não iria demorar muito para manifestar-se, pelo contrario, ele fora bem mais rápido do que calculara. Só esperava que Diana estivesse bem, não seria nada legal a amazona ferir-se em meio aquela missão, embora estivesse acompanhada de dois cavaleiros de ouro.

Lançou um olhar de soslaio para seu 'acompanhante'. Bufou ainda mais irritada, deveria ter aceitado quando Kamus se oferecera para ir, mas não, tinha de recusar no final, Athena acabou mandando Saga vir consigo.

-"Será que vou ser acusada de traidora se tentar matar Athena?"; ela pensou, com um sorriso maroto, pensando nas possibilidades, se a deusa houvesse sido um pouco mais firme em sua decisão de deixá-la ir sozinha, aquela mala sem alça que dormia largado sobre a espreguiçadeira, não estaria ali.

Há quem estava querendo enganar? -ela pensou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. Caminhou até a frente do barco, sentando-se sobre o chão e deixando as penas penderem para fora da guarda. Viu a água correr abaixo de si. Suspirou cansada, apoiando os braços sobre a guarda metálica.

-"Droga, para de pensar nele"; Aisty recriminou-se, por ainda lembrar-se do que acontecera no dia anterior. O toque quente e viciante dos lábios dele sobre os seus e depois... –Maldição; ela praguejou.

-Ninguém nunca te disse que ficar praguejando desse jeito é feio; Saga comentou, com um sorriso maroto, sussurrando-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

-Grrr, me deixa em paz; Aisty mandou, ameaçando levantar-se, mas sentiu o mesmo apoiar ambas as mãos sobre seus ombros, impedindo-a.

-Sabe, ainda me lembro bem como seus olhos queimam quando esta irritada; ele comentou, segurando-lhe a face, com a ponta dos dedos em seu queixo, fazendo-a encarar-lhe. Um meio sorriso surgiu nos lábios do cavaleiro.

-Idiota; ela rebateu, afastando-lhe a mão e levantando-se com pressa.

-Você pode correr, mas sabe que não pode fugir de mim por muito tempo, muito menos do que sente; Saga falou, segurando-a pelo braço, enlaçando-a pela cintura de forma que pudesse apoiar o queixo em seu ombro.

-Não estou fugindo de nada; a amazona rebateu seca, embora não houvesse desistido de se esquivar dele.

-Ótimo; Saga falou, num sussurro atrevido e sedutor ao pé do ouvido. –Nem eu quero que fuja; ele completou, não conseguindo evitar de aspirar a essência suave de menta emanado pela jovem.

Aisty engoliu em seco, não era certo. Aquilo estava completamente errado; ela concluiu, afastando-se bruscamente dele e indo para o lado oposto o barco.

-"Uhn! Ainda vou descobrir porque se esquiva tanto"; ele pensou, caminhando até a espreguiçadeira que estava, ainda teriam mais uma hora até chegar a ilha.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Longos minutos haviam se passado, encostou a cabeça de encontro à parede rochosa. De fato Shura estava realmente demorando. Esperaria mais alguns minutos e se ainda sim o capricorniano não retornasse, sairiam em seu auxilio, porém se pudesse jamais sairia daquela gruta.

Será que estava realmente dormindo? –ele se perguntou enquanto os dedos brincavam com as madeixas escuras dos cabelos da amazona que ainda jazia em seu colo. Como desejava poder vê-la sem aquele empecilho que havia se tornado a fria mascara de prata. Rever os orbes azuis e o seu sorriso.

Aquele sorriso que o encantara desde a primeira vez que os viu...

**-Aham! Aham...; **Pigarreou.–Atrapalho?

-Shura? -Aioros indagou despertando de seus pensamentos e voltando-se para a entrada da caverna.

O amigo o fitava com uma expressão no mínimo estranha, um misto de sarcasmo e raiva; constatou ao ver que os orbes castanhos cintilavam de forma que definiria como perigosa e assassina.

-Mas é claro que...; Começou Aioros, mas ponderou, por fim entendendo o porquê daquela atitude estranha. Os orbes castanhos simplesmente mantinham-se cravados sobre a amazona deitada em seu colo.

-Desculpe-me se atrapalhei as suas...; Disse Shura cerrando os orbes e antes que Aioros pudesse responder uma voz feminina chegou-lhe aos ouvidos.

-Aioros...?; Murmurou a amazona antes de se sentar, espreguiçando-se demoradamente. –Ah... É você; Disse lançando um olhar do mais puro desdém ao espanhol. –Até que enfim, achei que não ia mais voltar...;

-Falando assim até parece que isso lhe é importante; Disse Shura aproximando-se da amazona que havia se levantado e recolocava o arco nas costas, sem ao menos se importar de ter sido pega em mais um de seus "flertes" com o amigo; pensou.

-E não é; Respondeu por fim se voltando para o espanhol, que franziu o cenho contrariado. –Mas infelizmente estamos em missão e isso quer dizer que temos que cuidar para que **todos** voltem são e salvos para casa, porém...; Ponderou segurando o pulso do sagitariano que havia acabado de se levantar. –Uma hora e meia? Por Zeus, foi até a China e voltou foi? –ela falou após mirar o relógio de pulso do amigo.

-Uma hora e meia? Não levei mais que meia hora pra voltar; Exasperou Shura olhando para o relógio no próprio pulso. –Parece ter contado os minutos desde que saí... Ficou com saudades foi? – ele zombou com um sorriso maroto lhe moldando os lábios.

-Claro; Respondeu a amazona no mesmo tom jocoso. –Da mesma forma que sentiria saudades do Pepe Lê Gambá.

-Oras sua...

-Chega! – Aioros exasperou mais uma vez interpondo-se entre amazona e cavaleiro. –Será que dá pra vocês dois pararem um minuto sequer? Estamos em missão, estamos presos por conta daquele lacre, não sabemos o que nos aguarda nessa ilha e vocês só pensam em discutir? - disse apontando para o enorme circulo dourado logo atrás de si. –Chega; Suspirou cansado.

-Tem razão, estamos perdendo tempo; Respondeu a amazona.

-Há três caminhos; Shura começou a explicar por fim, chamando-lhes a atenção. –Três caminhos diferentes e que vão dar no mesmo lugar, um lago;

-Um lago; indagou Aioros.

-Sim, um lago, mas não há nada mais do que isso, além de musgo e pedra. Em frente ao lago uma encosta rochosa como a da entrada se ergue e nada mais.

-Nada mais?; Indagou Diana. –E as tais pistas sobre os passos de Apolo?

-Não encontrei nada que evidenciasse isso, nem o possível inimigo enviado por ele. É como se apenas nós três estivéssemos aqui, se não fosse por esse lacre que nos deixou presos nessa ilha. A ilha está aparentemente vazia.

-Qual é o verdadeiro intuito de Apolo afinal? -Indagou Aioros enquanto tentava digerir a informação.

-Talvez esperar que morramos de fome, porque, a encosta além do lago parece ser indestrutível, não há um lacre a protegendo como o da entrada, mas ainda sim nada é capaz de derrubá-la. Eu tentei, concentrei todo o meu cosmo, mas estranho...; Ponderou Shura com um olhar distante. –É como se toda essa ilha estivesse envolta por um campo de força invisível...;

-Concentrou todo o seu cosmo?; Indagou a amazona no tom zombeteiro de sempre, tirando o cavaleiro de seus pensamentos, porém antes que mais uma discussão se iniciasse Aioros interviu.

-Talvez se nos unirmos, os três juntos, possamos derrubar a encosta, mas o lago...;

-O lago deve ser um ponto importante, afinal se todos os caminhos terminam lá; Disse Diana. –Talvez as pistas estejam submersas numa espécie de templo aquático, sei lá, por que explicação teria a presença daquele lago?

-Tem razão; respondeu Aioros.

-É faz sentido, mas... Campo magnético, templo submerso... Só falta ter um guardião embaixo do lago, um monstro talvez? -Indagou Shura sem conter um meio sorriso. Era fantasioso demais para ser verdade.

-Monstro...; Ponderou Diana perdida em seus pensamentos, tanto que nem notou o tom jocoso nas palavras do cavaleiro. –Aisty falou sobre possíveis monstros mitológicos que Apolo despertaria talvez um deles seja o guardião dessa ilha e crie esse campo magnético que nos prendeu aqui;

-Tem razão agora às coisas começam a fazer sentido, as brumas, o circulo... Vamos, temos que procurar pelo tal guardião o mais rápido possível. Definitivamente não temos tempo a perder; Aioros falou caminhando até a entrada coberta de névoa sendo seguido por Shura e Diana.

**Continua...**


	2. A missão parte II

**O Segredo dos Anjos II – Revelações.**

**By Dama 9 e Saory-San**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não nos pertencem, apenas Diana e Aisty são criações únicas e exclusivas para essa trilogia, como os demais personagens não licenciados pela Toei.**

♥

**Capitulo 18: A Missão Parte 2.**

**I – Garras de Prata e Bicos de Ouro.**

O barco ficara ancorado no pequeno porto de Delos. Dizem as antigas lendas que aquela ilha fora durante muito tempo a casa de Apolo e Ártemis. Que irônico; ela pensou, enquanto avançava com Saga em seu encalço para o centro da ilha.

Não fazia idéia do que iriam encontrar ali, mas intimamente sentia seu sangue correr mais agitado, seu corpo vibrava pela adrenalina e expectativa diante do que poderia acontecer. No fim, não era tão ruim tudo aquilo sobre monstros mitológicos antigos, despertando nessa Era.

Intimamente divertia-se com essa expectativa. Imaginar-se lutando contra dragões, esfinges, Górgonas. Não era tão ruim, quando passara a vida toda achando que eles faziam apenas parte das folhas velhas de alguma epopéia. Mas seria interessante.

-Para onde estamos indo? –Saga perguntou, sentindo-se estranhamente incomodado com a atmosfera da ilha. Estavam sem armadura. Como era só uma visita não teriam necessidade de levar peso extra, mas tinha algo estranho.

-Para o centro da ilha; Aisty respondeu sarcástica.

-Eu sei; ele respondeu impaciente.

-Então por que perguntou? –ela perguntou sarcástica.

Já se aproximavam do centro, mas ao contrário do que esperava, depararam-se com um grande pântano. Não era normal aquele tipo de coisa. Saga abriu a boca para contestar, porém a jovem ergueu a mão pedindo que se calasse.

-Emboscada; Aisty falou. Não era preciso muita coisa para saber o que se encontrava naquele pântano. -Vem; a amazona falou, puxando Saga pela mão, que sem entender, deixou-se arrastar por ela.

Da superfície do lago, uma legião de aves ergueu-se. Longas asas, bicos afiados e dourados. Garras prateadas refletiram a luz do sol ofuscando-lhes a visão.

-O que são? –Saga perguntou, em meio à corrida.

–Aqueles são os pássaros de Estinfalos. E pelo visto fomos premiados por encontrá-los nessa ilha, sendo que se um dia eles existiram, já deveriam te sido mortos por Hercules, em um dos doze trabalhos; ela completou sarcástica.

Chegaram ao porto, mas a única coisa que conseguiram ver foi que o barco havia sumido, ou melhor, já estava a algumas milhas de distancia, desaparecendo do campo de visão.

-Filho da mãe; Saga vociferou, ao ver que nada poderia ajudá-los a alcançar o barco. Estavam presos na ilha com um monte de pássaros pronto para matá-los. –O que fazemos agora? –ele perguntou, voltando-se para ela.

Sentiu as costas chocarem-se contra uma árvore e a amazona tapar-lhe a boca. Sobre suas cabeças, uma revoada daqueles pássaros passou. As asas balançavam no ar, causando um barulho ensurdecedor. O geminiano tapou os ouvidos, sentindo a cabeça latejar.

Aisty sentiu a visão turvar, o barulho era insuportável. Respirava com dificuldade. Haviam caído numa armadilha, fora negligencia saírem sem armadura; ela recriminou-se.

-Vamos acabar com eles; ela falou num sussurro. Voltando-se para o geminiano.

-Mas...; Ele arregalou os olhos. Como assim acabar com eles? Estavam sozinhos naquela ilha e sem suas armaduras, não teriam chance contra aqueles demônios dourados se ousassem enfrentá-los.

-Ouça uma coisa, se quer ficar aqui e morrer como um medíocre fique a vontade. Mas ao contrario de você, meu sonho de consumo ainda é matar aquele idiota do Apolo; a jovem avisou afastando-se para o meio da ilha novamente. Era perigoso o que tinha em mente, mas ficar ali se escondendo daquelas aves como se fossem duas crianças amedrontadas certamente não seria a melhor opção também.

Saga piscou confuso. Aquilo era loucura, se aqueles bicos e garras afiadas se voltassem para si poderiam ser facilmente retalhados em questão de segundos mesmo com seus cosmos inflamados durante a batalha. As armaduras lhe fariam muita falta, mas ela tinha razão. Não podiam se amedrontar diante daquelas aves enquanto tinham um inimigo muito mais forte e pior para derrubar.

**II – Perdidos. **

O caminho era sinuoso, úmido, coberto de musgo, tudo isso somado a uma densa vegetação e à frondosas árvores as quais raramente podia se ver a cúpula. Assim era o caminho pelo qual a amazona caminhava. Caminhava a esmo por mais de uma hora pelas suas contas. Guiava-se pelo pouco que podia vislumbrar do sol que já se ia alto. A densa teia de brumas que abrigava aquela ilha não havia se dissipado e talvez jamais o fizesse. Realmente aquilo era um mecanismo de defesa, ela constatou.

_-Droga!_ –Diana praguejou. Estava perdida.

Haviam decidido que cada um seguiria uma das três trilhas e que se encontrariam em frente ao tal lago descrito por Shura. O intuito era tentar encontrar alguma pista, algo que os levasse ao suposto guardião, porém não contavam com a possibilidade de se perderem por entre as brumas antes disso.

Árvores, árvores e mais árvores, isso era tudo o que podia ver, nem sinal de Aiolos ou de Shura. Não conseguia acreditar, mas sim, estava perdida.

-Mas que droga! Será mesmo que aquele idiota mal sabe descrever um caminho? Isso se é claro, se ele realmente passou pelos três; a amazona bufou irritada. _**–"Ah não há nada demais, siga em frente e chegará ao lago e blá, blá, blá...".**_

Ela bufou novamente após fazer uma imitação tosca do espanhol.

Das duas uma... Ou ele realmente havia descrito o caminho corretamente e esse havia mudado, afinal, podia se esperar tudo, de uma ilha lacrada por um circulo de força. Ou, havia descrito errado de propósito com o único intuito de poder rir da sua cara quando chegasse ao lago com no mínimo duas horas de atraso dos demais.

-Idiota! –ela resmungou baixinho e cerrando os punhos, porém estava muito enganado se pensava que ia cair num truque baixo como esse.

Voltou os olhos para a imensa árvore atrás de si e uma idéia formou-se em sua cabeça. Por que não havia pensado nisso antes? -indagou-se enquanto içava-se em direção ao galho mais baixo da árvore. Em pé após o salto procurou ver algo além da vegetação, mas teria que subir mais se quisesse de fato ver alguma coisa. _Muito mais...;_ pensou, enquanto saltava até a cúpula do carvalho.

-Mas... o que é isso? –ela indagou-se ao vislumbrar um circulo, ou melhor, uma espécie de redoma dourada envolvendo todo o arquipélago.

De onde estava, no último galho onde pudera pisar com segurança, a amazona pôde ver que as suposições de Shura em relação à ilha estavam certas. De fato um campo de força protegia aquela ilha. Era como se estivessem presos numa esfera dourada que só podia ser vista sobre as copas das árvores.

A força invisível emanada por aquele campo certamente era a causa de ter se perdido e talvez os demais também. Uma ilusão que os fazia caminhar horas e horas sem sair do lugar, já que do chão nada podia se ver além de brumas e o verde das árvores. Lançou um olhar demorado ao campo dourado. Devia ter algum ponto vulnerável naquela ínfima manta cintilante... Um ponto vulnerável que pudesse ser atingido; pensou lembrando-se do arco em suas costas.

-Uhg? -murmurou confusa ao repentinamente ouvir ruídos vindos do chão.

Era a primeira vez em horas que ouvia algum ruído, algum movimento que não fosse o seu. Desceu o mais rápido possível saltando os galhos da árvore até que no último deles pôde vislumbrar algo ou alguém se mexendo logo abaixo de si, uma sombra atrás de um arbusto. Sem pensar apenas lançou-se sobre o possível inimigo.

Derrubou-o com um forte estrondo no chão prendendo-o sob o peso de seu corpo e suas mãos imediatamente prenderam-se no pescoço do 'inimigo' que gemeu diante do impacto inesperado.

_-__**Você**___–ela indagou confusa ao perceber quem havia derrubado. Não podia acreditar no que via.

-Não... _**Lady Perséfone**_ respondeu Shura com voz falha, mas nem por isso impossibilitado do tom de sarcasmo enquanto tentava desapertar as mãos da amazona em seu pescoço. –Será que dá pra me soltar?

-Ahm? –Diana balançou a cabeça para os lados. Não percebera o seu cosmo e...

O havia derrubado e agora estava sobre ele o segurando pelo pescoço prestes a atacá-lo, aniquilá-lo como o suposto inimigo. Maquinalmente como se ainda estivesse tentando entender aquela situação, a amazona afrouxou o aperto no pescoço do cavaleiro, no entanto, seu corpo não se moveu um milímetro sequer.

-Olha, estar nessa... _**posição**_; continuou Shura enquanto um sorriso maroto se desenhava nos lábios. –Não seria de todo desagradável se a situação fosse outra, mas...

A amazona o fitou confusa. Mas o que é que estava dizendo? Porém tão logo sentiu sua face queimar como ferro em brasa. Só agora havia se dado conta daquela posição 'ambígua'. Deu graças aos Deuses pelo fato de estar de máscara naquele momento. O sorriso maroto e insistente nos lábios do cavaleiro foram o suficiente para se levantar de súbito dando um chute certeiro nas costelas do mesmo.

-Idiota! –ela bufou num quase rosnado.

-Ai! Ta doida é? –indagou Shura massageando o lado esquerdo do corpo, mas a amazona pareceu pouco se importar, na verdade estava tentando ignorar o acontecido.

-O que está fazendo aqui? –Diana indagou ríspida assim que o cavaleiro se levantou.

-O mesmo que você, procurando por um suposto monstro que supostamente é o guardião dessa ilha, mas sou eu que lhe pergunto... O que **você** está fazendo aqui? Essa é a **minha** trilha.

-Ah é? E que trilha? –indagou a amazona apontando para além deles onde não havia nada alem de arbustos e árvores. A "trilha" há muito havia desaparecido.

-Quer dizer que estamos perdidos, é isso? –indagou Shura olhando ao redor.

-O que você acha? –indagou a amazona rolando os olhos e dando as costas para o cavaleiro, recomeçando a caminhar.

-Espera aonde vai? -indagou Shura dando um passo à frente em direção à amazona, porém parou ao vê-la voltar-se para si.

-Vou procurar pelas pistas, pelo guardião, na **minha** trilha e... **Sozinha**! Ouviu bem? Nem pense em me seguir! -dito isso deu as costas e voltou a caminhar. –Não é problema meu se não sabe nem ao menos se guiar sozinho.

Shura ponderou durante alguns instantes. Havia acabado de dizer que estavam perdidos e ainda sim preferia continuar sozinha? Não era uma boa idéia se separarem.

-Vai ser perder! –ele gritou ao vê-la se afastar pela mata.

-Duvido muito que antes de você; Diana rebateu continuando a caminhar.

-Droga! –praguejou Shura ao ver que a amazona havia sumido de vista.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Por quanto tempo andara afinal? –indagou-se voltando os olhos para o relógio de pulso que definitivamente havia parado de funcionar assim que saíra da gruta.

-Diana, Shura... A onde é que vocês estão; murmurou Aiolos lançando um olhar perdido por entre as árvores e arbustos.

Estava perdido...; constatou ao ver que até o momento apenas andara em círculos.

**III – Pelo que Lutar.**

Não. Deveria ser paranóia sua, mas aquelas aves pareciam farejar o ar; Saga concluiu parado ao lado de Aisty, observando as aves moverem-se, esperavam pacientemente o momento certo de atacar.

-Está pronto? –ela perguntou, vendo que as aves, haviam pousado sobre a beira da lagoa. Teria de tomar cuidado, um passo em falso poderiam cair em algum buraco e sabe-se lá o que estava abaixo daquelas águas.

-Sim; Saga assentiu.

Ambos correram. As aves pareceram notar a presença dos dois, mas de imediato não se abalaram.

-**EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA;** ele gritou, elevando seu cosmo.

Não fazia idéia de quantas aves haviam ali, apenas que eram muitas. Viu pelo menos vinte serem pulverizadas por seu golpe, mas não era nem a metade.

**-LAMINAS DE GELO;** a amazona gritou e uma infinidade de laminas de cristais de gelo atingiram as aves, mas ao contrario do que esperava, não tiveram efeito algum. Desviou-se de um golpe de uma das aves, que vou sobre ela, tentando acertar-lhe com as garras. –**LANÇAS DE GELO; **ela gritou mais uma vez ao ver uma ave aproximar-se num vôo rasante. Uma lança saiu do chão úmido, indo atravessar o pescoço da ave.

-Aisty; Saga chamou, indo até ela. As aves estavam se reagrupando e era exatamente aquilo que temiam: um ataque em massa.

-Saga o pescoço, a única coisa que não é de metal é o pescoço. Mire lá; ela avisou, tomando o caminho oposto ao do cavaleiro.

Ambos depararam-se com mais e mais aves. Aisty elevou seu cosmo, fazendo com que em toda a superfície do pântano se formasse uma densa nevoa prateada, Saga voltou-se surpreso para ela, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar.

Travavam um duelo mortal contra as aves. Mais e mais delas tombavam sobre o pântano para depois afundarem sobre aquele limbo gosmento e verde. Aisty derrubou varias, parando por um momento para tomar fôlego.

-**AISTY**

Ela ouviu Saga berrar e mal teve tempo de desviar-se quando ele se pôs com os braços abertos a sua frente.

**-EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!**

A amazona viu uma nuvem azulada explodir à sua frente, o cosmo do cavaleiro havia se expandido de forma aterradora pulverizando as aves. Tal explosão de cosmo destruíra boa parte do terreno que os cercava e feito às águas turvas do lago oscilarem.

Um clique como o de metal partido chegou-lhe aos ouvidos e tão logo percebeu a sua origem. A máscara prateada que lhe cobria o rosto se partiu ao meio e caiu displicente sobre o chão como se fossem dois pedaços de papel. Uma chuva vermelha atingiu-lhe o corpo: sangue.

-Saga; ela falou com a voz tremula, vendo-o cair de joelhos no chão. Só agora dava-se conta realmente do que havia acontecido.

Abaixou-se ao lado do cavaleiro que jazia desacordado. E tudo isso porque havia tentado lhe proteger de lapso de distração; ela pensou sentindo um aperto no peito.

Foi então que uma ave, talvez a última, ergueu-se do meio das águas chamando-lhe a atenção. Aquilo não era normal. Aquela ave parecia bem maior do que as demais; ela concluiu numa rápida olhada. Voltou-se preocupada para o cavaleiro inconsciente. Uma ferida feia fora feita sobre seu abdômen.

-Te pego depois; ela falou, fitando a ave, a mesma pareceu compreender e olhá-la de forma debochada.

Aisty puxou-o para uma pequena clareira, onde poderiam ficar longe de qualquer ataque. Era muito pesado, mas tinha de tirá-lo dali de qualquer jeito. Deitou-o sobre o chão gramado e respirou pesadamente.

-"Droga, porque todo cavaleiro tem que ter complexo de _super-herói?_"; Aisty pensou, se ele não tivesse entrado na frente, talvez fosse ela ali. Menos mal, assim ele não estaria ferido e por sua causa; ela pensou com um olhar triste.

_Agora não é hora pra isso, tem que dar um jeito de ajudá-lo logo, se não ele pode morrer_; ela concluiu em pensamentos.

Voltou-se para o cavaleiro, que mesmo inconsciente, levara a mão sobre o abdômen, no lado esquerdo, emitindo um baixo gemido.

-"Eu que ouça um comentário malicioso seu depois, que eu mesmo vou mandá-lo para o reino de Hades"; ela concluiu em pensamentos ao começar a abrir-lhe os botões da camisa.

Ergueu-o parcialmente, para tirá-la completamente. Voltou-se para o corte, afastando a mão dele que parecia querer proteger o local ferido. Intimamente agradeceu a Dione por lhe fazer passar noites a fio estudando sobre monstros mitológicos, pelo menos sabia que as garras daquelas aves não eram venenosas, o único veneno era o canto esganiçado.

Deixou os orbes correrem por todo o local. Notando que por precaução uma pequena mochila que o cavaleiro trazia, estava caída a poucos passos de onde estavam. Pelo menos ele se precavera nisso; ela pensou mais aliviada, por saber que pelo deveria ter algo de útil ali.

Afastou-se momentaneamente indo até lá. Pegou a mochila voltando até o cavaleiro. Encontrou duas pequenas garrafas de água, uma camisa reserva e por mais estranho que parecesse ele trouxera consigo algumas coisas de um quite de primeiro socorros, sem ignorar um vidro exagerado de repelente para mosquitos; ela observou.

Pegou a camisa reserva rasgando-a em alguns pedaços de pano. Abriu a garrafa de água, jogando um pouco do liquido sobre a ferida, mas parou ao ouvi-lo gemer. Observou que o corte era bem fundo. Não fazia idéia de como aquela ave conseguira acertá-lo daquela forma sem arrastá-lo junto quando levantasse vôo; ela pensou intrigada.

Molhou um pedaço de pano, começando a limpar o corte. Ouvi-o murmurar algo em meio à inconsciência, mas continuou o que fazia, pouco tempo depois já estava com o curativo pronto. Suspirou aliviada, esperava que ele se recuperasse, embora soubesse que isso iria demorar um pouco. Estava cansada demais para conseguir usar seu cosmo, então, um dos dois teria de se recuperar primeiro; ela concluiu.

Olhou para todos os lados, a noite já estava caindo ou seria a atmosfera daquela ilha que estava piorando a cada segundo; ela pensou, ao notar que o céu aos poucos escurecia. Retirou a jaqueta de moletom que usava e que por sinal já estava com algumas partes rasgadas por ter enroscado em alguns galhos em meio à corrida. Colocou sobre ele e ouviu-o ressonar baixinho o que lhe deixou mais aliviada, pois sabia que agora ele só estava dormindo.

Afastou-se alguns passos encontrando alguns galhos secos de árvores. Juntou-os até formar um pequeno montinho. Voltou-se para o cavaleiro, ele não iria acordar tão cedo.

-Uhn, vamos lá! –ela murmurou, esfregando as mãos uma nas outras. Concentrou-se de forma que seu cosmo fosse direcionado completamente para suas mãos. Bateu as duas, uma na outra, antes de tocar os galhos. No segundo seguinte uma pequena brasa acendeu-se, começando a espalhar-se entre as demais e uma pequena fogueira tomou forma.

Voltou para onde o cavaleiro estava, sentou-se ao lado dele. Intimamente recriminando-se por sua negligencia. Puxou-o delicadamente, até que apoiasse a cabeça dele sobre seu colo. Viu-o remexer-se um pouco e continuar a dormir. Deixou-se relaxar por alguns minutos, mantendo-se em alerta.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Aos poucos a ave gigante foi perdendo tamanho, voltando a ser igual às outras. Os orbes que antes eram prateados iguais as suas garras, mas que estranhamente tornaram-se vermelhos, voltaram ao normal, enquanto ela pousava sobre a beira do pântano.

**Rodes...**

Andava de um lado a outro, um sorriso diabólico se desenhava em seus lábios bem feitos. Os orbes prateados do homem de melenas azuis tornaram-se por alguns minutos em carmesim.

-Como são idiotas! Irem completamente desprotegidos para as minhas ilhas? –Apolo falou, dando uma gargalhada ensandecida. –Vão pagar caro por entrarem no meu caminho...

_-Tem certeza caro irmão?_ –uma voz imponente perguntou a ele.

Apolo virou-se para trás deparando-se com uma jovem muito parecida consigo. Porém os longos cabelos estavam presos em uma trança alinhada perfeitamente no meio das costas.

-Ártemis; ele murmurou, vendo-a assentir. –Onde esteve, eu pens-...; ele não completou, pois a viu erguer a mão mandando-o calar-se.

-Seu tempo nessa terra vai acabar caro irmão, enquanto a centelha de vida que move os Anjos continuar a queimar, você nunca será capaz de destruir o que tantas pessoas lutaram para preservar...

-Esta se voltando contra mim, minha irmã? –ele perguntou com um olhar mortal, avançou sobre ela, mas a imagem da jovem desfez-se entre seus dedos.

-Seu tempo acabou Apolo; ela insistiu e o Deus sentiu seu cosmo desaparecer completamente sem deixar rastro.

-**MALDIÇÃO!** –Apolo vociferou, a irmã sumira e agora a praga daqueles anjos apareciam para acabar com seus planos, mas não deixaria barato, não mesmo.

**IV – Trégua.**

_-Droga!_ –praguejou. Dessa vez sim estava perdida.Perdida? Completamente perdida...; suspirou a amazona ao ver que a noite logo viria e não havia encontrado nada além de arbustos e árvores.

Estava cansada, cansada de andar e talvez tivesse sido melhor ter permitido que aquele idiota a acompanhasse...

_Aiolos..._ Será que estava perdido também? Indagou-se enquanto sucumbia ao cansaço sentando-se sobre a raiz saliente da árvore atrás de si.

Árvores... Estava definitivamente cansada delas. Levantou-se de súbito. Tinha que procurar por Aiolos, talvez estivesse precisando de sua ajuda ou... Até mesmo aquele idiota o que era mais provável, porém não negaria ajuda nem mesmo a idiotas como ele.

Sem rumo começou a caminhar, correr por entre a mata escura. O crepúsculo já tingia o céu, sabia disso mesmo que não pudesse vê-lo e estranhamente começava a sentir-se perturbada, ameaçada pela noite sem lua que em breve cairia.

-Droga; praguejou novamente ao sentir um arbusto prender-se em seu braço. Puxou-o com brusquidão e sentiu um fino filete de sangue escorrer pelo mesmo.

Era como se aqueles galhos secos e espinhosos fossem mãos, mãos que tentavam lhe prender, acorrentar.

Mais um passo e novamente sentiu um dos galhos se prenderem, mas dessa vez em um dos tornozelos. Puxou-o freneticamente, mas o arbusto parecia ter se fixado em sua perna.

-Por Zeus que droga é essa? –indagou-se puxando a perna sem parar até que sentiu o arbusto se arrebentar e teria ido ao chão se braços fortes não a tivessem amparado.

Prendeu a respiração. Sentia os baços fortes lhe envolverem a cintura, enquanto os orbes castanhos fitavam-lhe no mais completo silêncio.

-Está... Tudo bem com você? –indagou Shura cauteloso.

-Está; ela murmurou sem conseguir deixar de fitar os orbes castanhos, pareciam que tinham um certo magnetismo sobre si que a impediam de deixar de lhe fitar.

O que estava acontecendo consigo afinal? Indagou-se, por fim se afastando do cavaleiro.

-Você se feriu; disse Shura tocando o braço da amazona com a ponta dos dedos.

-Não foi nada; respondeu Diana imediatamente afastando-se. Não era a primeira vez que sentia aquilo... Sua pele se eriçar, como se uma corrente elétrica corresse todo seu corpo ao simples toque dele. E aquilo, lhe perturbava.

-Encontrei o lago, não está muito longe daqui; disse Shura.

-Sério? E o Aiolos?

-Nem sinal dele e já estou ficando preocupado; Shura respondeu sincero.

-Eu também. Acho melhor procuramos por ele não?

-Não sei; disse Shura com um olhar perdido. –Talvez fosse melhor esperarmos por ele perto do lago, porque é pra lá que ele deveria ir e como a noite está chegando corremos o risco de nos perdemos novamente. Acho melhor ficarmos juntos até encontrarmos o Aiolos.

-Você tem razão; pela primeira vez a amazona concordou com o cavaleiro, deixando-o surpreso com isso. –Vamos esperar perto do lago, mas se a noite cair e ele ainda não tiver chegado vamos atrás dele.

-Está certo, vem é por aqui; disse Shura indicando o caminho ao lado.

**-o-o-o-o-**

_-"Mu... Você pode me ouvir? Estamos perdidos e... Droga! Isso não vai funcionar..."_; bufou Aiolos.

Estava se sentindo um idiota, no meio do nada tentando comunicação "via cosmo" com o ariano, porém isso não era de todo sem fundamento. Através da telecinese Mu poderia mandar-lhes as armaduras de Sagitário e Capricórnio, por exemplo, isso se o campo magnético da ilha permitisse...

Suspirou cansado, talvez isso definitivamente fosse algo remoto de se conseguir, porem...

-"Mu...?".

**Continua...**


	3. A missão parte III

**O Segredo dos Anjos II – Revelações.**

**By Dama 9 e Saory-San**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, apenas Diana e Aisty são criações únicas e exclusivas para essa trilogia, como os demais personagens não licenciados pela Toei.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: A missão - Parte III**

**I – O Ataque.**

-Aonde vai? –indagou Shura ao ver a amazona se levantar.

-Há onde mais? Atrás do Aioros, é claro; respondeu Diana dando as costas para o cavaleiro caminhando de encontro à orla da floresta. Fazia mais de uma hora pelas suas contas que estavam ali sentados naquela clareira e nada do amigo aparecer.

-Espera, se sairmos agora que estamos perto do lago talvez não o encontremos mais; disse Shura enquanto levantava-se do chão batendo a poeira das roupas. –Você mesma me disse que acha que os caminhos dessa ilha mudam de acordo com o seu guardião através do tal campo magnético.

-Eu sei e por isso mesmo, devemos encontrar o Aioros, ele pode não saber disso e estar perdido precisando de ajuda; a amazona gesticulou.

-Espera... Tem algo estranho aqui; sussurrou Shura apurando os ouvidos e fazendo sinal para a amazona se calar.

-Espera o que? –Diana indagou sem entender. –O que você quer dizer com...

Porém não teve tempo de completar a frase, apenas sentiu suas costas serem prensadas de encontro à árvore atrás de si.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? –ela exasperou ao sentir o corpo do cavaleiro colado no seu e pior, mal vira quando ele havia se aproximado.

-Xiiiii...; Shura sussurrou levando o dedo indicador até os lábios, pedido de silêncio enquanto continuava a apurar os ouvidos. –Olhe! –ele disse apontando para o lado, o outro lado da clareira onde uma sombra parecia mover-se por entre a mata.

-Acha que pode ser...

-O guardião. Sim, eu acho que sim; respondeu Shura voltando-se para amazona. –E acho que talvez ainda não tenha descoberto a nossa presença aqui, caso contrário já teria nos atacado.

-Talvez, mas...

-Mas? –indagou Shura.

-Temos que encontrar o Aioros! –disse a amazona desvencilhando dos braços do cavaleiro. O olhar insistente do mesmo sobre si a estava deixando perturbada.

-Mas e o monstro? É o momento perfeito para que o ataquemos; Shura argumentou.

-Não, isso pode esperar. Temos que...

_**-Encontrar o Aioros**_ Shura completou a frase com desdém.

Não que também não estivesse preocupado com o amigo, mas a insistência da amazona em encontrá-lo o estava irritando.

-Eu já sei! –ele bufou aproximando-se de Diana. –Será que dá para esquecer um minutinho sequer do seu _**amado **__Aioros?_ Temos um monstro a alguns passos de distância prestes a nos atacar e você só sabe pensar no Aioros? Por Zeus, ele não é nenhuma criança que não saiba se cuidar sozinho e mais, acabando com o monstro estaremos ajudando a ele também e...

-Parabéns; A amazona o interpelou e zombou enquanto batia palmas. –Parabéns, finalmente mostrou ser o amigo que realmente é. O amigo que matou o seu 'melhor amigo' há exatos treze anos...

-O que? –exasperou Shura, ao ser pego de surpresa.

-Não se faça de cínico! –foi à vez de Diana se alterar. –Sei que foi você quem matou o Aioros há treze anos. Pena que ele não esteja aqui para saber o amigo que tem. E sabe o que mais me irrita? Ele confia em você, se preocupa com você, enquanto você, pouco se importa com o que acontece a ele. Vá atrás do guardião se quiser, mas sozinho, não confio em você. Quem é que me garante que é realmente o guardião e não...

_-Uma emboscada?_ Por Zeus...; bufou Shura ao completar o raciocínio da amazona. Então era por isso, por isso que o odiava tanto. Aioros... –Espera; gritou ao ver a amazona se afastar. –As coisas não aconteceram do jeito que imagina; murmurou.

Mas que imagem aquela mulher tinha de si afinal? –indagou-se com tristeza. Um traidor que havia matado um amigo e que agora traia a sua Deusa aliando-se ao plano sórdido de Apolo, que insistia em ser supremo a tudo e a todos?

Havia errado sim, mas ser o causador da morte do amigo fora algo pior que a própria morte. Só os deuses sabiam o quanto isso lhe atormentava. Saber-se fraco, deixar-se controlar e com isso causar a morte daquele que sempre fora o seu espelho de virtude e sabedoria, o seu melhor amigo...

Sentiu um arrepio frio como um presságio de morte correr-lhe a espinha e despertou de seus pensamentos. Porém não tivera tempo para analisar mais nada, apenas para deslocar-se com rapidez e gritar o nome da amazona:

_**-DIANA!**_

Jogou-se sobre a mesma levando ambos ao chão, envolvendo-a em seus braços oferecendo-lhe proteção com seu próprio corpo. Sentiu a lateral do braço arder como se algo estivesse corroendo-lhe a pele, porém isso não era importante agora; ele pensou.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo? –a amazona arregalou os orbes, assustada.

-Está tudo bem como você? –indagou Shura ignorando a indagação ríspida da amazona. Fora por pouco e ainda podia sentir aquela energia hostil pairando próximo, muito próximo de onde estavam.

Antes que pudessem raciocinar ou até mesmo discutir, algo de maior importância lhes chamou a atenção.

As águas escuras do lago borbulharam formando uma imensa onda, como se algo muito grande houvesse se jogado, mergulhado rumo à imensidão de ébano. Ainda no chão, Diana e Shura voltaram-se assustados para a frente.

-Mas o que foi isso? –indagou a amazona ao ver que a superfície fria do lago ainda parecia mover-se em silêncio.

Voltou os orbes para o cavaleiro ao seu lado, que fitava as águas escuras com igual surpresa e seus olhos imediatamente detiveram-se no braço esquerdo do mesmo. Parte da camisa havia sido corroída por uma espécie de liquido esverdeado e a pele bronzeada havia sido queimada como se uma rajada de fogo tivesse perpassado por ali, deixando-a vermelha.

-Seu braço...; ela murmurou aproximando o indicador do braço do cavaleiro fazendo-o voltar-se para si, porém antes que dissesse algo às águas escuras mais uma vez borbulharam chamando-lhes a atenção.

Uma imensa onda se formou no centro do lago arrebentando-se de encontro à amazona e cavaleiro. Um urro ensurdecedor chegou-lhes aos ouvidos deixando-os momentaneamente atordoados. Completamente molhados recuperando-se do que poderia muito bem ser descrito como uma ressaca digna da fúria do Deus dos Mares, apertavam os olhos no intuito de discernir a imagem à sua frente.

Mas não estavam diante do mar. Tão pouco, estavam sonhando...

Ou seria um pesadelo?

Um monstro com cerca de quinze metros de altura, senão mais, jazia em frente à eles. A couraça esverdeada, escura, quase negra, com o dorso repleto de espinhos que lhe saiam desde a cabeça percorrendo todo o longo pescoço até a calda. Uma fusão entre uma cobra e um lagarto, poderiam assim definir o mostro a sua frente.

_-Hidra..._ A hidra é o guardião da ilha; murmurou Diana enquanto se levantava aceitando a mão do cavaleiro como auxilio.

Mais uma vez o urro ensurdecedor do mostro chegou-lhe aos ouvidos e não tiveram mais que o tempo de trocarem um único olhar de compreensão.

Rápido, rápido demais se comparado ao seu tamanho, o mostro saiu por completo do lago avançando de forma agressiva contra o casal. Num movimento rápido afastaram-se no exato momento em que o mostro cravava as presas venenosas sobre o chão úmido, causando uma imensa cratera no chão.

-Mas o que é isso? Essa... Coisa; ponderou Shura enquanto ambos se afastavam do mostro que havia se levantado nas patas traseiras e urrava deixando-os momentaneamente ensurdecidos. –Temos que achar um ponto fraco, caso contrário teremos problemas, grandes problemas...; o cavaleiro falou enquanto desviava de mais uma das investidas errôneas do mostro que dessa vez havia acertado a árvore atrás de si, partindo a mesma ao meio.

-Hidra, hidra de Lerna...; Diana murmurava pra si mesma. –Aisty me disse que, segundo a lenda, a cada cabeça cortada... _**NÃOOOO!**_ –exasperou a amazona, mas já era tarde.

**-EXCALIBUR!!**

Uma luz dourada intensa reluziu e num movimento rápido o cavaleiro decapitou o monstro. Voltou-se para trás ao grito da amazona, enquanto a hidra permanecia imóvel como uma estátua de mármore, mesmo sem a sua cabeça.

-O que foi? Não vai me dizer que acredita naquela história de a cada cabeça cortada mais duas nascem no mesmo lugar e...; Shura começou meio descrente, porém só não contava que tal "absurdo" fosse mesmo verdade.

Como que por mágica o temor da amazona se concretizou. No lugar da cabeça decepada mais duas, fora a que já existia se materializaram, dando origem a um monstro de três cabeças.

_**-CUIDADO!**_

Diana gritou e Shura só teve tempo de ver o reflexo dos orbes dourados do monstro a refletirem sobre a fria mascara de prata da mesma...

A amazona se deslocou com extrema rapidez e passou pelo cavaleiro empurrando-o de encontro ao chão para que não fosse atingido pelo mostro, que pretendia lhe atacar pelas costas. Abriu os braços e uma explosão de cosmo prateado contaminou o negrume da clareira.

Atônito Shura piscou repetidamente até que vislumbrou a amazona em pé a sua frente. A hidra havia se afastado parcialmente diante da explosão de cosmo da amazona.

_Ela havia lhe salvado, mas... Por quê?_ –ele indagou-se. Entretanto mais uma vez não teve tempo para analisar.

Ouviu um fraco gemido de dor escapar dos lábios da amazona e só então percebeu que o mostro não tinha se afastado totalmente. Uma das cabeças, a esquerda havia permanecido próximo à amazona. Dessa vez um grito desesperado de dor chegou-lhe aos ouvidos. Viu a amazona curvar-se segurando o ombro esquerdo, enquanto a cabeça da hidra por fim se afastava revelando a língua em forma de serpente a qual havia se fixado no ombro esquerdo da amazona, que mesmo coberto pela armadura pôde ser atingido.

Mais uma vez o monstro se levantou nas patas traseiras e urrou. O bafo quente do mesmo, que segundo as lendas era tão mortal quanto seu veneno se dispersava sobre amazona e cavaleiro como um tufão, fazendo até mesmo as copas das árvores vacilarem.

Com os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo, Shura viu o corpo da amazona se projetar para trás. Como dois pedaços de papel a mascara de prata da mesma se partiu indo ao chão e também teria ido se o cavaleiro não fosse rápido em ampará-la.

-Diana...; murmurou Shura ao depara-se com os orbes azuis a lhe fitarem. Exatamente como havia imaginado, pensou. –Por que...

-A cabeça, a...; balbuciou a amazona como se quisesse dizer algo importante, no entanto, sucumbiu sob o efeito do veneno do mostro que começava a penetrar em sua corrente sanguínea, desfalecendo nos braços do cavaleiro.

Shura apertou os braços em torno do corpo da amazona, sentindo uma estranha sensação de impotência lhe afligir. Voltou os orbes para o monstro que ironicamente parecia lhe aguardar e sem mais pensar desferiu o seu mais poderoso golpe.

**-EXCALIBUR!!**

A lamina dourada cortou parte do chão úmido da clareira indo até o meio do lago, que pareceu dividir-se ao meio tamanha a força desferida pelo cavaleiro, porem o mostro misteriosamente havia sumido. Olhou a sua volta e viu uma sombra se projetar no lado oposto ao qual estava. Com a amazona desfalecida em um dos braços, mais uma vez desferiu a lamina da excalibur contra o monstro, no entanto o mesmo fora rápido e jogou-se, mergulhou nas águas escuras do lago sumindo completamente após formar uma imensa onda em sua superfície.

-Maldito; vociferou Shura como se tivesse o intuito de se aventurar nas águas escuras em busca do monstro, até que por fim pudesse aniquilá-lo, porém o fraco gemido da amazona o trouxe para a realidade. –Diana...

Passou um dos braços ao redor das pernas da amazona e a sustentou, carregando-a em seus braços até próximo à árvore tombada. Com cautela abaixou-se depositando parcialmente o corpo da amazona no chão a fim de ver se estava tudo bem. Viu-a gemer, numa expressão de dor.

Certamente era o veneno que aos poucos se infiltrava em seu corpo; pensou enquanto com delicadeza deslizava a ponta dos dedos sobre a face pálida da mesma.

_Como era bela..._; ele pensou enquanto os orbes castanhos se detinham sobre os lábios rubros e cheios da amazona.

Estavam molhados, encharcados e sentia suas roupas pesarem, porem, as gotículas de água que via cair e rolarem displicentes sobre a face da amazona tinham outra origem. O barulho da chuva fina chegou-lhe aos ouvidos. Voltou o os orbes para cima, sentindo a água fria da chuva cair em seu rosto. Sem mais pensar passou os braços sob o corpo da amazona, envolvendo-a em seus braços mais uma vez. Tinha que tirá-la dali, levá-la para um lugar seguro onde pudesse tentar extrair o veneno da hidra, afinal, ali nem de longe era um lugar seguro, o monstro poderia atacar novamente a qualquer instante.

-Por quê? Por que você fez isso...; o cavaleiro murmurou com pesar, fitando a face pálida, quase sem vida da amazona, enquanto adentrava a mata fechada com a mesma nos braços.

**II – Náufragos.**

Suspirou cansada, tentando lutar contra a inconsciência. Precisava manter-se acordada e sem abaixar a guarda. Ouviu um murmúrio baixo do cavaleiro, virou-se para ele, abaixando o rosto parcialmente.

-Aisty; ele murmurou, remexendo-se com a cabeça em seu colo.

-Calma, estou aqui; ela pediu, deixando a ponta dos dedos correrem pela face do cavaleiro.

Aos poucos ele pareceu se acalmar, porém a jovem não abandonou o que fazia. Observou a expressão do cavaleiro, parecia tão calmo e sereno. Quem diria que aquele era o mesmo geminiano petulante e atrevido que sempre lhe provocara.

Deu um meio sorriso ao pensar nisso. Deixou a mão correr entre os fios Royal de forma suave, por entre as longas e volumosas madeixas. Ouviu um baixo suspiro vindo dele, afastou a mão, pensando tê-lo acordado, porém não foi o que aconteceu. Ele continuava a dormir.

Embora o cansaço físico estivesse aumentando, sentiu seu cosmo restabelecer-se. Retirou parcialmente a blusa que o cobria, revelando-lhe completamente o peito desnudo. Engoliu em seco, balançando a cabeça freneticamente, como se quisesse deixar de lado todos os seus pensamentos.

Retirou o curativo que fizera com cuidado, porém mesmo assim o corte voltara a abrir e sangrar também. Precisava ser rápida, algumas aves tinham a habilidades de sentir cheiro de sangue a distancia. Tocou o ferimento levemente com a ponta dos dedos, ouviu-o gemer e instintivamente se mover, embora estivesse ainda dormindo.

Elevou seu cosmo de forma que não chamasse a atenção. Respirou fundo, vendo que uma luz avermelhada envolvia-lhe o corpo, direcionando-se para a ponta dos dedos. Foram longos os minutos que esperou até que o ferimento se fechasse completamente. Logo ele acordaria, isso era um bom sinal.

-Nunca mais faça uma loucura dessas; ela sussurrou, como se ele pudesse ouvi-la. Encostou-se no tronco de árvore atrás de si, não sem antes tornar a cobri-lo. A temperatura parecia ter caído um pouco devido a seu cosmo ter se elevado. Notou isso devido à pele do cavaleiro ficar levemente arrepiada.

Os olhos começaram a pesar, apoiou à mão sobre o ombro dele e aos poucos caiu no sono.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Abriu os olhos devagar, acostumando-se com o ambiente, ainda deitado, viu que não muito longe de onde estavam havia uma fogueira. Estavam em uma clareira; Saga pensou, sentindo seu cérebro começar a trabalhar mais rápido.

Voltou-se para si mesmo, notando uma blusa de moletom vermelha sobre si. Ergueu-a momentaneamente, notando que era para ter um corte em seu abdômen, porém não havia nada ali; ele concluiu confuso.

Flashs do que acontecera no pântano voltaram a sua mente. Levantou-se rapidamente, lembrando-se de que simplesmente apagara, quando entrara na frente de Aisty.

Suspirou aliviado, ao deparar-se com a jovem encostada sobre o tronco da árvore, dormindo tranqüilamente. Aproximou-se lentamente, não querendo acordá-la.

-"Quem a vê assim, poderia pensar que ela é sempre um anjo de candura"; ele pensou com um meio sorriso diante da ironia da situação. Só os deuses sabiam o quanto ficara desesperado ao ver aquela ave erguer-se da água para atingi-la.

Tocou-lhe a face ternamente, ouvindo-a suspirar. Mal se importou se poderia assustá-la ou não. Puxou-a rapidamente para seus braços. Apertando-a junto ao peito. Queria senti-la, queria sentir que estava bem e que permaneceria protegida entre seus braços.

Aisty abriu os olhos no momento que o sentiu puxá-la para si. Estava tão cansada, ao ponto de até mesmo se esquecer da presença do geminiano ao seu lado. A única coisa que fez, foi debater-se para se afastar.

Sentiu os braços estreitarem-se mais em volta de si e seu desespero aumentou. Foram poucos os minutos que apagara, mas não o suficiente para serem atacados. Viu que uma de suas mãos ficara livre. Era só o que precisava.

_**Plaft...**_

O som de um tapa ecoou por toda a clareira, no momento que ela soltou sua mão e lascou um tapa certeiro sobre a face do cavaleiro.

-Ai; ele gemeu de dor, com a mão sobre a bochecha.

-Saga; Aisty murmurou, erguendo a cabeça, por fim reconhecendo o cavaleiro.

-Não o _coelhinho da páscoa_; ele rebateu sarcástico.

-Sério, mas cadê as orelhas; ela falou tomando-lhe a face entre as mãos e virando-a para todos os lados, como se realmente estivesse procurando pelas orelhas rosadas de um coelhinho.

Conteve um suspiro, intimamente feliz por ele ter acordado, mas não admitiria com isso facilidade, por nada.

-...; Saga estreitou os orbes de maneira perigosa, mas deixou a expressão tornar-se serena novamente, surpreendendo-a. –Como você esta?

-Eu? –ela perguntou arregalando os olhos surpresa com a preocupação que via refletida nos orbes azuis.

-Não vejo mais ninguém aqui; ele completou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Bem; Aisty respondeu, ignorando o sarcasmo. Pretendia levantar-se, porém ele impediu, segurando-a pelo braço.

Um silêncio aterrador caiu sobre ambos, não sabiam ao certo quanto tempo passou que apenas ficaram assim, fitando-se atentamente. Olhos nos olhos.

Puxou-a com suavidade para seus braços, não encontrando resistência. Ouviu um baixo suspiro da jovem, ao estreitar mais os braços em torno dela. Fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar por aquele momento. Haviam quase morrido; ele concluiu.

Se fosse em outro caso, até faria alguma piadinha sobre ela finalmente estar em seus braços, mas sabia que na atual situação não era muito seguro provocá-la. Para sua própria saúde. Ainda recriminava-se mentalmente por ter sido negligente e dito que poderiam ir sem armadura, já que era uma missão de reconhecimento.

-É melhor irmos; Aisty falou num sussurro, embora fosse evidente que desejasse ficar ali.

-Não sei como, estamos sem barco; ele lembrou-lhe.

-Droga; ela resmungou.

-Mas bem... Pense pelo lado positivo; Saga começou, com um sorriso maroto.

-Qual? –a jovem perguntou, voltando-se para ele e não gostando nada-nada daquele sorriso.

-Não é todo dia que você fica presa numa ilha desertacomigo; ele completou, como se fosse o maior prêmio de todos os tempos. É, ela havia ganhado na loteria...

-Puff! Não sei como ainda tento te levar a sério; Aisty falou, embora tivesse um meio sorriso em seus lábios.

-Pelo menos te fiz sorrir, já é um começo; o geminiano falou, com um olhar terno, tocando-lhe a face. Viu-a ruborizar imediatamente. Era tão bom vê-la sem aquela porcaria de prata que só atrapalhava; ele pensou, sentindo-se impelido a continuar.

Afastou-lhe delicadamente a franja vermelha da frente dos olhos, fintando-lhe diretamente os orbes verdes, tão intensos. Ao mesmo tempo em que eram tão frios, pareciam queimar.

Aproximou-se de forma que seus lábios quase se tocassem, não encontrando resistência, ou uma possível fuga da jovem. Um breve roçar de lábios. As respirações se confundiam tamanha proximidade. Deixou os dedos prenderem-se de forma possessiva entre as melenas vermelhas, mas antes que pudesse intensificar aquele contato entre ambos, algo lhes chamou a atenção.

_**-AISTY. SAGA. ONDE ESTÃO?**_ –a voz de Kamus soou por toda a ilha.

-Kamus? –ela indagou, levantando-se rapidamente e desviando do cavaleiro.

Saga praguejou contra os céus, era sempre a mesma coisa. Estava começando a desconfiar que o aquariano estava fazendo aquilo de propósito.

-Vamos; Aisty falou, ajudando-o a levantar-se e o puxou consigo.

-Mas...; ele falou, apontando para as coisas que haviam deixado ali, porém ela não lhe deixou continuar.

Aisty puxava-o quase o arrastando por entre as árvores, precisavam atravessar todo aquele espaço da ilha até a praia. Entretanto, nada nesse mundo o faria acreditar que aquelas interrupções do aquariano, não eram despropositais.

_**Continua...**_


	4. O mistério do guardião

**O Segredo dos Anjos II – Revelações.**

**By Dama 9 e Saory-San**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, apenas Diana e Aisty são criações únicas e exclusivas para essa trilogia, como os demais personagens não licenciados pela Toei.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: O Mistério do Guardião.**

**I– Veneno.**

A chuva caía sem tréguas enquanto procurava por um lugar onde pudessem se abrigar. Em seus braços Shura trazia a amazona que ainda estava desacordada, após ter sido ferida pela hidra. Seu cosmo estava escasso, quase não sentia vida pulsar em seu corpo debilitado, o veneno expelido pelo monstro era mais forte do que pensara. Estava ficando desesperado diante da situação quando por fim avistou uma espécie de caverna.

-Acho que isso vai servir...; Pensou aproximando-se da entrada obscura, as melenas escuras e desalinhadas grudadas sobre o rosto molhado.

Depositou o corpo inerte da jovem num canto que achara mais propício, talvez mais confortável. Estava gélida, constatou ao tocar a face pálida, porém isso em nada afetava aquela beleza singular; ele pensou enquanto com a ponta dos dedos afastava os fios negros de seus cabelos.

Traços fortes, lábios rubros e cheios como se tivessem sido feitos especialmente para serem beijados. Os olhos de longas pestanas jaziam fechados, mas ainda se recordava com absoluta perfeição do brilho que tinham, um misto de azul e prata.

Balançou a cabeça para os lados de forma que inúmeras gotículas de água caíram a sua volta. Não era hora para pensar nisso, mas Aioros tinha razão, era linda...

Tinha que fazer alguma coisa e a primeira delas seria tentar impedir que o veneno se espalhasse pelo corpo da jovem, isso se já não tivesse se espalhado.

Certamente que lhe mataria por isso, mas... Ou o fazia ou seria ela a morrer. O trocadilho soara piegas, porém tinha que agir e rápido.

Com cuidado retirou a armadura, o corpete de cobre que cobria o corpo da jovem e logo viu a marca em seu ombro esquerdo, a marca da língua bipartida da hidra, por onde certamente havia sido expelido o veneno.

Os furos não pareciam ser muito profundos, porém a pele alva parecia ter adquirido pequenas ramificações de um tom esverdeado em torno da ferida, era o veneno que se espalhava pouco a pouco.

E pensar que estava naquela situação por sua causa; pensou com desalento.

Não havia outra forma precisava tomar uma providencia rápido; o cavaleiro pensou antes de se aproximar do ombro da amazona afastando parcialmente a fina alça de suas vestes para ter maior acesso à ferida.

Pousou os lábios sobre a ferida aberta e sugou o veneno sentindo um gosto amargo invadir-lhe a boca. Cuspiu e voltou a sugar a ferida, uma, duas, três vezes, sucessivamente, mas nada, nenhuma reação dela.

Foi então que algo inesperado aconteceu, sentiu-a se remexer, mas não percebeu quando os orbes azuis se abriram assustados.

-O que... Onde... O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Diana? – ele indagou voltando-se para a face pálida a jovem.

-Como ousa? –a jovem exasperou fitando os orbes castanhos que lhe observavam preocupados, mas logo a imagem a sua frente se tornou disforme e perdeu o foco. Desmaiou.

-Diana? –chamou-a novamente, mas não houve resposta. -"Poxa, será que até envenenada essa mulher só fica na defensiva?"; ele se perguntou, porém estava satisfeito já que pelo menos havia conseguido reanimá-la.

Aproximou uma das mãos sobre a ferida emitindo uma luz dourada. Agora era só fechá-la com o seu cosmo e torcer para que Zeus ajudasse em sua recuperação e que tudo desse certo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Já era madrugada quando despertou ouvindo gemidos e palavras desconexas ecoarem pela caverna.

_-Não... Não... Me solta..._

-Diana? – ele chamou levantando-se de súbito e caminhando até onde ela se remexia inquieta. Talvez pela febre; o cavaleiro concluiu, já que certamente não havia conseguido retirar todo o veneno da Hidra. Agora o sistema imunológico dela estava agindo, tentando acabar com o resto do veneno.

Sentou-se a seu lado e tocou-lhe a testa com a costa da mão, vendo que realmente estava com febre e que delirava.

-_Não... __**NÃO!**_ ela gritou e para surpresa de Shura abriu os orbes azuis sentando-se e o abraçando apertado. Parecia despertar de um pesadelo, ofegava e se apertava contra o seu corpo, como se pedisse proteção, mas contra o que? –ele se perguntou preocupado.

Envolveu os braços de forma terna em torno da cintura delgada e as costas esguias, sentindo-a aos poucos se acalmar. Quase podia ouvir as batidas aceleradas de seu coração tamanho desespero em que se encontrava e isso o deixou confuso e igualmente preocupado.

O que faria aquela mulher que mais parecia uma muralha sentir-se frágil dessa forma? –ele pensou sentindo a respiração ofegante chocar-se contra o seu pescoço até que o corpo curvilíneo amoleceu entre seus braços repentinamente.

-Diana? –Shura chamou constatando que ela desmaiara. Com cuidado repousou o corpo inerte sobre o chão frio e úmido da caverna, mas tão logo o fez viu-a se estremecer.

Retirou a camisa usando-a para cobrir o corpo tremulo da amazona, mas aquilo pareceu não ser o suficiente já que o corpo gelado se sacudia em tremores.

-"Céus o que eu faço?"; ele se perguntou. –"Ela vai querer me matar, mas só há uma forma e esse não é o momento para se ter pudores";

Deitou-se com cautela ao lado da jovem e a envolveu em seus braços. Só assim, com o calor de seu corpo e de seu cosmo conseguiria cessar aqueles tremores. Em movimentos ritmados deslizava as mãos esfregando os braços frios, para cima e para baixo até que aos poucos sentiu-a se aconchegar em seus braços.

Beijou-lhe o alto da cabeça, sentindo o perfume de flores silvestres misturado ao cheiro de terra molhada invadir-lhe as narinas e estreitou os braços em torno do corpo gélido, que pouco a pouco voltava à temperatura normal.

**II – Pesadelo ou Doces Sonhos.**

Sentia-se entorpecida, envolta por uma onda terna de calor. Aquilo era bom, jamais sentira-se tão protegida como se estivesse nos braços de um anjo que com suas belas asas a acalentava.

Entretanto sabia não estar sonhando, sentia a respiração quente e ritmada chocar-se contra a curva de seu pescoço. Os orbes azuis se abriram subitamente assustados. Só agora percebia que aquilo era real, real demais... Sentia os braços fortes a enlaçarem de forma possessiva pela cintura.

Fechou os olhos. Não, aquilo não podia ser real. A última coisa que se recordava antes de estar ali era de ter de salvar aquele...; Sentiu um arrepio involuntário subir pela espinha ao concluir seus pensamentos. Ele... Ele não seria capaz de...

Tinha que ver pra crer...; Com sutileza voltou-se para trás, sentindo os braços apertados em torno de seu corpo e que nem por um minuto a soltaram. Estremeceu.

Sentia suas respirações se chocarem, tamanha a proximidade em que estavam. As mãos se apertavam contra o próprio corpo com o único intuito de não tocar o peito despido do cavaleiro. Sentiu a face arder como ferro em brasas. Estar ali naquela situação, com os lábios a milímetros dos dele, seus corpos colados, aquilo tudo, a fazia sentir-se perturbada, porém igualmente tentada...

Pousou o indicador de forma suave sobre os lábios bem talhados e cálidos do cavaleiro, sentindo a maciez que tinham. Aquilo lhe causou uma sensação estranha, um misto de excitação e medo, era como se uma corrente elétrica atravessasse todo o seu corpo.

-"Mas o que é que estou fazendo?"; Indagou-se confusa e só então notou que estava sem a sua armadura e máscara, fato que apesar de tardio a fez sentir algo diferente do que estava sentindo até agora.

Uma onda de fúria subiu-lhe a cabeça.

-Oras, seu... Seu...** O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ SEU PERVERTIDO?**; Exasperou reunindo todas as forças que tinha e empurrando o cavaleiro de forma que o espanhol rolou a uma distância considerável pelo chão úmido da caverna.

Atônito, Shura sentou-se abrindo os olhos visivelmente espantados sem entender como havia chegado até ali, quase do outro lado da caverna, porém logo entendeu o porquê.

Do lado oposto ao que estava, sentada sobre o chão úmido e escuro a amazona se abraçava segurando a sua camisa de encontro ao corpo como se estivesse nua. Os grandes orbes azuis o fitavam assustados.

-Isso é jeito de me acordar?; Indagou o espanhol levando uma das mãos até a coluna e franzindo o cenho. –Porém parece que já está cem por cento curada não é mesmo?; Sorriu com um esgar de lábios diante da amazona que permanecia imóvel.

-Oras, seu... seu... Seu pervertido! Onde está a minha armadura e...

-Se não percebeu, está aí ao seu lado. –Respondeu Shura, levantando-se e se aproximando da amazona que se encolheu contra a parede. –Vou refrescar a sua memória... Foi ferida por uma hidra de três cabeças ontem, não se lembra? Como é que queria que eu te ajudasse estando coberta de cobre? Não podia deixar que o veneno se espalhasse por seu corpo e...; Ponderou Shura ao ver que a amazona ainda o fitava como um bicho acuado. –Mas você não... Você não está pensando que... Que... Nós? Que eu... Que você...?

A amazona ponderou antes de responder. Ferida, Hidra...? Se recordava desse detalhe, porém não se lembrava como havia chegado até ali e muito menos como se despojara de sua armadura. Um flash de memória a fez enrubescer.

-Eu me lembro de você tentando...; Balbuciou colocando a mão sobre o ombro esquerdo. –Mas você não teria coragem de...

-Extrair o veneno da Hidra e fechar a sua ferida com o meu cosmo?; Completou Shura. Não conseguia acreditar que estivesse pensando aquilo a seu respeito, jamais faria algo do tipo. Nem mesmo Milo de Escorpião faria algo tão baixo. –Que conceito você tem sobre mim? Acha mesmo que eu seria capaz de algo assim?

-O que quer que eu pense, vendo você assim... Assim...; Balbuciou apontando para o cavaleiro. –Seminu.

-Seminu?; Indagou, não contendo o sorriso maroto que lhe crispou os lábios. –Estar sem camisa pra você é estar seminu? Saiba que isso foi culpa sua...

-Ahm?; Indagou a amazona, ficando mais vermelha que um tomate. –O que quer dizer com...

-Culpa sua sim; Respondeu Shura, o sorriso maroto se alargando em sua face ao ver o quão envergonhada a amazona estava. Jamais pensou que um dia a pudesse ver daquela forma. –De madrugada você teve febre, delirou, estava tendo tremores e eu lhe cobri com a camisa, mas isso não foi o suficiente. Fiquei preocupado...; Disse, mas agora mudando completamente a expressão e ficando sério. –Por isso estávamos como posso dizer, juntos. Mas não é nada disso que você está pensando, apenas a aqueci da única forma que podia simplesmente não dava para te deixar morrer...

Fitaram-se por longos minutos. Sentia os orbes castanhos sobre si, preocupados, sabia que estavam. Queria poder acreditar naquilo, nele, mas não podia

"_Homens sempre foram criaturas vis e dissimuladas que usavam de todas as artimanhas possíveis para ter o que queriam e sucumbir, subjugar, principalmente as mulheres, dito por eles serem o sexo frágil...". _

Pelo menos esse era o discurso que trazia consigo durante toda a sua vida e não o mudaria tão cedo.

-Sai daqui!; Exasperou indicando a saída da caverna.

-O que?

-Sai daqui, agora!; Disse a amazona baixando a cabeça e sentido pesadas lágrimas rolarem por sua face.

-Diana?; Indagou Shura, espantado com a reação da amazona e aproximando-se. –É por causa daquele pesadelo, não é? É isso que te deixou desse jeito? Me diz o que lhe atormenta desse jeito? Nunca vi você daquele jeito, você...

-Já disse pra sair!; Exasperou finalmente fitando o cavaleiro e jogando a camisa que tinha nas mãos literalmente na cara do mesmo.

-Não posso te deixar assim, sozinha e...

-Desprotegida?; Cortou a amazona, os orbes azuis com um brilho mortal sobre o cavaleiro. –Não preciso de proteção! Não preciso da **sua** proteção...

Shura suspirou pausadamente. Aquilo o deixara ainda mais intrigado. O que teria acontecido em seu passado para que um simples sonho a deixasse tão perturbada? Porém não teria respostas, não agora. Fitou os orbes azuis e molhados mais uma vez, antes de se voltar saindo da caverna, agora era o melhor a se fazer...

**III – Visões.**

-Droga, será que aconteceu algo? –Kamus perguntou, sentindo-se aflito. Sabia que não era uma boa idéia deixá-la partir em missão sem armadura, mas Saga e Shura tinham de convencer Athena de que era apenas uma missão de reconhecimento.

Por sorte dera mais credito a seus pressentimentos, do contrario. Os dois não sairiam da ilha. Sabe-se lá o que havia ali dentro.

-Calma Kamus, eles devem estar bem; Milo tentou acalmá-lo, por fim resolvera vir com ele e impedir que ele possivelmente tentasse matar Saga pela negligencia, da mesma forma que possivelmente Aioros faria o mesmo se acontecesse algo a Diana em meio à missão.

Ambos ouviram um farfalhar de folhas e viraram rapidamente para trás. Vendo Aisty e Saga surgirem. Kamus arqueou a sobrancelha, lançando um olhar mortal ao cavaleiro, notando-o vestido com a blusa dela, mas Milo aparentemente ficou de boca aberta ao ver a amazona.

-Kamus; ele chamou, cutucando o braço do cavaleiro.

-O que é? –Kamus perguntou impaciente, estava mais preocupado em acertar o geminiano do que notar o porquê do espanto do cavaleiro.

-Ahn! Aisty? –o Escorpião começou, aproximando-se da amazona.

A jovem estreitou os orbes perigosamente. Kamus voltou-se para ela tendo à mesma surpresa que ele, ao vê-la sem mascara. Engoliu em seco, o olhar dela era capaz de gelar o inferno.

-Ahn, parece que vocês estão bem, não é? –Milo comentou, com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa.

-...; Ela assentiu.

Kamus lançou-lhe um olhar intrigado, alguma coisa naquele olhar lhe lembrava algo, mas não sabia ao certo o que.

-Como souberam que estávamos com problemas? –Saga arriscou-se a perguntar, porém logo viu que deveria ter ficado quieto, diante do olhar do aquariano. –"Nossa, poderia jurar que esses dois são parentes"; ele pensou, suando frio.

-O Kamus surtou porque teve um pressentimento ruim; Milo justificou.

-Hei; o cavaleiro ralhou indignado.

-Obrigada por terem vindo, talvez tivéssemos muitos problemas por causa disso; Aisty falou.

-O que aconteceu? –Kamus voltou-se pra ela;

-Estinfalos; ela respondeu, viu-o arregalar os olhos e assentiu. –Era um ninho. No centro da ilha tem um pântano, acabamos com a maioria, mas um deles nos causou alguns problemas; ela completou, apontando para Saga.

-Ainda está vivo? –Milo adiantou-se.

-Esta; Aisty respondeu, viu que os três pretendiam falar algo, mas os cortou rapidamente. –Fiquem aqui, vou resolver isso logo, antes de partirmos; ela completou, caminhando para o caminho que fizeram.

-Mas...; Saga foi contestar.

-Não foi um pedido; ela completou, com a voz fria. Desaparecendo entre as folhagens.

-Sabe, eu ainda prefiro ela de mascara; Milo sussurrou para Kamus, viu ele e Saga voltarem-se para si com olhares entrecortados, mandando-o se calar.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Novamente deparou-se com aquele pântano. Observou atentamente todos os lados, procurando pelo último pássaro, se aqueles animais que estavam há séculos extintos foram trazidos de volta a essa era por Apolo, infelizmente não teria outra alternativa se não acabar com eles novamente; ela pensou injuriada.

Mal aproximou-se da beira, a ave ergueu-se, levantando uma cortina de água e musgo verde. Saltou para longe desviando das garras.

**-LANÇAS DE GELO;** ela gritou, no momento seguinte, a água do pântano transformou-se em gelo, e lanças ergueram-se da superfície acertando a ave por todos os lados.

Algumas lascas voaram devido a partes feitas de metal, mas novamente abaixo do pescoço, comprovou que era completamente vulnerável.

-_Parabéns_; alguém falou atrás de si, batendo palmas animadas.

Virou-se rapidamente para trás em alerta. Deparando-se com uma mulher. Longos cabelos violetas e orbes tão azuis quanto uma noite de lua crescente; ela pensou.

-Fico feliz que esteja disposta a seguir em frente, mesmo com obstáculos; a jovem continuou.

-Quem é você?

-Pensei que já soubesse;

-Arg; Aisty gemeu, levando uma das mãos até a nuca, sentindo o local onde estava a marca arder. –Selene;

-Exatamente; a jovem deusa da lua falou calmamente. –Durante muitos séculos, um poder imenso foi escondido até mesmo dos deuses, agora que a Era de Caos começa a chegar ao fim, batalhas terríveis vão acontecer, não posso lhe afirmar que essa é será a última, ou que você vai ganhar. Tudo dependera do que você realmente deseja alcançar.

-O que quer dizer? –Aisty perguntou, sentindo a visão turvar-se. Viu Selene surgir a sua frente, mas não conseguia recuar.

A deusa tocou-lhe a testa com a ponta dos dedos. Uma lua crescente pareceu iluminar-se ali. O símbolo da deusa. Os orbes da jovem perderam o foco, fazendo-a cair de joelhos sobre o chão.

Uma imagem passou rápido em sua mente como um filme corrido.

_**Um dragão...**_

_**Uma árvore de maçãs douradas... **_

Aquilo era humanamente impossível; Aisty pensou, tentando lutar contra aquilo. Algo em si, disse para não resistir.

_**Muitas rochas, pedras e mais pedras empilhadas...**_

_**Três garotas estranhas colhendo maçãs...**_

Tudo ficou escuro, sentiu como se fosse puxada para dentro de um buraco negro.

Ergueu-se em um pulo, notando que estava novamente na beira do pântano. Sozinha. Balançou a cabeça, deveria ser reflexo do cansaço. Retornou rapidamente para o barco. Precisava sair logo daquela ilha.

Não muito longe dali, a imagem da jovem de cabelos violeta desapareceu sem deixar uma centelha de cosmo como rastro. Era melhor que fosse assim.

**IX – Um instante apenas.**

-Louca! Essa mulher é louca, só pode...; Resmungava Shura enquanto andava por entre as árvores e solo cobertos de musgo da ilha. –Eu tento ajudá-la, impedir que morra e ela simplesmente acha que eu sou um... **Pervertido?** Aff! Da próxima vez eu quero que... Eu quero que; Balbuciou sem conseguir completar a frase. –Há quem estou tentando enganar? -Indagou-se o espanhol deslizando ambas as mãos por entre as melenas escuras, enquanto sentava-se com desalento embaixo de uma frondosa árvore, que ficava em frente a um pequeno lago.

Ainda se recordava do seu perfume, da sua tez suave e que por ínfimos instantes pudera sentir, tocar... Seus lábios, como queria poder sentir o sabor daqueles lábios rubros e extremamente convidativos.

Sem dúvidas era a mulher mais bela que vira em toda a sua vida...

-"Droga..."; praguejou. Quantas vezes já havia repetido isso?

Sentiu um arrepio involuntário subir-lhe pela espinha. Era melhor parar de pensar nisso. Afinal não estava muito a fim de se aventurar nas águas frias do lago a sua frente, não tão cedo; pensou franzindo o cenho enquanto os orbes castanhos analisavam a superfície fria do lago.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Idiota, é isso o que ele é... Um idiota, um... **Idiota pervertido!**; Exasperou a amazona, sentindo a face ainda em chamas por conta do episódio. –Como teve a coragem de... Ahrrrrr... **Idiota!**

Ainda estava ali, só, naquela caverna escura. Com movimentos bruscos e rápidos recolocava a sua armadura enquanto sua mente vagava buscando mil e uma maneiras de torturar "aquele pervertido".

Terminava de colocar o corpete de cobre atando o fecho de um dos ombros, quando vislumbrou o pequeno corte no ombro esquerdo. Cicatrizado e fechado. É pelo menos isso ele soubera fazer direito; Diana pensou com desdém e tão logo sentiu uma estranha sensação invadir-lhe.

Fora ríspida, extremamente ríspida e nem ao menos lhe agradecera pelo auxilio. Só agora percebia que se não fosse "ele" talvez não estivesse mais ali.

Passado os instantes de fúria, podia se relembrar do acontecido. O ataque traiçoeiro da hidra, sua mascara se partindo... Seu ombro ferido e... Ele.

É, não seria nada fácil admitir isso, mas... Sim, devia desculpas a ele.

Terminou de se arrumar. Atou novamente os longos e despenteados cabelos na costumeira trança e por fim saiu da caverna. Talvez fosse mais fácil acarinhar uma das cabeças de Cérbero do que fazer o que tinha que fazer, porem devia isso a ele e principalmente, não o podia deixar só com uma hidra de três cabeças solta pelas redondezas da ilha.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Fechou os olhos, sentindo o calor do sol tocar-lhe a face, a brisa suave e matutina roçar-lhe as maças do rosto. Desde que chegara ali, esse era um dos poucos instantes de prazer que tivera. Haviam se perdido por entre as brumas, cada um para um lado diferente da ilha. Tinham sido atacados por um monstro e ainda por cima quase havia sido morto por tentar salvar **aquela**...

-Posso?

-Ahm?; Indagou-se Shura voltando-se para trás e vislumbrando a amazona em pé as suas costas.

-Me sentar; Continuou a amazona enquanto se aproximava sentando-se ao lado do cavaleiro. –Olha, eu...

-Se veio aqui pra tentar me matar por ser um "idiota pervertido" esteja à vontade, pois não estou com ânimo algum pra...

-Calma, calma, não vim pra discutir com você ou brigar e sim pra...; Ponderou a amazona fitando as costas do cavaleiro que evitava olhar-lhe e fitava o lago a sua frente, aparentemente magoado. –Me desculpa; Diana balbuciou.

-O que?; Indagou Shura voltando-se para trás surpreso.

"Droga, ele vai mesmo me fazer repetir isso"; ela pensou exasperada.

-Me desculpe pela forma como lhe tratei, eu, bem... Obrigada pelo que fez; ela completou, quase num sussurro, instintivamente levando a mão ao ombro, aonde ainda era capaz de sentir as presas da hidra sendo fincadas no momento que tudo aquilo acontecera.

Será que era ele quem fora envenenado? Porque para ter aquele tipo de alucinação, aquela era a única explicação; Shura pensou confuso. Aquela ali não era Diana Kinaros, aquela que sempre fora uma muralha. Ela não poderia estar lhe pedindo desculpas e agradecendo. Deveria estar ouvindo de mais; ele concluiu, virando-se para o lago novamente.

-Olha, se não aceita as minhas desculpas diga de uma vez, assim pulamos aquela parte de falsa amabilidade; ela falou, enfezada com o fato dele estar literalmente lhe ignorando.

-O que? –Shura perguntou, piscando confuso, não estava delirando e ela ainda estava ali; ele concluiu, vendo-a levantar-se para ir. –Diana, espera; ele falou, segurando-lhe pelo pulso, impedindo-a de se afastar.

-O que quer? –Diana perguntou, bufando impaciente.

-Eu... Ahn! Não há o que desculpar; ele falou, com um olhar sereno. –Você estava ferida e depois de tudo o que aconteceu é normal que reagisse assim;

-...; Ela negou com um aceno. –Você salvou minha vida e lhe tratei daquela forma, costumo prezar as dividas de honra cavaleiro. E tratar-lhe daquela forma vai contra todos os meus princípios, mesmo que a minha opinião sobre uns e outros seja o contrario; ela completou, fazendo-o engolir em seco, diante da direta.

-Mas nem sempre podemos prever o que vai acontecer? –ele balbuciou. –Pelo menos estamos empatados;

-Como? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Divida de honra; ele falou, voltando-se para ela. –Você salvou minha vida e eu a sua. Estamos quites;

Um pesado silêncio caiu entre ambos. Era estranho estarem assim depois de passarem tanto tempo trocando farpas a cada palavra ou momento que se cruzavam. O que estava acontecendo? –ambos pensaram.

Diana suspirou cansada, lembrando-se das palavras de Aioros, porque isso tinha de lhe perturbar tanto? Porque a presença dele lhe deixava inquieta? Imersa em pensamentos. Fitou a superfície do lago com olhar perdido.

Com um olhar de soslaio, Shura observava-a. Estava intrigado, perguntando se o que acontecera na caverna mais cedo era apenas devido à tensão do momento e o veneno na jovem ou se aquela reação de choque que ela tivera na madrugada era algo mais.

-Durante a madrugada você começou a gritar; ele começou, chamando-lhe a atenção, encostou-se sobre o tronco de árvore a seu lado, apoiando uma das mãos sobre o joelho.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou, voltando-se para ele.

-Você mandava que alguém lhe soltasse; Shura falou, sentindo-a ficar tensa a seu lado. –O que aconteceu Diana? Me diz, o que foi que lhe perturbou tanto? –Shura insistiu, voltando-se para ela.

-Não é nada; ela esquivou-se, desviando o olhar.

-Diana; ele falou, erguendo a mão instintivamente, como se fosse tocá-la, porém recuou.

-É melhor procurarmos pelo Aioros, acho que ele ainda não sabe que a hidra é a guardiã da ilha; ela completou.

Precisava sair dali antes que acabasse falando alguma coisa que não devia; Diana pensou, dando um suspiro, preparou-se para levantar, mas parou, com um olhar curioso.

Shura voltou-se para ela, notando o estranho silencio da jovem.

-Uma libélula; ela balbuciou. Erguendo os olhos e deparando-se com a bela visão do lago onde estavam, erguer uma tênue nevoa matutina e varias libélulas sobrevoarem a água, tocando-a vez ou outra num delicado vôo rasante.

-Faz tempo que não vejo uma de perto; Shura comentou, aproximando-se da jovem notando agora o que ela tanto olhava.

Sobre seu ombro, uma delicada libélula havia pousado. Aproximou os dedos delicadamente do ombro dela, vendo o inseto pousar sobre sua mão, antes de levantar vôo, porém simplesmente não consegui afastar-se.

Ergueu a cabeça, deparando-se com os orbes azuis da jovem que lhe fitava com igual confusão. Um tremor involuntário correu seus corpos.

Era como se aquele olhar pudesse tocar; Diana pensou, sentindo o coração acelerar-se, quando num toque sutil, sentiu os dedos do cavaleiro tocarem seu ombro, indo deter-se na curva entre o pescoço.

Se fosse morrer, pelo menos morreria feliz; ele pensou, sentindo-se impelido a aproximar-se mais. Os orbes azuis cintilavam um brilho prateado, os lábios rubros entreabertos, levemente umedecidos, num convite tentador a aproximação.

Antes que ela pudesse afastar-se, sentiu a respiração quente roçar-lhe a face, para momentos depois surpreender-se com o toque quente impetuoso dos lábios do cavaleiro sobre os seus.

Deixou que os dedos se prendessem de forma possessiva entre as melenas castanhas, intensificando mais aquele contato entre ambos. Ouviu um tímido gemido de surpresa saírem dos lábios da amazona enquanto os seus se moviam numa caricia envolvente sobre os dela. Enlaçou-a pela cintura, praticamente colando seus corpos. Era um beijo sem presa, como se estivesse provando o sabor dos lábios que durante tanto tempo estiveram presentes em seus sonhos mais intensos.

Vê-la sem mascara e tê-la assim entre seus braços, era algo impossível de ser descrito. Queria apenas que o tempo parasse agora.

Afastaram-se parcialmente, ofegantes. Mas antes que qualquer palavra fosse dita, seus lábios uniram-se novamente num beijo sôfrego. Diana segurou-se fortemente na camisa do cavaleiro, ouvindo o mesmo emitir um fraco gemido entre seus lábios ao sentir as unhas afiadas aranharem-no por cima do tecido.

Apegavam-se aquele momento como se fosse único. Não sabiam o que iria acontecer depois, então agora, todos os pensamentos estavam sendo aos poucos obliterados de suas mentes, deixando-as simplesmente em branco, voltada apenas para o que viviam e sentiam.

Aos poucos sentiu-o inclinar-se sobre si, empurrando-a gentilmente sobre a grama levemente umedecida pelo orvalho da manhã. Os cabelos espalharam-se pela grama, a respiração estava descompassada e a face em brasas; ele observou, simplesmente extasiado com a visão que tinha.

Sentiu o peso do corpo do cavaleiro sobre o seu, porém não ofereceu resistência, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, selando seus lábios, enquanto um dos braços do cavaleiro, envolvia-lhe a cintura, fazendo-a instintivamente arquear-se. Um longo gemido escapou dos lábios do cavaleiro. Estavam pisando em um terreno perigoso, que intimamente desejam desafiar.

Entregues, essa palavra resumiria o grau de intensidade com que se tocavam. Sentiu a mão direita do cavaleiro que repousava em sua cintura correr a lateral de seu corpo de forma delicada e estremeceu. Jamais havia sentido algo assim, a sensação de querer mais e mais. O ar já começava a faltar-lhe, quando sentiu-o por fim abandonar-lhe os lábios, deixando uma trilha ardente pelo queixo e pescoço indo parar próximo ao ouvido.

Um tímido gemido de prazer escapou dos lábios do cavaleiro ao sentir as unhas afiadas arranhar-lhe levemente o abdômen, um arrepio involuntário correu-lhe pelo corpo todo.

Agora a situação não estava mais fugindo do controle, já havia desaparecido completamente.

-Eu quero você...; Ele falou, num sussurro enrouquecido pé do ouvido, deixando-a lânguida em seus braços.

-Para... Por favor, para; a amazona sussurrou por fim, tentando apegar-se a um último fio de racionalidade. Por mais que desejasse permanecer naquele torpor.

Sentiu-o mordiscar-lhe o lóbulo da orelha e gemeu, arqueando o corpo, roçando o ventre do cavaleiro que gemeu diante da expectativa. Deslizou os lábios até a curva do pescoço da amazona, aspirando o perfume que provinha da tez acetinada, descendo até o vale dos seios parcialmente expostos, sentindo-a se contorcer e murmurar sob si. Seu auto controle estava sendo completamente minado...

Repentinamente a amazona arregalou os orbes azuis, sentindo as faces arderem como ferro em brasas. Aquilo estava indo longe demais...

-**Aiiiiiiii...**; Gritou Shura rolando para o lado e levando ambas as mãos ao baixo ventre. –Ta maluca? -ele gemeu se encolhendo. –Quer me deixar invalido é?

-Maluca? Oras seu...; Murmurou constrangida enquanto se levantava afastando-se do cavaleiro que tinha os olhos rasos d'água. Sem dúvidas esse era o momento mais constrangedor de toda a sua vida.

-Maluca sim e... Espera; Gritou ao vê-la se afastar. –Droga; Exasperou ainda prostrado no chão ao ver que a amazona já estava longe.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Ah eu mato, eu mato aquele idiota se ousar...; Balbuciava desconcertada e ao mesmo tempo irritada com os galhos e arbustos que lhe impediam de se locomover mais depressa, isso porque estava literalmente correndo até a caverna.

Adentrou atarantada a caverna e logo correu até o arco no chão, como se esse fosse de suma importância no seguinte momento.

Ah se aquele idiota ousasse chegar perto de si de novo...; Corou. O que havia sido aquilo tudo afinal? O que teria acontecido se não tivesse parado? Parado? E se não tivesse conseguido parar?

Sentia o corpo todo arder, como se ainda o sentisse perto de si, seus lábios...; Instintivamente levou a ponta dos dedos aos lábios. Jamais havia permitido que alguém os tocassem e...

-Ahrrr; A amazona bufou irritada. Desde quando era fraca dessa forma? Se deixara levar por um... Um Idiota pretensioso e...

-Diana; a voz grave ecoou em seus ouvidos, enquanto uma das mãos se fechava sobre o braço da mesma. –Olha aqui, a gente; Shura começou, mas foi cortado.

-Me solta; Exasperou a amazona puxando o braço com brusquidão e se afastando do cavaleiro, tentando ignorar o fato de ter corado feito um tomate ao ter de encará-lo novamente. Isso sem contar, o arrepio que correra a espinha ao ouvir a voz grave ao pé do ouvido.

-Vai querer fingir que não aconteceu, é isso? –Indagou Shura ao ver a amazona dar-lhe as costas e atrapalhada começar a por o arco nas costas. –E por quê?

-Porque não houve nada; Ela murmurou passando apressadamente pelo cavaleiro indo até a saída da gruta, porém mais uma vez foi detida.

-Nada? Aquilo não foi nada. Eu senti e você também; Shura respondeu puxando a amazona pelo braço, obrigando-a a fitar-lhe. –Não minta, porque seus olhos, seu corpo, lhe traem...; Ele disse levando uma das mãos ao rosto rosado.

Durante alguns segundos a amazona apenas fitou os orbes castanhos e sedutores do cavaleiro, como se estivesse hipnotizada por eles. Queria, devia, sair dali, mas simplesmente não conseguia e só quando sentiu a respiração quente dele chocar-se contra a sua face, com os lábios a milímetros de roçarem os seus é que voltou a realidade. Empurrou-o e sem saber por que apenas correu sem rumo para fora da caverna.

-Droga; praguejou Shura e instantes depois pôr-se a correr atrás da amazona.

**Continua...**


	5. A flecha que guia o santo

**O Segredo dos Anjos II – Revelações.**

**By Dama 9 e Hana-Lis**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, apenas Diana e Aisty são criações únicas e exclusivas para essa trilogia, como os demais personagens não licenciados pela Toei.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: A Flecha que Guia o Santo.**

**I – Segredos revelados**

Mas que droga! O que estava acontecendo consigo final? - indagou-se a amazona que não sabia por que sentia uma imensa vontade de chorar, chorar baldes de lágrimas. Talvez porque pela primeira vez em treze anos voltava a sentir-se fraca, impotente, sem forças para reagir contra algo que aparentemente não queria.

Correu desesperada e sem rumo, tentando conter as lágrimas que insistentes rolavam por sua face e nem ao menos percebeu que alguém vinha em sua direção, apenas quando sentiu o corpo se chocar contra algo, ou melhor, alguém.

-Ai; Ela gemeu e afastou-se parcialmente.

-Diana? –Indagou Aioros. **–**Aconteceu alguma coisa e...; Começou ao ver que a amazona tinha o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas, porém a mesma apenas se jogou em seus braços e o abraçou apertado. -Por Zeus, o que aconteceu? -ele insistiu em saber, envolvendo os braços em torno do corpo da jovem.

-Nada; a amazona sussurrou contra o pescoço do mesmo, ainda presa ao abraço. –Só descobri que ainda continuo a mesma... Que ainda sou fraca e que nada mudou em treze anos; completou deixando que as pesadas lágrimas molhassem o ombro do cavaleiro.

-Diana; Aioros murmurou preocupado.

**-Olha aqui, se você pensa que...**; Uma terceira voz se fez presente, mas o cavaleiro estancou atônico com o que via. –Diana? –ele indagou confuso ao ver a amazona nos braços do amigo. –Aioros?

O espanhol franziu o cenho, afinal não era nada agradável encontrar a mulher que tivera nos braços há poucos instantes nos braços de outro e pior, de seu melhor amigo. A amazona se soltou do cavaleiro e desviou o olhar, enquanto Aioros lançava um olhar cortante para o amigo.

-O que foi? –Indagou Shura.

-Sou eu que lhe pergunto? -Aioros respondeu mantendo o tom sério. A amazona chorando e sem máscara já eram motivos suficientes para desconfiar que talvez, o amigo tivesse algo haver com isso. –O que houve? Por acaso vocês estavam juntos? Por que-...; Ele começou, mas foi cortado.

-Sim;

-Não; respondeu Diana contradizendo o espanhol e Aioros lançou um olhar para um e depois para o outro sem entender.

-Sim ou não? –Indagou Aioros.

-Sim, não; ambos responderam trocando as frases.

Aquilo era muito estranho; ele pensou, porém antes que voltasse a indagar quanto ao acontecido um urro ensurdecedor e conhecido chegou-lhes aos ouvidos.

-A hidra; Diana e Shura disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-O que? –Indagou Aioros.

-A hidra; Respondeu Diana. –Ela é a guardiã dessa ilha. Uma hidra de três cabeças, mas detalhe; Ela ponderou aproximando-se do amigo e lançando um olhar significativo ao espanhol. –Graças ao "gênio" ali, que teve o prazer de cortar a primeira cabeça sem antes mirar a jóia incrustada no pescoço daquele lagarto gigante... Agora ela tem seis;

-Oras sua; Bufou Shura aproximando-se ameaçadoramente. –Pelo menos eu não fui maluco o suficiente pra me jogar na frente de um monstro de três cabeças e achar que não ia me ferir.

-O que? –Exasperou Aioros, imaginando que tipo de loucura, àqueles dois tinham feito em sua ausência.

-Eu fiz isso para lhe salvar imbecil; Exasperou Diana quase saltando no pescoço do cavaleiro. –Ou será que se esqueceu que ficou que nem um dois de paus na frente do mostro e contando vantagem por cortar uma cabeça, sem se importar que no lugar delas nasceriam mais três?

-Oras, sua; Shura começou, mas Aioros o cortou novamente.

-Será que dá pra vocês dois me explicarem direito essa história?

-É que; Começou Shura, mas logo parou. –Ouçam; ele disse apontando para a direção de onde o ruído vinha. –É a hidra tenho certeza.

-É claro que é a hidra; respondeu Diana rolando os olhos e chamando a atenção dos dois. –O barulho vem da direção do lago e, o que esperava que fosse? Um elefante branco?

-Diana; Aioros murmurou pausadamente sem conseguir conter um meio sorriso. A cara que o amigo fazia quando era literalmente esculachado e zombado por ela, era impagável.

Entretanto antes que mais uma chuva de farpas fosse trocada entre ambos, Aioros interveio.

-Vamos até lá então. Mú ficou de nos mandar as armaduras e elas já devem estar vindo. Juntos, nós três destruiremos o campo de força e o guardião dessa ilha;

-Mú? –Diana indagou confusa.

-Via telecinese; Respondeu Aioros e ambos caminharam em direção a floresta.

**II – As Armaduras.**

Era estranho; pensava Aioros enquanto em silêncio caminhavam até o lago onde possivelmente a Hidra de Lerna se encontrava. Depois de lhe contarem sobre a hidra, sobre como a encontraram e também sobre como a amazona se ferira. Ambos, Diana e Shura, haviam caído no mais profundo silêncio. Nenhuma farpa, nenhum comentário depreciativo, nada. Sequer se olhavam, ou melhor, pareciam estar se evitando, mas por quê?

-Aioros; Diana chamou por fim quebrando o silêncio. –Mas como o Mú vai mandar as armaduras se a ilha está protegida por uma redoma de energia?

-Eu não sei; Aioros respondeu se voltando para a amazona ao seu lado direito. –Mú disse que provavelmente a cosmo energia das armaduras possa quebrar essa barreira.

-Provavelmente? –Indagou Shura que estava do outro lado, descrente do que acabara de ouvir. –Quer dizer que há chance de termos que enfrentar aquela coisa, sem as nossas armaduras? É isso?

-É, há sim; Respondeu Aioros voltando-se para o amigo.

-Não precisa temer pela sua frágil pessoa...; Diana murmurou recebendo um olhar cortante do cavaleiro diante do tom jocoso. –Mú estava certo; Ela disse apontando para o céu e ambos voltaram-se para a direção apontada.

No céu, bem acima da copa das árvores uma luz dourava cintilava, primeiro como um pequeno pontinho, mas que depois foi se expandindo até formar uma esfera dourada como o sol.

-As armaduras; Murmurou Aioros contemplando o fenômeno efêmero.

No instante seguinte a esfera explodiu, lançando milhares de fragmentos dourados sobre suas cabeças, como uma espécie de chuva de cristais. O campo magnético da ilha finalmente havia sido destruído.

Com os braços na altura dos olhos, no intuito de se protegerem do clarão dourado vindo céu, todos vislumbraram parcialmente a vinda das armaduras, cada qual em sua urna, que acabaram por pousar pouco mais à frente.

-Finalmente...; Murmurou Shura aproximando-se da caixa à frente. –Mas onde está a...;

-Hidra; Completou Diana no mesmo instante em que retesava o arco para em seguida acertar algo por entre a mata atrás de ambos. O urro conhecido do monstro chegou-lhes aos ouvidos, prova de que a amazona acertara o alvo. –Está nos espreitando...

-Mas como...?; Shura indagou confuso, afinal mal vira a amazona se mexer e muito menos qualquer movimento do monstro até a mesma acertá-lo.

-Não temos tempo Shura; Disse Aioros que também não havia ouvido qualquer movimentação, indo até a caixa da armadura de sagitário.

Uma, duas, três, várias flechas eram disparadas pela amazona que caminhava de encontro à floresta, o cosmo prateado a envolvendo feito uma aura que parecia aumentar a cada passo que dava.

Como se finalmente percebesse a real situação, Shura voltou-se para trás puxando a alça da urna da armadura tal qual o amigo. Uma luz dourada intensa explodiu trazendo a tona o centauro dourado de sagitário assim como a armadura de capricórnio. O clarão dourado envolveu ambos os corpos dos cavaleiros, enquanto cada parte de suas respectivas armaduras moldavam-se a seus corpos.

Mal haviam colocado as armaduras quando tiveram que deslocar-se rapidamente para não serem esmagados entre as presas da hidra. O monstro fincara as presas sobre o chão abrindo uma enorme fenda.

-Diana?; Aioros e Shura indagaram ao mesmo tempo trocando olhares preocupados até que a voz da mesma chegou-lhes aos ouvidos.

-Aioros acerte a jóia incrustada no pescoço central, enquanto eu tento distrair essa coisa...; Ela disse do outro lado a uma distancia considerável do mostro e incessantemente disparando contra o mesmo que parecia ser invulnerável aos seus ataques.

As flechas disparadas ricocheteavam sobre a carapaça esverdeada e caiam displicentes sobre o chão, causando alguns poucos arranhões.

-Certo; respondeu Aioros retirando o arco das costas e o retesando.

Como se tivesse "ouvido" a amazona o monstro voltou-se para trás empinando-se nas patas traseiras, fixando os orbes amarelos e demoníacos sobre a mesma, porém antes que concluísse o seu intuito, cravar uma das cabeças sobre a jovem a esmagando entre as presas repletas de veneno, um clarão dourado o impediu.

**-EXCALIBUR!! **

A lamina dourada da excalibur cortou duas das cabeças do monstro que urrou de forma desesperada. Diana piscou confusa, mal vira a movimentação do cavaleiro.

-É a hora Aioros; Disse Shura que havia se locomovido até a amazona. –Quando deceparmos as três cabeças você acerta a jóia.

-Isso; respondeu Diana aproximando-se do espanhol. –Porém as três cabeças devem ser cortadas ao mesmo tempo, senão não irá conseguir acertar a jóia.

Aioros assentiu e locomoveu-se até a amazona e o amigo. Posicionaram-se formando uma tríade Aioros, Diana e Shura enquanto aguardavam as cabeças se refazerem uma a uma.

No minuto seguinte os golpes foram desferidos em sincronia por Shura e Diana que decapitaram o monstro, enquanto Aioros com o arco retesado aguardava a hora certa de agir. Viu o monstro cambalear por um milésimo de segundo e no instante seguinte, uma esfera vermelha feito sangue reluzir um pouco abaixo da cabeça central, tal qual um coração pulsando fracamente.

-Agora!

Aioros ouviu os amigos gritarem no exato momento em que disparou a flecha dourada que atingiu em cheio a jóia incrustada no peito do mostro. O centro de energia que mantinha as forças da hidra e refazia suas cabeças havia sido destruído e uma grande explosão se sucedeu trazendo consigo uma concentrada massa de névoa prateada que foi se dissipando pouco a pouco.

-Conseguimos; Disse Shura sem conseguir conter o sorriso vitorioso e voltando-se para o amigo, porém algo estranho estava acontecendo.

-Diana?; Ambos indagaram ao verem que amazona parecia vagar em meio a uma espécie de transe fitando a densa massa prateada de névoa. Os orbes azuis fixos em alguma coisa, a face pálida feito papel, até que sem forças seu corpo pendeu para trás rumo ao chão lamacento, porém a queda nunca veio. Braços fortes a envolveram...

-Diana? –Indagou Aioros sustentando o corpo da amazona sob o olhar contrariado do amigo, porém não tivera tempo para notar tal reação.

-O que aconteceu? –Shura perguntou aproximando-se e fitando a face sem vida da amazona.

-Eu não sei; respondeu Aioros.

_-Diana..._

_A jovem ouviu uma voz feminina lhe chamar. Voltou os orbes para ambos os lados a sua procura, porém não via nada além de névoas ao seu redor. Era como se falasse diretamente com sua mente, como se estivesse dentro si. _

_Onde estava afinal? Onde estava Aioros e..._

_-Diana..._

_Mais uma vez a voz a chamava, melodiosa e calma. Voltou-se em sua direção aonde as espessas brumas iam se dissipando pouco a pouco, revelando o lago de águas escuras de onde uma mulher vinha a seu encontro caminhando sobre as águas._

_-Ártemis? –Diana indagou incerta ao vislumbrar a mulher de longos cabelos dourados e orbes verdes. _

_Seus pés mal tocavam a superfície fria do lago, as longas e ínfimas vestes tão alvas quanto sua pele esvoaçarem de encontro ao vento. Sim, era ela, Ártemis, a Deusa da Caça e seu anjo protetor..._

_Fechou os olhos momentaneamente, sentindo-se entorpecida por uma onda terna de calor que lhe acalentava como se a arrastasse para o mundo dos sonhos. Sentia paz, talvez como nunca havia sentido em sua vida e voltou a abrir os orbes no instante em que um toque suave da mão que lhe acariciava a maçã do rosto, tal qual uma mãe para com seus filhos em sua infinita doçura._

_-"O caminho é longo e tortuoso, porém metade dele já foi traçado..."._

_-Como? –A jovem indagou confusa fitando os orbes dourados da deusa._

_-"Você não está sozinha..."._

_Dito isso a imagem a sua frente se desmaterializou deixando para trás uma nuvem cintilante de cosmo prateado, o qual com frustração, a amazona tentara agarrar por entre os dedos. Havia tanta coisa que gostaria de perguntar e... Simplesmente sumia após deixar pairando no ar, suas mensagens de ajuda em forma de enigmas. _

_Entretanto, não tivera tempo para contestar a atitude da deusa..._

_Um vórtice colorido tomou conta de seus olhos e uma espécie de filme rodado em câmera lenta, começou a passar em frente a seus olhos. _

_**Um jardim...**_

_**Um dragão... **_

_**Três meninas...**_

_Não soube identificar o restante das imagens e mais uma vez, tudo se transformou num vórtice colorido onde as imagens se tornavam disformes e se misturavam uma com as outras. _

_Sentiu o corpo pesar, suas forças sucumbirem e tudo tornou-se escuro..._

-Ela só desmaiou...

-É o que parece, mas por quê?; Indagou Shura sentando-se no chão e se recostando na parede de pedra atrás de si.

-Não faço idéia; Respondeu Aioros depositando o corpo da jovem próximo ao amigo, de forma que também se recostasse sobre a pedra.

Haviam se distanciado do lago e parado perto de uma das encostas de pedra que serviam de muralhas naquela ilha, agora já sem serventia, pois o perigo ali contido havia se extinguido. No entanto, aquela atmosfera do lago poderia ter causado o desmaio da amazona, já que certamente ao matarem a hidra parte de seu veneno havia sido expelido no ar. Pelo menos assim pensaram enquanto caminhavam até ali.

-Vamos, reaja... Volta; Murmurou Aioros levando uma das mãos ao rosto da amazona e com sutileza afastando-lhe as madeixas escuras.

O tom preocupado de voz do cavaleiro não foi o bastante para conter o muxoxo contrariado de Shura. Aquilo não era hora para flertes, para declarações... Suspirou cansado. Ainda sentia o sabor dos lábios da amazona em sua boca e vendo o amigo lhe fitar a face preocupado, com um brilho que conhecia bem qual era, percebeu que infelizmente tinham o mesmo olhar para com ela, restava saber que tipo de olhar ela dirigiria a cada um deles.

-Algum problema Shura? –Indagou Aioros voltando-se para o lado. Era a terceira vez em menos de um minuto que o espanhol bufava de cara fechada.

-Nenhum, só não acho a hora propícia para flertes; Shura bufou novamente.

-O que quer dizer com isso?; Aioros franziu o cenho.

-Nada, só que...; Começou Shura, mas logo parou fixando os orbes sobre a amazona que havia começado a se remexer inquieta.

-Diana? –Aioros murmurou surpreso ao sentir à amazona repentinamente despertar e se agarrar ao seu pescoço. –Está tudo bem você e...

-Ártemis... Um dragão e um jardim; Ela disse ainda se apertando contra o corpo do cavaleiro, sentindo o coração disparar em seu peito, sem perceber o olhar cortante de um certo alguém que não estava gostando nada da cena que tinha diante de si.

-Como? –Indagou Aioros, afastando-se parcialmente e fitando os orbes azuis e inquietos da amazona.

-Ártemis está nos guiando; Ela disse e afastando-se do cavaleiro levantou-se sob o olhar abismado de ambos. –Vamos, temos que retornar ao Santuário o quanto antes...

Shura e Aioros fitaram-se confusos, vendo a amazona começar a caminhar rumo a saída da ilha, antes de se levantarem e fazerem o mesmo.

-Espera; Gritou Aioros correndo atrás da amazona que definitivamente estava estranha, porém era melhor conversarem sobre isso rumo ao Santuário e Shura apertou o passo para chegar até eles.

-"Mulher maluca..."; o capricorniano pensou. -"E certamente vai me deixar maluco também..."; Ele completou ao vê-la conversar com o amigo, extremamente empolgada, enquanto relatava sobre a visão que tivera.

É, era estranho o que estava sentindo, mas simplesmente não conseguia controlar. Só esperava que passasse, passasse antes que matasse o amigo mais uma vez...

**III – Serva fiel**

**Rodes...**

Os orbes claros e frios, tão frios quanto à inexpressiva máscara de prata que lhe cobria a face, fitavam as ruínas do antigo templo em busca de seu senhor. Trazia-lhe novas, ou melhor, não tão boas novas e já esperava pela fúria que certamente o tomaria assim que soubesse o acontecido nas ilhas e pior, que não conseguira cumprir a missão a si designada de eliminar as amazonas recém chegadas ao Santuário.

Com um andar altivo mesmo depois de sua falha a amazona de cabelos rosados caminhava até a entrada do templo, porém parou a alguns passos de adentrá-lo perto de uma fonte onde duas jovens conversavam.

-Ninfas; Resmungou a amazona lançando um olhar mortal sobre as jovens, sentadas a beira da fonte.

As mãos delicadas e alvas faziam um arranjo de flores enquanto distraidamente conversavam entre risinhos o que fazia a amazona ter um rancor ainda maior daquelas criaturas que aparentemente nada lhe haviam feito até então.

-Acha que nosso senhor irá gostar? –Indagou uma das jovens, a enrolar distraidamente entre os dedos uma das madeixas lilases de seus cabelos. Os orbes prateados fitavam o arranjo de flores sobre o colo com um olhar crítico, quase reprovador.

-Mas é claro que sim; respondeu a outra que terminava o seu arranjo de pequenas flores vermelhas, tal qual os cabelos que lhe caiam feito cascatas até a cintura. –Apolo gosta de tudo que fazermos a ele Melissa e principalmente; A jovem de orbes amendoados frisou. –Nosso senhor, sabe reconhecer todo o amor e dedicação que temos para com ele...

-Tem razão; A outra sorriu meio que aliviada. –Tamanha é a benevolência de nosso Senhor e a prova disso é que, hoje à noite nos dará a graça de sua presença, participando de um banquete junto de todas nós.

Entre divagações sobre Apolo e sobre o jantar daquela noite, as jovens riram. Mais um uníssono feliz daqueles risinhos que ressoavam em sua mente como se fossem o prelúdio de uma insanidade sem volta a tiraram das sombras. A amazona de cabelos rosados por fim saiu de trás das pilastras.

-Quero falar com Apolo, **ordeno** que vão até ele e comuniquem a minha chegada! –Disse Melina num tom de voz cortante que assustou as jovens ninfas que se voltaram surpresas para trás.

-Perdão Senhorita; A ninfa de orbes prateados falou. –Nosso Senhor está descansando no momento, teremos um jantar logo à noite e...

-Não interessa o que têm pra fazer essa noite; Exasperou a amazona aproximando-se ameaçadoramente da ninfa que se encolheu assustada. -Ou se têm que forrar a mesa ou a **cama** de seu Senhor; Melina debochou num misto de fúria e sarcasmo. –Trago novas do Santuário e acredite, é melhor me anunciarem, caso contrário a ira de Apolo caíra até mesmo sobre vocês, que são as "servas preferidas".

-Só um momento Senhorita; A ninfa dos cabelos lilases respondeu levantando-se numa mesura delicada antes de se afastar.

Ah como gostaria de ter o poder de Afrodite...; Pensou Melina, os orbes claros faiscando. Se tivesse o poder da Deusa do Amor, também transformaria aquelas criaturas insolentes, insignificantes, em nereidas destinadas a passarem o resto de suas vidas só sob o mar, ou melhor, se pudesse as extinguiria do planeta. Entendia perfeitamente o ódio da Deusa do Amor sobre aquelas criaturas, difícil era entender o que Apolo via naqueles seres irritantes aos quais viviam a lhe acompanhar em cortejo.

-Não temos culpa se o seu sentimento platônico não é correspondido pelo nosso Senhor, ou, se é tão horrenda que deva se esconder sob essa máscara; Disse a ninfa dos cabelos vermelhos levantando-se e pegando ambos os arranjos de flores a beira da fonte.

-O que disse? –Exasperou Melina saindo da espécie de transe em que se encontrava a ponto de aniquilar a ninfa insolente.

-O que você ouviu; A ninfa respondeu antes de se afastar. –Não tem o direito de nos odiar por sermos as escolhidas de Apolo.

Dito isso a ninfa pôs-se a caminhar de encontro ao templo, as vestes alvas e finas a esvoaçarem com o vento e nem por um minuto voltou-se para trás. Sabia que a amazona não teria coragem de lhe atacar, não sob os olhos de Apolo.

-Maldita; Blasfemou Melina. –Malditas sejam as ninfas de Apolo!

Com os ânimos acalmados a amazona caminhava tal qual uma felina no interior do templo, que aparentemente parecia estar vazio diante do silêncio em que se encontrava. Era como se pretendesse "flagrar" alguma coisa. A ninfa mal se dera ao trabalho de lhe avisar se podia entrar ou não, então era melhor anunciar a si mesma; pensou Melina, porém não o foi necessário.

-Obrigado Melissa; a voz grave e masculina ecoou pelo templo. –Diga a Melina para ir até minha sala. Ah e, por favor, diga a todas que compareçam ao jantar essa noite sim? –Indagou Apolo afagando com sutileza o rosto rosado da ninfa.

-Como quiser Senhor; Respondeu a ninfa num doce sorriso antes de se afastar.

Maldita; praguejou a amazona cerrando ambos os punhos e a sua raiva só veio a aumentar com a cena que se veio a seguir.

De onde Apolo havia saído, que agora sabia ser uma sauna, mais três ninfas saíram e assim como o Deus, que vestia um roupão e tinha os cabelos molhados cada uma delas vinha com um sorriso maior que o outro. Novamente os risinhos...

-Senhorita, meu Senhor pediu que...; Começou Melissa aproximando-se da amazona, mas foi cortada.

-Saia da frente sua... Imprestável; A amazona bufou empurrando a ninfa contra a parede com brusquidão e num rompante seguiu até a sala.

-O que deu nela? –Indagaram as ninfas sorridentes aproximando-se da amiga que esfregava os braços doloridos.

-Dor no ego; Uma outra voz se fez presente, era a ninfa dos cabelos vermelhos que havia chegado. –Ou melhor, dor de cotovelo; Ela completou e ambas caíram no riso.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Deslizou ambas as mãos por entre os fios azulados dos longos cabelos, até que repousassem sobre a nuca. O porte altivo, digno da divindade que era a transparecer mesmo sob o roupão, porém o olhar que dirigia para além da vista das janelas não era dos mais confiantes.

Esperava que lhe trouxessem boas novas do Santuário, que o que estava pensando não fosse verdade, que Ártemis, sua irmã, não estivesse contra si, porém deixar que isso tudo fosse resolvido pelas mãos de mortais certamente não havia sido a melhor escolha; pensou Apolo.

A alguns dias atrás deixara a cargo da líder das amazonas infiltradas no Santuário, resolver esse pequeno problema. Estivera ausente alguns dias, precisava repousar e pensar, e nada melhor do que a companhia de belas ninfas, porém talvez tivesse se ausentado demais.

-Meu senhor; Disse Melina, se curvando na entrada da sala.

-Que novas traz amazona? –Indagou Apolo voltando-se para trás e o brilho frio a reluzir nos orbes prateados fizeram a amazona repensar se devia de fato lhe contar as "novas".

Com as ninfas era sempre gentil, doce e atencioso, porém consigo sempre fora frio e distante; pensou a amazona cerrando os punhos, enquanto ainda curvada acompanhava os movimentos do Deus que havia dado a volta e se sentado sobre uma cadeira em frente à janela.

-Aproxime-se; Ele disse estendendo a mão num gesto convidativo. –Espero que tenha boas noticias do Santuário...

-Meu Senhor; Disse Melina enquanto caminhava com cautela até o Deus. –Peço lhe perdão, mas...

-Mas? –Indagou Apolo ao ver que a amazona ponderava.

-Perdão, Senhor, mas falhamos! Eu falhei; Ela disse e curvando-se novamente aos pés do Deus aproximou o rosto de uma das mãos do mesmo que repousavam sobre o braço da cadeira, como se tivesse o intuito de beijar-lhe.

Os orbes prateados faiscaram um brilho mortal, porém Apolo nada fez, manteve-se indiferente e frio a ouvir o relato da amazona.

-Perdão Senhor, mas elas conseguiram sair da ilha e também encontraram as pistas sobre o paradeiro das armaduras... Diana e Aisty, elas tiveram ajuda e não pude impedi-las. Mas eu lhe juro que as matarei com minhas próprias mãos se for preciso, e principalmente, terei o enorme prazer de matar da forma mais dolorosa possível aquela idiotazinha metida a sabe tudo da Aisty!

-Vai matá-la? –Indagou Apolo por fim quebrando o silêncio se voltando para a face inexpressiva da amazona. –Como a devia ter matado há treze anos?

-Perdão Senhor, eu...; Balbuciou a amazona para no instante seguinte gritar de dor.

A mão que outrora era acariciada por si, havia se fechado sobre o seu pescoço, lhe sufocando.

-Já fui benevolente demais contigo amazona; Disse Apolo apertando ainda mais o pescoço dela. –É você a merecer uma morte dolorosa, depois de anos de fracasso;

-Me perdoe, Senhor; Pedia a amazona tentando inutilmente afastar as mãos do Deus de seu pescoço que sentia estar quase se partindo ao meio, tamanha era a sua fúria. –Não tive como impedi-las... Sua irmã, Ártemis as ajudou...

-O que? –Indagou Apolo afrouxando as mãos no pescoço da amazona.

-Ártemis e Selene, ambas ajudaram na busca pelas pistas das armaduras; Ela continuou.

-Não pode ser; Disse Apolo e num gesto brusco jogou a amazona sobre o chão. –Minha irmã... Como pôde? De Selene podia esperar tudo, mas...

-Foi isso mesmo o que aconteceu Senhor; Continuou Melina, massageando o pescoço dolorido com ambas as mãos, a fitar a expressão desapontada do Deus que havia baixado a cabeça perdido em pensamentos. –Ártemis e Selene as ajudaram, mas... Eu posso ajudá-lo Senhor, jamais trairei a sua confiança, se assim desejar hoje mesmo retorno ao Santuário e dou fim a aquela idiotazinha da Aisty e a sua amiguinha. Não falharei dessa vez;

Melina afirmou confiante, embora tenha recuando alguns passos ficando a uma distancia segura da divindade.

-É a última chance que lhe dou amazona; os orbes frios e acinzentados se voltaram para Melina.

-Não se arrependerá meu Senhor; Ela disse convicta.

-Assim, espero; Ele respondeu indiferente, antes de se levantar. –Agora vá, tenho compromissos essa noite...; Disse caminhando para fora da sala.

-"Claro... Forrar a sua cama com ninfas, por exemplo"; Melina pensou com extremo rancor, porém apenas assentiu e saiu. Era hora de mostrar o seu verdadeiro valor e só conseguiria isso no dia em que acabasse o que havia começado há treze anos.

-O seu fim está próximo Aisty Bering...;

**Continua**...


	6. Caminhos a seguir

**O Segredo dos Anjos II – Revelações.**

**By Dama 9 e Hana-Lis**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, apenas Diana e Aisty são criações únicas e exclusivas para essa trilogia, como os demais personagens não licenciados pela Toei.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Caminhos a Seguir.**

**I – Divagações.**

Por que simplesmente as coisas não podiam ser mais fáceis? Nunca fora o tipo de pessoa que vivia a lamentar o seu destino e... Falta de sorte? Talvez, diante do tamanho tufão que tomara a sua vida... A perda dos pais tão cedo, os longos e duros anos de treinamento em Naxos, morte e... Mais morte. Solidão.

Era nisso em que se resumia sua vida? Morte e solidão? Primeiro os pais e agora até mesmo a madrinha, isso sem contar, Aslan.

Aslan... Ainda sentia a ferida aberta em seu peito a latejar. Se não tivesse fraquejado, se...; Murmurou com um olhar perdido a fitar a imensidão azul do mar a sua frente. Ele ainda estaria vivo; completou seus pensamentos sentando-se sobre a areia, e não conteve a lágrima solitária que rolou por sua face.

O mar da praia do Cabo estendia-se a sua frente, ficar ali naquele fim de tarde a contemplar a sua imensidão era uma forma de tentar esquecer seus pesares, era como se as ondas que batiam sobre a orla da praia levassem consigo todo o peso de suas recordações. O barulho, o cheiro da maresia fazia com que sentisse paz e pudesse pensar melhor quando as dúvidas digladiavam em sua mente.

O seguinte momento era um desses momentos de divergência. Saíra de Naxos com um único intuito, vingar a morte dos pais, mas mesmo tendo a assassina a sua frente não o fez. Estava confusa e em meio às loucuras de Apolo que era o verdadeiro causador de todo esse caos, ainda tinha ele... Ele.

Via como num filme rodado em câmera lenta tudo acontecer de novo. Fraquejar e perder quem gostava... Gostava? Gostava daquele idiota? Não sabia dizer ao certo, só não queria entregar-se para depois sofrer tudo de novo. Uma vez já havia sido o bastante.

Era muita coisa junta, somada aquelas que gostaria de esquecer mesmo que nesse ínfimo instante de paz sob o ressoar das ondas.

-Aisty? –Ela ouviu uma voz conhecida a lhe chamar, era Kamus. –Está chorando? –Ele indagou sentando-se ao lado da amazona.

-Não, eu só; Ela começou levando ambas as mãos ao rosto. –"Só não consigo parar de jorrar lágrimas, por Zeus..."; ela completou em pensamentos, extremamente envergonhada não era a primeira vez que o cavaleiro a via assim.

-Não se reprima, às vezes precisamos apenas disso, chorar; Kamus falou fitando o mar a sua frente e um pesado silêncio caiu sobre ambos.

É, sua vida não se resumia apenas à morte e solidão; pensou Aisty enquanto de soslaio observava o cavaleiro a seu lado. Todas as provações pelas quais passara também lhe renderam amigos, como Kamus que com o seu silêncio era capaz de lhe reconfortar. Diana que estranhamente a fazia pensar que se conheciam há anos, enfim nem tudo era de todo ruim.

-E você; Começou Aisty quebrando o silêncio e chamando a atenção do francês que se voltou para si. –Você chora?

-É claro que choro; Disse Kamus. –Por que, acha que sou feito de pedra?

-De pedra não, de gelo; Aisty sorriu divertida. –É o que comentam pelo Santuário...;

-O Santuário ou o artrópode do rabo torto? –Indagou Kamus arqueando levemente a sobrancelha. –Acredite não dá pra ser só sorrisos quando se tem um inseto intrometido como vizinho; o aquariano completou se referindo as discussões corriqueiras com Milo nas quais sempre congelava um pé, perna ou braço do mesmo quando esse teimava em lhe azucrinar.

-Brincadeira; Aisty sorriu. –É que às vezes só queria não ser tão...; Ela ponderou num sorriso franzindo o nariz. –Emotiva;

-Emotiva? Dizem por aí que até parecemos irmãos em aspecto de...; Kamus sorriu antes de completar a frase, fitando a face surpresa da jovem. –Frieza.

-Como? –Aisty sorriu confusa.

-Isso mesmo; Continuou Kamus. –Quando enfrentou a Melina na arena todos se encolheram diante do seu cosmo. Até eu acredite;

-É que... Bem, vivo em transição, chorar ou congelar alguém pra descontar os meus pesares; Sorriu diante da expressão divertida do cavaleiro, que assentiu concordando.

-Esta ficando tarde e... Não quer ir lá pra casa? A gente pode ver uns filmes sei lá, comer pipoca... O típico programa de quem tem mais nada interessante para fazer, o que acha? –Kamus sorriu estendendo-lhe a mão depois de se levantar batendo a areia das roupas. –E podemos conversar também, aí você explica melhor essa história de congelar alguém;

-Será um prazer; Respondeu Aisty aceitando a mão do cavaleiro e também batendo a areia das roupas. –E não se preocupe os meus alvos para congelamentos já estão bem selecionados e você não está incluso; ela sorriu.

-Que bom; Kamus sorriu fazendo uma expressão de alivio. –Vamos?

-Claro; respondeu Aisty e ambos caminharam de volta ao Santuário.

Uma semana já havia se passado desde que tudo acontecera na ilha, como um voto silencioso ninguém comentou sobre o que aconteceu lá, ou melhor, não deu chance a um certo alguém de falar nada.

Precisava de um tempo para pensar e colocar suas prioridades em dia, enquanto não fizesse isso, era um risco para qualquer um que se aproximasse. Suspirou pesadamente enquanto se aproximavam cada vez mais dos templos.

**II – Turbilhão**

O que fazer quando o desejo se torna obsessão? Loucura? Era assim que se sentia, predisposto a uma insanidade sem volta com um turbilhão de pensamentos a lhe devastarem a mente. Como explicar que a mulher com quem sonhara e desejara simplesmente lhe repudiasse após literalmente estar entregue em seus braços?

Ainda sentia o sabor dos lábios macios, incrustado em sua boca... Seu cheiro, a essência de flores silvestres a entorpecer sua mente. Suas mãos, seu corpo sinuoso a serpentear colado sob o seu...

Sinuoso? Serpentear? É, isso lhe caíra bem... Aquela mulher era como uma espécie de serpente que "atraia" a sua presa com o seu ondular para depois lhe dar um bote certeiro, porém mirava em cheio, direto no peito. Vê-la nos braços de Aiolos o feriram de tal forma que sequer podia imaginar. Já imaginava que houvesse algo entre o amigo e a amazona, mas intimamente fingia não acreditar.

Como podia ter-lhe feito isso? Estar a ponto de se entregar a si para no instante seguinte correr para os braços de seu melhor amigo?

**-**Louca;Bufou Shura recostando-se sobre o pilar atrás de si. –E está me deixando louco também...; Murmurou fitando o céu escuro.

Sentia raiva e ao mesmo tempo uma insana vontade de poder beijá-la novamente, envolvê-la em seus braços, senti-la...

-Idiota. Eu sou um idiota; resmungou Shura. Como desejar uma mulher maluca e prepotente que vive a lhe esnobar e flertar com o seu melhor amigo?

É, idiota e definitivamente maluco também, afinal depois de perder quase meia geração com a investida maldosa e calculada da amazona, só mesmo estando maluco para querer pedir bis.

-Nossa Shura que cara é essa?

-Como? –Indagou Shura voltando os orbes para cima. Aioros o fitava com um sorriso nos lábios, mas... Como não o vira chegar?

-É impressão minha ou...; Começou Aioros enquanto sentava-se nos degraus do templo junto do amigo. –Ou você estava "se xingando"?

-O que? Eu... É, bem deixa pra lá; Balbuciou Shura desviando o olhar. –Estava pensando alto eu acho; sorriu sem jeito.

-Ah ta certo; Aioros sorriu não muito convencido. –Bem, mas me diz por que não apareceu para os treinos hoje? Ou melhor, por que não tem aparecido para os treinos nos últimos dias? Está pior que o Aiolia quando garoto...

-É que não estava muito animado, só isso; Shura murmurou com um olhar distante que Aioros sabia muito bem o que significava. Que havia mais a se dizer, mas que o amigo não estava a fim de compartilhar consigo.

-Desde que retornamos daquela ilha que você está desse jeito; Aioros disse a queima roupa, mas agora num tom sério e antes que o amigo disse algo continuou. –Não pense que não percebi; Completou ao ver o espanhol abrir a boca para depois fechar em seguida.

-É que; Ele começou, mas sabia que não convenceria o amigo com um simples "É impressão sua" então era melhor dizer a verdade, ou pelo menos parte dela; pensou. Não estaria mentindo, afinal isso também estava lhe afligindo ultimamente. –É que muita coisa aconteceu naquela ilha e pensar que provavelmente logo estaremos em mais uma guerra insana contra a supremacia de mais um Deus neurótico, de fato é algo que deixa qualquer um desanimado;

-É nosso dever combatê-los, não permitir que tamanha insanidade recaia sobre pessoas inocentes que nada tem haver com o plano absurdo de utopia dos deuses; Aiolos disse convicto ao ver o amigo de cabeça baixa.

-Eu sei; respondeu Shura voltando-se para o amigo. –Nunca contestei a minha missão ou o meu destino como cavaleiro. Estamos calejados, anos de guerras e mais guerras vendo amigos, pessoas inocentes morrerem e o mal seria infinitamente maior se não intervíssemos, porém às vezes queria apenas ter uma vida normal; Desabafou com um olhar perdido. –Poder rir de algo bobo que passou na TV ou de alguma bobagem dita pelo inseto de rabo torto sem ter que me importar se amanhã acordarei vivo ou não;

-Sei como se sente; Disse Aioros e o amigo se voltou para si. –Às vezes só queria ter uma noite, um dia comum como qualquer pessoa, mas aí paro e vejo que se não fosse pelo "nosso sacrifício" essa vida que tanto desejamos ter já não existiria mais. Os Deuses teriam cumprido o seu intuito de exterminar a humanidade e a sua utopia povoaria esse mundo, porém resta saber que tipo de "vida perfeita" teríamos num mundo onde errar, pecar por amor é tido como fraqueza? Os homens não são perfeitos assim como os deuses que os fizeram a sua imagem e semelhança, no entanto, jamais trocaria a vida errônea dos homens por um milésimo de segundo que fosse, para viver junto daqueles que se dizem supremos a tudo e a todos, mas não sabem pelo que vivem, e muito menos pelo que lutam...

-Tem razão meu amigo; Respondeu Shura. –E como dizem tudo tem o seu lado bom e o lado bom disso tudo é que toda essa loucura fez com que conhecêssemos pessoas de diferentes partes do mundo e mais que cumprir uma missão lado a lado, formássemos um grande circulo de amizade apesar de nossas diferenças que não são poucas. Sabe não imagino minha vida sem as bobagens do Milo ou os tiques por vezes "duvidosos" do Afrodite; Shura sorriu divertido.

-Ou as brigas dos Gêmeos; Sorriu Aioros.

-É; Disse Shura. –Não vou mais reclamar, não se preocupe e prometo que amanhã mesmo volto para os treinos, afinal temos um Deus neurótico a nos espreitar.

-Só quero ver; Respondeu Aioros se levantando. –Espero te ver amanhã.

-Espera; disse Shura ao ver o amigo se levantar. –Não quer entrar um pouco e...

-Me desculpe Shura, mas prometi a Diana que iria até o templo de Athena para vê-la e...; Aiolos fez uma pausa, a simples menção do nome "Diana" fizera o amigo franzir o cenho de forma estranha. –Algum problema Shura?

-Não nenhum; ele mentiu, porém o nome Diana junto do "prometi ir vê-la..." fora como um tremendo balde de água fria.

-Shura; Aioros disse pausadamente. –Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês dois naquela ilha, não aconteceu?

-É que... Bem, aconteceu sim; Disse Shura e Aioros o fitou surpreso como se não esperasse essa resposta. –Aconteceu algo estranho e que talvez você possa explicar;

-Como?

-Diana, qual é o problema dela? Não consigo entender como alguém pode mudar de humor de forma tão repentina e não me diz que é TPM por que...; Ele começou agitando ambas as mãos de forma displicente.

-Shura; Aioros o cortou. –O que aconteceu? indagou com firmeza.

-...; Shura suspirou como que tomando coragem e continuou. –Na ilha, depois de ter sido ferida pela hidra, ela delirou e entre palavras desconexas despertou de um pesadelo a meu ver real demais, como se algo ao alguém a perseguisse. Não sei, acho que há algo que a atormenta, alguma coisa referente ao seu passado e que isso esteja refletindo no presente. A forma como reage a determinadas situações e...; Repentinamente Shura cortou o raciocínio antes que falasse mais do que devia e a julgar pelo olhar indagador do amigo já o havia feito. –Enfim, fiquei preocupado.

-Não cabe a mim lhe responder isso; Aioros respondeu de forma enigmática.

-Então tenho razão? –Indagou Shura. –Há algo que...

-Que cabe somente a ela lhe contar, se confiar em você o bastante para isso; Aiolos interpelou em tom extremamente sério fazendo o amigo recuar. –Mas saiba de uma coisa, não a julgue antes de conhecer os reais motivos que a fizeram ser como é. E principalmente; ele frisou. –Aprenda a ouvir...

-Aioros; murmurou Shura, mas o amigo já estava longe.

Talvez ele tivesse razão, talvez devesse aprender a ouvir, mas... Como ouvir alguém que não quer falar? Tinha uma tarefa difícil, mais difícil do que aprender a ouvir, a de conquistar a sua confiança e a primeira lição seria ir para a cama sem voltar seus pensamentos para o que o amigo e a amazona estariam fazendo no templo de Athena.

Amanhã seria um novo dia e quem sabe com um novo motivo para continuar, afinal o que sentira, o que sentiram, fora real, intenso demais para ser esquecido e já estava na hora de ambos pararem de fugir desse sentimento que os estava consumindo.

Prepotência? Não, apenas sentia isso, porém vê-la admitir isso já era outra história... Sabia que a tarefa de fazê-la admitir tal fato seria árdua, extremamente árdua, no entanto valeria a pena. Quanto mais difícil melhor; sorriu adentrando o templo. Se apegaria a esse fio de esperança, ser o escolhido da amazona.

**III – Entre a Cruz e a Espada.**

-Qual quer ver primeiro? –Kamus perguntou, erguendo na altura dos olhos da jovem três capaz de DVD.

-Uhn! Não sei, estou completamente desatualizada com relação a filmes; Aisty comentou. –Mas diz ai, quais são opções; ela falou, sentando-se no sofá, confortavelmente.

-Rainha dos Condenados, As Brumas de Avalon e Lutero; ele respondeu.

-Uhn! Pode ser o Rainha dos Condenados; ela respondeu, com um largo sorriso.

-É impressão a minha ou você tem algum tombo por vampiros? –ele perguntou, com um sorriso maroto.

-Bem...; Aisty murmurou, gesticulando nervosamente, com a face levemente aquecida.

-Kamus, estamos entrando; a voz de Milo soou na entrada do templo.

-Novidade; o cavaleiro resmungou, ouvindo a jovem rir de sua expressão contrariada.

-Agora seria uma boa hora para congelar alguém; Aisty comentou, displicente.

-Congelar quem? –Milo perguntou, aproximando-se e encontrando-os na sala.

Os dois viraram-se para o cavaleiro, vendo que ele não estava sozinho, o que fez aumentar a tensão do ambiente. Devido ao que acontecera na ilha, eles simplesmente estavam se evitando, ou melhor, ela o estava evitando.

-Um certo inseto que entra sem bater no templo dos outros; Kamus respondeu, observando a amazona de soslaio, notando-a tensa.

-Ah! Só isso; Milo deu de ombros.

-Sem comentários; Aisty falou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Mas e ai, iam fazer o que? –o Escorpião perguntou com um sorriso maroto. –Ai; ele resmungou, ao levar um tapa de Saga.

-Seu inconveniente;

-Não se preocupe, se o Milo não agir assim é motivo para preocupação; Kamus falou. –Mas íamos assistir um filme;

-Ótima idéia; Milo falou prontamente, jogando-se em uma poltrona displicente.

-...; Kamus e Aisty arquearam a sobrancelha.

-Aisty, sobre aquela lista quem estava incluso nela, mesmo? –Kamus perguntou, com um olhar sugestivo.

-Que lista? –Milo perguntou, com falsa inocência.

-É melhor você não saber, acredite; Aisty falou, vendo que não conseguiria conversar com o aquariano mesmo.

-Bem, vou colocar esse então; Kamus falou.

-Que filme? –Saga perguntou, interessado.

-Rainha dos Condenados; os dois responderam.

-Filmes de vampiros; Milo falou torcendo o nariz.

-Algum problema com isso Escorpião? –Aisty perguntou, voltando-se para ele com um olhar mortal.

-Não, problema nenhum; Milo falou, encolhendo-se na poltrona. –Adoro filmes de vampiros; ele completou, sorrindo nervosamente.

-Senta ai Saga e assiste com a gente, se você tinha outros planos com esse ai, esqueça; Kamus falou, balançando a cabeça.

-Ta certo; ele falou, dando de ombros. Sentando em outra poltrona, observando atentamente a jovem, que parecia um pouco incomodada, porém não mais do que ele ao vê-la novamente colada ao aquariano para lhe manter longe.

Kamus arrumou as coisas, pegando o controle e sentou-se ao lado de Aisty.

-Posso? –ela perguntou, segurando uma almofada das mãos.

-...; Ele assentiu, vendo-a colocar em seu colo, deitando-se em seguida.

Milo franziu o cenho, desde quando o cavaleiro era tão dado a essas demonstrações de afeto, tinha alguma coisa nisso que não se encaixava, eles eram parecidos de mais, até mesmo nisso. Não era com qualquer um que deixavam a postura fria de lado, ou se desarmavam. Eram parecidos até no tique de arquear a sobrancelha; ele pensou.

-Milo, a TV fica daquele lado; Saga falou, apontando a mesma, notando o olhar insistente dele sobre a jovem.

-Ah sim; ele respondeu, num murmúrio, voltando-se para a mesma.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Ah! Fala sério, aquilo não foi nada técnico. Aonde esta o profissionalismo desse povo? –Milo perguntou indignado, ao ver a cena nada discreta dos dois vampiros em uma banheira, um clima sensual e muitas pétalas de rosas, um beijo nada discreto, que não parecia nem um pouco técnico.

-Xiiiiiiii; Kamus falou, fazendo sinal para que ele falasse baixo.

Os dois cavaleiros voltaram-se para ele, notando uma cena no mínimo difícil de ser explicada. Vendo o cavaleiro distraidamente afagar os cabelos ruivos da jovem e ouvindo-a ressonar baixinho, remexendo-se um pouco no sofá, acomodando-se melhor, num sono pesado.

-Ela deve estar realmente cansada; Milo comentou, num sussurro.

-...; Kamus assentiu.

-É melhor levá-la para o último templo; Saga sugeriu.

-Não é necessário; Kamus falou, pretendia levá-la para um dos quartos do templo em vez de ir até o ultimo templo e acabar por acordá-la no caminho.

-Vai deixá-la aqui? –o geminiano perguntou, com um 'Q' de indignação.

-Milo, me faz um favor; Kamus começou, chamando a atenção do Escorpião.

-Sim; ele falou, levantando-se.

-Leva a Aisty para o quarto de hospedes, por favor; o cavaleiro pediu.

Sem entender ao certo o que estava acontecendo, ele assentiu, aproximou-se para pegar a jovem no colo, mas Saga colocou-se em seu caminho com um olhar nada amigável e evidentemente desgostoso com a atitude do aquariano.

-Saga, deixe-o passar; Kamus mandou, com a voz calma e controlada.

Ele afastou-se, deixando-o passar. Milo aproximou-se com cautela, achando estranho a reação do geminiano, todo mundo sabia o que estava acontecendo entre os dois, mas agir dessa forma.

Delicadamente pegou-a no colo, ouvindo um murmúrio de protesto, mas que logo se acalmou, já conhecia o caminho do templo e não foi difícil achar o certo.

-Saga, sente-se; Kamus mandou.

O geminiano voltou-se para ele, com certa hesitação, mas obedeceu.

-Já sei do seu interesse em Aisty; ele começou.

-Kamus, veja bem...; Saga falou, mas parou, vendo-o erguer a mão, mandando-o parar.

-Vou ser bem claro com você. Detesto hipocrisia e detesto mais ainda ficar dando voltas no assunto quando pretendo ser direto. Sei que aconteceu algo entre você e Aisty na ilha, mas isso não me interessa. Conheço você o suficiente para lhe avisar uma coisa. A magoe e vou lhe prender num esquife de gelo tão duro que nem todas as armas do Dohko vão ser capazes de te tirar de la; ele avisou.

-Esta me ameaçando? –ele perguntou, intimamente incomodado com toda aquela super-proteção do cavaleiro.

-Não Saga, não ameaço, eu prometo! Você esta avisado; Kamus completou.

-Ela não acordou; Milo avisou, entrando na sala, notando o clima tenso entre os dois. –Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não, pelo contrario; Kamus respondeu com naturalidade, -Só estávamos tendo uma conversa amigável, não é Saga? –ele completou com um sorriso enigmático, nos lábios.

-É; o geminiano limitou-se a responder.

**III – Elementos.**

Remexeu-se na cama inquieta, talvez isso fosse proveniente do calor, ou não. Mas seus sonhos tornaram-se turbulentos e algumas lembras que a tempos julgara enterradas vieram a tona, enquanto de maneira suave era embalada pelos braços de Hypnos rumo ao reino dos sonhos.

_Já se passara um ano desde que chegara a Naxos, um ano enfrentando dia após dias seus limites como mortal e deixando a vida que possuía para trás, sob a mascara de prata ficaram guardadas suas emoções e sob a parede de gelo que aos poucos erguia-se em sua alma, seu coração agora era protegido._

_Essa era a única forma de vencer e sobreviver ali até que estivesse de posse da amadura. Não havia outra alternativa._

_-Um dia o homem descobriu que o mundo era regido por quatro elementos básicos que lhe conferiam os princípios da evolução, esses elementos eram: Terra, Fogo, Água e Ar; Dione falou chamando-lhe a atenção._

_Piscou confusa, vendo que até agora estava distraída, imersa em seus próprios pensamentos, forçou a mente a se concentrar e assimilar a lição dada pela mestra._

_-Os gregos acreditavam que quando o Céu e a Terra uniram-se em matrimonio, fez-se os primeiros passos da evolução continua entre as forças opostas que regem o nosso universo. Hoje, seres mais evoluídos que habitam esta terra descobriram dois elementos que sozinhos podem fazer os milagres._

_-Quais? –a garotinha de melenas vermelhas indagou._

_-Coragem e Determinação;_

_-Como se faz isso, Mestra? –Aisty perguntou confusa._

_Já há algum tempo treinava duramente com Dione, sua mestra e amazona de Apus, a ave do paraíso. Quando chegara a ilha tinha medo de todos que a olhavam, Dione chegou a crer que a garotinha tinha síndrome de perseguição, mas com o tempo descobrira ser apenas uma insegurança passageira._

_Acostumara-se rápido com o clima grego, as manhãs eram repletas de treinos de defesa e ataque, ética em meio a um combate e as formas de identificar um oponente que realmente valia a pena de outro que apenas queria chamar a atenção. Mas quando a noite chegava, as coisas que mais gostava aconteciam, os estudos com a mestra estendiam-se até altas horas._

_Dione não era uma amazona comum era a última de sua linhagem treinada primeiramente entre alquimistas e que desenvolveram suas técnicas do uso do cosmo em fusão com os elementos da natureza ordenados em meio a uma divina perfeição._

_Por ser a última, chegara até mesmo a pensar que não treinaria um sucessor, pois nenhuma das aspirantes da ilha lhe interessava, mas com a chegada de Aisty a ilha, logo vira que a jovem possuía um potencial desconhecido até mesmo pela amiga que mandara a garota até si, não duvidava que os deuses haviam finalmente lhe sorrido e lhe mandado a sucessora que realmente esperava._

_-Criança, isso se constrói; ela falou pacientemente, embora fosse rígida com os treinamentos físicos, acreditava que repreensão desnecessária não a faria aprender e sim, reprimir-se._

_-Tem carbono na cadeia? –Aisty perguntou inocentemente, segurando uma tabela periódica na mão e um bloquinho de anotações na outra._

_-Aisty, me diga o que já lhe expliquei sobre o cosmo;_

_-Que alem de ser a fonte de vida de qualquer pessoa, mesmo que o cosmo não seja desperto como o dos cavaleiros e amazonas, ele é o que possibilita alguém sagrar-se e cometer os milagres ou pequenas explosões de universo dentro de si mesmo no caso algo como o big bang._

_-Exatamente; Dione falou, satisfeita por notar que a jovem não dormira novamente em meio a alguma importante explicação que dava. –Mas esses elementos você não vai encontrar na tabela, na verdade, a formula não existe em livro nenhum;_

_-Mas...;_

_-Eles existem só dentro de nós;_

_-Não entendo; Aisty murmurou confusa._

_-Me responda uma coisa; Dione falou, aproveitando o momento para perguntar algo a ela que a muito vinha adiando. –Porque escolheu tornar-se uma amazona?_

_-Para vingar meus pais; ela respondeu com a voz firme, porém desviando o olhar, não era um motivo muito nobre, mas nem todas as coisas eram justas nessa vida e perder os pais certamente que não fora uma delas._

_Embora soubesse que Dione não poderia ver-lhe a face por causa da mascara, a mestra sempre sabia o que pensava, mesmo antes de pensar. E conseguia imaginar o conceito que ela tinha agora sobre a própria aprendiz._

_-Por quê? –foi à única coisa que ela conseguiu perguntar._

_-Alguém matou meus pais e minha madrinha disse que eu só saberia o porquê se viesse a Naxos e me tornasse uma amazona, do contrario não deveria voltar pra casa;_

_-Entendo; ela murmurou como resposta. –"Agora entendo porque Karina a mandou até mim e não até o Grande Mestre no santuário";_

_-Mestra; ela chamou, tirando-lhe dos pensamentos._

_-Sim;_

_-Como eu encontro em mim esses elementos? – precisava saber, se esse era o principio para sagrar-se como amazona, aproveitaria ao máximo o tempo com a mestra para aprender._

_-Essa é uma busca que você tem de fazer sozinha, mas eu vou te guiar, enquanto puder; Dione respondeu de forma enigmática._

Uma figura esguia materializou-se na cabeceira da cama, os orbes dourados fitaram a jovem com tranqüilidade e calma, afagou-lhe os cabelos vermelhos, vendo a testa antes franzida suavizar a expressão.

Afastou-se e com passos calmos deixou o cômodo, arriscando-se pelos corredores, deixou os orbes correrem por toda parte até encontrar uma luz pálida no fim do corredor.

Aproximou-se detendo-se na porta ao ver uma luminária acessa dentro do que parecia ser uma biblioteca. Parou a porta, encostando-se de lado no batente. De onde estava podia ver o cavaleiro de melenas esverdeadas sentado em uma poltrona com um livro repousado sobre seu colo.

Ouviu o baixo ressonar que indicava que ele havia dormido antes de terminar a leitura. Um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios antes de desaparecer, tão incógnita como quando chegara.

**Continua...**


	7. Diana ou Amelia?

**O Segredo dos Anjos II – Revelações.**

**By Dama 9 e Hana-Lis**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, apenas Diana e Aisty são criações únicas e exclusivas para essa trilogia, como os demais personagens não licenciados pela Toei.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Diana ou Amélia?**

A arena estava vazia, constatou ao lançar um olhar demorado por toda a extensão do Coliseu. Isso era tudo o que mais queria nesse momento, ficar só. Desceu a passos lentos os inúmeros degraus até chegar ao último, onde se sentou abrindo o livro que trazia nas mãos.

Ainda era cedo, o sol mal havia despontado no horizonte e por isso mesmo estava ali, afinal mais tarde certamente a arena estaria cheia para os costumeiros treinos entre amazonas e cavaleiros. Haviam se passado alguns dias desde o retorno a Ilha das Brumas e o "acontecido" ainda a deixava perturbada, tanto, que nem mesmo a noite sua mente a deixava em paz.

Treinava até a exaustão todos os dias na esperança que quando a noite por fim chegasse, literalmente desmaiasse, mas não. Durante a noite as lembranças pareciam ser mais vivas e perturbadoras que durante o dia. Fechava os olhos e imediatamente via os orbes castanhos sobre si, os quais havia evitado ao máximo durante os últimos dias. Entretanto, ele parecia fazer o mesmo e isso já lhe era de grande ajuda.

Precisava por as idéias em ordem e talvez ler um pouco a faria parar de pensar e... Pensar.

Balançou a cabeça para os lados tentando afastar os recentes pensamentos e fixou os olhos sobre as páginas do livro, mas intimamente sabia não conseguir tal feito.

-O Crime do Padre Amaro; A amazona leu e logo depois fechou o livro, voltando os olhos para a contracapa do mesmo. _**–Ardente e sedutor Amaro sempre...**_

Ainda podia sentir o calor de seus lábios, de seu corpo...; Pensou instintivamente levando os dedos até os lábios, sentindo a face esquentar. Aquilo havia sido loucura, jamais pensou que um dia se deixaria levar daquela forma, ainda mais por aquele...

Aquilo não estava ajudando em nada; pensou Diana, sentindo um arrepio involuntário correr por seu corpo. Havia decidido ler para tentar esquecer certos acontecimentos que a haviam deixado mais do que perturbada, mas o conteúdo daquele livro de certa forma, a estava fazendo reviver o que a todo custo tentava esquecer.

De fato os últimos dias não haviam sido os melhores; Suspirou com um olhar perdido. Não sabia o que era pior, cruzar com o espanhol e sentir o chão sumir sob seus pés ou ter de passar pelo interrogatório de Aioros que insistia que havia algo de errado consigo.

Dificilmente encontraria alguém que lhe conhecesse daquela forma. Sabia quando estava triste, quando estava feliz e também quando algo lhe perturbava. No entanto dessa vez não poderia contar com a sua ajuda. Jamais teria coragem de lhe revelar o que tanto lhe perturbava ultimamente... Só de pensar em tal possibilidade sentiu o rosto arder feito ferro em brasa.

Sentiu a brisa suave e matutina roçar-lhe as maçãs do rosto, o tênue calor daquela manhã e voltou os orbes azuis para o céu. Mais um dia despertava e é claro que podia se ocupar com outras coisas além de...

_**-Ardente e sedutor Amaro sempre... **_

-O que?; Exasperou a amazona, sentindo um arrepio correr-lhe a espinha assim que a voz grave e masculina chegou-lhe aos ouvidos.

Imediatamente fechou o livro com tamanha brusquidão que o baque ecoou por toda a arena. Fitou o chão durante alguns instantes ponderando se seria uma boa idéia deixar de contemplá-lo e por fim voltou os olhos para cima, temerosa, um olhar de soslaio e percebeu que seria melhor continuar a contar quantos grãos de areia existiam pela extensão do Coliseu. Sentiu o chão sumir sob seus pés...

A alguns passos de distância no degrau à cima, Shura a observava, ou melhor, mantinha os olhos fixos no livro em suas mãos.

-Não sabia que gostava desse...; Shura ponderou, enquanto descia os degraus. Viu a amazona baixar os olhos e os fixar num ponto qualquer da arena. Um sorriso maroto lhe crispou os lábios. –**Tipo** de leitura; Sorriu, se divertindo com o desconcerto da amazona que havia ficado extremamente corada.

-"Por Zeus..."; Pensou Diana, como se não acreditasse no que via, fixando os olhos no espanhol que havia parado a sua frente. As mãos nos bolsos da calça num gesto descontraído e os braços fortes expostos pela regata branca. Comum, roupas de treino, porém o porte altivo e o sorriso maroto a deixavam perturbada.

Só agora entendia o porquê de se sentir tão perturbada com a leitura. Era como se estivesse diante do personagem criado pelo escritor português que com o olhar podia tocar...

"**Ardente e sedutor..."**; As palavras pareciam ecoar em sua mente como um mantra, porém, não seria a **"Amélia"** dessa história...

Piscou como se estivesse saindo daquele transe e se levantou. O olhar fixo do cavaleiro sobre si a estava deixando muito mais que perturbada. Deu as costas e saiu.

-Espera; Disse Shura, repentinamente puxando a amazona pelo braço fazendo com se seus corpos se chocassem. –Precisamos conversar;

-Não. Não precisamos; Respondeu a amazona puxando o braço e se afastando. Se apenas o ver já estava sendo perturbador, estar tão perto era algo que com toda certeza preferia evitar. Não sabia, não queria pensar no que faria se sustentasse aquele olhar por mais algum tempo, se sentisse o seu toque mais uma vez.

-Precisamos sim; Respondeu Shura acompanhando a amazona que apenas caminhava até a outra extremidade da arena sem ao menos se voltar para trás. –Até quando vamos ficar nos evitando? – ele indagou. –Aquele dia eu...;

-Se não se importa, estou a fim de treinar; Respondeu seca. Não estava nem um pouco disposta a recordar "aquele dia" e muito menos junto com ele.

-Sozinha? –Indagou Shura. –Desculpa um tanto esfarrapada, não acha? Ainda mais trazendo um livrinho de...

-Eça de Queiroz, excelente, ou melhor, o mais importante romancista português do século XlX; Interpelou a amazona se voltando para trás com um olhar cortante. –Mas era de se esperar que alguém, como **você**, desconhecesse tal informação;

O sorriso de escárnio desapareceu dos lábios do espanhol, indo moldar os lábios da amazona que sorriu satisfeita diante do muxoxo injuriado do cavaleiro. Um pesado silêncio caiu entre ambos.

-Pronto? Posso treinar agora que já recebeu a sua aulinha diária de literatura? –Indagou impaciente mantendo as duas mãos na cintura e nem por um segundo abandonando o tom de escárnio.

-Por que você faz isso? –Shura abrandou o olhar.

-O que? –Diana indagou sem entender.

-Usa de todo esse escárnio toda vez que nos encontramos e tenta me rebaixar, ofender de todas as formas possíveis? Tudo isso é pra tentar me manter longe de você ou seria... Do que sente? –ele indagou aproximando-se da amazona.

-Do que sinto? E o que eu sinto, me diga? –Ela indagou mantendo o olhar de superioridade sobre o cavaleiro, tentando manter-se indiferente e foi a sua vez de dar um passo a frente.

-O mesmo que eu sinto...; Disse Shura dando mais um passo e sentiu-a ficar tensa como se fosse retroceder.

Fixou o olhar sobre os orbes azuis e temerosos como se quisesse ver através deles e por fim continuou, dando um passo a cada palavra proferida:

-Sente o seu corpo clamar, desejar como se esse instante fosse o último. Sente o seu coração dilacerar em seu peito, pulsar descompassado como se quisesse saltar pra fora. Sente a extrema necessidade, como a do ar que respira, de tocar e ser tocada...; Sussurrou-lhe em tom de confidência, enquanto as pontas dos dedos tocavam com suavidade a lateral de um dos braços da amazona.

Sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica corresse seu corpo todo, sua pele se eriçar e se afastou, mas a cada passo que recuava ele avançava dois.

-Admita, eu sei que esse sentimento é recíproco; Continuou Shura, levando uma das mãos ao rosto da amazona numa suave caricia. Viu-a corar, mas sem retroceder e aproveitou a brecha. Aproximou-se mais. –Me deseja, como desejo você...

Viu-o cerrar os orbes e aproximar os lábios dos seus, um leve roçar. Queria poder fugir, sumir. Aquele olhar a consumia, minava suas forças e por mais que dissesse a si mesma que aquilo não era verdade, que tudo não passava de mera pretensão daquele idiota arrogante, como o chamava, seu corpo, seu coração lhe traíam...

Desde o episódio da ilha, intimamente sonhava, desejava sentir os lábios do cavaleiro mais uma vez. Desejava ser beijada, tocada por ele. Aquilo era mais forte do que pensara, mais forte até mesmo que muitos dos princípios que trazia consigo durante todos esses anos.

"**Jamais sucumbiria a homem algum, jamais...". **

Afastou-se no exato momento em que sentiu o toque cálido dos lábios do cavaleiro no canto esquerdo dos seus, prestes a moldá-los.

-Vai fugir de novo, é isso? –Exasperou Shura ao vê-la dar lhe as costas.

A amazona resmungou algo como "Idiota pretensioso" e começou a caminhar, mas parou ao senti-lo segurar-lhe pelos ombros.

-Está fugindo, fugindo da verdade porque sabe que estou certo...

-Verdade? Certo? –Diana rolou os olhos e num gesto brusco livrou-se das mãos do cavaleiro em seus ombros, porém não se voltou para trás, apenas bufou irritada. –Puff... Não seja pretensioso!

-Eu pretensioso? –Reclamou Shura vendo que a amazona continuava a caminhar sem se voltar para trás. –Pelo menos não estou fugindo do que sinto...

O sangue subiu-lhe a cabeça...

Jogou o livro com brusquidão sobre o chão da arena e por fim voltou-se para trás, investindo com força total sobre o cavaleiro. Fugindo? Quem ele pensava que era?

Golpeou-o uma, duas, três vezes, sem tréguas enquanto o cavaleiro apenas se afastava mantendo-se na defensiva. Com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo Shura apenas se defendia dos socos desferidos pela amazona o que lhe deixava ainda mais irritada do que já estava.

Sorria, um sorriso maroto, jocoso o que só aumentava cada vez mais a irritação da amazona, porém era exatamente essa a intenção...

A cansaria, deixaria que despejasse toda a sua raiva, frustração e depois seria a sua vez de agir. Faria com que lhe escutasse e lhe mostraria quem é que estava errado. Já a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que a reação explosiva e hostil nada mais era que um escudo, um escudo que usava todas às vezes que sentia a situação fugir do controle. Nem tudo na vida podia ser controlado e o que sentiam era uma dessas coisas. Iria lhe provar isso.

-Grrrrr; Bufou a amazona investindo com tamanha força sobre o cavaleiro que o ouviu gemer devido ao impacto, porém em nada mudou a sua posição. Continuou na defensiva. –Covarde, por que não me ataca? Tudo isso é medo de perder? Ou quem sabe de se ferir? –Indagou sarcástica.

-Medo? –Shura sorriu. –Do que? Isso já está acabado...

-O que? –Diana indagou confusa para minutos depois entender.

Finalmente Shura se moveu, segurou o punho da amazona no exato momento em que tentava lhe acertar o lado esquerdo da face.

-Agora que já descarregou toda a sua raiva vai ter que me ouvir. Ouvir seu coração...

Dito isso o cavaleiro a segurou firmemente pela cintura, prendeu-a em seus braços, colando seus corpos sem que houvesse brecha para sair. Ouviu um baixo gemido de surpresa escapar dos lábios da amazona que imediatamente ficou tensa e sorriu. Adorava vê-la assim, acuada. Os lábios entreabertos e a respiração descompassada o estavam deixando extasiado, parecia ainda mais bela quando provocada; pensou.

-Me solta, seu...; Exasperou Diana batendo as mãos freneticamente sobre os ombros do cavaleiro, pois isso era tudo o que conseguia fazer diante da força com que lhe segurava. Sentia os braços comprimidos contra o peito do mesmo.

-Não até que me ouça e ouça a si mesma; Disse Shura, apertando mais os braços em torno do corpo da jovem. O sorriso maroto se esvaindo e dando lugar a uma expressão séria. –Pare de fugir do que sente! –Ele exigiu e por alguns instantes apenas se fitaram.

"_Ouvir a mim mesma?";_ A amazona ponderou, um sorriso quase imperceptível aos poucos tomando conta de seus lábios com a recente idéia que tivera em mente.

Repentinamente parou de se debater. Aconchegou-se nos braços do cavaleiro apoiando ambas as mãos de forma delicada sobre seus ombros, fato que obviamente Shura estranhou, mas não teve tempo para analisar o que realmente significava aquela mudança repentina.

-Tem razão...; Sussurrou aproximando-se do rosto do cavaleiro, tanto, que sentiu sua respiração se chocar com a dele. Aproximou-se como se tivesse a intenção de beijá-lo, mas a milímetros de completar o ato mudou de direção. –Obrigada...; Sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido, sentindo-o afrouxar os braços em torno de sua cintura.

_Finalmente...;_ Suspirou Shura, finalmente havia admitido que...

-Obrigada por me fazer lembrar sobre quem eu realmente sou...

A voz da amazona soou de forma estranha em sua mente.

-Uma amazona; Diana completou e antes que Shura percebesse a sua real intenção viu-se prostrado no chão.

A amazona reuniu todas as forças que tinha e o empurrou fazendo com que fosse ao chão. Uma nuvem densa de poeira se levantou com o impacto. Atônito Shura piscou os olhos repetidamente, até que percebeu estar deitado de costas sobre o chão da arena.

Via uma fina nuvem de poeira esvoaçar sobre si e a luz dourada do sol ofuscava-lhe os olhos, até que uma sombra esguia e conhecida pairou frente a si. Apertou os olhos, discernindo um par de orbes azuis como o céu sobre sua cabeça a lhe fitarem com um brilho diria que, "maligno". Tentou se levantar, porem sentiu as costas estalarem.

-Ah, que pena se machucou foi? –A amazona sorriu zombeteira dando a volta pelo cavaleiro que havia franzido o cenho e se deixado cair ao chão novamente.

O circundava feito um predador, um felino prestes a acabar com o último fio de vida de sua presa.

-Isso é pra que aprenda a deixar de ser um idiota pretensioso! –Bufou irritada.

Com dificuldade Shura abriu os olhos, ainda sentia as costas doerem e não duvidaria muito se tivesse quebrado algumas costelas com o tombo.

Viu-a caminhar até ficar frente a si. Afastou as longas pernas para que pudesse caminhar "sobre" o cavaleiro e então se abaixou, sentando-se sobre o seu corpo com o único intuito de aumentar a pressão em suas costas e a dor que sentia.

-Uh...; Shura gemeu fazendo uma expressão de dor.

A amazona riu, vê-lo "sofrer" principalmente depois de lhe provocar era algo que lhe dava prazer. Com cautela foi se aproximando, aproximando o rosto do seu, inclinando-se enquanto ambas as mãos percorriam demoradamente o peito do mesmo como se o estivessem acariciando.

Estava lhe provocando...; Pensou Shura sentindo as unhas afiadas lhe arranharem de forma provocante. Definitivamente não conseguia entender aquela mulher. Ora provocava, ora batia, provocava... Batia. Provocava. Estava pisando num terreno perigoso, o qual parecia desconhecer...

-Sua pretensão lhe custou caro não foi? Algumas costelas quebradas talvez...; Murmurou-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

Afastou-se parcialmente para que pudesse ver sua expressão e então exasperou segurando-o pela gola da camisa:

-Toque em mim de novo e não serão apenas costelas quebradas que terá, ouviu bem? –Ameaçou-o com um olhar cortante, por fim se levantando.

Aquela mulher tinha o dom de lhe humilhar, de...; Pensou Shura, sentindo o sangue ferver, porem não sairia ilesa...

Fora como se tivesse esquecido da dor nas costas. Fora rápido e antes que a amazona se levantasse por completo segurou-a pela mão e a puxou derrubando-a sobre si.

Surpresa pelo ato inesperado do cavaleiro, Diana fitou-o confusa, mas antes que dissesse ou fizesse algo viu-o inverter as posições. Empurrou-a de encontro ao chão da arena e voltou-se sobre ela. A amazona gemeu diante do impacto entre seus corpos, mas Shura parecia pouco se importar, segurou-lhe ambos os braços de encontro ao chão próximos à sua cabeça.

-Mas que droga! Será que você não percebe? –Exasperou Shura. –Não percebe que somos muito mais que amazona e cavaleiro? Que temos sentimentos, desejos... Que somos pessoas comuns?

-Diga por você... Isso é coisa para fracos! –Exasperou a amazona tentando inutilmente se soltar, pois era mais fácil mover uma montanha do que afastá-lo de si.

-Não, isso não é fraqueza. Por Zeus...; Suspirou Shura aumentando a pressão nos pulsos da amazona. –Até os Deuses se dão o direito de viver o que sentem... Diga-me, por que somente você deve ser privada disso? Eu sei e por mais que você diga que não, eu sei que quando eu lhe toco, quando te beijei aquele dia na ilha você me correspondeu. Eu senti, eu sinto e isso você não pode ocultar. Sinto o seu corpo pedir por atenção...

Mais uma vez aquele olhar...; Pensou a amazona, se perdendo nos orbes castanhos. Parecia um felino, prestes a devorar sua presa após acuá-la até que não tivesse outra escolha além de sucumbir ao seu predador. Havia virado a presa.

Sentiu os lábios cálidos mais uma vez percorrerem o seu pescoço, úmidos, provocantes, porem não sucumbiria...

-Me solta; Falou entre dentes ameaçando-o.

-Por que? Vai me morder? –Brincou o cavaleiro, voltando-se para a amazona ao vê-la praticamente rosnar para si.

-Se não me soltar... Talvez sim; Respondeu seca.

-Pode morder; Disse Shura o sorriso maroto se alargando nos lábios. –Uma mordida sua com certeza eu irei gostar...

Viu-a corar furiosamente diante do comentário e podia jurar que sentiu o seu corpo estremecer sob o seu. Aproximou-se rumo aos lábios da mesma, vendo-a se reprimir virando o rosto para ambos os lados a fim de não deixá-lo tocar-lhes. Por fim soltou uma das mãos da amazona e com a mão livre segurou-lhe o rosto com firmeza.

Via nos orbes azuis um misto de confusão, medo, porem a faria esquecer, esquecer seus temores e incertezas.

Por ínfimos instantes apenas mirou os lábios rubros e convidativos até que aproximou os lábios dos dela, um toque sutil e a mão que ainda se detinha no rosto da amazona passou a acariciar-lhe de forma suave, acalentando-a, indo deter-se entre as melenas escuras próximas a nuca.

Os lábios cálidos moveram-se lentamente, a espera de que tudo o que sentia lhe fosse transmitido através daquele gesto. Sentiu que aos poucos a amazona se acalmava e que começava a lhe corresponder, e tão logo se entregavam a um beijo sôfrego. Sem pressa esperou que cedesse, entreabrisse os lábios e aprofundou a caricia, ouvindo um fraco gemido escapar dos lábios da amazona. Mais uma vez a sentia entregue.

Provocante, Shura mordiscou-lhe levemente a cerne úmida, sugou-lhe o lábio inferior e um longo gemido escapou dos lábios da amazona. Afastou-se momentaneamente, apenas para que pudesse contemplar o rosto rosado e os orbes fechados, prova concreta de que desfrutava do mais puro deleite.

Os orbes castanhos deteram-se um pouco mais abaixo e extasiado, vislumbrou os seios da jovem arfarem sob a malha fina que vestia. Voltou os olhos para o rosto rosado onde os orbes azuis ainda detinham-se fechados, os lábios entreabertos pareciam aguardar por si. Sorriu, sentindo o corpo reagir, clamar por mais e aproximou os lábios dos dela mais uma vez, mas assim que os tocou sentiu uma dor aguda lhe invadir...

Reprimiu o grito de dor e curvou-se pendendo para o lado.

-Definitivamente...; Murmurou pausadamente com os orbes cerrados, não sabia se de dor ou de raiva. –Pretende acabar com todas as minhas futuras gerações de herdeiros, não é?

-Eu lhe avisei...; Exasperou a amazona levantando-se rapidamente, como se temesse ficar presa nos braços do cavaleiro mais uma vez, enquanto o mesmo se comprimia com as mãos no baixo ventre, devido a joelhada certeira da amazona. – Lhe avisei que da próxima vez não seriam apenas costelas quebradas...

Com um olhar impassível, a amazona bateu a poeira das roupas e já ia se afastando quando percebeu que havia se esquecido de algo... O livro, que não era seu e fazia parte do acervo da biblioteca do Santuário. Simplesmente não o podia deixar jogado ali. Voltou-se para trás vendo que o cavaleiro ainda estava no chão com uma expressão atônita, talvez se recuperando do... _Golpe;_ sorriu maldosa. Abaixou-se temerosa, pois o livro estava a exatos cinco passos de distância do mesmo.

-Louca; Exasperou Shura, ao ver que enquanto estava "naquela" situação, ela se divertia.

Sentiu o cosmo da amazona oscilar como se a qualquer momento fosse explodir. Uma tênue aura prateada envolver seu corpo, porem ela nada fez além de caminhar na direção contrária. Observou-a até que sumisse de vista.

Passados alguns minutos, por fim se levantou, sentindo as costas estalarem novamente.

"Droga..."; Praguejou levando as mãos a coluna. Por que toda as vezes que se encontravam era sempre **ele **quem saia levando a pior?

"_Por que você é um idiota Shura...";_ Murmurou pra si mesmo. –Um idiota que gosta de apanhar pra ficar atrás de uma... Uma; Ponderou enquanto a passos lentos caminhava até as arquibancadas. –Doida que não sabe nem ao menos como demonstrar o que sente e pior, que se esquiva disso usando a força.

Sentou-se num dos degraus da arquibancada lançando um olhar perdido pela arena.

-Doida, era isso o que era, uma maluca que...; Ponderou sentindo uma suave essência de flores silvestres chegar-lhe as narinas.

Ainda podia sentir o seu cheiro, o seu perfume impregnado em seu corpo, em suas vestes. O gosto de seus lábios incrustado em sua boca...

"**Mulher amazona nunca mais? Sei...". **A frase dita pelo francês há meses atrás imediatamente ecoou em sua mente. Balançou a cabeça para os lados. Havia literalmente se "quebrado" graças à amazona e ainda sim não conseguia parar de pensar nela.

"Droga..."; Recriminou-se mentalmente, levando ambas as mãos a cabeça. O que estava acontecendo consigo afinal? Era estranho, mas de certa forma aquilo parecia ser mais que uma simples atração, como julgara a principio e...

_**Ou estava mesmo com o intuito de tornar-se masoquista**_, como Milo dissera. Definitivamente tinha que parar de pensar nela, ou melhor, se afastar daquela maluca se um dia ainda quisesse ter herdeiros.

_**Continua...**_

**N/A (Hana): **O Crime do Padre Amaro,é um livro que eu li e gostei muito, o qual indico a quem deseja uma excelente leitura. De certa forma o personagem principal me lembrava o Shura, por isso a citação.


	8. A taverna das bacantes

**O Segredo dos Anjos II – Revelações.**

**By Dama 9 e Hana-Lis**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, apenas Diana e Aisty são criações únicas e exclusivas para essa trilogia, como os demais personagens não licenciados pela Toei.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Boa Leitura!****Capitulo 8: A Taverna das Bacantes.**

**I - O Convite**

Haviam se passado dois dias desde o retorno a Ilha das Brumas. Tudo parecia correr bem apesar da ameaça cada vez mais hostil de Apolo, prova disso fora os guardiões que o Deus pusera em cada ilha, onde as pistas sobre o paradeiro das armaduras haviam sido guardadas. Entretanto algo mais lhe intrigava; pensou Aioros.

Desde que haviam retornado ao Santuário sentia um clima estranho, ou melhor, mais estranho que o comum entre Diana e Shura. Ambos mantinham-se reclusos e quando se encontravam nem mesmo as farpas habituais eram trocadas. Pareciam estar se evitando, mas por quê? Era isso o que pretendia descobrir; pensou Aioros enquanto adentrava o Templo de Athena que era onde a amazona havia se hospedado.

Caminhou até a entrada do templo e ia chamar por alguém quando se deparou com o "exato alguém" que procurava. No lado esquerdo da varanda do templo, avistou a cascata de cabelos negros a deslizarem pelo encosto da espreguiçadeira, que era onde a amazona jazia deitada.

Ainda era a mesma. A garota que lia até tarde e depois dormia com o livro aberto entre as mãos; Sorriu Aioros, ao ver que a amazona havia cochilado e mantinha as mãos sobre o corpo segurando um livro de capa lilás.

Aproximou-se e com cuidado retirou o livro das mãos da amazona.

-"O crime do Padre Amaro"; Já havia ouvido falar sobre o escritor português, pensou, enquanto colocava o livro sobre a mesinha ao lado.

É, realmente ainda era a mesma, porém agora era uma mulher, uma linda mulher...; Pensou enquanto os orbes verdes se detinham nos lábios rubros da amazona. Reclinou-se e com sutileza tocou o rosto de porcelana, afagando-lhe as melenas escuras. Seria um sacrilégio despertá-la, despertar a ninfa que repousava a sua frente, porém suas evasivas o haviam deixado perturbado, precisava falar com ela.

-Diana...

Isso fora tudo o que o cavaleiro pôde proferir, pois no instante seguinte viu-se prostrado no chão após ser empurrado com brusquidão pela amazona, que havia despertado assustada.

-O que, ahm... Aioros... Ta fazendo o que ai? -Diana indagou confusa, ao ver o cavaleiro sentado a sua frente com uma expressão atônita no rosto. –Zeus, me desculpe, eu pensei que fosse... Me desculpa, machuquei você?

-Não; Sorriu Aioros ao ver a expressão preocupada da amazona que havia se sentado ao seu lado, tocando em seu rosto e pescoço de forma desesperada, como se estivesse constatando que realmente não o havia machucado. –Está tudo bem, mas quem pensou que fosse?

-Ninguém; A amazona respondeu maquinalmente, levantando-se e estendendo a mão para ajuda-lo a se levantar.

-Tem certeza? - indagou Aioros assim que seu olhar cruzou diretamente com o da amazona.

-Claro, só me assustei com...

-Shura.

-Ahm?

-Shura, você pensou que fosse o Shura, não foi? - continuou Aioros.

-Por Zeus Aioros, por quê pensaria isso? –ela indagou caminhando até a cadeira e se sentando novamente. –Está certo, que ver a cara de bode daquele idiota assim de surpresa assustaria qualquer um, mas enfim, eu...

-O que realmente aconteceu entre vocês dois naquela ilha? - Aioros interpelou a queima roupa sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da amazona.

-O que? - exasperou Diana sentindo o sangue gelar, porém logo tratou de tentar se manter indiferente diante do cavaleiro que aguardava uma resposta. –Não estou entendendo o que quer dizer com isso.

-Não minta pra mim Diana, aconteceu alguma coisa naquela ilha. Acha que não percebi que desde que retornamos vocês estão se evitando? Me diz, ele fez alguma coisa que...

-**NÃO!** - ela exasperou balançando as mãos de forma displicente e assustando o cavaleiro que arqueou a sobrancelha. –Quer dizer, ele não...; balbuciou sentindo as maçãs do rosto esquentarem. –Não houve nada, pelo contrário, ele me ajudou pelo que você mesmo sabe, me salvou quando fui ferida pela hidra e...

-Então por que estão se tratando dessa forma? Como se fossem dois estranhos? Sei que você também o salvou, então ao meu ver isso aproximaria vocês dois não o contrário.

-Falou com ele?

-Falei, por quê? –ele indagou desconfiado.

-E o que ele disse? –a jovem continuou em tom apreensivo.

-Nada; Aioros respondeu frustrado. -Não me disse nada, por isso vim conversar com você.

-Ah, que bom...; Suspirou aliviada, mas parou ao vê-lo arquear a sobrancelha. –Quer dizer, ah bom! - a amazona foi rápida em concertar a frase.

-Ahn? - Aioros indagou confuso.

-Nada não. Olha, mas é sério está tudo bem, entre seu amiguinho e eu pode ficar despreocupado, não percebeu que estou até fazendo o **enorme** esforço de suportá-lo? Diga-me quando foi à última vez que me viu discutindo com ele?

-Diana...; Aioros falou pausadamente não contendo o sorriso. –Mas é esse o problema, nem discutindo vocês estão...

-Esquece isso, Aioros. Poxa até parece que você gosta de ver o seu amiguinho apanhar ou prostrado pelos cantos? Quer que eu bata nele de novo, é isso? –ela falou ameaçando sair da sacada, mas ouviu-o rir e lançar-lhe um olhar que dizia que sabia que ela era bem capaz de fazer isso mesmo.

-Está certo, se você diz estar tudo bem, vamos deixar isso pra lá então, deve ser impressão minha e bem... Eu acredito em você; ele falou dando-se por vencido.

-Que bom! –a amazona murmurou pegando o livro sobre a mesinha e desviando o olhar, o rumo daquela conversa a estava deixando perturbada.

-Ainda lê até dormir? –ele perguntou, quando notou o olhar perdido dela para a capa do livro.

-Às vezes sim; Respondeu a amazona com o olhar fixo na contracapa do livro. –Esse eu ainda não tinha lido, foi a Shina quem me indicou. A biblioteca do Santuário é enorme, aí ela me disse pra ler esse aqui, você conhece?

-Já havia ouvido falar sobre o autor, só que ainda não tive a oportunidade de ler alguma obra sua, mas... Olha; Aioros ponderou repousando a mão sobre a da amazona, fazendo-a encará-lo confusa. –Na verdade vim até aqui para lhe fazer um convite.

-Convite? - Diana indagou surpresa. –Que convite?

-Aqui perto tem um lugar chamado Taverna das Bacantes, todo mundo aqui do Santuário freqüenta esse lugar. É um ambiente agradável, podemos jantar lá essa noite, passar um dia diferente sabe, descontrair um pouco; ele falou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-É um convite tentador, mas... Acho melhor não Aioros; Diana murmurou, hesitante. Zeus! Era sempre um martírio resistir aos pedidos de Aioros quando ele fazia aquela cara, mas ela era forte e iria resistir; a amazona pensou, sem um pingo de convicção em si mesma.

-Por que não?; Indagou o cavaleiro sem conseguir reprimir o olhar de decepção.

-Por que não me vejo num lugar assim, nem roupa pra ir num lugar desses eu tenho se você quer saber; Disse a amazona olhando pra si mesma e as costumeiras roupas de treino.

-Isso não é problema. Você é linda de qualquer jeito; Aioros respondeu de forma galante vendo a amazona corar furiosamente. –Vamos vai? Todo mundo vai e eu queria que você fosse comigo, não quero ir sozinho e...

-Sozinho como, se você acabou de dizer que todo mundo vai?; A amazona sorriu divertida, tentando amenizar o constrangimento pelo galanteio.

-Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer; Sorriu Aioros. –E então?

-Não sei, acho que...; Sussurrou a amazona e diante do olhar decepcionado do cavaleiro que havia baixado a cabeça, reconsiderou. –Olha, não vou te prometer nada, mas saiba que se eu aparecer por lá vai ser somente por você, porque você me convidou está certo?

-Está certo, mas me promete que vai pelo menos pensar?

-Prometo; Diana sorriu divertida, parecia um garoto quando lhe pedia algo.

-Ta certo, a gente se vê a noite então; Sorriu o sagitariano com o ânimo revigorado e se despedindo da amazona com um beijo em sua bochecha. –Até mais tarde!

-Até; respondeu a amazona acompanhando a saída do cavaleiro. Era incrível como tinha tanta certeza das coisas, havia prometido pensar e ele lhe dissera que a esperaria a noite. Realmente teria que repensar sobre o convite. Odiaria decepcioná-lo.

Voltou a deitar-se na espreguiçadeira e abriu o livro novamente, mas mal o fez ouviu um estrondo como se duas pessoas houvessem se chocado e alguém ralhar extremamente alterada. Sentou-se e se voltou para trás, mas antes que se levantasse viu a Amazona de Cobra aproximar-se esfregando o ombro esquerdo com uma cara de poucos amigos.

-O que aconteceu Shina? Você...

-Por Zeus, o Aioros deve estar com uns quinze graus de miopia... Quase me atropelou escada a baixo; Exasperou a amazona.

-O que?; Diana sorriu divertida.

-Eu estava entrando no templo quando ele trombou comigo. Poxa ou ele está cego ou está andando pelo Santuário com a mente numa dimensão muito distante dessa aqui, mas espera...; Shina arqueou a sobrancelha. –Ele estava aqui com você, não estava?

-Estava, ele veio me convidar para ir a Taverna das Bacantes com ele e...; A amazona respondeu inocentemente sem perceber o sorriso maroto que se formava nos lábios da outra.

-Ah, agora ta explicado...; Sussurrou Shina num sorriso jocoso, enquanto sentava-se na cadeira ao lado.

-Não é nada disso que você está pesando... Além do mais, eu acho que eu nem vou; Diana deu de ombros.

-O que?; Exasperou Shina, quase pulando da cadeira. –Como não vai?

-Eu falei pra ele, nem roupa pra ir num lugar desse eu tenho e...

-Isso não é problema, eu te empresto alguma; Shina respondeu de prontidão. –O lugar é ótimo, todo mundo aqui do Santuário freqüenta.

-É, ele me disse isso, mas...; Diana ponderou com um olhar vago.

-Mas? Não tem "mas". Poxa como é que você recusa um convite desses? Se fosse um convite do Milo ou de algum outro, que não devemos nem citar nomes, tudo bem, mas estamos falando do Aioros e tirando o Mu e o Shaka que na minha opinião são os mais centrados do Santuário, o Aioros sem dúvidas é alguém merecedor de confiança e principalmente, uma excelente companhia pode ter certeza.

-Eu sei, mas...; Diana ponderou com um olhar curioso. –Como sabe disso?

-Disso o que?; Shina indagou confusa?

-Oras, porque ele é diferente e... Espera; Shina ponderou num sorriso matreiro. –Não precisa ter ciúmes de mim não. Não saí com ele se é o que está pesando, mas o fato é que quando saímos **todos** **juntos**, ele é um dos poucos que se porta de forma diferente entende.

-Ah, claro, imagine, não foi isso que eu quis dizer e...; Balbuciou a amazona amaldiçoando o fato de corar até mesmo diante da amiga com tamanha facilidade. –Bem e não estou com ciúmes não, Aioros e eu somos apenas...

-Bons amigos?; Shina completou. –Ta sei, isso explica como ele saiu daqui agora pouco, mas enfim, você vai sair essa noite, ouviu bem?

-Mas Shina...; Diana tentou argumentar.

-Vem, vamos lá pra casa e nos arrumamos, porque eu também não pretendo ficar em casa sábado à noite. Te empresto algo e vamos juntas pra taverna, certo?

-Não tenho alternativa, não é?; Diana indagou em tom de suplica ao ver a amazona já em pé a sua frente.

-Não, não tem; Shina sorriu estendendo a mão para a amazona. –Vem, te garanto você não vai se arrepender, essa noite vai ser "A noite", espere e verá...

**II – A Começo de Uma Noite Sem Fim.**

Onde estava mesmo com a cabeça? –ela se perguntou, ao olhar-se no espelho. Alinhou novamente a barra da saia preta de pregas e da blusa de alcinhas de mesma cor, que usava. As botas de cano alto estavam perfeitamente colocadas. Os orbes verdes delineados por uma fina linha preta e os lábios, com um leve tom de carmesim.

Faziam poucos dias que haviam voltado de Delos e Kamus lhe aparecera com uma idéia pouco normal de sua personalidade, o amigo lhe convidara para ir consigo a Taverna das Bacantes, um dos _points_ mais freqüentados de Atenas para curtirem a noite, espairecerem e como o Escorpião acrescentara, _dessestressassem_.

-Aisty; ela ouviu o aquariano chamar-lhe do outro lado da porta.

-Estou indo; a jovem respondeu, lançou um último olhar ao espelho. –Uhn, não está tão ruim; ela murmurou, com um meio sorriso.

Abriu a porta e literalmente sentiu a boca abrir-se, surpresa. Não, aquele não era o Kamus que estava acostumada a ver. Todo vestido de preto, tinha a camisa com os dois primeiros botões abertos e vestia uma calça social de mesma cor. Os cabelos estavam levemente arrepiados devido à umidade, deveria ter saído do banho a pouco.

-Kamus? –ela chamou, meio incerta.

O cavaleiro voltou-se para ela, notando o olhar curioso da jovem sobre si.

-O que foi? –Kamus perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Nada, não; Aisty apressou-se em responder. –Vamos;

-...; Ele assentiu.

É, as pessoas eram imprevisíveis, Dione lhe dissera uma vez, mas o cavaleiro a seu lado era realmente uma caixinha de surpresas, principalmente porque ultimamente o aquariano parecia ter adquirido habilidades semelhantes aos do ariano como ler pensamentos e ser intuitivo.

Mas a verdade era que gostava de ter um amigo como Kamus por perto, mesmo sabendo que ela preferia mil vezes ficar trancada dentro daquele quarto olhando para o teto, ele lhe 'obrigara' gentilmente a sair dali e curtir a noite, como uma pessoa comum, mesmo no meio de todo aquele caos; ela pensou enquanto começavam a descer as escadas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Bufou irritado, tentando afrouxar a gola da camisa, resolvera ir a Taverna das Bacantes com o resto do pessoal, mas agora isso não parecia uma boa idéia. Ultimamente sua vida estava dando voltas, piruetas e cambalhotas. Alias, desde que aquela amazona chegara.

-Oh garota complicada; Saga pensou, passando os dedos pelos fios de cabelo, tentando alinhá-los.

-Saga, anda logo; Kanon chamou, passando pela porta do quarto dele.

-To indo; ele respondeu.

Deu uma rápida checada no espelho a sua frente e somente quando deu-se por satisfeito, deixou o templo indo encontrar o irmão e tantos outros que lhe esperavam do lado de fora.

Respirou fundo, quando de soslaio, viu Aisty e Kamus chegarem juntos, intimamente sentiu-se incomodado ao vê-los juntos, ainda mais depois do que havia acontecido entre eles em Delos; ele pensou, balançando a cabeça para os lados de forma imperceptível.

-Vamos logo; Milo falou animado, como se estivesse indo a uma excursão ao zoológico. Todos assentiram, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, aquele ali, não tinha mais jeito...

**III – Cantadas.**

Olhou para os lados ainda tentando se acostumar com as cores vibrantes e o barulho evocado por aquele tipo de ambiente. Definitivamente não gostava de tumulto, mesmo com boas intenções como as de Shina e Aioros; Diana pensou, contendo um suspiro.

-Me espera aqui que eu já volto, tudo bem? –Shina falou.

-Claro; Sussurrou Diana, enquanto via a amazona se afastar.

Haviam acabado de chegar a tal **Taverna das Bacantes** e intimamente Diana se recriminava pelo fato de ter se deixado levar com tamanha facilidade. Primeiro por Aioros que insistira tanto para que fosse e segundo pela Amazona de Cobra, mas essa sem dúvidas não lhe deixara escolha. Escolhera o vestido que estava usando, a fizera soltar os cabelos e por mais que lhe dissesse que não queria, Shina a convenceu que um pouco de maquiagem não faria mal a ninguém.

Definitivamente aquele lugar não era pra si; pensou Diana enquanto lançava um olhar perdido pela multidão colorida da pista de dança. Mal haviam chegado e Shina a deixara só por um motivo até então desconhecido. Intimamente pedia aos céus que encontrasse Aioros logo.

_**-Não sabia que as Deusas do Olímpio haviam dado a graça de sua presença essa noite... **_

-O que?; Diana exasperou confusa voltando-se para a voz atrás de si e vislumbrando um garoto franzino que lhe olhava dos pés a cabeça.

-Quer dançar gata? –ele perguntou, com um sorrisinho petulante nos lábios.

**-O que?** -a amazona não podia acreditar no que via, um garoto que aos seus olhos não tinha mais que treze anos a estava... Cantando? –Quantos anos você tem garoto?

-Dezoito; O rapaz respondeu entusiasmado, aproximando-se da amazona com de porte de galanteador inveterado. –Sou aspirante a Cavaleiro de Prata e logo...

**-Logo será aspirante a engraxate no submundo de Hades, se não sumir da minha frente**; A amazona interpelou com um olhar cortante fazendo o garoto recuar assustado. –Quer engraxar as botas do Senhor do Submundo, quer? Ou quem sabe, servir de tapete pra um dos três juízes... **Radamanthys**, talvez?

Ao ouvir o nome Radamanthys, o garoto arregalou os olhos e partiu em disparada quase que correndo na direção contrária da amazona, sem ao menos se importar com as pessoas em que esbarrava pelo caminho. De fato o juiz do submundo era tido como o verdadeiro "carrasco" e punha mais medo que o próprio Imperador em certas pessoas; pensou Diana não contendo um meio sorriso. Aioros havia comentado há um tempo atrás sobre como Radamanthys havia vencido o irmão Aiolia, Mu, e Milo juntos.

"Nota mental... Lembrar do nome Radamanthys diante de frangotes pervertidos..."; Sorriu a amazona, caminhando até a sacada do bar. Onde já se viu, o garoto mal saíra das fraldas e já se deixava dominar pelo frenesi da testosterona. Que patético! Tsc! Tsc! Tsc!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Era um lugar realmente muito freqüentado. Muitas pessoas faziam fila para entrarem. Aisty olhou para os lados como se procurasse uma entrada alternativa onde não tivesse que enfrentar aquela fila imensa.

-E olha que a noite ainda nem começou; Milo comentou, parando ao lado dela.

-Como? –Aisty perguntou, virando-se para ele.

-Final de semana é um inferno pra entrar, mas vale a pena depois; ele completou com um sorriso infantil.

-...; Aisty balançou a cabeça sorrindo, ele não iria mudar tão facilmente; ela pensou.

-Puff; Saga bufou, entrando na fila com Kanon e Aiolia.

-O que foi? –Kanon perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha ao vê-lo bufar irritado.

-Nada; Saga falou, rolando os olhos, vendo Milo, Kamus e Aisty conversarem de forma animada, um pouco mais a frente.

-Uhnnnnnnnnnnnn; os dois cavaleiros murmuraram com um sorriso malicioso.

-O que foi? –Saga perguntou, serrando os orbes de forma perigosa.

-Nada; eles se apressaram em responder.

A fila andou mais um pouco, Kamus e Aisty já estavam na entrada. Quando o segurança barrou o caminho.

-Documentos, por favor; um homem tão grande quanto Aldebaran se não maior, falou.

Aisty arqueou a sobrancelha desconfiada. Kamus não falara nada sobre documentos, mas viu o cavaleiro retirar do bolso a carteira, então, não havia motivo pra ser paranóica e desconfiada; ela pensou, retirando de um pequeno bolso lateral da saia os documentos.

O segurança pegou o RG dos dois, observou atentamente, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Algum problema? –Aisty perguntou, impaciente.

-De maneira alguma _senhora_, podem entrar e fiquem a vontade; o segurança falou com um sorriso sem graça, entregando os documentos de volta. -Tenham uma boa noite; o outro segurança falou, lhes dando passagem.

Aisty entrou desconfiada, sem entender porque o segurança lhe chamara de senhora. Teve vontade de voltar e socar a cara do infeliz por achá-la tão velha, mas Kamus pareceu entender o puxou-a para o bar.

-Olha, ali fica a pista; ele falou, apontando para um lugar cheio de refletores de varias cores diferentes e muitas pessoas dançando. –Do outro lado tem a ala vip e ali, um bar; Kamus continuou, indicando-lhe os lugares.

-...; Aisty assentiu, enquanto deixava-se levar até o bar.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Tamborilava os dedos sobre a mesa de mármore com ar entediado. Ouviu dos toques na porta e mandou entrar.

-Da licença, chefe; um dos seguranças que estava na porta da danceteria falou, entrando.

-Fale; o rapaz falou.

Sebastian Kourvinus era um homem que tinha por volta de quarenta e poucos anos, cabelos negros que caiam até os ombros e orbes azuis intensos. Desde que abrira a Taverna das Bacantes procurava pelo menos uma ou duas vezes por semana estar por ali supervisionando o andamento das coisas.

-Ahn, o casal Bering, senhor. Estão aqui; o segurança falou, um pouco incerto.

-**COMO**? –ele gritou, surpreso.

-...; O segurança assentiu. –Acabaram de chegar;

-Finalmente vou poder vê-los novamente; Sebastian falou animado, os orbes azuis cintilaram, enquanto ele levantava-se rapidamente da cadeira, dirigindo-se ao segurança. –Me leve até eles;

-Como quiser senhor;

**IV – Quando a casa cai...**

-Aff, que mulher mais infernal e... **Aiiii!**; Exasperou o garoto ao bater de frente com alguém e indo ao chão em seguida.

-Cuidado por onde anda moleque!

-Moleque? Eu já tenho dezoito anos e...; O Garoto apertou os olhos tentando ver melhor até que distinguiu o homem a sua frente. –Senhor Shura? Perdão, mil perdões, eu não sabia que era o senhor e... Perdão! Isso não é jeito de tratar um Cavaleiro de Ouro; terminou o garoto aparentemente assustado.

-Calma... Primeiro **senhor** só o Poderoso Zeus lá no Olímpio. Segundo, por que corria desse jeito dentro da boate?; Sorriu Shura diante da cara de medo do garoto. Incrível, mas ainda havia quem temesse os Cavaleiros de Ouro de forma **exagerada**, por assim dizer.

-Por causa daquela...; Balbuciou o garoto enquanto se levantava. –Aff que mulher infernal!

-Mulher? - Shura arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Sim. Até essa noite eu pensei que não havia nada pior que a Shina, mas...

-Pior que a Shina? Como era essa mulher?; Shura indagou curioso.

-Linda, alta e... Nossa... Como posso dizer? -balbuciou o garoto fazendo um gesto com as mãos que denotavam curvas. –Boa sabe, só que por Zeus... Bota mais medo que o Senhor do Submundo; Terminou o garoto abaixando a cabeça sem perceber o olhar envenenado do cavaleiro sobre si. –Espera, aonde vai?; Indagou confuso ao ver que Shura havia partido bufando na direção oposta, o deixando falar sozinho.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Detestável; Saga resmungou, enquanto sentava-se de frente a um dos balcões do bar, bem longe de Aisty e Kamus, mas de forma que pudesse vê-los do outro lado, juntos e conversando animadamente, o que só serviu para aumentar ainda mais sua irritação.

-Detestável é esse seu humor; Milo falou, sentando-se ao lado dele.

-O que quer Escorpião? –o geminiano falou.

-Saga. Saga; Milo falou, balançando a cabeça. –Deveria falar com ela;

-Do que esta falando? –Saga perguntou, incomodado com o rumo da conversa.

-Que você esta com ciúmes do Kamus; Milo falou com um meio sorriso, enquanto levava um copo de uísque aos lábios.

**-O QUE?** –ele gritou surpreso, olhou para os lados, mas deu sorte de ninguém ouvir devido ao barulho que vinha da pista de dança.

-Isso mesmo, só você não percebeu que o relacionamento da Aisty com o Kamus é o mais como irmãos, do que um casal que não pode manter as mãos um longe do outro; ele completou com um sorriso levemente malicioso nos lábios.

-Não trato o Kanon da forma que ela trata o Kamus; Saga respondeu num resmungo.

-Certamente que não, se não eu ira estranhar muito; ele brincou, vendo o geminiano estreitar os orbes. –Mas é que você esta tão acostumado a só procurar o lado ruim das coisas, que numa situação inocente, você vê o que não deve;

-Puff; ele resmungou, mas voltou seu olhar para os dois, tendo uma surpresa nada agradável, quando um homem aproximou-se no casal.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Olha só, se não é o casal mais bonito de Atenas; Sebastian falou, aproximando-se de Aisty e Kamus.

Os dois voltaram-se para ele confusos, sem entender o que ele queria dizer com isso. Do outro lado do bar, Saga levantava-se num rompante, indo para a pista, ignorando o que vinha a seguir.

-Aaron. Cecília. Há quanto tempo? –ele falou, puxando Aisty para um abraço apertado e voltando-se para Kamus, dando-lhe leves tapinhas nas costas. –Nossa, parece que o tempo parou para vocês, continuam tão bem quanto me lembro.

Algumas pessoas aproximaram-se curiosas. Dentre elas Kanon, Milo, Shina e Aioros.

-Ahn, creio que você esta nos confundindo com outras pessoas; Aisty falou, tentando se afastar do abraço exagerado.

-Eu me confundir? Impossível? –Sebastian insistiu. –Acha que eu não reconheceria meu grande amigo, Aaron de Aquário e sua bela esposa Cecília de Apus? –ele perguntou apontando para os dois.

-Aaron e Cecília; Kamus repetiu, tentando absorver a informação. Aisty segurou-se na mesa do bar sentindo a cabeça dar voltas.

-Meus pais; ela sussurrou, chamando a atenção do cavaleiro.

-**COMO**? –todos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Que isso Cecília, você nunca foi dada a brincadeiras, mas imagino, tanto tempo convivendo com o Aaron; Sebastian comentou, com ar casualmente malicioso. –Mesmo porque, eu ainda me pergunto se ele não é mesmo ascendente em Escorpião; ele brincou.

-Kamus, me deixa ver seus documentos; Aisty falou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro, que parecia tão ou mais desnorteado do que si.

-Oras. Vocês perderam a memória por acaso? –Sebastian falou impaciente, por não ser reconhecido. –Aaron e Cecília Bering. É melhor pararmos de brincar, antes que eu me irrite.

-Você é _Bering_? –cavaleiro e amazona perguntaram-se ao mesmo tempo.

-Ahn, é impressão minha ou ta acontecendo alguma coisa que a gente não sabe? – Aiolia comentou, olhando de um a outro.

-Cecília e Aaron podem me explicar isso? –Sebastian insistiu aborrecido.

**-CALA A BOCA;** os dois berraram juntos, voltando-se com um olhar envenenado para ele que pareceu encolher-se.

-Eu não me chamo Cecília. Me chamou Aisty. Aisty Bering; a amazona falou veemente.

-E eu não me chamo Aaron. Me chamo Kamus. Kamus Bering; o cavaleiro falou.

-Ahn, vocês são irmãos? –Kanon perguntou surpreso, tentando entender o porquê dessa confusão.

-Irmãos; Aisty, Kamus e Sebastian murmuraram.

O empresário observou atentamente os dois, realmente eles se apreciam muito com Aaron e Cecília, mas o aquariano era mais sério do que podia se lembrar do temperamento de Aaron e Cecília embora fosse séria, não transpirava todo aquele frio que a jovem tinha. Mas não lembrava-se do casal haver mencionado o fato de terem filhos.

-Kamus os documentos, por favor; Aisty insistiu.

Ele assentiu, relutantemente entregando a ela os documentos, aproximando-se. Sebastian aproximou-se do casal observando a comparação dos dados.

-Nome da mãe; Aisty murmurou, comparando.

-Alice Kandel. Cecília Bering; Sebastian falou. -Nome do pai; ele continuou.

-Aaron Bering; cavaleiro e amazona falaram, erguendo a cabeça com um olhar espantado.

-Você é minha irmã? –Kamus perguntou, tentando absorver a informação.

-É impressão a minha ou vocês não sabiam disso? –Sebastian perguntou, com um sorriso nervoso.

-Parece que sim; Aisty respondeu num sussurro. Ainda segurando firmemente os documentos entre as mãos. Fechou os olhos momentaneamente, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

-Me desculpem pelo escândalo, mas quando me falaram que o casal Bering estava aqui, pensei que fosse Cecília e Aaron; Sebastian comentou. –Faz muito tempo que eles não vêm aqui, acho que depois de que se casaram e se mudaram definitivamente para San Petersburgo, não os vi mais;

-Como assim, se casarem? –Kamus perguntou interessado.

-Isso mesmo; Sebastian confirmou. –Ainda me pergunto como ele conseguiu arrastar a Cecília para o altar, sendo tão atirado como era, mas eles se casaram sim. Só não sabia que haviam tido filhos. Karina até uma vez me mandou uma carta avisando que as coisas estavam tudo bem, mas não mencionou isso; ele completou pensativo.

-Você conheceu minha madrinha? –Aisty perguntou.

-Como assim conheceu? É claro que conheço a Karina; Sebastian falou.

Depois dessa noite, nunca mais reclamaria que as coisas na Taverna das Bacantes eram sempre as mesmas.

-Ela morreu, há dois meses atrás; a jovem falou com pesar.

Sebastian sentou-se na primeira cadeira que viu, ficando tão branco quanto um papel.

-E meus pais morreram há treze anos atrás; ela continuou.

-Aaron e Cecília mortos? –Sebastian perguntou com a voz tremula. –E como foi?

-Acidente de carro; Kamus murmurou, lembrando-se que há muitos anos atrás, sua mãe lhe dera a noticia da morte de seu pai em um acidente, em que ele vinha para Paris de carro e o mesmo derrapou na neve;

-Quem te disse isso? –Aisty perguntou, voltando-se para ele, com os punhos serrados.

-Minha mãe;

-É mentira; Aisty respondeu de maneira agressiva.

-Minha mãe não mentiria pra mim; ele falou, irritando-se com a afirmação da jovem.

-Eu não teria tanta certeza, se nosso pai mentiu pra gente esse tempo todo, o que te leva a querer que sua mãe não fez o mesmo; ela falou, ficando frente a frente com ele.

-Pessoal, não acham melhor esfriar a cabeça antes de falar sobre isso; Aioros falou, tentando apartar a possível discussão.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Kamus perguntou em tom frio, diante do olhar hostil da jovem;

-Agora você sabe por que eu quase matei a Melina na arena. Você não queria saber o motivo real, então, satisfeito agora? –ela perguntou, com os orbes marejados.

-Foi ela; Kamus murmurou surpreso. –O ataque ao vilarejo anos atrás, os massacres, foram todos coordenados pela Melina; ele falou, voltando-se para Aisty que assentiu.

Afastou-se a passos apressados de todos. Queria simplesmente esquecer que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo. Saber depois de tanto tempo que seus pais mentiram pra si, ou melhor, não lhe contaram que tinha um irmão era demais pra uma vida só.

Passou tanto tempo acreditando que não tinha ninguém, nenhuma família que pudesse contar nos momentos difíceis e agora simplesmente aparecia um cara excêntrico, lhe confundia com sua mãe e acabava por descobrir que tinha um irmão, ah e que sua mãe também era amazona, dona da armadura que agora era a sua. Agora não faltava mais nada para sua vida terminar de virar no avesso.

-Aisty, espera; ela ouviu Kamus chamar, mas não parou, queria chegar logo ao santuário. –Espera; ele falou, segurando-lhe pelo braço.

A jovem voltou-se para o cavaleiro, que lhe fitou com um olhar compreensivo. Puxou a jovem para seus braços, mantendo-a em um abraço apertado.

-Calma; ele pediu num sussurro.

-Porque as coisas têm que ser assim? –ela perguntou, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem impiedosas pela face, enquanto segurava-se fortemente no cavaleiro.

-Eu queria ter as respostas, mas não tenho; o aquariano falou, afagando-lhe as melenas ruivas. –Vamos para o santuário, é melhor fazermos como Aioros falou e esfriarmos a cabeça primeiro, antes de mais nada;

-...; a jovem assentiu.

Silenciosamente os dois seguiram para o santuário. Agora compreendia porque o segurança lhe chamara de senhora, provavelmente ao ver os documentos e constatar que o nome dos dois era o mesmo, deduziu que fossem um casal. Que ironia! Que grande e sádica ironia!

**-o-o-o-o-**

Mesmo em meio a tanto barulho, um silencio sepulcral recaiu sobre o grupo, que ainda mantinha-se estático, vendo os dois saírem em disparada para fora da Taverna, até que por fim, o Escorpião se manifestou.

-Eu sabia que esses dois eram parecidos demais, mas não pensei que fossem irmãos; Milo comentou, aproximando-se do grupo que ainda estava processando as informações.

-Como? –Kanon perguntou, confuso.

-Vai dizer que você nunca percebeu? –ele perguntou, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Não; o geminiano falou dando de ombros.

-Oras; Milo bufou. –Olhares gelados. O cosmo na mesma vibração. O jeito de gesticular; ele começou, citando mais alguns exemplos sobre as coisas em comum entre o aquariano e a amazona.

-É verdade. Agora que você falou; Aioros comentou.

-Não acredito que Aaron já tinha um filho quando se casou com a Cecília; Sebastian murmurou.

-Você conheceu os pais deles, não é? –Milo perguntou voltando-se para ele.

-...; Sebastian assentiu.

-Você sabe o porquê deles terem mudado tão rápido após o casamento? –Aioros perguntou interessado.

-Não; o empresário respondeu. –Mas acho que teve alguma coisa a ver com uma missão que o Grande Mestre do santuário lhes deu.

-Mestre Shion deve saber de alguma coisa; Shina comentou. -Então depois perguntamos a ele, depois dessa ele não vai poder mais ficar escondendo as coisas, nem tapando o sol com a peneira como vem fazendo; ela completou, vendo todos concordarem.

**Continua...**


	9. Lust

**O SEGREDO DOS ANJOS – PARTE II **

**REVELAÇÕES**

**Dama 9 e Hana-Lis**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Nota****: **

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation e empresas licenciadas. **

**Apenas Diana e Aisty são personagens criadas única e exclusivamente por nós para essa trilogia.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos.**

**Uma boa leitura a todos! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Dama 9, Hana-Lis e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Capitulo 9: Lust.**

**I – À noite esta só começando.**

Estava cansada de esperar, porém não voltaria para toda aquela balburdia da pista de dança. Shina definitivamente havia se esquecido do _"eu já volto"_ e Aioros por sua vez... Bem quem sabe havia arrumado alguma companhia, pois como Shina havia dito e estava certa, Aioros era uma pessoa agradável de se ter por perto.

Levantou-se do banco onde ficara sentada durante longos minutos e se aproximou do alpendre. A noite estava fresca, agradável e a lua havia dado o ar de sua graça. Deslizou a mão até o pequeno pingente no pescoço. Em noites de lua, em qualquer de suas fases, sentia-se por vezes inquieta, vulnerável e só agora sabia o porque. Entretanto sua inquietação tinha outros motivos alem das fases da lua...

_Apolo._ A ameaça real de Apolo estava perto, sentia, sabia disso. Ártemis lhe dissera quando por fim encontraram as pistas sobre o paradeiro das armaduras, fato que também se sucedeu a amiga Aisty com Selene. Sonho? Devaneio? Não. Aquilo fora real, sabia que sua Deusa protetora viera para lhe guiar. Seguiria seus passos e poria fim na loucura de Apolo. Ah se poria!

-Aff... Mas que frio! –murmurou a amazona esfregando ambos os braços. –Culpa da Shina que me fez vestir esse vestido um tanto...; Diana ponderou olhando para baixo e vendo o decote avantajado do vestido. _–Ousado demais...; _

Abraçou-se, não sabia se para se proteger do frio ou se para esconder a fenda do vestido. Caminhou até que parou em frente a uma das portas de vidro do salão.

-E mais essa...; murmurou apertando os olhos, ao ver a sua imagem refletida no vidro. –Estou parecendo uma palhaça com isso tudo na cara; constatou a amazona ao vislumbrar os orbes azuis bem delineados com o lápis preto e os lábios rublos e brilhantes.

Não estava acostumada aos apetrechos impostos pela amazona, porém diferente do que pensava não se parecia em nada com uma palhaça, pelo menos era o que pensava um certo rapaz que estava há alguns passos atrás de si e observava a todos os seus movimentos.

Diante da entrada para a sacada, Shura a observava em silêncio, viu-a caminhar de volta até o alpendre sem que percebesse a sua presença e acompanhou extasiado o esvoaçar do tecido amarelo e leve do vestido da amazona. A seda parecia moldar-se sobre o corpo esguio da jovem.

Aproximou-se temeroso, enquanto via a amazona levar uma das mãos até o pescoço onde delicadamente puxou as melenas escuras, fazendo-as deslizarem suavemente pelo ombro alvo e despido.

A marca em forma de lua na nuca da amazona parecia estar mais visível essa noite; pensou Shura, enquanto os orbes castanhos percorriam demoradamente as costas esguias e nuas da mesma.

"_Linda, linda demais...";_ pensou sem conseguir conter o impulso de tocar a imagem que tinha a sua frente, pois só assim constataria que era real.

_**-Apreciando a noite?**_ –murmurou-lhe ao pé do ouvido enquanto as pontas dos dedos deslizavam delicadamente sobre a tez pálida das costas despidas.

-Uhn? - a amazona murmurou sentido a pele eriçar com o toque e um arrepio correr por todo seu corpo.

Ponderou se devia ou não se voltar para trás e decidiu correr o risco principalmente quando deparou-se com um par de orbes castanhos a lhe fitar intensamente, tão intensamente que mais uma vez o sentia lhe tocar, fazendo o equilíbrio de suas pernas vacilarem.

Recuou instintivamente, encontrando o alpendre atrás de si como empecilho. Shura por sua vez avançou, apoiando ambas as mãos sobre o corrimão do alpendre "encurralando-a".

-Está linda...; sussurrou com o olhar fixo nos orbes azuis e a amazona apenas suspirou quando o sentiu acariciar-lhe o rosto de forma delicada.

Corou, sentindo que o cavaleiro se aproximava cada vez mais, enquanto a respiração quente chocava-se contra seu rosto e seus lábios a milímetros de roçarem os seus emanavam um calor desconcertante, quando uma voz feminina chegou-lhe aos ouvidos:

_**-Poxa até que enfim encontrei você e... Ops! A gente se vê depois;**_ Shina balbuciou constrangida dando as costas e saindo feito um tufão.

-Espera Shina! –gritou Diana desvencilhando-se do espanhol e indo em direção a entrada do salão. –Não é nada disso que você está pensando e...;

-Espera você; disse Shura puxando a amazona pelo braço. –Vai sair assim?

-Sair assim? Já não acha o bastante ela ter saído pensando que... Aff, me solta! –bufou a amazona se desvencilhando do cavaleiro.

-Não; disse Shura mais uma vez puxando a amazona pelo braço de forma que seus corpos se chocaram. Sentiu-a ficar tensa porém não a soltou. –Não até esclareçamos a nossa situação;

_-Situação?_ Que situação? Por Zeus...; ela bufou tentando manter-se indiferente. Queria, tinha que se afastar dele antes que...; a jovem pensou a beira do pânico.–Não há situação alguma!

-Não? –indagou Shura por fim soltando a amazona. –O que foi aquilo na ilha então?

A amazona corou furiosamente, baixando a cabeça antes que voltasse a falar.

-Nada, não foi nada além da sua falta de controle e respeito; ela balbuciou.

-Ah é? –indagou Shura, o sorriso maroto moldando-lhe os lábios enquanto caminhava de encontro à amazona que apenas recuava até que encontrou a parede atrás de si. –É isso mesmo o que pensa? Controle, falta de respeito? E você por acaso teve controle? Acredite, a sua reação não foi a de uma mulher ofendida...; ele provocou enquanto repousava as duas mãos sobre a parede, próximas ao rosto da amazona. Mais uma vez estava cercada.

-Oras seu...; ela resmungou irritada, para em seguida um sorriso nada inocente e totalmente sarcástico surgir em seus lábios.

Entretanto, numa fração de segundos seus pensamentos ficaram bem visíveis para o cavaleiro e esse foi seu segundo erro naquela noite. Já que o primeiro, obviamente era ter deixado o santuário; ela certamente iria lembrar-se disso mais tarde.

-Hoje não...; disse Shura deslizando a mão de forma provocante sobre a perna da jovem levando consigo o tecido do vestido, impedindo o golpe certeiro em uma zona delicada de sua anatomia, que ela obviamente tinha intenção de atingir, deixando-o prostrado como da primeira vez.

Sentiu-o enlaçar-lhe pela cintura com a mão livre, colando seus corpos de maneira intima e não ofereceu resistência. O toque do cavaleiro parecia queimar, mesmo sob o tecido. Seu hálito quente roçou-lhe o pescoço devido à proximidade, antes que sentisse os lábios cálidos tocarem sua pele com suavidade.

-Admita, sente o mesmo que eu... Não há como negar, seu corpo responde por você...; murmurou-lhe ao pé do ouvido e sorriu satisfeito ao ouvir um tímido gemido escapar dos lábios da jovem.

Voltou a fitar-lhe os orbes azuis jaziam fechados, o rosto estava rosado, quente e os lábios cintilantes mais uma vez eram um convite tentador. Apossou-se deles com fervor sentindo-a deslizar as unhas afiadas em seu pescoço indo prender-se em seus cabelos.

Naquela noite não queria saber de Deuses ou catástrofes, tão pouco queria entre seus braços a amazona fria e indomável. Queria aquela mulher quente e fogosa que estivera em seus braços na ilha, jamais admitiria que aquilo acontecera apenas por conta de um lapso de insanidade. E estava certo em um ponto, não podia negar aquela química explosiva que existia entre eles, ou do contrario ela não estaria correspondendo de forma desesperada e ávida, como ele mesmo se sentia naquele momento.

E era isso tudo o que queria naquela noite. Que o que sentia fosse recíproco e não negado.

Por fim abandonou-lhe os lábios, sentindo-a arfar e segurar-se em seus ombros, como se precisasse de apoio. Sorriu, deslizando os lábios pelo queixo da jovem, contornando as maçãs do rosto até chegar ao ouvido.

-Eu sabia...; murmurou-lhe ao pé do ouvido, sem deixar de provocá-la mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

-Sabia...? –a amazona murmurou sem forças.

-Que você me queria, que você me desejava... _Sempre soube!_

_Sempre soube?_ As palavras foram como um tremendo balde de água fria. _**Sempre soube?**_ Uma onda de fúria subiu-lhe a cabeça. O que era aquilo? Um jogo? Uma aposta para saber os limites do outro, ou suas franquezas? Não! Isso definitivamente não ia ficar assim; ela pensou.

-Devia saber se prevenir também...; a amazona sussurrou de forma provocante no ouvido do cavaleiro.

-O que? –Shura sorriu sem entender, mas logo compreendeu o que a amazona queria dizer da maneira mais dolorosa possível.

Curvou-se indo de joelhos ao chão. Mais uma vez fora pego de surpresa... **MALDIÇÃO**!

-Ta maluca? –exasperou o cavaleiro, após gritar de dor levando as mãos ao baixo ventre na tentativa de tentar conter a dor pelo golpe certeiro da amazona.

_-Maluca?_ –Diana sorriu maldosa, parecia se divertir com o sofrimento do cavaleiro. –Eu lhe avisei, aprenda a se prevenir... Ah e outra coisa; disse a amazona voltando-se para trás antes de sair. –Ah propósito, você beija muito mal sabia?

Não sabia nem de onde havia tirado aquilo e nem mesmo se teria coragem de repetir algo do tipo algum dia, porém estava satisfeita ao ver que o cavaleiro bufava de raiva. É! Aquele paspalho a fazia agir de uma forma muito diferente da qual lhe era natural, no entanto tivera o que merecia.

-Droga! –vociferou Shura ao perceber-se só. Como pudera cair no golpe baixo da amazona mais uma vez? –ele pensou desalentado enquanto com dificuldade punha-se de pé.

_**-Poxa essa deve ter doido...**__;_ uma voz conhecida e infantil chegou-lhe aos ouvidos.

-Quem está aí? –disse Shura tentando achar o "intruso", afinal tamanha humilhação não era algo que quisesse compartilhar com uma "platéia".

-Sou eu senhor; a voz do garoto com quem trombara na boate respondeu, ao mesmo tempo em que saía de baixo de uma mesa no canto na sala. –Me perdoe senhor, mas eu vi e... Bem, eu lhe avisei que aquela mulher era infernal;

-Viu? O que você viu? –Shura aproximou-se de forma ameaçadora sobre o garoto que se encolheu.

-Não vi nada senhor... Juro; o garoto respondeu prontamente, pedindo aos deuses para que não servisse de tapete a um certo juiz do submundo tão cedo. –Juro não vi nada e...;

-Por Zeus me diga logo o que viu, antes que eu perca a paciência; exasperou Shura prestes a estrangular o garoto, mas reconsiderou.

_-Tudo senhor;_ respondeu o garoto, sentindo o sangue gelar diante do olhar mortal do cavaleiro sobre si.

-Conte a alguém sobre isso e... Eu juro que te mato; disse Shura lançando um olhar cortante ao garoto antes de sair.

-...; O garoto engoliu em seco. –Por Zeus, acho que encontrei alguém páreo para o tal de Radamanthys... Bom, mas teve um lado bom em tudo isso; ponderou o aprendiz como se estivesse fazendo uma nota mental assim que se viu sozinho novamente. –Não sou o único a levar fora por aqui; sorriu antes de sair.

**II – Entre Irmãos.**

A subida pelos templos fora silenciosa, alias, ambos hesitavam em dar continuidade na conversa que colocaria um fim em todo aquele confronto de informações.

Nenhum dos dois admitiria que os pais mentiram, tão pouco, conseguiam buscar uma lógica em todo aquele pandemônio. Detiveram-se na entrada de Aquário, vendo as luzes do templo acesas, como se já esperassem por eles.

-Até amanhã; Aisty balbuciou, dirigindo-se para as escadarias do próximo templo.

-Espera; Kamus falou.

Aisty voltou-se para ele, vendo o cavaleiro hesitar.

-Ahn, não acha melhor ficar aqui. O último templo deve estar fechado; Kamus falou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Eu, bem... Não quero incomodar; Aisty respondeu.

-Não é incomodo nenhum, vem; ele falou, indicando-lhe o templo.

-...; Aisty assentiu, seguindo com ele.

Já havia estado no interior do templo antes e sempre tinha aquela sensação de estar em casa ali, no inicio atribuirá isso ao clima que reinava lá dentro, porém agora, já não tinha mais tanta certeza.

Apesar do desentendimento com Kamus na Taverna das Bacantes, o fato de gostar dele não mudara com isso, tão pouco com a noticia de que eram irmãos. Entretanto, ambos precisavam de tempo para colocarem a vida nos eixos novamente, se é que algum dia isso seria possível.

-Pode ficar aqui; ele falou, caminhando por um corredor do templo, abrindo a porta de um quarto.

-Obrigada; ela falou entrando.

Era um quarto grande com uma cama de casal. A decoração era simples, mas havia vários aspectos da cultura francesa. Uma cômoda, um guarda-roupas e a entrada pra um banheiro anexo ao quarto.

-Boa noite; Kamus falou, afastando-se.

-Kamus; Aisty falou, ao sentar-se na beira da cama, vendo o cavaleiro voltar-se para ela.

-...; Kamus assentiu, pedindo que ela continuasse.

-Me desculpe por ter falado daquela forma sobre a sua mãe; ela falou, abaixando a cabeça, dando um suspiro pesado.

-Tudo bem; ele falou, aproximando-se e sentando-se ao lado dela. –Imagino como deve ter sido difícil pra você também saber que eles esconderam a verdade;

-Não sei, pensando melhor, talvez eles não houvessem tido tempo; Aisty falou, com o olhar perdido.

-Como? –Kamus perguntou, fitando-lhe confuso.

-Quando eu era pequena e o papai ficava me contando histórias de cavaleiros; ela começou, dando um meio sorriso. –Eu sempre perguntava pra ele no final, porque eu não tinha um irmãozinho e se tivesse, se ele iria gostar que ele fosse cavaleiro;

-E o que ele respondeu? –Kamus perguntou curioso.

-Que seria o maior orgulho da vida dele; a jovem respondeu, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem de seus olhos novamente. –Só não sei por que ele nunca me contou que eu já tinha esse irmão; ela falou, colocando as mãos sobre a face, tentando controlar-se.

Sentiu um par de braços quentes e reconfortantes envolver-lhe. Deixou-se aconchegar entre eles.

-Talvez ele não tivesse tido tempo; o aquariano falou, afagando-lhe as madeixas.

-Se aquela Melina não tivesse-...; Ela parou, serrando os punhos de forma que as unhas cravaram-se na palma da mão, tirando alguns filetes avermelhados.

-Não podemos mudar o que já aconteceu; Kamus falou, segurando-lhe a mão ferida e a curando com seu cosmo. –Apenas evitar que outras pessoas passem pelo mesmo;

A jovem assentiu, continuaram assim por um bom tempo. Conversando, lembrando-se de coisas que viveram no passado com os pais. Seria uma noite longa, mas eles não se importavam mais com isso.

**III – E depois vem o arrependimento.**

_-Puff! Casal mais bonito de Atenas_; Saga resmungou, em meio ao trigésimo quinto gole de wisky, isso porque a noite ainda estava começando.

-Saga; alguém chamou atrás dele.

Apertou os olhos, tentando manter o foco. Não era de beber tanto, mas simplesmente perdeu as contas do seu limite depois da segunda dose. Virou-se para trás, vendo uma garota de cabelos vermelhos se aproximar.

-"Aisty"; Saga pensou, não conseguindo distinguir muito bem a face da jovem. –Pensei que estivesse com o Kamus; ele falou seco.

Viu-a se aproximar, sentando-se a seu lado.

-Porque eu estaria com Kamus? -a ruiva falou, sem entender o porquê dele estar falando do cavaleiro de Aquário, Layla pensou confusa.

-Puff; ela o ouviu murmurar algo incompreensível antes de voltar a beber.

-Me oferece uma bebida? –ela perguntou, com um sorriso insinuante, fitando o cavaleiro.

Saga observou-lhe com atenção, não lembrava de ver a amazona vestindo aquela blusa vermelha _hiper decotada _e a saia quase minúscula, certamente mostrando mais do que deveria ao cruzar as pernas de maneira provocante.

-Garçom; ele chamou, virando-se para frente. _Era provocação demais;_ ele pensou, passando a mão de maneira nervosa pelos cabelos.

-Parece nervoso, Saga; Layla falou, sussurrando-lhe de forma provocante ao pé do ouvido.

Sentiu um arrepio cruzar-lhe a nuca, ao sentir os dedos da jovem entre seus cabelos. Fechou os olhos, tentando manter os pensamentos em ordem, mas desde quando ele estava raciocinando direito depois que tomara a segunda dose?

Segurou-lhe a mão, impedindo-a de continuar. O garçom trouxera a bebida que a jovem pedira, porém fora completamente ignorado. Virou-se para ela, sem perder o contato com a mão da jovem.

-Não deveria fazer isso; ele falou, fitando-lhe com os orbes enegrecidos.

-Por quê? –ela perguntou, com um sorriso provocante, praticamente colando-se a ele.

Enlaçou-a pela cintura, puxando-a para si. Antes que a mesma pudesse falar algo, sentiu os lábios serem tomados pelos dele com ímpeto. Enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, aprofundando mais aquele contato.

Era estranho, não sabia se era a bebida, ou qualquer outra coisa consigo ou com ela, mas já beijara a amazona antes, para saber que tinha algo diferente naquele contato entre eles. Deixou as mãos correrem pelas costas esguias, ouvindo um baixo gemido dela, como se o incentivasse a continuar.

-Vamos pra minha casa; ele murmurou com a voz enrouquecida, ao afastarem-se momentaneamente.

Puxou-a pela mão, saindo em disparada da danceteria. Milo e Afrodite viram-no sair e balançaram a cabeça.

-Será que ele vai lembrar pela manhã? –Milo comentou.

-É mais possível que ele se odeie depois; o pisciano falou sério.

O cavaleiro assentiu silenciosamente, não tinha a menor duvida de como o cavaleiro iria ficar no dia seguinte, pena que Saga era idiota demais para perceber que usar uma outra garota e muito uísque para afogar as magoas, era o primeiro passo para o fundo do poço; o Escorpião pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

_-"Ela não vem... É claro que ela vem... Não é ela... __**Diana?**__";_ indagou Aioros, apertando os olhos assim que viu uma jovem de vestido amarelo passar por si como um tufão.

Aquela não era a Diana que conhecia, ela não... Talvez estivesse tendo alucinações ou coisa do tipo. Queria tanto que a jovem aparecesse ali que já a estava vendo em outra pessoa. Pelo menos essa era a explicação mais lógica que tivera diante da jovem _"vestida para matar"_ que havia passado a sua frente.

Porém só teria certeza quanto a isso se fosse atrás dela; ele pensou enquanto a passos rápidos seguia a jovem através daquela multidão.

**IV – Entre a Cruz e a Espada.**

-Droga! Como eu odeio aquele idiota... Grrrrrrrrrrrrr! – rosnou a amazona enquanto desesperadamente procurava pela saída. –Se cruzar com aquele idiota de novo sou capaz de explodir esse lugar. Aquele imbecil pretensioso e...; ponderou levando os dedos aos lábios. Ainda sentindo-os dormentes... _–__**Maldição!**_

Por mais que lhe fosse difícil admitir havia gostado... Gostado do beijo trocado com o cavaleiro e isso só a fazia sentir-se ainda mais irritada. Como podia gostar... Gostar de um imbecil pretensioso como àquele, que só via as mulheres como meros troféus?

Talvez porque fosse... _**"Ardente e sedutor..."**__.;_ Mais uma vez as palavras contidas no bendito livro...; bufou balançando a cabeça. Bendita hora em que aceitara a sugestão de Shina para escolher um livro. Entre tantos outros que havia na biblioteca do Santuário, tinha que escolher justo aquele?

Por todos os deuses do panteão, o que estava acontecendo consigo? –indagou-se. Era uma amazona, tinha seus princípios, simplesmente não podia se deixar cegar ou vencer por um sentimento... _Sentimento? _ Seja lá o que fosse o que sentia por aquele imbecil.

Mais uma vez viu-se refletida em uma da portas de vidro do recinto e franziu o cenho, contrariada. Tinha que tirar_ "aquela mascara". _Aquela não era si. Caminhou a passos largos em direção ao banheiro feminino, lá poderia voltar a ser o que era, porque definitivamente aquela fora a primeira e última vez em que saía daquele jeito.

-Graças a Zeus; suspirou aliviada assim que avistou a porta do banheiro. Levou a mão até a maçaneta, mas nesse mesmo instante sentiu uma mão se fechar sobre seu braço.

Já ia ralhar, ou melhor, explodir aquele lugar se quem estava atrás de si fosse quem pensava que fosse, porém a voz conhecida a chamando a fez retroceder:

-Diana?

-Aioros? –indagou voltando-se para trás. –O que faz aqui?

-Como o que faço aqui? –Aioros indagou confuso. –Fui eu que lhe convidei não se lembra?

-Ai me desculpa; a amazona baixou os olhos, constrangida. Como é que pudera ter esquecido disso? Do convite? Tudo por culpa daquele...;

-Está tudo bem com você? –Aioros indagou preocupado.

-Está. Eu só...; Diana balbuciou confusa. –Só não estou me sentindo muito bem com toda essa balburdia; disse por fim fitando o cavaleiro.

-Está linda...; Aioros murmurou, perdendo-se nos orbes azuis da amazona que corou e depois sorriu.

-Ah obrigada, você me fez lembrar de algo; ela disse e o cavaleiro a fitou confuso. –Que devo tirar essa "mascara"...; disse a amazona voltando-se para a porta atrás de si, mas antes que a abrisse sentiu mais uma vez a mão do cavaleiro se fechar sobre o seu braço.

-Não faça isso, já te disse, está linda...; ele sussurrou cravando os olhos sobre a amazona de forma intensa, fazendo a mesma corar furiosamente.

_**-Cof! Cof! Cof! -**_alguém pigarreou a suas costas, fazendo-os voltarem-se surpresos para a voz atrás de si. –Desculpe, mas estou querendo entrar, se não se importam? –uma jovem de cabelos azuis falou.

-Ah, claro, me desculpe e...; balbuciou Diana afastando-se da porta.

-Tudo bem, mas... Há lugares melhores para _flertarem_ que em frente à porta do toalete...; a garota alfinetou com um sorriso nada inocente antes de entrar.

Ambos abriram à boca como se fossem falar algo, mas a jovem já havia fechado a porta. Fitaram-se constrangidos e o silêncio entre ambos só parecia aumentar o constrangimento.

-Ahn! Bem...; Aioros sorriu sem jeito, levando uma das mãos aos cabelos. –Acho melhor conversarmos em outro lugar, não é?

-Claro; a amazona respondeu seguindo o caminho indicado pelo cavaleiro.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Caminharam até chegarem a um lugar mais reservado, a ala VIP. Uma pequena, mas aconchegante sala onde se viam livres do movimento da boate e também do frio. A luminosidade do recinto era fraca, algumas mesas espalhadas mais para o certo da sala, onde pequenas luminárias refletiam sua luz bruxuleante. As grandes portas de vidro que davam para a sacada estavam fechadas devido ao tempo que havia mudado e as cortinas espessas jaziam cerradas ocultando a luz da lua.

Em cada canto da sala havia alguns sofás de forro aveludado. Sentaram-se em um deles e permaneceram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Um pequeno grupo de pessoas que estava no lado oposto da sala, deixaram o recinto e por fim o silêncio entre amazona e cavaleiro foi quebrado.

-Pensei que você não viria...; sussurrou Aioros sem esconder o fato de estar extasiado com a presença da amazona.

-É, mas talvez fosse melhor não ter vindo...; Diana sussurrou em resposta sem voltar os olhos para o cavaleiro que havia se sentado ao seu lado no sofá.

-Diana; Aioros chamou, e esperou que a amazona o fitasse. –Desculpa insistir nisso, mas aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Já te disse que não, eu só... Esquece, não aconteceu nada; disse baixando a cabeça novamente. O olhar do cavaleiro sobre si, parecia ver além de seus olhos e temia que se os fitassem por mais algum tempo realmente descobrisse o que lhe afligia.

-O Shura...

-O que? –exasperou a amazona voltando os orbes de forma assustada para o cavaleiro.

-Ele...; Aioros começou, mas foi cortado.

-Por Zeus, Aioros! –disse a amazona se levantando bruscamente. –Vamos voltar ao mesmo assunto? Seu amiguinho idiota, machista e... Arg; bufou irritada. A última coisa no mundo da qual gostaria de se recordar nesse instante era sobre o um certo capricorniano. –Realmente acho que não foi uma boa idéia ter saído do Santuário...;

-Espera...; Aioros a segurou pela mão. –Me desculpa. Por favor, não vá embora! – pediu quase que suplicante. –Esperei a noite toda por você...;

Os orbes verdes sobre si pareciam um imã, que a impediam de se locomover; pensou amazona.

-Ta certo; ela respondeu por fim e balançando a cabeça. Era melhor parar de sustentar aquele olhar. –E sou eu que lhe devo desculpas; disse voltando a sentar-se e sendo acompanhada pelo cavaleiro. –Desculpe, eu fui grossa com você e... Você não é aquele idiota, me desculpa!

-Que isso, sou eu sim que lhe devo desculpas. Eu sei, deve ser chato alguém ficar insistindo num determinado assunto, mas é que...; ponderou Aioros. –Desde que voltamos daquela ilha que noto o crescente desconforto entre você e Shura. Não entendo... Queria entender o porquê disso, apenas isso. Sinto que você não está bem, e queria poder ajudar, mas...; Aioros baixou a cabeça. –Enfim, não vou mais tocar nesse assunto, a não ser que você queira compartilhar isso comigo.

-Aioros; disse Diana, tocando a mão do cavaleiro de forma delicada. –Olha é sério, está tudo bem, eu só... Você sabe, não suporto aquele imbecil, mas obrigada; sussurrou e o cavaleiro voltou a fitar-lhe. –Obrigada por se preocupar! Sabe, às vezes penso que, não sei, como seriam as coisas se não tivesse você e...

-Ta certo; Aioros cortou a amazona. –Assunto encerrado, mas me promete uma coisa, que se precisar de algo, o que quer que seja, vai me procurar sem hesitar. Promete?

-Prometo; Diana respondeu com firmeza e assim se fitaram por longos instantes de silêncio, como se fizessem um pacto. –É, bem...; balbuciou sem jeito, sentindo que mais uma vez as faces mudavam de cor e se recriminou mentalmente.

_-"Como era possível que ficasse feito um tomate com um simples olhar?" _Pensou enquanto desviava o olhar dos orbes verdes cravados sobre si.

-Poxa até parece que vamos morrer amanhã e que todos os segredos devessem ser revelados antes do fim...; brincou a amazona afastando-se parcialmente e encostando-se no sofá com um sorriso divertido. –Quer ser meu confessor é?

-Não seria uma má idéia...; Aioros sorriu encostando-se no sofá de forma descontraída, apoiando ambos os braços no encosto do mesmo. –Descobrir todos os seus segredos...;

-Espertinho. Só se você me contasse os seus...; a amazona cerrou os orbes e sorriu.

-Segredos? É talvez eu tenha alguns...; Aioros murmurou pensativo. E o pior, que fosse covarde o suficiente para tão ter coragem de revelá-los.

-O que foi? –indagou a amazona.

-O que foi o que? –indagou Aioros saindo de seus pensamentos, mas mantendo o olhar fixo na jovem. Parecia não notar que a intensidade com que lhe fitava estava lhe causando reações adversas.

-Você... Está estranho_;_ ela sorriu sem jeito. –Está me olhando como se...;

_-Linda..._

-O que? –a amazona indagou confusa, sentindo as faces arderem ainda mais, se é que isso era possível.

-Linda, já te disse que está linda essa noite? –indagou Aioros aproximando-se da jovem e tocando em sua face de forma delicada.

-Já; respondeu sem jeito, segurando a mão do cavaleiro em sua face. –Você também está... _Muito bem_, essa noite; respondeu a amazona com a voz tremula.

E realmente estava... Ele usava uma calça escura e uma camisa vermelha com os primeiros botões abertos. A tez bronzeada e os cabelos dourados contrastavam divinamente com a tonalidade da camisa; constatou a amazona.

-É bem... Acho melhor voltarmos e...; a amazona balbuciou, mas não teve tempo de completar a frase.

Por ínfimos instantes Aioros contemplou o rosto de porcelana. Cada traço, desde os orbes azuis aos lábios rubros e cheios. Enlaçou os dedos entre as madeixas escuras e sem mais pensar uniu seus lábios aos dela. Era um convite tentador demais para ser ignorado, algo com que sonhara durante treze anos. Poder sentir o gosto daqueles lábios...

Surpresa a amazona apenas gemeu, um tímido gemido, sem oferecer resistência. Havia sido pega de surpresa e acabou por corresponder ao toque cálido dos lábios do cavaleiro.

Terno, sutil, como se tocasse algo frágil. Assim moviam-se os lábios do cavaleiro, a espera de que lhe desse permissão para aprofundar mais aquele toque, até que sentiu-a entreabrir os lábios lhe dando passagem. Gemeu diante da expectativa ao senti-la agarrar-se a gola de sua camisa, as unhas compridas a lhe arranharem.

"_Mas o que estava fazendo?" _-indagou-se Diana, por fim dando-se conta do que estava fazendo. Não podia, não devia...

Apoiou ambas as mãos sobre o peito do cavaleiro com o intuito de afastá-lo, porém sem muito resultado até sentir uma energia hostil pairar no ar. Era como se a fonte desse cosmo desejasse matar alguém tamanha à fúria que sentia. Ofegantes, se separam no exato momento em que ouviram uma voz conhecida e colérica ecoar em seus ouvidos:

_**-**__**Uhn! Não estava satisfeita com os meus beijos, por isso foi procurar por um estepe?**_ –ele falou, com um sorriso debochado, mascarando a vontade que tinha de explodir com o mundo ou de simplesmente trocar de lugar com o sagitariano.

-Shura; Aioros falou surpreso por vê-lo ali, ainda mais lançando aquele olhar envenenado para a amazona.

-Cale a boca idiota! –Diana rebateu entre dentes.

-Oh pelo visto acertei...

-Do que esta falando Shura? -Aioros perguntou pausadamente, nem um pouco contente com a repentina aparição do amigo justamente naquele momento.

-Pergunte a sua _**amiguinha**_, quem sabe, ela possa lhe responder melhor, como em um momentoesta quase se entregando a mim e no outro corre para os seus braços...; ele vociferou, mas no momento seguinte apenas fechou os olhos sentindo a lateral da face queimar como se um ferro em brasas o tivesse tocado.

Voltou-se para a amazona tão ou mais surpreso que Aioros, que mal vira quando ela o atingira. Um fino filete vermelho escorreu por sua face do ponto onde as unhas da jovem arranharam em meio ao tapa.

-Você não passa de um idiota pretensioso, nem mesmo o Milo é tão baixo quanto você; ela falou com um olhar envenenado e mesmo diante da surpresa, Shura pode notar um brilho de decepção nos olhos da amazona.

Diana passou por si, jogando-o contra a parede para abrir caminho, ignorando o chamado de Aioros, continuou a andar. Como pudera, em algum momento pensar que aquele idiota seria diferente a ponto de ignorar seus princípios? Mas num ponto isso era bom, não mais se deixaria levar por um verme como aquele com tanta facilidade, detestava fraquezas e aquilo que chegou a sentir por ele, mesmo que por um fugaz instante era uma fraqueza e não tornaria a sentir isso novamente;

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-O que você fez? –Aioros perguntou, com a voz cortante.

-Hei, não f...; ele parou, ao ver o cavaleiro aproximar-se perigosamente.

Segurou-o pela gola da camisa, ignorando o olhar assombrado do amigo.

-Ouse magoar a Diana, ou se atreva a ofendê-la de novo, e eu te mando para o inferno; ele falou, numa calma assustadora, mas numa promessa velada de morte lenta e dolorosa.

Soltou-o, quase o derrubando novamente no chão e saiu da sala, com a esperança de ainda alcançá-la, antes de chegar ao santuário.

Nunca vira Aioros agir assim... Shura abaixou a cabeça dando um suspiro cansado. Estragara tudo, como pudera descer tão baixo a ponto de agir daquela forma? Não sabia ao certo o que eles tinham, embora o que vira lhe dera sugestões bastante significativas, mas o que conseguira com aquilo? Afastar seu amigo e destruir qualquer possibilidade com ela?

-Grande idiota... Shura, você é um grande idiota; ele sussurroupara si mesmo.

_**Continua...**_


	10. Quando o destino é sádico

**O SEGREDO DOS ANJOS – PARTE II **

**REVELAÇÕES**

**Dama 9 e Hana-Lis**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Nota****: **

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation e empresas licenciadas. **

**Apenas Diana e Aisty são personagens criadas única e exclusivamente por nós para essa trilogia.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos.**

**Uma boa leitura a todos! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Dama 9, Hana-Lis e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Capitulo 10: Quando o destino é sádico.**

**I – Um Dia Cheio.**

Entrou no templo, olhando para todos os lados. Não avistou o aquariano em lugar algum. Sabia que Kamus costumava ler o jornal na sala, mas passou por ela e não viu nada. Sorrateiramente dirigiu-se para a cozinha.

Parou um momento, aspirando o ar. Sentia cheiro de café fresco e daqueles croasants que só o francês sabia fazer; Milo pensou com um sorriso infantil. Era sempre assim quando chegava de alguma balada com o sol a pino, ele passava no templo do amigo tomar café.

-Bom dia; ele falou entrando animado na cozinha, mas parou de boca aberta notando que quem estava ali não era Kamus. Fitou-a dos pés a cabeça.

Os pés descalços tocavam o chão. A saia e a blusa preta estavam um pouco amassadas, os cabelos estavam um pouco úmidos. Definitivamente, não era o Kamus; ele pensou, balançado a cabeça.

-Bom dia Milo; Aisty respondeu, virando-se para ele.

O cavaleiro ainda estava imóvel, lembrava-se que eles saíram da Taverna das Bacantes sem se despedirem, mas não pensou que a jovem fosse ficar em Aquário. Embora fosse a coisa mais normal, afinal, eram irmãos.

-Milo, bom dia; Aisty insistiu, passando a mão na frente dos olhos dele.

-Ahn, sim... O que foi? –ele perguntou piscando. Aisty arqueou a sobrancelha. –Aisty, o que você esta fazendo aqui?

-Eu é que pergunto, o que você esta fazendo aqui entrando sem bater; ela falou, observando-lhe atentamente. –Não acredito que esta chegando agora da Taverna das Bacantes;

-Bem...; Ele começou sem graça.

-Não precisa responder. Velhos hábitos. Eu sei; a amazona completou.

-Ahn, Kamus já te falou sobre isso? –ele perguntou, vendo-a indicar uma cadeira em volta da mesa para si.

Aisty colocou três xícaras sobre a mesa, enquanto terminava de colocar as coisas para o café.

-Conversamos bastante; Aisty respondeu, enquanto terminava de passar o café. –Fui uma surpresa para gente, mas por outro lado, não foi algo ruim; ela completou, lembrando-se que durante a conversa com o irmão, haviam combinado de saírem quando amanhecesse para dar uma volta pelo centro de Atenas.

-Desde que você chegou, eu vi mesmo que vocês tinham bastante em comum; Milo comentou, enquanto ela colocava um pouco de café em sua xícara.

-Como?

-Vocês eram muito parecidos; Milo continuou, tomando um gole. –Quando você engaiolou o Saga, se eu não estivesse te vendo, diria que era o Kamus. O cosmo era muito parecido; ele completou com um meio sorriso, lembrando-se da situação do geminiano naquele dia.

-Entendo; ela murmurou pensativa.

-Bom dia; Kamus falou, entrando na cozinha já vestido para saírem. Aproximou-se da irmã, dando-lhe um beijo na testa, antes de voltar-se para o artrópode que observava a cena, abismado.

Não era normal ver Kamus agindo daquela forma com ninguém, mas tinha de dar um credito. Afinal, ele tinha todos os motivos do mundo pra querer compensar aquele tempo que ficara sem saber da existência da jovem.

-Bom dia; Aisty respondeu, sentando-se.

-Boa dia; Milo falou, voltando-se para ele.

-Chegando agora, Milo? –Kamus perguntou, com um meio sorriso.

-Velhos hábitos; o Escorpião respondeu com um sorriso sem graça.

-Sei; os dois responderam, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Milo observou-os atentamente, até o jeito de arquear a sobrancelha era o mesmo.

-Algum problema? –Aisty perguntou, serrando os orbes de maneira perigosa.

-Não, de maneira alguma; Milo adiantou-se em responder, balançou a cabeça de forma imperceptível. –Mas me digam, vão sair? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Vamos dar uma volta por Atenas; Kamus respondeu, disputando um pedaço de croasant com o cavaleiro, mas lançou-lhe um olhar retalhador, acabando por fim, a ganhar o pãozinho. –Desde que Aisty chegou não teve tempo de ir dar uma volta pelo centro.

-Uhn, isso me lembra uma coisa; Aisty murmurou, lembrando-se que durante a missão, acabara por destruir a camisa de um certo alguém e dissera a si mesma que daria outra pra repor, mas como fazia pouco tempo que chegaram da missão em Delfos, tinha quase esquecido.

-O que? –Kamus perguntou, curioso.

-Nada, não. Besteira; ela adiantou-se a responder. –Mas que horas vamos?

-Agora são sete horas, o que acha de sairmos as oito, assim voltamos para o almoço; Kamus sugeriu.

-Está certo, vou subir até o último templo me trocar, ai passo aqui pra gente ir; ela falou, terminando o café e levantando-se.

-...; Kamus assentiu.

A jovem aproximou-se, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto. Antes de se afastar.

-Hei, e eu? –Milo perguntou, fazendo beicinho.

-O que? –Aisty perguntou, já na porta para sair.

-Só ele ganha? –o Escorpião, perguntou, apontando para a bochecha do cavaleiro, que adquiriu um tom rosado, devido ao comentário. Aisty serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa, quando a temperatura do templo começou a cair. –Brincadeirinha; Milo falou rapidamente.

-Puff; a amazona resmungou, saindo do templo.

-Você não tem noção do perigo, não é Escorpião? –Kamus perguntou, voltando-se para ele, com um tom perigoso na voz.

Milo pareceu se encolher ainda mais na cadeira e voltou a tomar café antes que falasse mais alguma besteira.

**II – Lágrimas.**

Caminhava sem pressa pelas sinuosas ruas de pedra, destino? O cemitério do pequeno vilarejo. Havia passado mais cedo no templo de Athena, a procura de Diana, porém lhe disseram que a mesma havia saído.

"Precisava pensar..."; Dissera a amazona, segundo Aisty que estava no templo. Não precisaria pensar muito para deduzir onde ela havia ido.

Certamente havia ido aconselhar-se com os pais...

Na periferia do vilarejo por fim avistou o cemitério. Abriu os portões que ruidosos pareciam avisar a sua chegada e caminhou lentamente entre os jazigos em busca do tumulo da família Kinaros.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

_-Mãe, pai... Por que não me respondem? Eu sei, muito tempo se passou, mas ainda os sinto perto de mim..._

Com vagar deslizou a mão sobre a lápide empoeirada, revelando os nomes Sócrates e Helena Kinaros.

-Quanto tempo...; Murmurou a amazona enquanto os orbes azuis detinham-se nas inscrições talhadas em grego sobre a pedra fria. –Treze anos e ainda sinto a falta de vocês...

Uma lágrima triste e solitária rolou dos orbes azuis e não pôde conter a sua queda. Gostaria tanto de poder contar com os seus conselhos, o seu carinho, agora mais do que nunca. O pai, será que ficaria feliz em ver que havia se tornado uma amazona, como sonhara? Sua mãe, como queria poder abraçá-la, sentir o calor reconfortante de seus braços que lhe acalentavam e protegiam de todo o mal.

Sentia-se confusa, perdida, como nunca havia estado em treze anos de solidão. Seus princípios, todos eles, estavam sendo postos em prova. O que era certo, o que era errado, mesmo que o seu senso de justiça continuasse intacto.

Muita coisa acontecera em treze anos. Não era mais a jovem indefesa que desconhecia as perversidades do mundo, fazia justiça, a sua justiça, porém às vezes ainda se sentia indefesa como há treze anos...

Como lutar contra algo que não se pode controlar, apenas sentir? Sentimentos os quais desconhecia e simplesmente não se sabe como controlá-los? Medo, angustia em sentir-se fraca diante de algo que abolira de sua vida no momento em que havia decidido tornar-se amazona?

"_Somos muito mais que amazona e cavaleiro..."._

Isso lhe perturbava, atormentava, dia após dia. Era como uma doença, um vicio o qual por mais que soubesse ser maléfico a si, insistia em continuar presa. A noite passada havia sido a prova disso...

Deturpara seus princípios, suas crenças, como amazona e mulher.

No que devia acreditar afinal? Que caminho deveria seguir? Tudo se transformara em um rodamoinho, uma grande confusão em sua mente. Apolo. A insanidade de Apolo estava prestes a gerar o verdadeiro caos entre os mortais. Não podia deixar-se levar por sentimentos banais e esquecer o seu verdadeiro propósito e razão de viver. Era uma amazona, serviria à Ártemis até quando por fim sucumbisse, mas antes disso não. Não antes de acabar com a loucura de Apolo.

Tinha que cumprir a sua promessa. Não permitiria que sofressem, que chorassem ou que sucumbissem ao bel prazer de qualquer que fosse o inimigo, Deus, monstro ou homem; serrou os punhos. Cumpriria a sua promessa e esqueceria, esqueceria tudo aquilo...

-Diana?

Sentiu o toque cálido de uma mão se fechar sobre seu ombro e voltou-se para trás vislumbrando um par de orbes verdes sobre si.

-Esteve chorando? -Indagou Aioros enquanto deslizava o polegar sobre as bochechas da amazona a fim de apagar as marcas das lágrimas que por ali haviam passado.

-Não, eu só...; Balbuciou Diana enquanto se levantava do chão onde estava sentada, mirando o arranjo de flores sobre o tumulo. –Estava com saudades...

-Eu sinto por você e sei o que quer dizer, também perdi meus pais muito cedo, mas...; Ponderou Aioros fitando a amazona que batia a poeira das vestes. –Não gosto de te ver chorando.

-Não se preocupe, vai passar; Disse a amazona voltando os orbes para o cavaleiro.

A sua atenção para consigo, sua preocupação em vê-la bem era algo que lhe acalentava. Sentia-se bem junto dele, como com ninguém mais. Porém temia que esse sentimento bom, essa paz em estar junto dele ruísse após o acontecido a noite passada.

-Procurei por você no templo de Athena e Aisty me disse que havia saído. Acho que; ponderou Aioros e o anseio da amazona por fim aconteceu. –Precisamos conversar sobre ontem à noite e...

-Eu, bem...; Balbuciou sem jeito. Esperava evitar esse momento constrangedor por mais alguns séculos, porém era melhor resolverem de uma vez. –Está bem, mas não aqui.

-Tem razão; Disse Aioros acompanhando a amazona para fora do cemitério.

**III – Básico x Moderno.**

-Diz pra mim, porque toda garota tem que ficar assim quando vê um shopping? –Kamus perguntou, fazia pouco tempo que estavam andando pelo centro e quando a jovem avistara o shopping central, simplesmente o arrastara para lá.

Agora ele estava andando com no mínimo dez sacolas, que variavam entre algumas roupas que a jovem insistira em comprar para si e algumas coisas dela, porém Aisty não parecia cansar-se de andar entre as lojas, alegando que era sempre mais fácil com o baixo movimento do lugar.

-Pense pelo lado positivo; Aisty começou, enquanto paravam em frente a uma loja de roupas masculinas. Observou atentamente a vitrine. Notando algumas camisas muito bonitas, das mais variadas cores. –"Uhn, deve ter alguma aqui que fique bem nele"; ela pensou.

-Qual lado? –Kamus perguntou.

-Há quantos anos você não renova o guarda-roupa? –ela perguntou com um sorriso maroto, puxando-o para dentro da loja.

-Hei, isso nunca foi importante; ele se defendeu.

-Maninho, convenhamos, você fica uma gracinha de preto, mas ta na hora de revolucionar um pouco; Aisty falou, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo, vendo-o enrubescer.

Antes dele levantar, andara dando uma inspecionada no guarda-roupa e torceu o nariz ao ver que todas as camisas e calças tinham o mesmo padrão. Se viu uma peça que não fosse preta ou azul foi muito.

-Aisty; ele falou, a repreendendo.

-Em que posso ajudá-los? –um vendedor perguntou, aproximando-se.

-Por gentileza, guarda isso aqui pra gente, que temos muita coisa pra ver ainda; ela pediu, praticamente jogando as sacolas da mão de Kamus sobre o vendedor.

Não era uma loja normal. Era muito bem disposta, com locais para as pessoas se sentarem. As roupas eram finas e bem alinhadas em araras por toda a parte.

O vendedor afastou-se com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa, mas rapidamente voltou para junto do casal.

-O que desejam ver primeiro?

-O que acha, Kamus? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para o irmão.

-Já que não tem outro jeito; ele resmungou, ao vê-la abrir um largo sorriso. –Pode ser as camisas primeiro;

-Que cor, senhor?

_-Preta / Verde;_ os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Como?

_-Azul / Vermelha;_ novamente eles falaram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo o vendedor ficar um pouco atordoado.

-É melhor pegar uma de cada e a gente escolhe depois; Aisty adiantou-se em dizer.

-...; O vendedor assentiu, afastando-se.

-Só por curiosidade; Kamus começou. –Estou pra te fazer uma pergunta desde que voltamos de Delfos.

-O que? –ela perguntou, engolindo em seco, diante do sorriso nada inocente do irmão.

-O que esta acontecendo realmente entre você e Saga? –Kamus perguntou displicente. Enquanto observava algumas peças de roupa sobre uma bancada no meio da loja.

-Nada; Aisty respondeu, sentindo a face aquecer-se um pouco, mas desviou o olhar para que ele não visse.

-Aisty; Kamus falou, balançando a cabeça. –Sabe, que não consegue mentir pra mim, não é? –ele insistiu.

-Não é nada Kamus; ela falou em baixo tom.

-Isso é por causa daquele garoto? –ele perguntou, colocando a mão sobre o ombro da jovem. –De Naxos?

Aisty abriu a boca, como se fosse falar algo, mas o vendedor aproximou-se trazendo as peças, interrompendo-os.

Logo depois, Kamus já estava no vestiário experimentando uma serie de roupas que Aisty escolhera. Desde regatas a bermudas, calças e blusas que combinariam entre si e que de preferência não desse um ar muito serio ao cavaleiro, como as que ele vinha usando ultimamente;

-Ahn, eu gostaria de dar uma olhada naquela camisa; Aisty falou ao vendedor, observando ao longe, uma camisa preta de linho, mas com as mangas, com duas faixas bem delicadas em prata, com gola pólo e botões.

-Só um momento; o vendedor pediu, afastando-se para buscar a peça. –Aqui esta; ele falou, entregando a camisa a jovem.

-"Uhn, acho que essa vai ficar bem nele"; Aisty observou atentamente os detalhes da camisa. –Vou levar essa também, mas gostaria que arrumasse pra presente; ela falou, devolvendo a camisa ao vendedor.

-...; o vendedor assentiu, indo providenciar.

-Então, podemos ir? –Kamus falou, em tom de suplica, por não agüentar mais andar tanto.

-Já? –Aisty perguntou, fazendo ar manhoso. Viu Kamus suspirar e abrir a boca como se fosse dizer que eles poderiam ficar mais um pouco, mas não pretendia fazer aquilo com ele, era visível o cansaço do cavaleiro. –To brincando, vamos sim;

Não demorou a passagem no caixa para acertarem tudo. O número de sacolas dobrou, enquanto voltavam para o santuário. Aisty riu, em meio aos comentários nada discretos das pessoas ao verem o cavaleiro levando uma pilha de sacolas, embora ela também estivesse com metade.

_**Continua...**_


	11. Descobertas

**O SEGREDO DOS ANJOS – PARTE II **

**REVELAÇÕES**

**Dama 9 e Hana-Lis**

**

* * *

**

**Nota****: **

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation e empresas licenciadas. **

**Apenas Diana e Aisty são personagens criadas única e exclusivamente por nós para essa trilogia.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos.**

**Uma boa leitura a todos! **

**

* * *

**

**Dama 9, Hana-Lis e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 11: Descobertas.**

**I – A Conversa.**

Precisavam conversar. Talvez estivesse tão ou mais confuso que a amazona. Ainda podia sentir o sabor de seus lábios, os quais tanto ansiara beijar...

Aquele beijo fora algo único e que jamais se esqueceria, porém temia que para ela não tivesse significado o mesmo ainda que lhe tivesse correspondido, sabia e sentira isso, mas a cena posterior lhe deixara inseguro, a forma como Shura e a amazona se trataram...

Precisava saber o que de fato estava acontecendo entre Diana e o amigo, no entanto o acontecido de certa forma parecia tê-los afastado, criado uma barreira invisível e silenciosa que os impedia de se tratarem como os amigos que eram. Fazia alguns minutos que caminhavam pelo vilarejo e não haviam trocado uma palavra sequer desde a saída do cemitério, mesmo que muitas coisas devessem ser ditas.

Após uma longa e silenciosa caminhada por fim se sentaram em um banco abaixo de uma árvore, ainda era cedo, mas o sol grego ia alto e imponente no céu. Estavam confortáveis de baixo da sombra fresca da árvore a fitar o movimento das ruas como algo extremamente interessante até que, Aioros decidiu que já era hora de destronar o silêncio, senhor absoluto até aquele momento.

-O que foi aquilo ontem à noite? –ele indagou mantendo os olhos fixos no vai e vem de pessoas na rua.

A amazona sentiu o sangue enregelar. Isso era algo que também não sabia explicar. Gostava dele, mas... Não sabia porque havia lhe correspondido se...

Não pôde completar seus pensamentos, o que mais temia aconteceu. Viu os orbes verdes voltarem-se para si e se fixarem intensamente em sua face.

-Nós dois... Você e Shura, o que foi aquilo?

-Aioros eu; ela balbuciou confusa. Aquilo estava sendo mais constrangedor do que imaginara e não queria nem pensar em como estava sua face nesse momento. Baixou a cabeça, tentando desviar o olhar do dele. Quem sabe o ardor nas faces passaria mais rápido. Ledo engano...

-Eu gosto de você; Interpelou Aioros. –Mais do que isso...;

-Eu também gosto de você, mas...;

-Mas agora tem o Shura; Aioros respondeu cortando-a com evidente pesar. Sabia que estava acontecendo algo entre eles, mesmo que fingisse não acreditar.

-Eu...; começou a amazona por fim voltando a fitar o cavaleiro.

-Não reprima o que sente; Aioros falou, respirando fundo. –Se gosta dele, se permita viver isso; completou com um olhar triste.

-Aquele... Aquele idiota...; ela murmurou serrando os punhos, voltando os orbes para o chão.

-Não se esconda mais...; Aioros pediu levando a ponta dos dedos a face da amazona e fazendo-a fitar-lhe. –Já não precisa se esconder sob uma máscara, por quê cria essa barreira invisível à base de farpas para esconder o que sente? Nós mortais vivemos com a incerteza do dia de amanhã, nada nos é certo, porém temos o dom de sentir o que nem mesmo os deuses podem sentir;

-Entenda, Aioros eu...; Diana murmurou perdendo-se nos orbes verdes e suspirou tomando coragem. Tinha que lhe dizer isso, mesmo que lhe fosse difícil, difícil demais. –Gosto de você, gostei demais de você, não sabe nem mesmo o quanto. Quando parti há treze anos, deixei parte de mim com você... Me fechei, meu coração está fechado. Tornei-me uma amazona e não há espaço para mais nada aqui dentro; ela falou levando uma das mãos até a altura do coração. –Se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes, se a loucura de Apolo não tivesse caído sobre nós, eu...;

-Teríamos tido uma chance; Aioros completou com desalento. –Teríamos? Gostava? Você não percebe, tudo faz parte do passado agora... Você fala no passado e não é por causa da insanidade de Apolo que seus sentimentos mudaram. Talvez não perceba, ou não queria ver, que o seu coração não fechou e que está ocupado sim, mas por outra pessoa...; ele insistiu.

-Aioros, eu...; Balbuciou ao ver o cavaleiro se levantar. Não sabia o que dizer, os últimos meses haviam sido como um verdadeiro tufão em sua vida, não tinha certeza de mais nada, muito menos de seus sentimentos, no entanto o que menos queria era magoá-lo.

-Eu te amo...; Ele disse fitando-a intensamente como se estivesse memorizando aquele momento. Devia tê-lo dito há muito tempo e mesmo que isso não tivesse mais o mesmo significado de outrora, simplesmente não podia mais guardar isso dentro de si. –Mas não posso obrigá-la a sentir o mesmo por mim;

Dito isso o cavaleiro deu-lhe as costas e foi embora. Atônita diante da declaração a amazona não soube o que fazer ou dizer, apenas permaneceu ali sentada fitando o nada.

**II – E os problemas não param...**

Um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, enquanto ouvia-o resmungar algumas coisas em russo que preferiu não pensar no significado.

Carregando uma infinidade de sacolas nas mãos, Kamus e Aisty atravessavam o templo de Touro, dirigindo-se para a próxima casa.

-Bem que o Mú poderia dar uma carona pra gente, né? - Aisty falou, parando um momento para respirar.

-Oh hora pra ele sumir; Kamus falou, exasperado. Preparando-se para continuar a subida.

-Ahn, mano; Aisty falou, fazendo-o parar.

-O que foi?

-Se importa de ir na frente, preciso fazer uma paradinha aqui; ela falou, apontando para o templo de Gêmeos.

-Aqui? –Kamus perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha com um sorriso maroto.

-Hei, não é o que esta pensando; Aisty se defendeu.

-E o que eu estaria pensando? –ele insistiu. Aisty serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa, vendo-o rir, sabia perfeitamente que Kamus não lhe daria sossego depois querendo saber exatamente o que ela fora fazer lá, mas já estava se acostumando. –Ta certo, nos vemos depois;

-...; Aisty assentiu, vendo-o começar a subir as escadas.

Voltou-se para o templo de Gêmeos, com uma caixa preta em mãos, um discreto laço vermelho fora colocado para fechá-la. Aproximou-se deparando-se com o corredor principal. Lembrou-se com um meio sorriso, de quando passara por ali no primeiro dia que estivera no santuário e engaiolara Saga.

-Aisty; Kanon falou, um pouco surpreso ao abrir a porta e deparar-se com ela pronta para bater na mesma.

-Oi Kanon; a amazona falou sorrindo.

O cavaleiro parou surpreso, estava tão acostumado vê-la seria, que vela sorrir daquela forma não era muito normal; ele pensou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. Estava ficando paranóico, não era porque o irmão, que quase nunca sorria de maneira tão radiante, que quando o fazia era motivo para se preocupar, que com todos seria assim; ele pensou.

-Oi; ele respondeu.

-Ahn, eu precisava falar com o Saga, ele esta? –a jovem indagou hesitante.

-Esta sim, provavelmente esta no quarto dele. Alias, ainda me pergunto como ele consegue ficar tanto tempo trancado lá; o geminiano comentou. –De qualquer forma, entra ai, já to de saída, mas é só seguir pela sala passar pelo corredor e na terceira porta a esquerda é o quarto dele.

-Mas...; ela falou, contestar, porém ele a cortou.

-O Saga já deve estar acordado, dificilmente dorme até tarde, vai lá; Kanon falou, afastando-se e lhe dando passagem. -Até mais; ele falou acenando e sumindo pelo corredor.

Aisty engoliu em seco, talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia ir ali, mas já que estava. Não iria demorar de mais, então.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Remexeu-se incomodado na cama, sentindo a cabeça latejar. Bebera de mais; ele concluiu, abrindo os olhos, lançou um olhar para o criado-mudo ao lado da cama, notando que o relógio marcava meio-dia;

-Nossa; Saga murmurou, espreguiçando-se ainda sonolento quando ouviu algumas batidas na porta. –"Droga, bem que o Kanon poderia ter me chamado mais cedo"; ele pensou, levantando-se.

Parou ouvindo uma espécie de ronronado atrás de si. Engoliu em seco, ao virar-se. Deparou-se com uma garota, deitada de bruços na cama, enrolada em um lençol, os longos e cacheados cabelos vermelhos espalhavam-se pelo tecido branco. Arregalou os olhos, ao lembrar-se muito vagamente do que acontecera na danceteria.

Enrolou-se rapidamente no lençol, pronto pra mandar o irmão pra outra dimensão por deixá-lo cometer aquela besteira que mal notou que o cosmo de quem estava do outro lado não era o irmão e que estranhamente ainda estava vestido da cintura pra baixo.

-Kanon seu-...; Ele parou ao abrir a porta e deparar-se com a amazona de melenas vermelhas ali. -Aisty?

-Ahn! Bom dia; Aisty falou, desviando o olhar, com a face levemente rosada ao deparar-se com ele naquela situação.

-O que esta fazendo aqui? –Saga indagou surpreso. será que ainda estava sob efeito das doses de uísque que ingerira na noite anterior, para ressaca ser tão forte que beirava a alucinação?

-Ele disse que você já estava acordado e que eu poderia entrar; ela se justificou.

-_Saga_; ambos ouviram uma voz feminina chamar pelo cavaleiro vinda de dentro do quarto.

Aisty voltou-se para ele lívida. Saga tentou explicar, entretanto palavra alguma saiu de seus lábios, nem que tentasse teria uma resposta lógica para o que acontecera.

-Ahn, você parece ocupado, é melhor voltar outra hora; Aisty falou, querendo sair o mais rápido possível dali.

-Aisty, nã-...; Ela o cortou, entregando-lhe a caixa, ou melhor, praticamente jogando em seus braços a caixa da camisa.

-Espero que sirva. Não sei se você e meu irmão usam o mesmo número, mas se quiser pode trocar depois, o cartão da loja esta ai dentro; Aisty falou, afastando-se em seguida, sem olhar pra trás.

O cavaleiro segurou a caixa, ainda sem entender como as coisas poderiam estar dando tão errado para si de uma hora pra outra. E que irmão ela estava se referindo?

-Aisty; Saga chamou, saindo correndo atrás dela, mas quando chegou na porta do templo estancou, lembrando-se que tinha apenas um lençol em torno da cintura.

Exasperou, voltou para o quarto amaldiçoando a sorte e todas as divindades envolvidas com a tapeçaria do destino.

**III – Sempre existe uma segunda chance...**

O movimento das ruas continuava incessantemente, como a vida que independente dos sentimentos das pessoas, seguia em frente sempre.

Estava aliviado por finalmente ter dito o que sentia, porém um incomodo aperto no peito estava lhe deixando inquieto. A havia perdido. Saber que seu coração um dia havia lhe pertencido, lhe deixava frustrado por simplesmente não ter sido capaz de manter esse sentimento vivo. Por que não fora atrás dela quando partira? Por que não lutara pelo que sentia?

Por que simplesmente não lhe dissera o que sentia? – ele pensou, erguendo os orbes para o céu, como se alguém lá em cima pudesse lhe responder.

_Era um cavaleiro_. A resposta fora dada pela própria amazona. Como cavaleiro, tinha suas obrigações, deveres dos quais não podia se ausentar, mas... Que vida era essa onde tudo se resumia em lutar contra algum Deus insano, que desejava impor a sua supremacia sobre os homens? Pelo que lutavam afinal?

Pelo bem da humanidade, pelo bem estar daqueles que não podiam contra a força absoluta dos Deuses, mas que podiam sentir o que os soberanos jamais puderam sentir...

Lutavam por algo que lhes fora privado de sentir ao tornarem-se amazona e cavaleiro. Lutariam até que por fim sucumbissem a maldade daqueles que invejavam o dom que tinham de matar e morrer se fosse preciso por alguém que se amava. O amor dos homens pelos seus semelhantes era algo que os Deuses jamais entenderiam como os imortais que eram.

Aquilo não era justo... Jamais contestara o seu dever como cavaleiro, mas em seu intimo, como todo e qualquer mortal, desejava sim ter uma vida normal. Poder se dedicar a alguém em especial, amar e ser amado. Quem sabe se casar, ter filhos, porém enquanto houvesse maldade e inveja daqueles que se diziam senhores de tudo e de todos, poucos teriam essa chance...

Chance? Shura estava tendo essa chance e a estava desperdiçando...; Serrou os punhos. Se ousasse ferir seu coração, seus sentimentos, definitivamente não pensaria duas vezes em mandá-lo para o Tártaro. Estava tendo a oportunidade de ser amado por alguém, alguém especial e estava jogando fora o sentimento que lhe era devotado. Daria tudo para estar em seu lugar...; ele pensou em desalento, enquanto andava a esmo pelas ruas.

Imerso em pensamentos, mal notou que ao virar a rua, uma jovem vinha igualmente distraída na mesma direção. O choque entre os dois foi eminente, fazendo ambos irem ao chão ao mesmo tempo.

**-AIIII...**; os dois gritaram ao sofrerem o impacto de seus corpos um contra o outro e logo em seguida, com o piso de concreto.

Feirantes, fregueses, todos eles pararam seus afazeres diante da cena que se seguia em plena feira livre. Aioros piscou confuso, a luz do sol ofuscava-lhe a visão. Massageou o ombro dolorido e ia se levantar quando uma voz feminina lhe chamou a atenção.

-Me perdoe, Senhor...; Disse a jovem sem ao menos se voltar para cima enquanto desajeitadamente colocava de volta na cesta as muitas frutas que havia comprado na feira. –Me perdoe, eu não vi o Senhor estava distraída e... Perdão.

Ainda sentada no chão a jovem por fim voltou os orbes para cima, enquanto o cavaleiro punha-se de pé. Os cabelos loiros e encaracolados que lhe caiam até a cintura estavam presos por uma delicada fita de seda. Vestia um vestido simples como o que os habitantes do vilarejo costumavam vestir, mas o que chamou a atenção do cavaleiro foram os grandes orbes azuis, azuis como o céu. Havia algo de diferente neles, ou talvez lhe recordassem algo, não sabia ao certo.

-Perdão Senhorita; Disse Aioros estendendo a mão com o intuito de ajudar a jovem a se levantar. –Sou eu que lhe peço perdão, me desculpe. Machuquei você?

-Não Senhor; Ela respondeu timidamente. –Como lhe falei estava distraída e... **ZEUS**; Exasperou a jovem apontando para o cavaleiro que arqueou a sobrancelha sem entender. –Sua camisa...

-O que tem minha camisa?; Aioros indagou confuso e seguindo a direção apontada pela jovem viu uma mancha azulada, meio rocha no lado esquerdo do corpo. –Ah não foi nada e...; Ele começou, balançando as mãos de forma displicente, mas não pôde completar a frase.

-Como nada? Isso é açaí vai acabar com a sua camisa se não for limpo logo; Disse a jovem ainda analisando a mancha. –Todos os dias tenho que comprar para meu irmão, devido aos treinos que lhe são exaustivos e...;

-Treinos?; Indagou Aioros observando a jovem pegar a cesta no chão.

-Sim; Ela respondeu se voltando para ele. –Meu irmão treina todos os dias no Santuário de Athena, é aspirante a cavaleiro de prata, mas não me pergunte a qual armadura ele concorre, porque definitivamente eu não sei. Na verdade nem sei se é verdade tudo o que dizem sobre os tais cavaleiros, nunca vi um de perto e acho meio exagerada aquela história da abrirem uma fenda no chão com um só golpe e blá blá blá...

Aioros riu. Era a primeira vez que encontrava com alguém que ao invés de temer de forma exagerada os cavaleiros de Athena ou idolatrá-los como Deuses, simplesmente achava que eram um conto de fadas, ou melhor, uma fraude.

-Ah me desculpa; Ela disse sem jeito ao ver que o cavaleiro nada dizia apenas a fitava com um sorriso nos lábios. –Estou falando demais não é? Meu irmão vive dizendo que falo mais que... Perdão Senhor me desculpe pelo infortúnio, deve ter coisas importantes a fazer e estou lhe tomando o tempo. Não é daqui é? Nunca havia lhe visto antes...

-Sou sim, mas digamos que estive longe por um bom tempo.; Aioros respondeu de maneira enigmática.

-Ah... Bem, mas como posso remediar a besteira que acabei de fazer?; Ela indagou sem jeito ainda se referindo a camisa manchada.

-Bom, primeiro pare de me chamar de Senhor; Aioros sorriu divertido. –Como dizem, Senhor só o todo poderoso Zeus lá no céu...;

-Está certo como quiser e... Já sei; Ela exclamou com tamanha empolgação que mais uma vez o assustou. –Venha comigo; ela disse sem cerimônia alguma pegando a mão do cavaleiro e o puxando.

-Pra onde?; Aioros indagou confuso sendo arrastado pela jovem. Olhou ao redor e as pessoas ainda os fitavam com olhares curiosos.

-Pra minha casa; a jovem respondeu com simplicidade. –Eu lavo sua camisa e tiro essa mancha horrível, é o meu pedido de desculpas; Ela sorriu e momentaneamente Aioros perdeu-se na doçura de seu sorriso.

-O que? Mas, não precisa e...; Balbuciou vendo olhar reprovador da jovem sobre si. –Esta certo, mas me deixe carregar essa cesta que deve estar pesada, afinal também lhe devo desculpas; Ele sorriu.

-Mas, não precisa e...; Foi à vez da jovem recuar diante do olhar reprovador do cavaleiro. –Tudo bem, mas vamos logo porque se essa mancha secar não vai adiantar nada. Minha casa fica perto, num instante chegaremos lá; Ela sorriu nem por um minuto se importando com os olhares curiosos sobre si enquanto literalmente arrastava o cavaleiro.

**IV – Somente ela...**

Aisty saiu em disparada do templo, cruzou com dois cavaleiros, mas simplesmente não parou para cumprimentá-los ou para prestar a atenção em quem eles eram.

-Aquela não é a Aisty? –Shura comentou.

-Estranho, agora de pouco ela tava lá em casa; Kanon comentou, confuso.

-Como? – o cavaleiro indagou surpreso.

-Ela foi lá falar com o Saga, estranho; ele comentou.

-Pelo visto seu irmão deve ter algum karma com ruivas; Shura comentou olhando para a frente, enquanto continuavam a descer as escadarias de câncer.

-O que? –Kanon perguntou, mas viu-o apontar para a entrada do templo de Gêmeos.

-**QUER SABER, PRA MIM JÁ CHEGA. NÃO AGUENTO MAIS VOCÊ FALANDO NESSA GAROTA; **Layla berrou, saindo do templo cuspindo fogo e trazendo as sandálias na mão.

-Nossa; os dois cavaleiros murmuraram ao ver a ruiva sair bufando do templo.

Eles apenas ouviram alguém bater a porta com força e ela torceu o nariz, começando a descer as escadarias rumo a saída

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Droga. Droga. Droga; Saga murmurou, praticamente batendo a cabeça na parede.

Sobre a cômoda, estava a caixa da camisa aberta. Aproximou-se dela, observando atentamente a peça.

-Maldiçao! - ele praguejou, sentando-se na beira da cama, com as mãos sobre o rosto. Tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

-Nossa, passou um furacão por aqui; Kanon comentou, entrando com Shura no templo, notando que alguns vasos estavam quebrados sobre o chão, como se houvessem sido arremessados contra alguém.

-Acho que não é só um karma. É um karma ruim, como diria o Shaka; Shura comentou, espantado com o tamanho da bagunça no templo.

Encontraram a porta do quarto de Saga aberta e o cavaleiro lá dentro. Numa situação deplorável; ambos concluíram.

-Saga; Kanon chamou com cautela.

-Vão embora; ele falou pausadamente, sentindo a cabeça latejar ainda mais, sentindo os primeiros indícios da ressaca atrasada.

-Ahn, pelo visto a Aisty já te contou; o geminiano comentou, pensando que a amazona fora ali para contar a ele sobre ela e Kamus serem irmãos.

-O que? –Saga perguntou erguendo a cabeça rapidamente.

-Ela e Kamus; Shura falou, vendo-o fechar a cara. –São irmãos; ele completou.

Sentiu o chão abrir-se a seus pés. A palavra '**IRMÃOS'** ecoava de forma terrível em sua mente, passara a noite toda achando que os dois estariam juntos, como um belo casal apaixonado e eles eram irmãos.

-Saga você ta bem? –Kanon perguntou, ao vê-lo tão branco quanto papel.

-Não. Definitivamente não; o geminiano respondeu, passando os dedos pelos cabelos. –Acabei de ouvir o Shura dizer que o Kamus e a Aisty são irmãos... Isso deve ser alguma alucinação, ou aquele uísque estava batizado; ele completou com um sorriso descrente.

-Mas ele disse; Kanon falou, sem entender o porque daquela reação do irmão.

-O que? Vocês não tão brincando? –Saga perguntou, voltando-se para os dois, que apenas assentiram. –**MALDIÇÃO!** – o cavaleiro berrou, deixando-se cair na cama.

**V – Flor Silvestre.**

Estava sentado em uma poltrona rústica na pequena sala de uma das muitas casas simples existentes no vilarejo. Correu os olhos pelo cômodo simples, mas rico em detalhes em cada canto. A jovem conversava consigo mesmo à distância, enquanto na cozinha que era no cômodo ao lado tratava de guardar as frutas que havia comprado.

-É você quem faz essas peças?; Indagou Aiolos se referindo aos vasos, caixas e bibelôs feitos de papel reciclado, porém com um acabamento perfeito.

-Sim; Disse a jovem aproximando-se da poltrona onde estava sentado. –Faço essas peças e uma tia as vende na feira de artesanato do vilarejo. Se pudesse faria um curso de artes plásticas, para quem sabe me aperfeiçoar e... Bem, tudo o que é ligado à arte me interessa; ela explicou, sorrindo e mais uma vez viu-se perdido no sorriso da jovem até que despertou com a voz da mesma.

-Tire a camisa;

-O que? - Indagou confuso.

-Tire a camisa para eu poder lavá-la; Acácia respondeu com simplicidade estendendo uma outra camisa meio surrada para ele vestir temporariamente. –É do meu irmão, mas acho que...; a jovem ponderou analisando o porte do cavaleiro. –Bem, talvez não sirva, mas...

-É, acho que vai ficar um pouco pequena; Sorriu Aioros enquanto retirava a própria camisa.

-É... Pequena, muito pequena; Acácia murmurou e não pôde conter o rumo de seus olhos que caíram sobre o ventre bem talhado e musculoso do cavaleiro que aos poucos se revelava.

Mirou por mais alguns instantes o tórax bronzeado do mesmo até sentir seus olhos sobre si. Corou desviando o olhar.

-É... Bem, num instante eu lavo e tiro essa mancha você vai ver; sorriu sem jeito e ia se afastar quando o sentiu segurar-lhe pelo braço.

-Me desculpe, mas... Acho que você não me disse seu nome; Aioros a lembrou.

-Acácia; a jovem respondeu com um sorriso hesitante, estremecendo levemente com o calor intenso emanado pelo cavaleiro, que parecia envolvê-la numa onda entorpecente.

-Aioros... Muito prazer; ele respondeu sorrindo e no mesmo instante ouviram uma voz arrastada e infantil chegar-lhes aos ouvidos depois de quase arrancar a porta ao abri-la e fechá-la com brusquidão.

_-Ai, que você não concentra o seu cosmo... Ah você nunca será um cavaleiro e __**muito menos**__ de prata se não aprender a se concentrar... Aff to cheio __**daquela**__... Aquele idiota esta me enlouquecendo, isso se é que posso chamar aquele __**ente duvidoso**__ de...__**Acácia, cadê você?**_

-Demetrius; a jovem falou diante do irmão que lhe fitava com uma expressão estranha, diria que desconfiada. –Já voltou do treino?

-Já, mas...; ele balbuciou, lançando um olhar desconfiado a Aioros.

-Aioros, prazer em conhecê-lo; o sagitariano adiantou-se lhe estendendo a mão em cumprimento, diante do olhar intrigado do garoto. –Sua irmã e eu nos conhecemos na vila e...;

-Eu o sujei; A garota interrompeu passando a frente do cavaleiro. –Você sabe como sou distraída e... Bem, me ofereci pra lavar a camisa;

-Ah; disse o garoto franzino de cabelos castanhos, com uma ponta de desconfiança na voz. –Mas... Espera. Você disse Aioros? Aioros de Sagitário? – ele indagou de repente e diante da afirmativa do cavaleiro e do olhar de surpresa da irmã continuou. –Aquele assassino traidor de treze anos atrás que tentou matar o bebê Athena?

-**DEMETRIUS**; Exasperou Acácia.

-Calma, não terminei. Quero dizer, **dito** como traidor, mas que na real salvou o bebê Athena em troca de sua própria vida. Ah, mas que reviveu após Hades graças à benevolência de nossa Deusa Athena, caso contrário não estaria aqui na minha sala. Vamos sente-se é uma honra ter um herói em minha casa; disse o garoto empurrando o cavaleiro de encontro à poltrona.

-Eu vou lavar a sua camisa; Acácia falou saindo da sala com a cabeça dando voltas e pedindo aos céus que Demetrius não lhe matasse de vergonha.

-Espera; Disse Aioros fazendo menção de se levantar, mas Demetrius o deteve.

-Me diz uma coisa, seu irmão ainda banca o **rebelde sem causa**? Nossa me disseram que quando ele tinha a minha idade era o terror do Santuário... Disseram também que ele era assim por ser irmão do traidor e até pintava o cabelo pra não se parecer com você, mas... Na real, eu acho que ele ficou assim por perder um mestre como o senhor, excelente, diga-se de passagem, porque sei que foi o mestre dele e bem, ninguém merece ter um mestre como o meu; finalizou o garoto num fôlego só, com um olhar desolado, após despejar tudo que tinha pra dizer.

-Mestre? - Aioros indagou confuso. Era muita informação ao mesmo tempo. –Ah sim, e qual é o seu mestre?

-**A Biba de Prata...;**

-Que?

-O Misty, aquele que anda de lycra rosa e todo cheio de frescura. Até maquiagem aquilo usa... Eca; O garoto pôs o indicador na boca num gesto enojado.

-Ah; Aioros sorriu divertido. –O Misty é seu mestre. De fato ele é, diria que, um pouco excêntrico, mas é um bom cavaleiro e conseqüentemente um bom mestre, tenho certeza.

-É, diz isso porque não é você quem tem que agüentar os chiliques da... Daquele cara. Olha, preferia ter qualquer um como mestre, ou melhor, qualquer uma se é que me entende...; O garoto sorriu maroto. –Dizem que amazonas são o cão como mestras, mas eu bem que gostaria de ter uma mestra de verdade e bonita de preferência...;

-Uma mestra como a Shina? Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia, acredite; Aioros sorriu se divertindo com os comentários do garoto, que usava de **extrema** transparência, por assim dizer.

-É... Dizem que a Shina é uma verdadeira cobra, mas duvido muito que ela possa ser pior que aquela **mulher infernal**...;

-Que mulher?; Indagou Aioros diante do ar pensativo do garoto.

-Aquela amazona nova... Acho que é francesa, pelo menos é o que dizem, porém fala grego com perfeição.

-Diana?; Indagou Aioros.

-Não sei o nome dela, só sei que é pior que o Imperador do Submundo... Acredita que a convidei pra dançar e ela faltou me mandar para o Tártaro?

-A convidou pra dançar? - Aioros sorriu imaginando o tamanho fora que o garoto devia ter levado. Só de imaginar o olhar retalhador da amazona sentiu pena do menino.

-Para você ver, ontem na Taverna das Bacantes. Mas ela só pode ser maluca e mais maluco ainda é o senhor Shura;

-Shura? – Aioros indagou arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Sim, o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio, aquele que foi incumbido de assassinar o senhor há trezes anos e...; Começou o garoto como se Aioros não soubesse desse fato. –Bem, ele sim é doido pra ficar de enrosco com aquela mulher. Sabe, aqueles dois estavam literalmente se pegando e...

-O que? – Aioros falou balançou a cabeça. Sentia o sangue começar a ferver diante das palavras do garoto, porém se conteve. Talvez tivesse interpretado mal.

-É, se pegando; Demetrius afirmou sem ao menos perceber a mudança de humor do cavaleiro. –Sabe, passei por aquela sacada por mero acaso e nossa, acabei flagrando uma cena diria que proibida para menores. Sorte que já tenho dezoito; ele sorriu travesso. –Pensei que eles fossem... **Espera!** Aonde... Vai?

O garoto piscou confuso. O cavaleiro havia se levantado de súbito e saído sem cerimônia da casa, fechando a porta com brusquidão.

-O que deu nele? - indagou-se confuso esfregando o alto da cabeça.

-Demetrius? – Acácia chamou, surgindo na sala ao ouvir o som da porta se fechar. –Onde está o Aioros?

-Sei lá, cara estranho. Tava aqui no maior papo, um papo interessantíssimo por sinal e ele do nada saiu sumiu daqui; o garoto falou dando de ombros.

-Provavelmente você deve ter falado alguma besteira, só pode; Disse Acácia com um olhar reprovador.

-Claro que não; Exasperou o garoto. –Só estava contando pra ele, sobre aquela ceninha da taverna, lembra que te contei? Então, mas ele nem me deixou chegar na melhor parte... Quando aquela mulher infernal literalmente aleijava o... **AI**; gritou o garoto levando a mão ao alto da cabeça.

-Sabia que tinha falado besteira, Senhor Demetrius; Exasperou Acácia após dar um tapa na cabeça do irmão. –Aprenda a controlar essa língua daqui pra frente e... Bem, deixa eu voltar a lavar a camisa dele pra ver se consigo tirar aquela mancha, depois você irá entregar pra ele e...; Ela ponderou ao entrar no corredor. –Detalhe, se eu não conseguir tirar a mancha você vai ter que dar uma nova pra ele.

-Ahhhh...

-Sem "ah", será o nosso pedido de desculpas; Sentenciou a jovem sumindo de vista.

**Continua...**


	12. Feelings

**O SEGREDO DOS ANJOS – PARTE II **

**REVELAÇÕES**

**Dama 9 e Hana-Lis**

**

* * *

**

**Nota****: **

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation e empresas licenciadas. **

**Apenas Diana e Aisty são personagens criadas única e exclusivamente por nós para essa trilogia.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos.**

**Uma boa leitura a todos! **

**

* * *

**

**Dama 9, Hana-Lis e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 12: ****Feelings****.**

**I - Desde Quando?**

Subiu as escadas com certa pressa, chegando ao último templo, mal havia atravessado a porta principal quando deparou-se com Saori vindo em sua direção..

-Oi Kamus; ela falou, ao ver o cavaleiro.

-Como vai Saori? –ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Bem;

-Ahn, você sabe se a Aisty esta aqui? –ele perguntou, lembrando-se que esperava a jovem em seu templo, mas ela não aparecera.

-Não sei, pensei que ela estivesse com você; Saori comentou.

-Ela estava, mas eu acabei subindo primeiro. Acho que nos desencontramos então; ele falou, tentando espantar aquele pressentimento ruim da cabeça.

-Quer ir dar uma olhada lá no quarto dela, quem sabe ela não passou por aqui e eu não a vi? - Saori sugeriu.

-Não precisa, acho que nos desencontramos mesmo e ela já deve estar lá em casa; ele falou.

-Está certo, até mais, então; a deusa falou.

-Até mais; ele despediu-se voltando para Aquário.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sentou-se em baixo de uma árvore, apenas querendo sossego. Kamus lhe perguntara se estava bem, sabia que o irmão não engolira a resposta de que estava bem e que estava apenas cansada depois da manhã de compras.

Fechou os olhos respirando fundo, sentiu alguém se aproximar. Não precisava estar de olhos abertos para saber que era e isso não ajudava em nada a melhor seu humor tão intempestivo naquele momento.

-O que quer? –Aisty perguntou, fria.

Saga arregalou os olhos surpresos, queria aproximar-se calmamente, sem pressão, mas a jovem mesmo assim sentira sua presença. Passou a mão nervosamente pela franja, tentando acalmar aquela ansiedade que sentia desde que sairá de seu templo e fora atrás da jovem percorrendo todo o santuário até conseguir uma pista de seu paradeiro.

-Precisamos conversar; ele falou, aproximando-se.

-Precisamos? –Aisty perguntou de maneira irônica, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-...; Saga suspirou, seria mais difícil do que imaginara. Sentou-se ao lado dela, mas viu Aisty prepara-se para se levantar. –Espera; ele falou, segurando-a pelo braço.

-O que quer Saga, diga logo, porque tenho que ir, meu irmão esta me esperando; ela completou, rolando os olhos, impaciente.

-Já disse, precisamos conversar e você não sai daqui, até isso acontecer; ele completou, convicto.

-...; Aisty sentiu uma corrente elétrica correr por seu corpo, acabou por sentar-se novamente. Sentindo-o soltar-lhe o braço. –E sobre o que temos de conversar, Saga? –ela perguntou.

-Ontem quando você foi em casa; ele começou, passando a mão nervosamente pela franja rebelde. –Bem...;

-Não é necessário que continue; ela o cortou, erguendo a mão. –Isso não me diz respeito; a jovem falou, levantando-se, sem que ele pudesse impedir.

-Aisty, não é isso; Saga falou, impaciente, por ela sempre lhe cortar, quando tinha algo sério pra falar.

-Então? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para ele, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas de modo curioso.

-Aquela garota...; ele começou.

-Ahn! Saber sobre seus troféus, realmente não me interessa Saga, se era só isso que você tinha a diz, tchau; ela falou, o cortando, novamente.

-Da pra me deixar falar? - ele berrou.

Aisty recuou um passo, surpresa pela explosão dele. Não queria demonstrar, mas sentia-se acuada e detestava essa sensação.

-Não Saga, não da; ela rebateu, sustentando o olhar entrecortado.

-O que?

-Você não me deve explicação ou comentário algum sobre sua vida, ou qualquer coisa a mais, relacionado aos seus pequenos troféus noturnos; a jovem falou, vendo o olhar chocado dele.

-Do que esta falando? –ele perguntou, sem entender o que ela estava se referindo.

-Me poupe dessa falsa inocência Saga, nem mesmo o Milo é tão cínico quanto você. Mas sabe, não vale a pena discutir por algo assim. Você faz o que você quiser com a sua vida, vai pra cama com quem quiser e de preferência, me poupe dos detalhes sórdidos; ela completou, dando-lhe as costas e afastando-se.

O cavaleiro fitou-a surpreso e chocado, não sabia se esperava por algo pior, ou se aquilo já era o suficiente para minar-lhe toda a confiança. Durante muito tempo acostumara-se a se envolver com quem quisesse, conquistar era uma questão de arte e categoria. Escolhia a dedo suas conquistas, mas a muito isso havia mudado, só que tarde de mais, talvez; ele pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Estava te esperando; Kamus falou, ao vê-la entrar em Aquário, com ar cansado. –Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Ahn! Nada não; ela respondeu, piscando confusa.

-Aisty vem aqui; ele falou, puxando-a para a sala. Sentou-se no sofá, fazendo-a acompanhá-lo. –Se não quiser falar sobre isso tudo bem, mas você sabe que não consegue mentir pra mim; Kamus completou sério.

-...; Aisty assentiu, encostou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, fechando os olhos. –Quando isso acabar, se eu sobreviver, bem... Vou voltar pra San Petersburgo;

Kamus abriu a boca para falar algo, mas as palavras simplesmente não saiam.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Subiu os templos correndo, sabia para onde ela havia ido. Aproximou-se do Aquário, sentindo a presença dela ali. Encontrou a porta entreaberta, iria bater, mas o que ouviu o deixou paralisado.

–Quando isso acabar, se eu sobreviver, bem... Vou voltar pra San Petersburgo;

Saga arregalou os olhos, ao ouvir isso.

-Porque essa decisão agora, Aisty? –Kamus perguntou, visivelmente contrariado, não queria que ela fosse embora, muito menos pelos motivos que possivelmente a haviam induzido a essa decisão.

-Eu já havia decidido isso desde que cheguei de Naxos e falei com a madrinha; ela explicou, dando um suspiro cansado, intimamente pensando que seria mais difícil convencer a si mesma disso do que o aquariano. –Quero reconstruir a casa que vivia, sempre gostei de lá e agora que voltei quero aproveitar e matar o tempo perdido.

-Não me convenceu; Kamus falou. –Me diga a verdade, isso tem algo a ver com o Saga não é? –ele insistiu.

Saga engoliu em seco, pelo tom de voz de Kamus, aquilo não era um bom sinal, mas simplesmente não conseguia sair dali.

-Não, porque, deveria ter? –ela perguntou, tentando não parecer inquieta com aquilo.

-...; Kamus arqueou a sobrancelha, ainda não dando-se por convencido. –Não posso te convencer do contrario, mas queria que ficasse mais tempo no santuário; ele comentou, deixaria para continuar com isso outra hora, agora sabia que ela não falaria mais nada;

-E você, quero que vá passar uma temporada comigo, lá, viu; ela brincou, tentando desanuviar o ambiente.

-Claro que sim; ele respondeu com um meio sorriso, abraçando-a. –Acha que vou deixar minha irmãzinha por ai, a mercê de algum pervertido?

Aisty riu, nunca imaginaria ter um irmão como Kamus, mas sentia-se tão bem com ele, desde que chegara, que agora a simples idéia de ir embora no final lhe aterrorizava, mas talvez fosse o melhor; ela concluiu em pensamentos.

Saga afastou-se rapidamente dali, sentindo a mente dar voltar e nenhum pensamento coerente formar-se. Precisava pensar e entender o que estava acontecendo exatamente consigo; ele concluiu, descendo de volta a Gêmeos.

**II – Noite de Estrelas.**

Respirou fundo, a noite já caia sobre o santuário, enquanto caminhava calmamente em direção ao observatório. Encontrou a porta aberta, provavelmente Yuri deveria estar lá fazendo algum mapeamento de constelações; Aisty pensou.

-Aisty; parou ao ouvir alguém lhe chamar.

Virou-se para trás deparando-se com Diana, poderia jurar que ela estava abatida, ou melhor, poderia jurar que o problema da jovem tinha nome, endereço e signo especifico.

Lembrou-se que Milo comentara sobre alguns boatos no santuário, referente a relação conturbada da amazona com Capricórnio, mas não achou que fosse nada sério, porém parece que estava errada.

-Oi; Aisty a cumprimentou.

-Ahn! Esta ocupada? –Diana perguntou um pouco hesitante.

-Não, estava indo ver se posso usar o telescópio, porque não vem comigo e a gente conversa? - ela sugeriu.

-...; Diana assentiu, seguindo-a para dentro do observatório.

-Aisty. Diana. O que fazem por aqui? –Yuuri perguntou se aproximando.

-Yuri, podemos usar o telescópio? –Aisty perguntou.

-Nossa, você deu sorte. Agora de pouco o Saga saiu daqui, e ele estava usando o telescópio; ela comentou.

-Puff; Yuri parou, ouvindo um baixo resmungo da amazona.

-O que foi? –ela indagou curiosa.

-Nada não; Aisty apressou-se em responder. –Mas então, podemos usar?

-Claro, podem ir; Yuuri falou com uma gotinha, poderia jurar que ouvira-a resmungar algo sobre Saga, mas era melhor não perguntar.

Subiram alguns lances de escadas, até o segundo andar do observatório onde estava o telescópio.

-O que vamos fazer aqui? –Diana perguntou confusa, seguindo-a.

-Sabe, quando era pequena adorava ver as estrelas; Aisty comentou. –Acho que quando a gente se sente meio perdido, a melhor forma de encontrar um caminho é através delas; a jovem completou.

-Você não faz idéia de como queria acreditar nisso; Diana falou num murmúrio.

-Parece com problemas; Aisty falou, com um olhar compreensivo.

-Mais ou menos; Diana respondeu.

-Uhn! Poderia dar um palpite? –ela perguntou.

-...; a jovem apenas assentiu.

-Alto, moreno, espanhol e _caliente_; Aisty brincou, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Puff! Você esqueceu de idiota pretensioso, machista e arrogante; Diana completou, assoprando a franja que caia-lhe sobre os olhos, com ar entediado.

-O que ele aprontou dessa vez? –Aisty perguntou curiosa.

-Continua existindo; a amazona rebateu.

-...; Aisty arqueou a sobrancelha, a situação estava mais critica do que imaginara. –Mas cá pra nós, pensei que você e o Aioros, bem...Você sabe; Ela começou.

-Ahn! Não é nada do que você esta pensando; Diana adiantou-se, gesticulando nervosamente.

-Não, eu não sei; Aisty respondeu, com um sorriso provocativo nos lábios.

-Puff; Diana resmungou.

-Admita, Aioros é um Deus Grego, alem do mais, não tem como não reparar na forma que ele te olha; ela completou.

-Uhn! Que lance é esse de Deus Grego? –Diana perguntou, embora intimamente tivesse que admitir, o amigo era a personificação de Adônis, com a suavidade de Narciso e o sexy-apple de Eros. –E não faço a mínima idéia do que você esta se referindo.

-Oras; Aisty rebateu com um sorriso maroto. –Tem certeza?

-Você ta me assustando, sorrindo desse jeito; Diana falou. –"Céus, porque tenho que corar assim?"; ela se perguntou, sentindo a face incendiar-se.

-Diana. Diana. Admita, ta pintando um clima entre você e o Aioros, ou a meu ver, já rolou alguma coisa há muito tempo, mas que ainda mantém algumas lembranças bem vivas; ela falou com um olhar sugestivo.

-Não é nada disso, somos apenas bons amigos; Diana falou, engolindo em seco, porque ela parecia saber sobre isso bem mais do que lhe contara. –Mas e você, andei ouvindo algumas coisas por ai e você sabe, lugares onde muitas pessoas vivem, elas comentam; ela começou, desviando o assunto.

-Ahn! Do que esta falando? –Aisty perguntou estreitando os orbes de maneira perigosa.

-Dos seus _affairs_ com Saga; Diana comentou. –Depois de tê-lo engaiolado;

Ouvira alguns boatos, mas não pensou que, bem... Fosse realmente sério, porém pela cara dela.

-Bem, foi ele que pediu por isso; Aisty respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Não é sobre isso que estou me referindo; Diana falou vendo-a tamborilar os dedos impacientes sobre a mesa.

-Eu sei; Aisty balbuciou, desviando o olhar. –Céus, é pedir muito que esses idiotas usem um pouco o cérebro, nem que seja uma vez por mês ou em ocasiões especiais? - ela falou, voltando-se pra Diana com certa indignação.

-Uhn! Parece que é você que esta com problemas agora; Diana comentou, fitando-lhe calmamente.

-Não diria que é um problema; Aisty começou. –Eu, sabe...; ela começou, parando e respirando pesadamente. –Sabe quando você quer confiar em alguém, mas essa pessoa sempre deixa a desejar?

-...; Diana assentiu, sabia exatamente sobre o que ela estava se referindo. –Quer falar sobre isso?

-Quer ouvir sobre isso? –Aisty rebateu. Diana parou, poderia jurar que vira um brilho triste sobre o olhar da jovem.

Franziu o cenho, o que será que acontecera nas últimas vinte e quatro horas. A julgar pelo que acontecera a si mesma, já era assunto pra longas conversar, mas só agora estava conversando com ela, depois da Taverna das Bacantes, ouvira os comentários sobre o parentesco dela com Kamus, mas pelo visto mais coisas aconteceram; ela pensou.

-Sabe que pode confiar em mim, não é? –Diana perguntou, vendo-a assentir e suspirar.

-Jurei pra mim mesma que nunca ia sentir isso de novo. Eu não quero, mas...; ela parou, respirando fundo, sentindo os olhos marejarem, porque tudo tinha que se repetir. –Porque ele simplesmente não sai a minha cabeça, mesmo sendo um ordinário?

-Entre pro clube; Diana falou, entendendo o ponto que ela estava abordando. –Vamos fazer uma lista, são treze cavaleiros. Ignora o grande mestre, Kamus e Aioros. O único santo é o Shaka e olha lá, o mais perdoável é o Mú, mas o resto; ela completou, tentando animá-la com a comparação.

-Tem razão; Aisty falou, balançando a cabeça, nunca pensara dessa forma.

-Não vale a pena esquentar a cabeça com esse tipo de coisa. É difícil, céus, só os deuses sabem o quanto é difícil lidar com isso, mas o que podemos fazer; Diana falou, dando de ombros. –Mas me diz, o que foi que ele fez?

-Na verdade, não diria que foi ele, e sim, eu a idiota a acreditar que seria diferente; Aisty respondeu.

-Há que se refere? –Diana perguntou confusa.

Minutos depois, Aisty lhe contara o que acontecera pela manhã, desde a ida ao shopping com Kamus a parada no meio do caminho e o que acontecera nesse meio tempo.

-...; Diana piscou duas vezes, compreendendo no que implicava o que ela lhe dissera. –Homens; ela resmungou.

-É; Aisty murmurou em meio a um suspiro cansado.

-Mas você disse que estava acontecendo tudo de novo; Diana começou. –Do que estava falando?

-Isso foi há muito tempo, quando eu ainda treinava em Naxos; Aisty respondeu, com um olhar perdido.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Despediram-se na entrada do último templo. Ainda lidava a acreditar em tudo que Aisty lhe dissera, mas tinha de admitir, quem poderia imaginar que os motivos que a levaram a ser da forma que era tinham aquela proporção.

Respirou fundo entrando em seu quarto, a noite passada fora terrível, sabia que teria de conversar novamente com Aioros, jamais permitiria que nada acabasse com a amizade que tinham, mesmo que não fosse capaz de retribuir os sentimentos tão puros que o cavaleiro tinha para consigo.

Mal fechava os olhos, revivia a cena desde o momento em que Shura aparecera em seu caminho, ao momento que Aioros lhe beijara.

Isso lhe confundia, o que lhe levou a corresponder ao beijo daquela forma. Sentia a sutileza em cada toque do cavaleiro, era atordoante e lhe entorpecia. Balançou a cabeça. Aioros era seu amigo, não podia se deixar levar por isso e estragar o que tinham. Mas afinal, o que tinham? Ou melhor, o que poderiam ter tido se há treze anos atrás não houvessem se separado?

Passou a mão nervosamente entre os fios de cabelo, eram tão diferentes, mas porque sentia-se tão perturbada. Sentia o sangue ferver ao lembrar-se do que o capricorniano falara, era mais um idiota que por um ínfimo momento pensara que poderia ser diferente, mas não, pudera comprovar isso pessoalmente.

Mas tinha que concordar com Aisty Aioros era sutil, gentil. Conquistava com doces sorrisos e seu carisma. Seus olhares intensos e uma conversa centrada. Mas porque raios isso não parecia ser o suficiente para lhe fazer parar de pensar naquele idiota pretensioso? –ela se perguntou, jogando-se na cama.

**Continua...**


	13. Uma batalha contra as lembranças

**O SEGREDO DOS ANJOS – PARTE II **

**REVELAÇÕES**

**Dama 9 e Hana-Lis**

**

* * *

**

**Nota****: **

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation e empresas licenciadas. **

**Apenas Diana e Aisty são personagens criadas única e exclusivamente por nós para essa trilogia.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos.**

**Uma boa leitura a todos! **

**

* * *

**

**Dama 9, Hana-Lis e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 13: Uma batalha contra as lembranças.**

**.I.**

Finalmente chegara a hora de provar a seu mestre o valor que possuía. Não iria deixar que aquelas duas fedelhas novamente lhe derrotassem. Dessa vez, se perecesse, levaria pelo menos uma delas consigo.

-Está pronto? - Melina perguntou, voltando-se para seu acompanhante.

-Estou; o jovem de melodiosa voz respondeu, mantendo a face oculta pela capa que usava, apenas uma fina mecha de fios esverdeados podia ser vista caiando sobre seu ombro.

–Vamos; a amazona falou.

-...; silenciosamente ele assentiu, pondo-se em seguida a segui-la em direção ao santuário, onde estaria aquela que ele deveria encontrar e matar...

-"Aquela garota vai pagar caro por ter me desafiado"; Melina pensou com um sorriso perverso nos lábios.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Olhou para as paredes a sua volta e num ímpeto de ansiedade deixou o quarto. Sentia-se sufocada, como se as paredes estivessem fechando a sua volta. Precisava respirar outros ares antes que enlouquecesse; Aisty pensou, ao sair sorrateiramente do último templo, passando por uma entrada alternativa dos templos que Shina lhe mostrara há alguns dias atrás, se por acaso acabasse se perdendo, saberia como voltar ao último sem ter de atravessar os demais.

Caminhou um pouco pelo bosque que levava a entrada do Santuário do Mar. Era o único lugar calmo o suficiente que poderia pensar; ela concluiu. Sentou-se na areia, observando as águas calmas.

Lembrou-se que há pouco tempo atrás o geminiano quase lhe tirara a mascara ali. Serrou os punhos de forma nervosa, tentando não pensar nele de novo. Agora estava claro que só seria mais um troféu para a coleção de Saga; Aisty pensou, respirando fundo, para não chorar por culpa dele novamente.

-"Prometi que não iria chorar mais, mas é tão difícil"; ela pensou, passando as mãos nervosamente pelos olhos.

Parou, sentindo um cosmo conhecido por perto. Não era possível; ela pensou, levantando-se rapidamente. Entre as árvores do bosque, avistou uma vasta cabeleira esverdeada confundir-se entre as folhas, enquanto aquele cosmo inquietante ficar mais forte.

Desatou a correr pelo bosque tentando alcançá-lo. Conhecia aquele cabelo, mas não conseguia acreditar que estava realmente vendo aquilo. Era simplesmente impossível!

Respirou fundo, detendo-se por alguns segundos ao notar que chegara ao Coliseu, estava tão obcecada em encontrar o dono daqueles cabelos que mal percebera que fora dar ali.

A energia que sentira antes tornou-se mais forte, como se a chamasse para dentro da arena. Embora conhecesse aquele cosmo, havia alguma coisa diferente, uma energia maligna que corrompera uma energia antes tão cálida e acolhedora.

-Você finamente chegou; a voz masculina ecoou do outro lado da arena.

Voltou-se na direção do chamado, estancando chocada ao ver a longa capa negra ser levada pelo vento, enquanto a imagem de quem menos esperava encontrar, pelo menos não nessa vida, surgia diante de si.

Longos cabelos verdes, ar imponente e um rosto de anjo, da mesma forma que se lembrava; Aisty pensou sentindo um arrepio cruzar o meio de suas costas.

Era impossível, não podia ser ele. Não podia!

-Aslan; ela murmurou em estado de choque, sentindo a mente ser varrida por um vendaval de lembranças.

**.::História Dentro da História –Coração de Gerreira::.**

Ainda era cedo para estar de pé, mas justamente naquele dia decidira sair mais cedo de casa, antes que começasse o treinamento, para ir ver o mar. A brisa suave da primavera afagava-lhe os longos cabelos vermelhos que brilhavam ao raiar de um novo dia.

Aproximou-se da beira da água, a praia de Naxos eram realmente bela. Uma das coisas que mais gostava era de ficar ali, observando o movimento das ondas e a marola, mesmo nos dias que as águas tornavam-se mais agressivas eram fascinantes, dignas de sempre observadas, mas jamais tocadas, pelo menos não por si.

Fechou os olhos sentindo a mente vagar para alguns anos atrás, quando ainda vivia em San Petersburgo, lembrava-se de uma vez estar patinando com os pais em um lago de gelo e por um milésimo de segundo afastar-se dos mesmos. Resultado, cairá dentro de uma fenda causada por um estranho degelo que ninguém imaginava possível acontecer, não naquela época.

Passar trinta segundos terríveis debatendo-se na água tentando sair. Cada tentativa parecia fracassada, enquanto o gelo ficava mais grosso e impossível de ser quebrado pelos punhos infantis, até que Aaron magicamente fez uma luz dourada surgir de seu punho, rompendo o gelo e tirando-lhe dali.

Ainda era capaz de sentir o cosmo quente e acolhedor do pai envolver-lhe. Uma lágrima solitária caiu de seus olhos, escorrendo até a curva do pescoço, mesmo que aquela mascara lhe escondesse a face e Dione lhe dissesse que tais sentimentos só a enfraqueceriam, tinha saudades.

Saudade de sentir a presença dos pais sempre consigo, saudades de ver Aaron pegá-la no colo todos as noites de inverno que sentavam-se em frente a lareira, de um lado a mamãe tricotava algo qualquer e eles, bem... Discutiam sobre trivialidades, mas o que mais gostava era ouvir o pai contar com tamanha empolgação as histórias sobre os famosos Santos Guerreiros de Athena.

Mais uma lágrima rolou de sua face e dessa vez não conseguiu conter um soluço. Tentava ser forte, deveria ser forte, mas sentia-se tão perdida. Retirou momentaneamente a mascara, fitando o próprio reflexo no espelho da água.

Os orbes estavam vermelhos devido ao choro que não cessava. As íris esverdeadas pareciam ter adquirido um tom castanho. Fechou os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas caírem deixando um rastro quente em sua face.

-Você esta bem? –uma voz calma perguntou parando a seu lado. Uma mão apoiou-se em seu ombro. Porque sentia-se tão bem com aquele toque? –ela pensou desnorteada.

Voltou-se para trás, deparando-se com um garoto, provavelmente um pouco mais velho que si. Longos cabelos verdes e orbes amendoados, lhe transmitiam tanta paz.

-Quem é você? –ela perguntou assustada, afastando-se rapidamente, mal lembrando-se de que estava sem mascara.

-Me chamo Aslan e você? –ele perguntou curioso, estendendo-lhe a mão para que se levantasse.

-Aisty; a amazona respondeu com cautela, desviando o olhar e levantando-se sozinha.

-Você não me parece muito bem Aisty, quer ajuda? –Aslan se ofereceu, recolhendo a mão estendida, levemente envergonhado.

-Não é nada, mas obrigada por se preocupar; ela respondeu sorrindo docemente, de forma que o jovem sentiu as faces queimarem ainda mais.

-**AISTY**; Dione gritou aproximando-se.

-Dione; Aisty murmurou com os orbes arregalados. Não esperava que a mestra fosse dar por sua falta tão rápido. Droga!

-Você é a amazona, discípula da Dione? –ele perguntou surpreso.

-...; Aisty assentiu, abaixando-se rapidamente na beira do lago para pegar a mascara. Voltou-se para sair correndo, mas o jovem lhe bloqueou o caminho, segurando-lhe pelo pulso.

-Aisty, espere; Aslan pediu, com um olhar terno.

-Não posso; ela respondeu, puxando o braço com força e saindo correndo. No meio do caminho recolocou a mascara, sem ter coragem de olhar para trás seguiu em frente até onde Dione estava.

-"Sinto uma energia muito poderosa dessa garota, mas não imaginava que ela seria uma amazona"; ele pensou, lembrando-se de que estava por perto, quando sentira um cosmo manifestar-se de forma triste na beira da praia e resolver ir ver quem era.

Mesmo ainda sendo um aspirante a cavaleiro, sabia da existência das amazonas na outra extremidade, embora nunca houvesse cruzado com nenhuma. Sabia do dogma da mascara e das privações pelas quais elas passavam para se tornarem guerreiras tão ou mais poderosas que os cavaleiros.

Entretanto todas as histórias contadas por seu mestre sobre as amazonas puderam lhe preparar para o encontro que tivera com a pequena deidade de melenas ruivas.

Naxos era uma ilha cheia de segredos e por um ínfimo instante pensara se tratar de uma ninfa, não uma mulher real que pudesse tocar e sentir seu calor. Por isso se aproximara, esperando que a imagem dela se desvanecesse diante de seus olhos como uma miragem.

Mas agora que constatara se tratar de alguém real, sentia uma estranha inquietação. Um calor antes desconhecido que alastrava-se por seu peito, envolvendo-lhe a alma e o coração. Aisty era pupila de Dione, mas deveria haver algo mais... essa era a única resposta para explicar o que estava vivenciando naquele momento; ele pensou, vendo-a desaparecer ao longe.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Onde você estava? –Dione perguntou impaciente e igualmente preocupada.

Desde que Aisty chegara a ilha já havia a alertado para os perigos que existiam ao cruzar sozinha com outras amazonas, pedindo assim que ela evitasse sair sem sua companhia. Mas falar com ela e uma pedra dava no mesmo; a mestra pensou rolando os olhos.

Quando colocava uma coisa na cabeça, ela simplesmente ia e fazia. Sem se importar se chegaria a extremos ou não.

-Na praia, mestra; Aisty respondeu, tentando parecer o mais normal possível.

-Aisty; Dione falou em tom de aviso, tinha alguma coisa errada com a pupila, conseguia sentir isso.

-O que deseja, mestra? –ela perguntou inocentemente.

-Nada, vamos treinar; Dione falou, balançando a cabeça, deveria ser só impressão.

Suspirou aliviada, enquanto seguida Dione até o local que treinariam, discretamente lançou um olhar para trás, mas a imagem do jovem de longas melenas verdes havia desaparecido de seu campo de visão.

Tentou se conformar com a idéia de que jamais se encontrariam novamente, mas não pode evitar sentir uma pontada de decepção. Aslan era a primeira pessoa que se aproximava de si sem querer lhe matar, como nos últimos anos.

Embora Dione fosse uma amazona respeitada em Naxos, ser sua pupila nada significava, pelo simples fato de não ser grega. Eram poucas amazonas ali que acreditavam que habilidade e força determinavam quem realmente merecia fazer parte da ordem, já outras, achavam que os estrangeiros deveriam ser banidos, de preferência mortos por se atreveram a entrar num local pertencente aos gregos.

De qualquer forma, para a segurança de ambos, era melhor que não se vissem mais, do contrario, iriam acabar pagando por um descuido que jamais deveria voltar a acontecer; ela pensou.

**.II.**

Folheou atentamente as antigas folhas daquele registro, já fazia um tempo que ele e Saga vinham procurando organizar e atualizar os registros do santuário, mas muitas coisas ali haviam se perdido com o tempo; ele pensou desanimado.

-Mestre Shion, o que é isso aqui? –Saga perguntou mostrando para ele um rolo de pergaminho puído e amarelado.

-Não tem nome? –o ariano indagou, enquanto agitava a pesada túnica que vestia para livrar-se das traças que caíram sobre ela.

-Está apagado, não da pra entender; ele respondeu entregando-lhe o documento, quando o mesmo lhe estendeu a mão.

-Parece um registro de treinamento; Shion falou afastando alguns livros de sobre a mesa e abrindo com cuidado o pergaminho. –Uhn! Conheço alguns nomes daqui; ele falou pensativo.

-Quem são esses? –o geminiano perguntou apontando a extensa lista.

-São os nomes dos aspirantes a cavaleiros de ouro que não chegaram a se apresentar ao santuário; o Grande Mestre respondeu. –Mas é estranho que essa lista esteja tão desgastada assim; ele completou, ao mesmo tempo que ouviam um leve toque na porta. –Entre!

-Desculpe interrompê-los; Kamus falou abrindo a porta.

-Deseja alguma coisa, Kamus? –Shion indagou sentindo o geminiano ficar imediatamente tenso diante do olhar envenenado do outro cavaleiro.

-Pensei que Aisty pudesse estar aqui; ele respondeu.

-Não, já tem algum tempo que estamos trabalhando aqui e não a vimos ainda; o ariano respondeu, antes de voltar-se para Saga. –Viu Aisty hoje, Saga?

-Não; ele respondeu friamente, embora não estivesse disposto a contar a ninguém sobre a discussão que haviam tido mais cedo.

-Estou começando a ficar preocupado, faz horas que estou procurando por ela e não consigo encontrá-la; ele falou dando um suspiro cansado.

-Já falou com Diana? –Shion perguntou.

-Já, ela e Shina também estão ajudando a procurar, mas tem alguma coisa estranha e isso não é um bom sinal; Kamus falou. –De qualquer forma, vou tentar encontrá-la em outro lugar; ele falou por fim. –Com licença;

-À vontade; Shion respondeu vendo-o sair antes de voltar-se para Saga. –Algo me diz que você sabe mais do que esta querendo falar;

-Eu? –ele indagou engasgando.

-Saga, faz dias que tenho ouvido comentários de como você vem perseguindo Aisty por todos os cantos;

-Hei!

-Não minta para mim mocinho, conheço você desde que era um bebe; o Grande Mestre falou, lançando-lhe um olhar de aviso. –O que você sabe sobre o paradeiro de Aisty?

-Nada! Eu juro; Saga falou dando um pesado suspiro. –Embora eu admita, procurei por ela mais cedo para tentar esclarecer o que aconteceu, mas ela não quis me ouvir; ele falou magoado. –Pra resumir ela deixou claro que prefere ver Hades na frente, do que cruzar nossos caminhos de novo;

-Quem sabe ela só não precise de um pouco de tempo para colocar a cabeça em ordem; Shion falou pensativo. –Não deve ter sido fácil viver todos esses anos escapando da morte a cada segundo... Eu até entendo porque ela e Diana são tão explosivas, elas estão acostumadas a agir sobre pressão e não esperar que os outros tomem atitudes que elas mesmas podem executar. É difícil delegar algo a alguém, que talvez não faça do jeito certo e isso é frustrante; ele comentou.

-Mas...;

-Nesse momento a única coisa que importa para elas é acabar com Apolo, sem isso nenhuma das duas terá paz para seguir em frente com o que restou de suas vidas; Shion falou pensativo. –Fico feliz que elas tenham encontrado Kamus e Aioros nesse caminho árduo que enfrentaram, pois quando essa guerra acabar, elas vão precisar ainda mais de um porto seguro onde ancorar. Porque agora elas têm um objetivo pra viver, mas e depois? Como duas mulheres tão fortes quanto elas vão sobreviver sem ter uma missão a qual concentrar toda sua energia?

-Talvez eles não sejam os únicos; Saga murmurou emburrado.

-O que? –Shion indagou voltando-se para ele.

-Kamus e Aioros;

-Ah! Isso; ele falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios diante do tom enciumado do outro. –De qualquer forma, tudo pelo que passamos nessa vida tem um significado e um propósito; ele falou enquanto voltava sua atenção para o pergaminho.

-Mas que cosmo é esse? –Saga perguntou no momento que uma energia estranha manifestou-se no santuário. -Parece que vem do Coliseu; ele falou preocupado.

-Vamos lá ver; Shion falou deixando os livros de lado e transportando-os até a arena.

**.:: História Dentro da História – De Ja Vu ::.**

A lua crescente pouco a pouco surgia no céu estrelado, antes as caminhadas que fazia ao nascer do dia, foram substituídas pela noite. Mesmo que jamais fosse admitir, mudar tal rotina a partir do momento que notara estar caminhando pela praia e buscando constantemente a presença do jovem de melenas verdes.

Embora seu coração traiçoeiro desejasse encontrar Aslan novamente, sabia que não era certo, não deviam. Ambos eram amazona e cavaleiro, cujos destinos já haviam sido traçados e as escolhas feitas. Insistir em se encontrarem seria apenas uma torturar para os corações e uma forma de condena-los mais rápido ao sofrimento.

Suspirou pesadamente, sentindo uma brisa suave esvoaçar os longos cabelos vermelhos, fechou os olhos, lembrando-se do momento que haviam se encontrado. Parecia tanto tempo, não apenas uma semana como realmente o era. Uma semana longa e torturante de espera, ansiedade e expectativas frustradas.

Sentou-se na areia, vendo as ondas suaves molharem as pedras, aquela era a parte mais funda da água, mas decidira ignorar o perigo que corria ao estar tão perto da beirada. Pelo menos naquela noite queria ver a lua de perto e esquecer de todos os problemas e obrigações.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Novamente estava caminhando na beira da praia, era lua crescente, as águas do mar sempre pareciam mais bonitas nessa época. O jovem de orbes amendoados pensou, os longos cabelos esvoaçavam com o vento, fechou os olhos, lembrando-se que há alguns dias trás havia conhecido a discípula de Dione.

Dione era a melhor das mestras daquela ilha, ninguém se comparava a ela. Ariadne a amazona de Compasso até tentava comprar-se a ela treinando Dafne como sucessora, mas já ouvira os rumores sobre as habilidades ocultas de Aisty, ficara realmente intrigado quanto a jovem, nunca a havia visto antes daquele dia.

Ele a vira sem mascara, um dos fatores que contribuirá para sua recente insônia. Nunca vira uma garota como ela antes, os orbes esverdeados pareciam ter adquirido algumas nuances douradas, a face bem moldada, deveria ser tão macia quanto seda. A essência de lavanda ainda estava impregnada em suas narinas.

Suspirou pesadamente, deveria estar ficando louco, a vira sem mascara e só esse fator já lhe garantia problemas demais, ela certamente iria procurá-lo com o intuito de matá-lo, mas por mais estranho que parecesse não se importava em morrer se pudesse ter como última visão a face angelical da jovem de melenas acobreadas; ele pensou.

Aisty se tornara quase uma obsessão para si, durante aquela semana toda acordada bem antes do nascer do dia para procurá-la pela praia, mas nada, até que não conformado, passou a andar a esmo a noite pela ilha, com a vã esperança de encontrá-la novamente.

-"Devo ter enlouquecido"; Aslan pensou com desalento, mas sobressaltou-se ao ouvir o som de vozes alteradas não muito longe de onde estava. Ocultou seu cosmo e com cautela aproximou-se.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Talvez jamais soubesse explicar de onde viera aquele ataque, tampouco como se metera naquela enrascada; Aisty pensou, enquanto debatia-se desesperadamente, tentando emergir na água que envolvia-lhe o corpo e puxava-a cada vez mais para o fundo do mar.

Os esforços pareciam inúteis e odiava-se por não ter notado a aproximação de Dafne antes. Deveria ter imaginado que ela não deixaria de tentar lhe matar e aquele silêncio todo durante aquela semana era nada mais nada menos, do que o prenuncio de uma tempestade.

Sentiu uma porção de água entrar por baixo da mascara enquanto a amazona lhe segurava, impedindo seus movimentos. Precisava sair dali rápido, se não morreria afogada.

-Vai pagar caro por entrar em meu caminho, fedelha; Dafne falou com um sorriso cruel moldando-lhe os lábios, por baixo da mascara.

Viu horrorizado uma amazona lutar com outra na água e tentar afoga-la, ameaçou intervir quando uma forte explosão fê-lo estancar. Chocado viu finos flocos de gelo pairando no ar e uma densa nuvem prateada cobriu o brilho da lua.

Dafne mal teve tempo de afastar-se quando as águas ergueram-se em sua direção lançando-a para longe de Aisty. Caiu com as costas de encontro ao tronco de uma árvore, mas com dificuldade, levantou-se e saiu correndo.

Aisty sentiu a respiração falhar por um momento, não conseguiria sair dali. Deixou-se cair para o fundo, Dafne calculara perfeitamente o lugar a lhe jogar, como sempre evitara entrar no mar, a amazona logo associara tal coisa com o fato de não saber nadar, procurando um lugar fundo que não conseguisse nem ao menos ficar em pé.

Aslan lançou-se de encontro às águas, não acreditava que algumas amazonas estivessem tão desesperadas por uma armadura que estavam tentando matar umas as outras; ele pensou revoltado.

Por fim conseguiu alcançar a jovem que parecia desacordada, puxou-a de encontro a si, abraçando-a protetoramente e tirando-a para fora da água.

Com cautela retirou-lhe a mascara, notando que ela parecia não respirar. Engoliu em seco, certamente que agora ela teria ainda mais motivos para querê-lo morto; ele pensou entreabrindo os lábios da jovem e tocando-os com os seus, soprou uma boa porção de ar e afastou-se, pressionando-lhe o peito, com as mãos juntas.

Ela não parecia reagir, novamente soprou-lhe o ar, antes que pudesse dar continuidade ao processo, ouviu-a tossir, rapidamente virou-a de lado, deixando-a expelir toda a água que engolira.

Aisty sentiu a cabeça dar voltas devido à pressão que a água exercera em si. Quando lembrou-se de que era para estar morta, mas estava respirando bem. Tentou levantar-se rapidamente, mas alguém lhe impediu.

-Fique calma; Aslan pediu.

-Uh! –ela murmurou abrindo os olhos, mesmo com a visão embaçada, conseguiu reconhecer o cavaleiro.

Colocou a mão sobre a face sentindo que a mascara já não estava mais ali...

-Porque fez isso? –a amazona perguntou com a voz aflita, virando-se para que ele não pudesse ver.

-Você iria morrer se eu não fizesse algo; Aslan se justificou. –Aisty, olhe pra mim; ele pediu, colocando as mãos sobre as da jovem e abaixando-as com vagar.

Sem conseguir desviar o olhar, viu-se perdida no brilho prateado refletido pelos orbes amendoados. Era como se fosse capaz de enxergar o mais fundo de sua alma.

–Eu não podia te deixar morrer; ele falou, tocando-lhe a face suavemente, retendo a queda das últimas lágrimas.

-Não devia ter feito isso; Aisty falou desviando o olhar.

-Porque? –ele perguntou com suavidade, erguendo-lhe a face, com a ponta dos dedos.

-A lei das amazonas; ela respondeu abaixando a cabeça com um olhar triste, por mais que conhecesse essa lei não queria matá-lo, algo em si a impedia até mesmo de pensar nessa possibilidade.

-Não me importaria de morrer; Aslan falou chamando-lhe a atenção. Aisty voltou-se para ele, mas parou, notando o olhar misterioso do jovem sobre si, quis recuar, mas o mesmo enlaçou-lhe pela cintura, tocando-lhe a face com uma das mãos, como se acariciasse a mais delicada das rosas. –Contanto que pudesse ver seu rosto uma última vez; ele completou.

-As-aln; a voz da jovem saiu tremula, ao sentir a respiração quente do jovem chocando-se contra sua face.

-Apenas feche os olhos; ele pediu num sussurro ao pé do ouvido.

Mal o fez sentiu os lábios quentes e macios do jovem tocarem os seus levemente salgados pela água do mar. Devido à surpresa, entreabriu os lábios permitindo que ele aprofundasse mais o beijo. Estavam perdidos em meio a uma caricia delicada e suave de línguas e bocas.

A mão que outrora queria empurrá-lo, segurava-se firmemente na camisa do rapaz, um suspiro extasiado escapou-lhe dos lábios ao senti-lo acariciar-lhe os cabelos. Aslan sorriu levemente, intensificando o beijo, há noites sonhava com isso, mas mal acreditava na chance que o destino lhe dera.

Um último fio de razão pareceu se manifestar em sua mente, com o pouco de força que tinha empurrou-o e afastou-se. Aslan pareceu surpreso, vendo uma hora ela entregue entre seus braços, mas agora longe de seu alcance.

-Aisty; ele falou querendo se aproximar.

-Vá embora; a amazona pediu, ficando de costas para ele, não queria que a visse chorar. –Não quero lhe matar por isso, então esqueça o que aconteceu e nunca mais se aproxime; ela falou, sem dar chance dele responder saiu correndo.

O jovem viu-a se distanciar sem poder impedi-la. Ela estava certa, ambos haviam escolhido tal vida sem se importarem com algumas restrições, mas porque agora isso parecia tão difícil; ele pensou, abaixando a cabeça e notando que no chão, onde ela estava a pouco, havia ficado um pequeno cordão dourado, o mesmo que ela usava para prender as madeixas.

Segurou-o entre os dedos, como o mais preciso dos tesouros. Levantou-se, dando-se por vencido, não havia como lutar contra algumas regras que fora treinando para aceitar. Entretanto, o tempo ainda iria lhes mostrar o quão duro eram as provações trazidas pelas escolhas que haviam feito.

**.III.**

Mãos pequenas e delicadas deslizaram pelas costas fortes, fazendo uma leve pressão, relaxando-lhe os músculos, finas mechas castanhas roçavam-lhe a pele causando um intenso _frisson_ de desejo.

-Assim está bom, mestre? –a voz doce de Melissa ecoou em seus ouvidos.

-Melhor impossível; Apolo respondeu levando o cálice dourado aos lábios, sorvendo o doce vinho.

-O mestre está tenso, há algo mais que possa fazer para ajudá-lo? –a ninfa indagou, massageando-lhe o pescoço.

-Continue assim; ele sussurrou rouco.

Em breve estaria livre daquelas pragas e destruir o santuário de Athena seria apenas o primeiro passo, logo nem os céus seriam o limite. Jamais deveria ter confiado a Posseidon seus planos de conquistar o Olímpo, graças aquele idiota ambos haviam sido banidos por Zeus do reino dos céus, sendo relegados a terras inferiores.

Ele, a mais poderosa e bela das divindades, um exilado. Durante séculos tramou sua retaliação e agora não iria permitir que ninguém entrasse em seu caminho.

-A perspectiva de uma derrota sempre tende a deixar as pessoas mais tensas; Melissa falou, embora a voz que ouvir atrás de si o arremetesse a lembranças que jurava ter esquecido.

Ameaçou virar-se para trás, mas as mãos da ninfa o detiveram e continuaram a massagear-lhe os pontos tensos de seu pescoço, deixando-o relaxado e vulnerável.

-Melissa;

-É curioso ver os mais fortes guerreiros, deuses invencíveis e poderosos caírem apenas pela própria estupidez, uma ambição desenfreada e patética diga-se de passagem; a voz soou levemente enrouquecida em seu ouvido.

Sentiu o ar tornar-se mais gelado e um sopro quente em seu ouvido, fez a pele sensível estremecer e o corpo reagir com igual furor. Uma deliciosa essência de limoeiro embriagou-lhe os sentidos e as mechas que antes notara serem castanhas, haviam tornado-se vermelhas, tão vermelhas quanto fogo.

-Deveria admitir de uma vez Apolo que essa batalha você já perdeu; Cassandra falou sussurrando em seu ouvido, tão perto que o calor de seus lábios aquecia-lhe a pele.

-Não vou perder, nem pra você... Nem pra ninguém; ele respondeu tentando se mover, mas com surpresa notou o corpo congelar e finos cristais de gelo cobriram suas mãos e pernas.

-Você não pode lutar contra o destino, deveria saber que, o que está escrito... Está escrito; ela sussurrou deixando as finas unhas correrem pelo peito desnudo, deixando-lhe a pele vermelha e arranhada antes de se afastar.

-Cassandra; Apolo chamou, virando-se rapidamente para trás ao senti-la recuar, mas foi com surpresa que viu-se segurando a mão de uma confusa Melissa.

-O que foi, mestre? –ela indagou, piscando aturdida.

-Mas o q-...; ele parou, deixando os orbes correrem por toda parte. Soltou-a bruscamente e afastou-se, levantando-se da cadeira.

Era impossível, embora pudesse jurar ter sentido a presença daquela mulher novamente. Céus! Será que ela iria lhe assombrar não apenas em sonhos, mas enquanto estivesse acordado também? –ele pensou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos azuis.

Talvez houvesse dormido enquanto Melissa lhe massageava e não tivesse percebido que sonhava, essa era a única resposta. Cassandra não estava viva, tampouco tinha tanto poder sobre si como aparentava; ele concluiu, mas ao aproximar-se de um espelho assustou-se ao ver três finos e longos cortes cruzarem o meio de seu peito, até o começo do abdômen.

Olhos comuns não iriam reparar, mas bastava um pouco mais de atenção para ver as marcas das finas unhas que cortaram sua pele.

-Maldita! –ele praguejou socando o espelho, sentindo os cacos cortarem sua pele, mas em questão de segundos os ferimentos desapareceram, como se nunca houvessem existido.

-Mestre, o que? –Melissa perguntou aproximando-se correndo.

-Nada, me deixe sozinho; ele falou rudemente.

-Mas...; ela murmurou, fazendo beicinho, enquanto os orbes lacrimejavam.

-Agora, saia; Apolo exasperou, assustando-a.

Ouviu a porta da sala de banho bater com força. Respirou fundo, sentindo a mente nublada e confusa. Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. Ela estava morta! Tinha de estar, ainda mais depois de tanto tempo; ele repetiu, tentando se convencer.

Era impossível Cassandra estar atrapalhando seus planos agora, já bastava a traição de Ártemis, agora ela. Não... Não iria permitir que ninguém se colocasse em seu caminho, muito menos Cassandra. Dessa vez iria conseguir a vitória e era só isso que importava; ele concluiu, jogando o roupão de lado e entrando na piscina de água cristalina.

**.:: História Dentro da História – Triste Despedida ::.**

Mais uma semana havia se passado sem poder vê-lo, uma longa e tediosa semana. Embora tentasse treinar com naturalidade e discrição, sabia que perdera parte do animo em competir e executar com precisão a bateria de exercícios preparada por Dione, era simplesmente impossível se concentrar quando sua mente estava a metros de distancia dali.

-Concentre-se Aisty; Dione falou impaciente, há uma semana a aprendiz parecia aérea, como se estivesse vivendo em outro tempo e espaço. Varias vezes precisara lhe chamar a atenção e isso estava começando a lhe irritar.

-Desculpe mestra; Aisty respondeu voltando à realidade, a verdade é que não conseguia esquecer-se de Aslan, por mais que tentasse.

Não o vira mais desde aquele dia, o que contribuía para a saudade aumentar. Não sabia o que estava sentindo, mas a dor de não poder vê-lo era muito forte, beirando ao insuportável.

-Dione; Ariadne falou, batendo na porta da casa da amazona.

-O que quer? –a amazona de Apus perguntou irritada, detestava estar conversando com a pupila e Ariadne interromper.

-Abra; ela falou sem um pingo de cordialidade.

Sem outra opção Dione abriu a porta, Aisty pareceu surpresa ao vê-la acompanhada de Dafne, sentiu o sangue ferver diante da rival, ela tentara lhe matar, mas logo logo pagaria caro por isso;

-Creio que você andou esquecendo de ensinar algumas lições para sua pupila; ela alfinetou.

-Se veio aqui só para me irritar vá embora, estou muito ocupada; Dione mandou.

-Na verdade só quero que vocês duas venham aqui pra fora; Ariadne falou, por baixo da mascara sorria satisfeita.

Sem falar nada as duas seguiram para fora. Aisty sentiu o corpo todo ficar tenso ao vê-lo ali. Aslan parecia desacordado e jazia todo amarrado.

-Creio que parece surpresa ao ver seu amiguinho aqui; Dafne alfinetou.

-Aisty, você o conhece? –Dione perguntou, voltando-se para a aprendiz que tinha os punhos cerrados.

-Claro que eles se conhecem; Dafne alfinetou. –Creio que o que aconteceu entre eles há uma semana atrás não é o que uma amazona deveria fazer;

-Você não sabe do que esta falando; Aisty falou com a voz cortante.

Aisty ameaçou aproximar-se de Aslan, mas duas amazonas sabe-se lá de onde apareceram, lhe seguraram com força pelos braços, impedindo que ela o fizesse.

-Me solta; Aisty mandou.

Dione ficou impassível, já imaginava que havia alguma coisa com a pupila, mas não pensou que o motivo fosse o pupilo de Anya. Conhecia Aslan, ele treinava com a amazona, era um garoto de grande potencial que chegara a ilha um ano antes de Aisty, era surpreendente que eles viessem a se conhecer somente agora, depois de tanto tempo vivendo na mesma ilha.

-Se a sua mestra não lhe ensina algumas lições, eu mesmo o farei; Ariadne falou impertinente, com um sorriso cruel nos lábios, ocultados pela mascara.

-Não ouse tocá-lo; Aisty falou, lançando-lhe um olhar tão envenenado, que mesmo por baixo da mascara, Ariadne sentiu uma onda gelada lhe envolver.

Em Naxos nenhuma amazona fora treinada com as técnicas do gelo, apenas aqueles que foram mandados a Sibéria ou a Murmask na Rússia eram treinados assim, mas o cosmo que acabara de sentir vindo dela era frio.

-Cale-se; Dafne gritou, acertando-lhe um soco na boca do estomago.

Aslan acabara de despertar, notando a situação que a amazona se encontrava. Estava caminhando na praia, intimamente desejando reencontrá-la novamente, porém fora pego desprevenido por Dafne que lhe atingira na cabeça, deixando-o desacordado. Sentia a aflição de Aisty, eram como se ambos os corações estivessem batendo no mesmo ritmo, a única coisa que queria era tirá-la dali.

-Sabe qual é a punição por ver uma amazona sem mascara, garoto? –Ariadne perguntou, notando que Aslan havia acordado e erguera-o do chão pela gola da camisa, fazendo com que o jovem ofegasse com a pressão em seu pescoço.

Os orbes do cavaleiro pareciam se incendiar, Aisty tentava a todo custo soltar-se das amazonas, mas acabou recebendo mais um soco de Dafne.

-Deixe-o em paz; Aisty mandou.

Mal o falou, Ariadne acertou um golpe no jovem que o lançou de encontrou ao tronco de uma árvore, um fino filete de sangue escorreu da testa e dos lábios dele.

-Acho que deveríamos matá-la mestra, a ela e o seu namoradinho; Dafne falou com escárnio.

-Se tocá-lo, sou eu que vou matá-la; Aisty falou, sentindo o sangue correr de forma mais lenta em suas veias e o corpo começar a esquentar.

-Já disse pra se calar; Dafne falou lhe acertando de novo.

-Arg; ela emitiu um fraco gemido de dor.

Ariadne aproximou-se novamente, lançando um novo golpe que nem mesmo Aslan fora capaz de defender-se, mas o que Ariadne não pensava era que aquilo poderia acontecer.

Neve... Uma tempestade de neve começou a cair em Naxos, mas na Grécia não nevava.

Uma explosão de cosmo ocorreu, lançando as duas amazonas e Dafne para longe. Uma tênue nevoa prateada começou a erguer-se do chão, no momento que as nuvens no céu fechavam-se encobrindo o brilho da lua.

-Oras, sua; Ariadne tentou atacar Aisty, por'dm Dione colocou-se em seu caminho, impedindo-a de atingir a pupila.

-Você pediu por isso, agora vá embora, ou eu vou matá-la; Dione falou no momento que seu cosmo acendeu-se e uma luz vermelha lhe envolveu.

Sem opção as amazonas recuaram, não iriam enfrentar a líder da ilha, e lutar contra Dione era morte na certa.

Aisty correu até onde Aslan havia caído, sem se importar com mais nada retirou a mascara, fitando-lhe com os orbes marejados.

-Me desculpe; ela falou, apoiando-o com as costas na árvore para que pudesse se sentar.

-Não precisa; Aslan respondeu com a voz fraca. –Lembra do que eu te disse, eu não me importaria; ele falou com um doce sorriso.

-Aslan; ela falou, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem por sua face.

-Não chore; o cavaleiro pediu. –Me prometa que não vai chorar, quero guardar pra sempre a imagem de você sorrindo pra mim; ele pediu.

-Mas...;

-Por favor...;

Ela tentou, embora o sorriso fosse forçado e não lhe chegasse aos olhos. ela tentou. As lagrimas caiam por sua face, marcando-a como ferre e fogo. A dor que sentia tornava-se ainda mais insuportável a cada segundo de agonia que viviam.

-Assim que eu quero te ver, mesmo que por uma última vez; ele sussurrou.

-Agüente firme, vou cuidar de você; ela falou ameaçando se afastar.

-Não... Espere; ele falou, segurando-lhe pelo braço. –Me prometa uma coisa Aisty;

-Aslan; a jovem sussurrou, segurando-lhe as mãos, sentindo a inquietação dele como reflexo da que sentia.

-Que nunca vai desistir, consigo sentir que o seu destino será iluminado, não se deixe ofuscar pelas coisas ruins que atravessarem seu caminho, tudo que desejar se lutar vai conseguir;

-Mas e você? –Aisty indagou. –Eu quero você, não quero que morra; ela falou em tom desesperado.

-Sempre vou estar com você, enquanto você se lembrar de mim; ele falou, tocando-lhe a face. –Amo você;

Aisty aproximou-se dele, depositando um leve beijo em seus lábios. Aos poucos sentiu o cosmo dele apagar-se, um gemido de dor escapou-lhe dos lábios ao ver que os orbes do jovem fecharam-se aos poucos.

-"Eu prometo"; ela pensou, tocando-lhe a face carinhosamente.

-Aisty; Dione chamou parando atrás dela.

Aisty levantou-se ficando de frente para a mestra. Mal teve tempo de prever qualquer reação de Dione, quando sentiu a mesma desferir-lhe um soco tão forte no estomago que lhe fez bater de costas em uma árvore e rachá-la ao meio.

-Mestra; ela ofegou, sentindo uma golfada de sangue escapar pela boca.

-Isso é para você aprender; Dione falou irada. –Que isso sirva de lição!

-O que? Que Ariadne não presta e que certamente vou matar Dafne; Aisty respondeu, levantando-se pronta para enfrentar até mesmo a mestra.

Aquela era a primeira vez que mestra e discípula batiam de frente dessa forma. Nunca Aisty discutira assim com Dione, mas agora pouco importava o que sua madrinha lhe dissera, a única coisa que queria era Ariadne e Dafne a pelo menos sete palmos em baixo da terra. Ou em último caso no gelo.

-Cale-se; Dione mandou. –Você sabe das regras das amazonas, se ele morreu foi porque você foi uma fraca; ela falou duramente. –"Me desculpe, mas é melhor que aprenda dessa forma"; a amazona pensou com pesar.

-O que? –Aisty perguntou com a voz tremula.

-Sentimentos banais como esses vão apenas te enfraquecer, se quer ser minha aprendiz aprenda de uma vez que o mundo não pertence aos fracos e esse garoto é outro fraco por ter-se deixado levar por algo tão estúpido; ela falou.

-"Fraco"; Aisty pensou, sentindo as lágrimas pararem de cair. –"Aslan não era um fraco"; ela pensou serrando os punhos. –"E eu também não sou fraca, vou cumprir a promessa que fiz, mas não espere que eu não a odeie por isso"; ela concluiu.

-Só quero ouvir de você aceito ou desisto. Se quer ser uma amazona e conquistar a armadura de Apus terá de ser assim; Dione completou.

-...; Aisty assentiu, aliviando a pressão nos punhos. –Eu aceito... "Vou me tornar uma amazona e cumprir minha promessa Aslan";

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Aproximou-se da beira da praia, empurrando o perfeito esquife de gelo pela areia, fazendo-o perder-se nas profundezas do mar. Seu olhar era tão gélido quando o gelo eterno que criara para selá-lo naquele esquife que jamais seria imaculado.

Dione surpreendera-se que a jovem conseguisse construir algo incrivelmente perfeito como aquele esquife, só ouvira dizer que o Cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário fosse capaz de fazer aquilo, mas a pupila, mesmo na Grécia criara o esquife.

Retirou uma última vez a mascara da face, vendo aos poucos o esquife que guardava o corpo inerte do jovem afundar aos poucos, o gelo nunca derreteria, porém mesmo nas profundezas da água, não o veria nunca mais.

_**-Estarei sempre com você;**_ ele pareceu lhe sussurr.

-"Nunca mais vou deixar que alguém entre no meu coração como você o fez, não vou permitir que outra pessoa sofra por minhas fraquezas; Aisty pensou. –"Adeus Aslan"; ela pensou, dando as costas para a praia e voltando para a casa onde Dione certamente a estaria esperando.

**Continua...**


	14. Antigos Demonios

**O SEGREDO DOS ANJOS – PARTE II **

**REVELAÇÕES**

**Dama 9 e Hana-Lis**

**

* * *

**

**Nota****: **

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation e empresas licenciadas. **

**Apenas Diana e Aisty são personagens criadas única e exclusivamente por nós para essa trilogia.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos.**

**Uma boa leitura a todos! **

**

* * *

**

**Dama 9, Hana-Lis e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 14: Antigos Demônios.**

**.I.**

Aquilo não era possível, ela mesma o colocara em um perfeito esquife de gelo, que jaziam nas profundezas da praia de Naxos. Não podia ser ele; ela pensou.

-Pelo que vejo, você se esqueceu de mim; Aslan falou, com um sorriso sádico, os orbes antes amendoados, adquiriram um tom cintilante de vermelho.

-Impossível. Aslan está morto; Aisty falou, serrando os punhos. –Quem é você?

-Ora Aisty, sabe que sou eu, sabe muito bem que sou; o jovem falou, com um sorriso malicioso.

-O que quer aqui? –a amazona indagou tentando manter a calma, o que quer que fosse a estar na sua frente, sabia que não era Aslan. Precisava de tempo pra saber as intenções dele no santuário e acabar com essa farsa de vez.

-Vim te ver; Aslan respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. –Estava com saudades, não sentiu minha falta? –ele perguntou, com um olhar insinuante.

Aisty serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa.

-Pelo visto não; ele completou dando de ombros. –Mas sinta-se privilegiada, vim aqui por sua causa; Aslan continuou adquirindo um ar sombrio. –Meu senhor esta muito aborrecido com você e bem... Me enviou até aqui para acabar com você; ele completou com ar debochado.

-Acha que um verme a mando de Apolo é capaz de acabar comigo? –Aisty perguntou no mesmo tempo.

**-HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! **Se bem me lembro foi assim que deu aquela bela surra em Dafne; ele espezinhou.

Aisty arregalou os olhos surpresa, lembrava-se perfeitamente do dia em que tudo acontecera, mas como ele poderia saber?

-Você deve estar se perguntando como eu posso saber disso, não? –Aslan falou sorrindo cinicamente. –Simples, pare de ser idiota e aceite de uma vez que não estou morto como você sempre pensou, Apolo é mais forte do que Athena e me deu essa nova chance;

-Aslan nunca faria isso; ela falou pausadamente.

-Aslan não faria isso. Aslan não faria aquilo. Oras, faça-me o favor. Você não me conhece nem mesmo o suficiente para saber do que sou ou não capaz de fazer; ele rebateu ferino.

Ele estava certo, não o conhecia; ela pensou sentindo um frio na boca do estomago ao ter a confirmação de que precisava. Era realmente ele.

-Vou acabar com você. Então seja uma boa garota e me deixe matá-la sem me cansar muito; ele falou debochado, partindo pra cima dela. –Prometo que não ira doe-...; o cavaleiro mal completou a frase quando ela veio em sua direção.

Atracaram-se com força. Socos, chutes, voadoras. Os ataques eram pesados. Os cosmos pareciam querer explodir e levar consigo tudo que estivesse ao seu redor. Não muito longe dali, Melina observava a tudo satisfeita.

**.II.**

Encostou-se em um pilar vendo a tensa cena se desenrolar aos pés da arena. Mantendo-se oculto entre alguns pilares, balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados.

Esses humanos eram tão volúveis a emoções, ficavam facilmente frágeis a ponto de esquecerem de pensar com razão e lógica.

-Ela não vai ser páreo para ele; uma voz feminina soou a seu lado.

-Ela pode nos surpreender; ele murmurou pensativo.

-Tenho minhas duvidas, a diferença de níveis é bem grande; a jovem de longas melenas douradas falou, fitando-o de soslaio. –Mesmo sendo um espectro, ele pertence aos Anjos Celestes de Apolo agora, apenas isso já lhe confere um grande poder. Se ela ficar se segurando irá morrer;

-Possivelmente; ele concordou, assentindo. –O que me da uma grande idéia;

-O que esta pensando em fazer, meu pai? –a jovem indagou preocupada, notando o fino sorriso que surgia nos lábios bem desenhados.

-Vamos esperar para ver, talvez possamos nos surpreender com isso no fim; Ares falou antes de indicar a arena novamente.

-Você e seus joguinhos... Estou começando a me cansar de acompanhá-lo; Harmonia falou aborrecida.

-Meu bem, você sabe que isso não vai acontecer, por mais cansada que você esteja; ele falou com um sorriso matreiro. –Afinal, como quer me manter longe de problemas, se não permanecer a meu lado;

-Há formas bem mais fáceis e que exigem menos de mim, pode acreditar; ela respondeu com um brilho avermelhado tingindo as íris âmbar. –Então não me tente;

-Puff! Se ao menos você tivesse puxado sua mãe, eu ficaria tranqüilo em saber que isso é um blefe; ele resmungou.

-Que pena, não? –Harmonia provocou dando de ombros. –De qualquer forma isso logo vai acabar; ela sentenciou por fim.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Desceram as escadas correndo, mal haviam se encontrado no Templo de Sagitário quando sentiu a primeira explosão de cosmo.

-Aisty; ele sussurrou aflito.

-Ela vai estar bem Kamus, tenha calma; Aioros tentou tranqüiliza-lo, mas ambos sabiam que isso não iria acontecer, pelo menos não tão cedo.

**.III.**

A batalha era ferrenha, uma explosão de energia lançou os dois, um para cada lado da arena. Respiravam ofegantes e finos cortes marcavam-lhes a pele. A energia que os envolvia começavam lentamente a criar nuvens de estática sobre a arena.

-É, parece que você não vai colaborar; Aslan falou, adquirindo uma postura ainda mais ofensiva.

-Vou mandar você e aquele idiota do Apolo para o inferno; Aisty falou ferina.

Sentiu a aproximação de muitas pessoas, mas não ligou. Mantendo-se também em posição ofensiva. Aquele duelo não estava sendo nada fácil, se ao menos fosse outra pessoa, qualquer uma. Menos ele!

A cada novo golpe, a cada nova investida sentia o coração se partir. Daria qualquer coisa para voltar no tempo e ter impedido que ele morresse naquela época, mas fora fraca demais e pagaria por esse erro enquanto vivesse.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Apoiou-se no ombro do mestre sentindo-se atordoado por ter sido transportado de tão longa distancia, sem estar habituado a isso. Entretanto sua atenção foi rapidamente desviada de si para a jovem de melenas vermelhas que enfrentava alguém no centro da arena.

-Aisty; Saga falou preocupado. -Quem é aquele? –ele perguntou voltando-se para o mestre.

-Não sei, nunca o vi aqui antes; Shion respondeu.

-AISTY! – a voz de Kamus chamou-lhes a atenção, viraram-se vendo o aquariano e os demais guardiões em seu encalço.

Uma forte rajada de vento fez com que todos recuassem e a voz impertinente de Melina ecoou pela arena.

-Aslan, acaba logo com essa fedelha;

Aisty virou-se para ela, um milésimo de segundo que abaixara a guarda, ele a atacara. Sabe-se lá de onde, uma onda gigantesca, criada pelo cavaleiro, envolveu-lhe o corpo, jogando-a para a outra extremidade da arena. Aslan avançou perigosamente.

-Pelo visto esta na hora de acabar logo com isso;

-Não antes de eu te ver morto e gelado; Aisty falou, levantando-se com dificuldade.

-Acha mesmo que pode me matar, docinho; ele rebateu com um sorriso debochado.

-Quem esse cara pensa que é? –Saga perguntou, serrando os punhos, ameaçando intervir, mas a mão de Shion sobre seu ombro, deteve seus movimentos.

-Hei! Eu conheço esse cara; Aiolia falou, chamando a atenção dos demais.

-Quem é ele Aiolia? –Diana perguntou, parando ao lado de Aioros.

-Mano, você também o conhece; o leonino falou, voltando-se para o sagitariano. –Ele é o pupilo da amazona Anya de Lepus, que vivia na ilha de Naxos. Lembra-se que ela treinou um pupilo para lutar pela armadura de Leão. Ela nos apresentou a ele uma vez quando estivemos em Naxos, mas ele nunca chegou a vir ao santuário, morreu um ano antes de completar o treinamento;

-Isso é impossível Aiolia; Shura falou. –Você mesmo disse, ele morreu, e esse cara ai esta bem vivo; ele completou.

-Não se Apolo estiver metido nisso; Diana retrucou. –O que parece bastante obvio pela presença dessa rameira aqui; ela completou acidamente ao apontar Melina do outro lado.

-Se ele treinou em Naxos, provavelmente conheceu Aisty, não? –Milo indagou juntado-se ao grupo.

-Mais do que deveria; Kamus resmungou antes de se afastar do grupo e dirigir-se até o meio da arena.

-O que ele quis dizer com isso? –Saga perguntou sentindo- elevar seu cosmo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Passou as costas das mãos pelo canto dos lábios, sentindo o gosto de sangue impregnar em seu paladar. Voltou os orbes antes esverdeados, agora negros para o cavaleiro a sua frente.

-Você pode ter acabado com aquela idiota da Dafne. Ah! E a surra que você deu nela foi sensacional; ele continuou. –Mas você não pode me matar;

Mal vira como ele fora capaz de fazer isso. Sentiu o pescoço ser apertado com força e o corpo suspenso do chão. Emitiu um gemido de dor, tentando se soltar, mas ele parecia tão mais forte.

Por algum motivo desconhecido lembrou-se de tudo que aconteceu em sua vida. A morte dos pais, a vida em Naxos e a forma como o conhecera. Seu coração ainda se recusava a acreditar que fosse ele.

O corpo poderia ser o mesmo, mas os olhos não. Sabia que não podia ser. Sentiu a respiração falhar, o corpo ficou pesado. Aos poucos os olhos pesaram caindo na mais completa escuridão.

**-EXECUÇÃO AURORA;** Kamus gritou, lançando um golpe contra o cavaleiro, fazendo-o soltar Aisty para se esquivar.

Correu até ela, constatando que a jovem apenas desmaiara. Voltou-se para ele com um olhar envenenado.

-Vai pagar caro, por isso;

-Acha que pode me enfrentar, cavaleiro de ouro? –Aslan falou debochado.

-Porque não enfrenta alguém do seu tamanho, idiota; a voz de Saga ecoou por todo o Coliseu, chamando a atenção dos demais.

Estava agora no meio da arena. Sentiu seu cosmo inflamar-se de forma ameaçadora ao ver a amazona fechar os olhos. Seu coração apertou-se, nunca fora de sentir medo, mas agora via-se diante dessa possibilidade. Medo de perdê-la. Medo de ter estragado tudo pra sempre e de não ter uma nova chance de tentar se aproximar, de tê-la em sua vida e principalmente de ser digno de fazer parte da dela.

-E você? – Aslan perguntou debochado.

-Saga de Gêmeos. Vou ser o mensageiro que vai te mandar para o inferno; ele falou.

Sentia o cosmo inflamar-se de forma devastadora. O sangue corria rápido e quente pelas veias como fogo liquido. Não iria permitir que aquele idiota a ferisse e saísse ileso disso.

Todos observaram-no espantados. Os longos cabelos azulados pouco a pouco tornavam-se prateados e brilhantes como a luz da lua. Os orbes antes verde-azulados adquiriam um tom castanho até transformarem-se completamente em carmesim.

Tinha completo domínio sobre si e seu auto-controle não permitiria que fraquejasse agora, entretanto não havia como evitar as mudanças físicas que ocorriam quando seu cosmo atingia aquele nível.

As únicas vezes que sozinho atingira aquele mesmo nível fora quando Ares se manifestava e o cosmo dele elevava-se mais do que seu corpo mortal poderia suportar e as mudanças acontecia. E a outra, fora quando enfrentara Chronos tempo suficiente para que Aiolia conseguisse chegar ao santuário e impedir o completo despertar do Titã.

Aquele era o oitavo sentido, o nível atingido por poucos cavaleiros ao longo da vida que os igualavam, mesmo que por alguns segundos, aos Deuses Olímpicos.

-Puff! Vou acabar com você e com ela depois; Aslan falou, partindo pra cima dele.

**-ILUSÃO DO PRÍNCIPE DAS TREVAS;** Saga gritou.

Uma nuvem negra caiu sobre a arena e uma explosão cósmica aconteceu. Dois cosmos fortes chocaram-se, mas o de Saga era o único a manter-se aceso.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Que golpe é esse? –Diana perguntou, assombrada apoiando-se em Aioros quando uma nuvem de pó acertou-lhe a face em cheio, obrigando-a a fechar os olhos.

-É um golpe limitado apenas aos Grandes Mestres do Santuário; Aioros respondeu, vendo que Shura parecia petrificado.

-Não existe ninguém que possa bater de frente com um golpe desse; a amazona falou, observando o geminiano a distância.

-Só o Mú; Milo falou, parando ao lado da amazona.

-Como? –Diana perguntou, piscando e voltando-se para ele.

-O Mú é o único a agüentar esse golpe e anulá-lo. O Revolução Estelar é tão poderoso quanto o Ilusão do Príncipe das Trevas. Por isso os dois se anulariam; o cavaleiro explicou. –Mas entre a ordem, mais nenhum cavaleiro consegue igualar o cosmo com o Saga, quando ele chega nesse nível;

_**-Lembrança-**_

-Sinto muito, mas ainda quero saber como tudo aconteceu. Promete me contar?

-Só se você me prometer contar quem foi o tal **amigo, **o infeliz que te matou; disse a amazona voltando a fitar o cavaleiro.

-Diana, isso é passado, não importa mais e eu já lhe expliquei que ele não teve culpa, estava sendo dominado por outra pessoa.

_**-Fim da Lembrança-**_

-"Não tem como resistir a esse golpe"; ela pensou, lembrando-se do que Aioros lhe falara, mas no dia simplesmente ignorara e não quisera creditar. Acharia impossível que houvesse um golpe capaz de tal efeito, mas era obrigada a admitir agora que fora injusta em seu julgamento. Muito injusta!

**.IV.**

Sentiu um cosmo muito forte se manifestar. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade, encontrando o olhar preocupado do aquariano sobre si.

-K-kamus; ela falou, com a voz fraca.

-Xiii, você esta muito fraca; ele falou.

-O que aconteceu? Aslan, cadê ele? –ela perguntou, levantando-se rapidamente.

Aisty viu o jovem do outro lado da arena abrir os olhos com dificuldade. Castanhos claros; ela pensou. Sentindo as lágrimas correrem por sua face.

Do outro lado Melina desapareceu rapidamente, vendo que seu mestre falhara novamente.

-Aisty, espera; Kamus tentou segurá-la, porém a jovem adiantou-se antes que ele pudesse evitar.

Saga observou-a passar por si e reagiu instintivamente, tentando segurá-la e impedi-la de chegar até o outro cavaleiro.

-Aisty; ele chamou.

-Me solta; ela falou, puxando o braço.

-Ele tentou te matar; Saga argumentou, sentiu o olhar gelado da jovem encarar-lhe. Engoliu em seco, a muito não a via com esse olhar, e embora não fosse admitir, aquilo lhe doeu, mais do que se houvesse apanhado.

Aisty puxou o braço com mais força, fazendo-o soltá-la. Correu em direção ao jovem, que parecia desfalecer aos poucos. Saga viu-a ajoelhar-se à frente do garoto e afastou-se da arena. Ouviu os demais chamarem por ele, mas ignorou, saindo do Coliseu.

Não sabia o que havia acontecido entre aqueles dois no passado, mas não queria ver o olhar caloroso que a veria lançar ao rapaz, que embora houvesse tentado matá-la, ainda fazia parte de sua vida e seu coração.

Nunca pensou que um dia sentiria inveja de alguém, mas nesse momento, daria tudo para trocar de lugar com ele, pois sabia que jamais teria chances de competir com uma lembrança.

Sentia-se impotente diante daquilo. Quando começara a sentir algo tão forte por ela? –ele se perguntou, enquanto caminhava de volta pra casa. Desde quando importava-se tanto com alguém, a ponto de agir daquela forma?

Só usara aquele golpe uma vez, a mais de treze anos atrás e jurara que enquanto estivesse em sã consciência nunca mais o usaria contra um cavaleiro, mas agora fora diferente. Mas o quanto? –ele pensou confuso.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Aslan; Aisty falou num sussurro, enquanto mais e mais lágrimas caiam de seus olhos.

-Não chore; ele pediu com a voz fraca. Tocando-lhe a face carinhosamente.

**Novamente aquela cena...**

**Novamente viviam aquilo sem poder evitar...**

**Sem poder fugir...**

-Senti sua falta; Aisty falou, segurando-lhe a mão, sentindo o coração apertar-se.

-Eu também, mas meu tempo aqui já acabou há muito tempo; ele falou com dificuldade.

-Mas...;

-Xiiiiiii, eu preciso terminar; Aslan sussurrou tocando-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos. -Apolo apenas me deu seis horas e elas estão acabando; ele falou, num suspiro pesado. –Mas preciso te dizer, a batalha final esta se aproximando. Ele já sabe onde estão as armaduras, você precisa ir, precisa pegá-las antes que ele consiga; Aslan continuou. –É hora de deixar o passado pra trás e começar a viver de verdade;

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Aisty perguntou confusa, sentindo-o apertar-lhe a mão.

-Você não pode se esconder do que sente; ele falou, fitando-lhe os orbes. –Não pode fugir, você é forte, vai saber lidar com isso;

-Aslan; ela falou, num sussurro fraco, vendo-o aos poucos começar a desaparecer.

-As deusas lhe darão as respostas, você sabe aonde tem de ir. Nem sempre sonhos são apenas sonhos; ele sussurrou.

-Mas...; ela murmurou, sentindo as lágrimas correrem por sua face.

-Quero levar uma lembrança boa sua, não chore, por favor; ele pediu.

**Novamente aquela sensação de impotência...**

**Novamente aquela dor por vê-lo partir e saber que iria ficar...**

**Novamente...**

Fechou os olhos, sentindo o cosmo dele desaparecer por completo. Aos poucos as lágrimas cessaram a queda. Ergueu-se do chão com os punhos serrados. Voltou o olhar para o céu, respirou fundo.

-"Vou acabar com você Apolo, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça... essa será a última vez que vou permitir que alguém se machuque por minhas fraquezas. A última"; ela pensou, voltando-se para a saída da arena.

Todos pareciam ainda em choque com o que acontecera. Parou em frente à Diana, a amazona assentiu, como se já soubesse o que ela iria falar e antes que qualquer coisa fosse proferida as duas deixaram a arena.

**.V.**

Entrou em Gêmeos, batendo a porta com força atrás de si antes de ir para seu quarto. Encostou-se na parede fria, fechando os olhos. Sentia uma dor estranha e um nó formar-se em sua garganta.

Apoiou os braços sobre os joelhos, repousando a cabeça ali. E pela primeira vez em muito tempo, chorou.

Não sabia ao certo porque sentia-se tão mal. Na verdade sabia, embora admitir fosse algo realmente difícil no momento.

Cada vez que fechava os olhos, a via correndo em direção ao cara que tentara matá-la. Notou o olhar de preocupação e dor nos orbes verdes.

Um alto soluço escapou de sua garganta.

A perdera; ele pensou, assustando-se com o próprio rumo de seus pensamentos.

Ergueu a cabeça com os olhos arregalados, eles não tinham nada e qualquer possibilidade de ter, ele mesmo fizera questão de destruir ao cometer o maldito erro de confundi-la com outra pessoa.

Não importava o quanto às palavras dela aquele dia ainda o ferissem, o que mais doía era saber que a confiança que estava conquistando arduamente e aos poucos fora destruído devido a um ato impensado e estúpido.

-Saga; Kanon falou, batendo na porta, porém não respondeu.

Enxugou os olhos, porém as lágrimas ainda teimavam em cair.

-O que quer Kanon? –ele perguntou seco, porém sua voz saiu levemente tremula.

-Ahn, só queria saber se você estava bem? - o geminiano perguntou hesitante. –Você saiu em disparada da arena e ficamos preocupados;

-Esta tudo bem Kanon; Saga respondeu, suspirando pesadamente. –E eu sai da arena, porque não tinha nada lá pra mim; ele completou, embora a palavra **mentiroso** ecoasse de forma aterrorizante em sua mente.

-...; Kanon arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Sabia que ele não estava falando a verdade, mas Saga era orgulhoso de mais para admitir. –Ta certo, se quiser conversar, estou aqui; ele completou, quase num murmúrio, saindo do corredor e indo para seu quarto.

Saga suspirou, deixando-se jogar na cama. Falar, como queria que fosse tão simples falar ao irmão tudo o que estava sentindo, ou melhor, porque sentia-se daquela forma justamente agora.

Aos poucos deixou-se cair no sono, quem sabe depois disso conseguisse pensar em alguma conclusão para aquilo; ele pensou, ao sentir os olhos pesarem e uma estranha onda de torpor abraçar-lhe, estranhamente acalentando-lhe o coração.

Mal notando uma figura delicada projetar-se em um canto escuro do quarto.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, vendo as últimas mechas de fios prateados desaparecerem quando a exaustão o dominou por completo. Deveria ter imaginado em quem estava concentrado o verdadeiro interesse do pai.

Aquele jovem tinha um poder inédito para a maioria dos cavaleiros, mas apenas ele sabia o quão difícil era proteger outros de si mesmo. Grandes poderes trazem grandes responsabilidades, em outros tempos desdenharia dessa frase piegas, mas nesse caso era a mais pura verdade.

Aproximou-se da cama e com um movimento suave de mãos, fez as cobertas se moverem e cobrirem-no.

-Durma com os anjos, você vai precisar de muita força quando acordar; Harmonia sussurrou antes de desaparecer.

**Continua...**


	15. Ajuste de Contas

**O SEGREDO DOS ANJOS – PARTE II **

**REVELAÇÕES**

**Dama 9 e Hana-Lis**

**

* * *

**

**Nota****: **

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation e empresas licenciadas. **

**Apenas Diana e Aisty são personagens criadas única e exclusivamente por nós para essa trilogia.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos.**

**Uma boa leitura a todos! **

**

* * *

**

**Dama 9, Hana-Lis e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 15: Ajuste de Contas.**

**.I.**

-**MALDIÇÃO**; ele berrou e com um único golpe destruindo a mesa que tinha a sua frente.

-Meu Senhor; uma ninfa aproximou-se assustada.

Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, mais do que tudo agora não poderia perder a calma, mas era tão difícil com aquela inútil da Melina; ele pensou, a ponto de ter uma nova explosão.

-Sim; Apolo falou, vendo a ninfa tremer. –Acalme-se meu bem, você não tem nada a ver com isso; ele falou amavelmente, aproximando-se dela.

-...; Hesitante, ela baixou os olhos, assentindo.

-Mas me diga, o que aconteceu? –a divindade perguntou, tocando-lhe a face carinhosamente, erguendo-a levemente pelo queixo, vendo-a enrubescer.

-Meu senhor, ela já esta aqui; a jovem falou, quase num sussurro.

-Ótimo; ele falou, as coisas estavam mudando a seu favor finalmente. –Peça a Melina para me esperar no salão principal, irei recebê-la lá; ele completou.

-Como desejar meu senhor; ela falou, fazendo uma breve mesura, se afastou.

-"Essas amazonas não perdem por esperar. Melina não passa de uma idiota facilmente manipulável, mas **ela** é diferente e é essa diferença que irá me favorecer"; Apolo pensou, alinhando a túnica, passando as mãos levemente pelos longos cabelos, antes de ir receber sua mais nova colaboradora.

Droga, definitivamente precisava parar de pensar se não iria enlouquecer. Dois dias já haviam se passada desde que tudo, bem... Tudo aquilo acontecera, ainda sentia seu sangue correr mais rápido nas veias apenas por pensar em elevar seu cosmo naquele nível.

-Saga;

Voltou-se para trás, ouvindo uma voz preocupada lhe chamar. Deparou-se com o olhar calmo do virginiano sobre si e Mú lhe acompanhando, visivelmente preocupado.

-Shaka. Mú. Algum problema? –Saga perguntou.

-É o que viemos perguntar para você; o ariano falou, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras em volta da mesa, onde o cavaleiro organizava alguns mapas de estrelas que Yuuri separara para que ele pudesse estudar ali no observatório.

-Como? –ele perguntou piscando confuso.

-Você sabe a que estamos nos referindo. O Ilusão do Príncipe das Trevas; Shaka completou.

-...; o geminiano assentiu, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. Já imaginava que alguém iria aparecer para falar consigo sobre isso. Naqueles dois dias se esquivara das investidas do Grande Mestre com maestria, até mesmo Saori andara lhe pressionando para conversar, o que lhe forçara a se esconder no observatório.

Por mais que fosse uma atitude covarde, não queria falar sobre o que aconteceu, ainda estava digerindo tudo que sentia e procurando por respostas, mas parece que agora era inevitável, não conseguiria escapar de Shaka e Mú juntos.

-Já pensou em conversar com ela sobre isso? - Mú sugeriu, referindo-se a irmã do aquariano.

-Com quem? –ele perguntou sarcástico.

-Saga, vamos deixar as ironias de lado, você fica detestável assim; o virginiano falou em tom perigoso.

-Desculpe; o cavaleiro falou, engolindo em seco.

-Está na hora de você deixar as infantilidades de lado, você achou que seria apenas mais uma conquista, mas as coisas mudaram, não pode simplesmente ignorar o que esta acontecendo; o ariano insistiu.

-"Mais uma conquista, até eles"; Saga pensou, dando um suspiro cansado. –Kanon estava certo...; ele falou num sussurro.

-Mas é claro que eu estava; a voz do geminiano soou atrás deles. –Deixe de ser patético Saga, o tempo todo eu lhe avisei que se era pra bancar o ordinário, que não se aproximasse dela; ele falou em tom explosivo, assustando até mesmo ele que nunca vira o irmão agir assim.

-Kanon; Shaka falou, como se pedisse calma.

-Mas sabe qual o problema, é esse sem conformismo e passividade. O que você quer? Que do nada ela lhe de um desconto, venha correndo par os teus braços te chamando de **'meu amor'**; ele falou, arqueando a sobrancelha com ar sarcástico. –Você pisou na bola mesmo, é evidente e inegável. Não espere congratulações por usar o Príncipe das Trevas, foi uma atitude irresponsável, você poderia perder o controle e ai nós estaríamos ferrados por causa disso;

-O que queria que eu fizesse então? - ele vociferou, levantando-se com um olhar perigoso.

-Saga. Kanon. Por favor; Mú pediu, tentando colocar-se entre eles.

-Deixasse ela se virar sozinha; ele respondeu.

**-FICOU LOUCO, ELE IA MATÁ-LA;** o geminiano berrou.

-Não ia e você sabe disso. Ele nunca poderia matá-la; Kanon falou abrandando o olhar. –Aisty não precisa de nenhum cavaleiro para lhe proteger, ela precisa de apoio, o que é bem diferente. Ficar se lamentando não vai mudar nada, enquanto você não se decidir o que é prioridade na sua vida, vai ficar o tempo todo depressivo pelos cantos e insuportável também;

-...; Mú e Shaka abriram a boca, porém nenhum som saiu. Estavam chocados de mais para isso.

-O idiota está certo; outra voz manifestou-se atrás do cavaleiro. –Você queria tanto saber os motivos que a levaram agir da forma que é, você já descobriu, agora se é só mais uma conquista não há porque ficar com essa cara de enterro; a voz do canceriano soou calculada. –Mas se toda essa preocupação quer dizer outra coisa, a conversa muda de rumo;

-Mascara da Morte; Mú, Shaka e Kanon falaram surpresos com a presença dele ali.

-Convenhamos, ele já é insuportável, mas nos últimos meses ele se superou. Que coisa ridícula, qualquer coisinha fica surtando por ciúmes. Se resolva de uma vez, é só uma conquista ou não... Idiota! – ele completou num resmungou, rolando os olhos, entediado.

-Bem...; Saga balbuciou, chocando de mais para esboçar reação alguma.

-Mascara da Morte, aqui estão os papéis que o mestre pediu; Yuuri falou, entrando na sala, mas parou vendo o clima de tensão palpável entre eles.

-_Grazie_; o canceriano agradeceu, pegando os papéis e deixando o local sob o olhar espantado de todos.

-Ahn! É impressão minha ou alguém ai entrou em inferno astral? –Mú perguntou, finalmente esboçando alguma reação.

-Puff! Você o ouviu... Agora se quer continuar a ser um idiota problema é seu, mas que fique bem claro que isso não esta na genética da família; Kanon completou, saindo dali.

-Ahn! O que ta acontecendo aqui? –Yuuri perguntou, olhando para os cavaleiros.

-É melhor não tentar explicar; Shaka respondeu, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

**.III.**

Desceram as escadas calmamente, dirigindo-se para o Coliseu, embora já passasse da hora do almoço, haviam decidido ir um pouco mais tarde para a arena treinar.

-Então, como ela esta? –Milo perguntou, fitando o amigo de soslaio, notando-o mais silencioso do que o normal.

-Bem, anormalmente bem; Kamus respondeu dando um suspiro cansado.

-Isso é algo bom, ou ruim? –ele falou confuso.

-Eu também gostaria de saber; o aquariano murmurou. –Dois dias se passaram e Aisty age como se estivesse tudo bem, mas da pra perceber que tem alguma coisa lhe incomodando;

-Já tentou falar com ela sobre isso? –Milo perguntou.

-Sim, ela sempre responde que é só impressão a minha e manda eu não me preocupar; Kamus respondeu visivelmente frustrado. –_Merd__, _ela é minha irmã, mas nem ajudá-la eu posso; ele exasperou.

-Dizem que o tempo cura todas as feridas, quem sabe ela só não precise de um pouco de tempo pra pensar no que vai fazer daqui por diante; o Escorpião respondeu. –Aisty é uma garota forte e determinada, deve ter se sentido mais frágil por ter de enfrentar alguém que representa mais do que uma fugaz lembrança em sua vida.

-Pode ser, mas não faz com que eu me sinta menos inútil; Kamus resmungou. –Gostaria de poder fazer um pouco mais por ela, mas me sinto de mãos atadas; ele falou aborrecido.

-Já pensou em pedir a Diana que converse com ela? –Milo sugeriu. –Aisty sempr-...;

-Ah! Não... Até aqui; uma voz feminina exasperou, chamando-lhes a atenção.

-Quem é você? –Kamus indagou estreitando os orbes ao ver uma garota de melenas castanho avermelhado parar na frente deles, vinda do Coliseu.

-Layla! Meu nome é Layla, repita se isso o ajudar a não esquecer; a aprendiz a amazona falou em tom petulante, embora estivesse visivelmente irritada. –Porque se eu ouvir de novo esse nome, vou torcer o pescoço de alguém; ela ameaçou, lançando-lhes um olhar cortante;

-Ahn! Acho que perdi alguma coisa aqui; Milo falou, trocando um olhar confuso com Kamus.

-Somos dois; ele falou.

-Já não basta ter de agüentar aquele idiota do Saga a noite inteira me chamando desse nome, agora ouço vocês falando a mesma coisa; a garota reclamou.

-Seja um pouco mais clara sim; Milo falou, sem compreender o porque daquele escândalo todo.

-Eu só gostaria de saber quem é essa tal de Aisty, essazinha é um verdadeiro estorvo na minha vida; Layla continuou.

-Como é? –Kamus falou estreitando os orbes de maneira perigosa.

-A noite toda ele não parou de falar nela; ela continuou, como se não houvesse notado o olhar envenenado do aquariano.

-Ah! Então você é aquela...; Milo parou surpreso. –Mas vocês não...? –ele continuou, gesticulando insinuantemente.

-Foi a pior noite da minha vida; Layla reclamou. –Pelo menos assim eu aprendo a não sair com caras que estão na frente de um bar, bebendo pra afogar as magoas;

-Ahn! Tem certeza que estamos falando mesmo do Saga? –Milo perguntou, lembrava-se de ver o geminiano sair bem animado da danceteria com a garota, mas não entendia o porque dela estar tão irritada assim.

-Puff, claro que sim; ela falou cruzando os braços na frente do corpo. –Você acredita que o caminho todo ele me chamou de Aisty, reclamou porque eu dava mais atenção ao Kamus do que a ele, detalhe, ele ainda estava me chamando de Aisty. Sem contar o pior;

Trocou um rápido olhar com o amigo, que aos poucos entendia o porque de toda a revolta da garota e porque essa hostilidade tão grande com relação a irmã, que indiretamente acabara sendo o pivô daquela noite desastrosa.

-Ainda tem mais? –Milo perguntou interessado, definitivamente, não conhecia aquele lado de Saga de Gêmeos e estava bastante interessado em saber o que acontecera.

-Ele dormiu; ela completou num sussurro, somente para os dois ouvirem.

**-O QUE?** –Milo gritou, arregalando os olhos.

-Ele dormiu, ta legal; ela admitiu. –Não rolou nada entre a gente;

-Mas...; ele começou, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem. –Eu pensei que...;

-Eu sei, pensou que tivéssemos ficado juntos, mas não; Layla falou, emburrada. –Veio com aquela conversa de que não queria ser precipitado e me magoar, caiu pro lado e dormiu; ela completou gesticulando nervosamente.

-Mas me diz, você dormiu em Gêmeos não foi? –ele indagou.

-...; Layla assentiu. –Era muito tarde para voltar pra casa, então fiquei por lá mesmo até amanhecer, mas ai, aquele idiota já acordou me chamando de Aisty, sabe-se lá o porque. Foi demais pra suportar; ela esbravejou.

Milo abriu a boca, porém não conseguiu emitir som algum. A única palavra que definia seu estado emocional agora era 'chocado', estava chocado de mais pra conseguir formular algo.

-Muitas coisas fazem sentido agora; Kamus falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Mas ouça um conselho garota; ele falou chamando-lhe a atenção. –Evite caras complicados como ele, isso só vai lhe trazer dor de cabeça;

-Mas...;

-E é melhor que essa história morra por aqui, minha irmã não é culpada pelas suas frustrações, tampouco pelas ações patéticas daquele idiota; Kamus completou com um olhar frio.

-Ir-ir-mã; ela falou estremecendo.

-Isso mesmo, Aisty e Kamus são irmãos, embora as noticias sejam recentes; Milo falou com um sorriso nada inocente nos lábios.

-Acho que alguém esta me chamando; Layla falou praticamente saindo correndo em seguida.

-É, parece que nosso caro amigo foi flechado; Milo brincou depois que a garota havia sumido do campo de visão deles.

-Não sei se gosto dessa idéia; Kamus falou pensativo.

-Temos que admitir que Aisty é muito diferente das garotas que ficam correndo atrás do Saga como Layla, ela não quer um cavaleiro de armadura dourada pra protegê-la, ela sabe se virar sozinha. Acho que foi isso que chamou a atenção dele para o fato de que o importante não é conquistar alguém por conquistar, e sim que a confiança é mais importante e vem primeiro;

-Mas ainda não gosto da idéia; o aquariano falou enciumado. –Aisty é jovem e tem muita coisa para viver ainda e Saga é complicado demais;

-Uhn! Isso me cheira a conversa de cunhado ciumento; Milo provocou.

-Puff! –ele resmungou ignorando-o, fazendo o sorriso do Escorpião ficar ainda maior. –Vamos logo; o cavaleiro completou entrando na arena.

**.IV.**

Sentou-se graciosamente em uma das cadeiras do salão do templo. Os orbes acinzentados eram frios e intensos. Os longos cabelos alaranjados caiam displicentes sobre os ombros. Recostou-se melhor, esperando pela divindade. Logo sua missão finalmente iria começar, já estava cansada de permitir que aquelas infames fizessem seu trabalho, mas resolvera ser condizente com Apolo e deixar que Melina fossem na frente.

-Que prazer finalmente tê-la em meu templo; a divindade falou cordialmente, aproximando-se.

A túnica azulada, esvoaçava com o seu andar, moldando-lhe o corpo bem talhado.

-Gostaria realmente que a situação fosse outra; a jovem respondeu fria, dando a entender que não estava ali para brincadeiras.

-Certamente; Apolo falou gesticulando displicente. –Mas vamos ao que interessa;

-Para quando você as quer mortas? –ela perguntou friamente.

Apolo abriu um largo e satisfeito sorriso.

–Não é à toa que você é a rainha das amazonas... Não é, Hipólita? – ele provocou.

-Pensei que isso já houvesse ficado claro à alguns séculos atrás; ela rebateu sarcástica.

-Já matei por menos que isso garota; Apolo avisou, segurou-a pelo queixo, impedindo-a de se afastar, porém os orbes da jovem cravaram-se em si, sem medo, o desafiando.

-Se prefere que seja dessa forma... Já matei deuses como você, por menos que isso; ela falou, dando-lhe um tapa na mão, afastando-o, como se tal toque a repudiasse.

Um sorriso sádico formou-se nos lábios dele. Certamente ela era a pessoa certa para isso. Não queria nenhuma idiota submissa a seus pés e que ainda ficasse aterrorizando suas preciosas ninfas. Queria uma amazona de verdade para cumprir os seus desmandos.

-Então estamos resolvidos; Apolo falou, se afastando. –Mas antes disso, preciso que elimine uma coisa que vem me incomodado já tem algum tempo; ele completou.

Iria resolver primeiro aqueles problemas que estavam se tornando uma praga e depois sim... Aquelas amazonas pagariam.

**.V.**

Assim que viu os dois cavaleiros entrarem na arena, avisou Shina e aproximou-se. Precisava falar com Kamus, naqueles últimos dias andara cercando Aisty para conversar, mas ela se esquivava. Depois do que acontecera na arena, ela apenas lhe dissera que precisavam investigar mais sobre as visões que ambas haviam tido nas ilhas e só.

Desde então, evitava falar sobre o que acontecera com Aslan e mergulhara num silêncio sepulcral sobre o assunto. Já se acostumara com as explosões e mudanças de humor da canceriana e esse silêncio lhe deixava preocupada. Era como muitos diriam, o prenuncio de uma tormenta. Mesmo que parecesse exagero de sua parte pensar assim.

Talvez Kamus soubesse de algo que pudesse lhe tranqüilizar, pelo menos esperava isso; Diana pensou.

-Kamus, cadê a Aisty? – ela perguntou.

-Não sei, ela ficou de descer logo, deve estar no meio do caminho agora; Kamus respondeu.

-Talvez ela tenha parado para conversar com alguém por isso esta demorando; Shina comentou, aproximando-se com Marin.

-...; Kamus assentiu, porém sentiu-se ficar tenso, ao ver Melina e um grupo de amazonas entrar na arena.

-Mas é uma ordinária, como tem coragem de voltar aqui depois de tudo; Shina vociferou, serrando os punhos.

-Concordo, esta na hora de acabar com essazinha; Diana falou, sentindo o sangue ferver.

-Olha a Aisty ali; Marin comentou, desviando-lhe as atenções.

A amazona entrou na arena com um olhar vago, tão pensativa que mal notou a presença de Melina na arena. Ainda estava pasma com o que presenciara assim que chegara ao Coliseu. De imediato reconhecera a garota que vira no templo de Gêmeos uma semana antes, mas nada do que já vira em sua vida, poderia lhe preparar para tudo que a ouvira falar sobre aquele fatídico dia.

Estava confuso com a estranha sensação de alivio que sentia e irritada por sentir-se assim. Ele não deveria significar absolutamente nada para si, mas mesmo assim estava ali, atormentando-lhe os pensamentos; ela pensou, pesarosa.

-Ora. Ora. Quem esta aqui!

Conhecia essa voz e isso foi o suficiente para lhe despertar imediatamente.

-Uhn! É você; Aisty falou, debochada ao voltar-se para a amazona de melenas rosadas.

-Garota impertinente, pensei que seu namoradinho pudesse dar conta do serviço, mas ele não passava de um idiota; ela falou ferina.

Aos poucos mais e mais pessoas foram entrando na arena deparando-se com as duas adversárias e possivelmente um combate iria se iniciar. Kamus pretendia aproximar-se, mas Diana pediu que esperasse, apontando para Aisty que tinha um olhar indecifrável.

-Um desperdício, diga-se de passagem; Melina continuou.

-Ahn! Você não tem mais nada de útil pra falar, ou vai continuar com essa ladainha por mais tempo? –Aisty falou, levando uma das mãos aos lábios, como se estivesse bocejando.

-Oras sua; Melina falou, adiantou-se para atacar a jovem, porém uma imensa parede de gelo formou-se na frente dela, fazendo-a chocar-se com tudo.

E semelhante à parede de cristal do ariano, a parede de gelo a repeliu, intensificando a potência do choque e o devolvendo a amazona.

-Mau, muito mau; Aisty falou balançando a cabeça. –Para alguém que foi capaz de matar um cavaleiro de ouro e uma amazona de prata, você é muito lenta Melina; ela escarneceu balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. -Mas o que posso esperar de você, não é mesmo? Às vezes a idade atrapalha; ela completou com um sorriso sádico, transformando em flocos de neve o gelo da parede.

-Quem você pensa que é, fedelha irritante? –a amazona vociferou, partindo pra cima dela.

Num milésimo de segundo Aisty sumiu, fazendo com que Melina estancasse e deixasse os olhos correrem por toda parte tentando encontrá-la.

-Mas o q-...; ela parou ao sentir a presença de Aisty as suas costas

Num único movimentou puxou-lhe os cabelos para trás, desequilibrando-a, fazendo com que Melina caísse de joelhos sobre a arena.

-Você perguntou quem eu sou, pois bem... Me considere o Anjo que vai lhe guiar para o reino de Hades; ela sussurrou friamente em seu ouvido, fazendo a amazona empalidecer.

-Matar-me não irá traze-los de volta; Melina gaguejou.

As outras amazonas que acompanhavam Melina, saíram correndo. Entretanto foram barradas por Milo e outros cavaleiros na entrada do Coliseu, aquelas seriam julgadas e condenadas de acordo com as leis de Athena e do Santuário.

O cosmo da amazona lhe envolvia de tal forma que sentia todos os ossos do corpo rígidos de frio e não conseguia se mover.

-Não, não vai; Aisty respondeu numa calma aterrorizante. –Mas existem coisas piores do que a morte;

Melina arregalou os olhos, completamente impotente diante do inevitável.

-Fico pensando se Mascara da Morte não gostaria de ter uma cabeça nova para sua coleção; ela falou com um sorriso sádico nos lábios, que faria inveja até mesmo a Fausto e Mephisto, enquanto a fazia levantar-se.

-Você não... –Melina murmurou, empalidecendo ao ver uma centelha avermelhada acender-se nos orbes da jovem.

Se aquela sensação de frio era o mesmo que as pessoas sentiam antes de morrer, já estava dando-se como morta, sabia que não iria sair com vida dali. Fechou os olhos pedindo que Apolo aparecesse para lhe salvar, mas sabia que isso não aconteceria, a divindade lhe deixara claro, que ela não era digna de estar em seu clã,.

Fracassara nas missões que ele lhe dera, desde matar os bebes e as amazonas que elas haviam se tornado. Apolo lhe dera as costas, depois de tudo que fizera pelo ideal pregado por ele.

-Mas, para sua sorte, ou talvez não; Aisty começou, largando-a. –Não vou descer ao mesmo nível que você;

Abriu os olhos surpresa, deparando-se com Shion e Athena não muito longe de onde estava. Aisty afastara-se sem ao menos olhar para trás, dando aquele assunto por encerrado.

-"Aprendi minha lição Aslan, não podemos viver só sobre ideais de vingança, nos apegando a coisas que não cabem a nós mudarmos"; ela pensou com um meio sorriso, viu ao longe, uma conhecida sombra de longos cabelos verde-claros acenar antes de desaparecer. –"Não vou mais me esquecer do caminho que tenho de seguir";

**-o-o-o-o-**

Ao lado dos amigos, observou a jovem se afastar antes de voltar-se para o Grande Mestre e Athena.

-Você será julgada pelas leis do santuário e de Athena; ouviu ao longe Shion falar.

-Eu poderia jurar que Aisty iria matá-la; Aldebaran comentou.

-Não, ela não faria isso; Milo respondeu convicto.

-Como pode saber isso, Escorpião? –Shura indagou, segurando uma das amazonas que tentara fugir, fortemente.

-Aisty teve a chance de matá-la muitas vezes e poderia tê-lo feito. Aquele dia que Saga a interrompeu, ela poderia ter acabado com Melina, com ou sem a interrupção dele. mas não o fez. Jamais vamos saber se foi intencional ou não, mas arrisco-me a dizer que ela já esperava por isso; ele comentou.

-Como assim? –Aldebaran indagou confuso.

-Talvez ela sempre quisesse que Melina fosse devidamente julgada e condenada. Porque morrer, para Melina que nada tinha a perder, seria uma forma de fugir e não pagar por todo o mal que fez, mas ao ser julgada, terá de responder por tudo em vida; Milo explicou. –Digamos que isso é bem mais justo do que fugir das responsabilidades pelas vidas que tirou;

-Tem lógica; Shura concordou.

-Alem do mais, vocês sabem qual a paga para traição; ele completou dando de ombros.

Os cavaleiros assentiram, lançando olhares nada amigáveis as amazonas que haviam prendido e que em breve iriam saber o destino que lhes esperava.

**Continua...**


	16. União Dourada

**O SEGREDO DOS ANJOS – PARTE II **

**REVELAÇÕES**

**Dama 9 e Hana-Lis**

**

* * *

**

**Nota****: **

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation e empresas licenciadas. **

**Apenas Diana e Aisty são personagens criadas única e exclusivamente por nós para essa trilogia.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos.**

**Uma boa leitura a todos! **

**

* * *

**

**Dama 9, Hana-Lis e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 16: União Dourada.**

**.I.**

Abriu a porta com cuidado, tentando equilibrar os rolos de mapas que trazia nos braços, suspirou pesadamente, todos pareciam estar ainda mais tensos pelo santuário.

Desde que deixara o Observatório, encontrara poucas pessoas no caminho, inclusive os cavaleiros.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, enquanto aproximava-se da escrivaninha e deixava os mapas, foi quando seus olhos detiveram-se sobre uma pequena fugira encolhida sob o batente da janela.

-Aisty; ele murmurou, vendo as melenas avermelhadas, serem iluminadas por alguns raios de sol.

Os orbes da jovem jaziam fechados e o levo ressonar que ouvia, indicava que ela estava dormindo. Aproximou-se intrigado... O que ela estava fazendo ali? – Saga se perguntou.

Ela deveria estar mesmo em um sono bastante profundo para não sentir sua presença, do contrario já teria se afastado e no mínimo, tentando lhe matar; ele pensou com desgosto.

Mesmo depois do que ouvira dos amigos, não conseguia se arrepender por ter enfrentado Aslan, tampouco por lutar contra tudo e todos para conseguir se aproximar dela novamente.

-Saga, o que voc-....;

-Xiiiiiiiiiiiiii; ele sussurrou assim que Aioros entrou na biblioteca.

Voltou-se preocupado para a jovem, mas suspirou aliviado quando viu-a ainda dormindo. A respiração compassada garantindo que ela não despertara com a entrada do cavaleiro.

-Aisty; Aioros falou surpreso ao ver a jovem justamente ali.

-O que foi? –Saga indagou.

-Ahn... Bem; ele balbuciou, lançando um olhar confuso de um pra outro.

-Acabei de chegar e a encontrei aqui, se interessa saber; o geminiano resmungou, afastando-se dela.

-Athena pediu que lhe avisasse sobre a União Dourada de hoje á noite; ele falou ainda intrigado com o que estava acontecendo.

-Como? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Melina e as demais amazonas que voltaram-se contra o santuário serão julgadas por alta traição; Aioros respondeu com um ar sério.

-Pensei que Melina havia sumido depois, que bem... Você sabe; Saga comentou.

-...; Aioros negou com um aceno. –Ela lutou hoje contra a Aisty e as demais foram pegas tentando fugir da arena;

-Ela lutou contra a Aisty, mas...; ele falou alarmado, quando Aioros o cortou.

-Aisty não a matou se é o que esta pensando, apenas lhe deu uma bela surra, só isso;

-Porque? –Saga perguntou confuso, ela tinha a oportunidade perfeita; ele pensou, relanceando um olhar para a amazona.

-Não pergunte a mim, não faço a mínima idéia do que passa pela cabeça dessas garotas; Aioros falou dando de ombros. –De qualquer forma, a reunião começa as sete; ele completou, dando-lhe as costas e se afastando.

Ouviu a porta bater e voltou-se para a jovem, embora ela parecesse dormir tranqüilamente, conseguia notar as linhas de exaustão marcando a face acetinada. Viu as pálpebras cerradas tremerem levemente.

Recuou alguns passos, ocultando-se entre as altas prateleiras da biblioteca, quando viu-a despertar completamente e segundos depois, deixar a sala.

Intrigado, seguiu-a com os olhos, antes de fitar o relógio em uma das paredes, ainda faltavam três horas, teria todo esse tempo pra pensar no que estava acontecendo e no porque a jovem de melenas vermelhas, agira de maneira tão incomum; ele pensou.

**.II.**

A longa túnica branca esvoaçava com o vento, segurou o cesto de vime numa das mãos, enquanto voltava-se para as irmãs.

-Estão sentindo isso; a jovem de melenas douradas indagou.

-Vento mudou de direção; a segunda irmã respondeu, lançando um olhar para as montanhas que erguiam-se frondosas atrás dos muros do jardim.

-PARTAM JÁ, INVASORES! – a terceira irmã gritou, chamando-lhes a atenção.

Três sombras surgiram no meio do jardim, maculando com seu cosmo agressivo, a paz daquele lugar.

-Em nome de Apolo, vocês Esperides, devem entregar-nos as armaduras; uma amazona falou, revelando-se diante das jovens.

-Não seguimos as ordens de Apolo; as trigêmeas, filhas de Atlas falaram ao mesmo tempo. –Partam, antes que seja tarde demais;

-Não vamos embora sem as armaduras; a segunda amazona falou serrando os punhos hostilmente.

-Então, aqui será o tumulo de vocês; uma voz masculina ecoou por toda a parte e no momento seguinte, labaredas de fogo negro atingiram as amazonas como laminas afiadas.

Segundos depois, nada mais restava onde elas estiveram. Uma brisa suave arrastou as cinzas do que restara e novamente a paz reinava sobre o jardim.

-Esse é o destino daqueles que ousam macular nosso santuário; a primeira das gêmeas falou, voltando a pegar a cesta que havia no chão e encaminhou-se para a macieira de frutos dourados. –A morte para aqueles que almejam, mas do que merecem;

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Me diz quem foi o idiota que disse que isso é obrigatório? –Diana perguntou, resmungando, enquanto tentava inutilmente arrumar a túnica branca, tipicamente grega sobre o corpo.

-Eu já disse, me da a adaga que eu resolvo isso rapidinho; Aisty respondeu, jogando-se displicente sobre a cama da amazona cruzando as pernas, enquanto a mesma ainda digladiava com a túnica.

-Você poderia me ajudar não? –ela perguntou a ponto de mandar aquela túnica e quem quer que fosse para o. .. Era melhor não falar para onde.

-Estive pensando numa coisa; Aisty começou, ignorando o comentário. –Você ainda não me disse no que deu aquela conversa com o Oros?

-Oros? –Diana perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Não precisa ficar com ciúmes não; Aisty se defendeu, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Hei! Eu na-...;

-Não é o que parece; ela a cortou.

-Puff! Detesto quando você faz essa cara;

-...; Aisty apenas abriu um largo sorriso. Olhando para um dos cantos do quarto, vendo a cesta de chocolates já com mais da metade vazia. –Isso é só de ansiedade porque conversou com o Oros?

-O que? –Diana perguntou, virando-se para ela, vendo-a apontar a cesta. –Bem... Hei, você esta bastante animadinha, o que andou aprontando?

-Eu, nada; ela falou, com um olhar inocente. Dois toques na porta foram ouvidos. -Entre; Aisty falou, vendo-a serrar os orbes perigosamente.

-Diana. Aisty. A Saori disse q-...; Aioros parou, observando atentamente a amazona de cabelos castanhos, que rapidamente dera um jeito de acertar a túnica no corpo. –Está linda...;

-Bem, vou nessa; Aisty falou, pegando a deixa para sair. –Juízo crianças; ela completou, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Grrr... Eu mato ela; Diana resmungou, com um olhar envenenado.

-Ahn! Você esta bem? –Aioros perguntou cauteloso.

-Ah sim, estou sim; ela respondeu com um sorriso sem graça, sentindo a face aquecer-se. Não pode evitar de lembrar sobre a conversa que tiveram, isso a deixava desconcertada, não sabia mais como agir com o amigo, não queria feri-lo, mas simplesmente não sabia o que fazer.

-Então? –Aioros começou, chamando-lhe a atenção. –Vamos?

-...; Diana assentiu sorrindo, enquanto seguia com ele para a sala de reuniões.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Aisty; Milo falou se aproximando ao encontra-la no corredor a meio caminho do salão de reuniões. –O pessoal já esta esperando. Cadê a Diana?

-Esta vindo ai atrás com o Aioros; ela respondeu, caminhando ao lado dele.

-Ah! Esses dois; o Escorpião falou, dando um baixo suspiro.

-Que cara é essa Milo? –ela perguntou.

-Você sabe, amigos "amigos", negócios à parte, mas esses dois vão acabar se machucado por não se resolverem de uma vez; ele comentou.

-Você também já percebeu, não é? –Aisty perguntou, voltando-se para ele, vendo-o assentir. –Infelizmente não é algo que cabe a nós resolvermos, eles são adultos, vacinados e sabem perfeitamente as conseqüências de atitudes impensadas, agora, é só deixar a água correr;

-Você tem razão; o Escorpião comentou.

-E você tinha alguma duvida disso; ela falou, com um sorriso maroto.

-Já vi que egocêntrimos é mal de família; o cavaleiro brincou.

-Quem é egocêntrico? –Kamus perguntou, encontrando-os no final do corredor.

-Ahn! Bem...; O escorpião falou, suando frio.

-Não é nenhum conhecido irmãozinho, não se preocupe; ela falou, indo até ele, dando uma piscadinha discreta para o cavaleiro que suspirou aliviado.

-Vamos logo, Athena já esta esperando; ele avisou.

-Tem mesmo? –Aisty perguntou, torcendo o nariz, vendo-o assentir. –Já que não tem outro jeito; ela deu de ombros.

**.III.**

Pouco a pouco os cavaleiros se reuniram no salão principal, a tensão era premente entre os participantes.

-Porque ela não matou a Melina? –Shura perguntou para Saga, que acabara de sentar-se a seu lado.

-Boa noite cavaleiros... Amazonas; a deusa falou entrando no salão, com o báculo da Vitória em suas mãos.

Todos murmuraram uma breve resposta, esperando-a continuar... Em um canto do salão, Aldebaran, Mú e Afrodite mantinham as amazonas imobilizadas, para caso ocorresse alguma eventualidade.

-Infelizmente sabemos que mais uma guerra esta por vir, reflexo disso é a presença de todos aqui está noite, para essa União Dourada. Já, há algum tempo fomos informados de movimentos estranhos e transitórios no Santuário e na Coroa do Sol. E hoje, essas amazonas aqui presentes estão sendo julgadas por conspiração e homicídio doloso, alem de alta traição ao Santuário.

O silêncio era geral, ninguém ousava interromper...

-A pena será o completo exílio na prisão de pedra do Cabo Suinon; Athena sentenciou.

Todos trocaram olhares espantados, enquanto um dos geminianos remexeu-se incomodado, em seu lugar.

-Algum problema Kanon? –Aisty perguntou, num sussurro, para o cavaleiro a seu lado.

-...; Ele negou com um aceno silencioso.

-Isso não é justo! - Melina berrou.

-Tem certeza? –Aisty perguntou, virando-se para ela com um olhar mortal. –Porque se quiser, posso mostrar o que realmente é justo aqui; ela sugeriu.

-Aisty! Por favor; Shion pediu.

-Concordo com Aisty, isso é muito pouco para o que essas rameiras vem fazendo ao longo dos últimos treze anos; Diana reclamou, sentindo Aioros segurar-lhe o braço para que não perdesse a paciência e avançasse em alguma amazona.

-Não cabe a vocês julgarem as decisões de Athena; o Grande Mestre as cortou. Embora soubesse que algumas coisas poderiam ser bem diferentes.

-Mas vai deixar passar impune a morte de um cavaleiro de ouro e uma amazona, Grande Mestre? –Kamus se manifestou.

-Como? –o ariano perguntou, voltando-se para ele surpreso.

-Acha realmente que não ficaríamos sabendo que foi a Melina quem matou nossos pais; Aisty rebateu, vendo a deusa e o ariano empalidecerem.

Murmúrios foram ouvidos por todo o salão, de cavaleiros que não concordavam com a decisão e estavam evidentemente ao lado dos irmãos.

-Se formos realmente avaliar o que é justo aqui, os infernos de Hades seriam o paraíso, perto do que elas merecem; Diana falou, com um olhar envenenado. –Acha também que merece passar em pune a morte de todas aquelas pessoas que tiveram suas vidas roubadas, quando o vilarejo na fronteira com o santuário foi dizimado?

-Do que ela esta falando, Shion? –Saori perguntou, confusa, voltando-se para o Grande Mestre, lhe questionando.

-Há alguns anos atrás um vilarejo foi dizimado a mando de Apolo; Shion respondeu.

-Porque não me disse isso?

-Muito conveniente; Aisty falou, sarcástica.

-Aisty, por favor, acalme-se; Shaka pediu.

-Eu estou calma Shaka, você não sabe o quanto; a amazona falou sem esconder o escárnio, ao apontar a jovem de melenas lilases. - Apenas espero que a digníssimas senhorita divindade aqui presente, tome as devidas providencias para resolver de uma vez por todas esse problema, antes que mais alguém morra por negligencia; ela vociferou.

Todos arregalaram os olhos, acharam que ela estava brincando ao declarar uma guerra pessoal contra a falta de atitude da deusa, porém agora, isso só provava que ela não estava brincando.

-Mais respeito, por favor; Shion pediu.

-Ela está certa Shion; Saori falou, dando um suspiro resignado. –Foi negligencia, isso poderia ter sido evitado, mas agora infelizmente não podemos mudar o que já aconteceu;

-Grande consolo; Diana respondeu.

-Diana, por favor; Aioros pediu num sussurro, vendo que uma bomba relógio estava literalmente para estourar ali.

-Por enquanto elas serão levadas para a prisão de pedra, quando isso passar, elas serão julgadas novamente e uma decisão definitiva será dada; a Deusa avisou.

-Previsível; os irmãos falaram rolando os olhos.

-Aldebaran, Afrodite, Mú podem levá-las; Shion pediu.

-Esperem, eu vou junto; Shura falou, indo até eles.

-Eu também; Aioros avisou.

-Aioros; Diana chamou.

-Não se preocupe; ele falou, com um olhar sereno, vendo a assentir. Momentos depois os cavaleiros desapareciam, indo surgir no Cabo.

Deu as costas para o salão, pronta para ir embora, quando a voz do Grande Mestre a deteve.

-Aisty. Kamus, venham aqui, por favor, quero conversar com vocês;

Os dois trocaram um olhar, dando de ombros, seguindo com ele.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**-ME SOLTEM!** - Melina berrou, enquanto era literalmente arrastada por Afrodite.

-Vamos, fique quieta, você teve sorte de Athena ainda aliviar para o seu lado; o pisciano falou aborrecido.

-Andem logo; Mú falou, segurando uma amazona que insistia em se debater.

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH;** uma gargalhada ecoou por toda à parte, quando eles se aproximaram dos portões da prisão.

-O que é isso? –Aioros perguntou, mantendo-se em alerta.

-Melina! Melina! Quando acho que um verme como você não pode descer mais baixo, você prova que realmente pode chegar no fundo do poço; a voz soou debochada.

-Hipólita; a amazona sussurrou, encolhendo-se entre os braços de Afrodite, tremendo de medo.

-Quem? –ele perguntou confuso.

Cada um dos cavaleiro pareceu surpreso, ao ver as respectivas amazonas que escoltavam estremecerem, encolhendo-se de medo.

Um cosmo manifestou-se de maneira perigosa, as estrelas pareceram sumir do céu, fazendo com que tudo caísse na mais completa escuridão. Pontos luminosos incendiaram-se, caindo do céu, como meteoros, acertando a areia.

-**CUIDADO! -** Shura berrou, enquanto desviava.

As amazonas encolheram-se todas juntas, enquanto os cavaleiros formaram uma roda em volta delas, procurando o inimigo e tentando proteger-se de um novo ataque.

-Ela vai nos matar; uma das amazonas sussurrou tremula.

No alto do penhasco da prisão, uma figura esguia surgiu parcialmente iluminada pela intensidade de seu próprio cosmo. Os longos cabelos alaranjados esvoaçaram com o vento e os orbes pareciam gelar o inferno.

-Quem é ela? –Aldebaran perguntou.

-A rainha das amazonas; Aioros respondeu, associando o nome com a pessoa. –Aisty falou que ela possivelmente iria aparecer, provavelmente Apolo mandou outras pessoas para nos cansar e depois atacar de verdade;

**-AH! AH! AH! ****VOCÊS SÃO PATÉTICOS;** Hipólita falou.

-Oras sua; Shura resmungou, elevando seu cosmo.

Todos colocaram-se na defensiva, porém novamente os meteoros surgiram. Todos saltaram para se defender, porém nem todas as amazonas tiveram a mesma chance, acabado por serem acertadas em cheio pelas explosões de cosmo.

-Isso não vai ficar barato; Aioros falou, partindo pra cima da amazona.

-Isso vai ser interessante; ela falou sorrindo maliciosamente.

Amazona e cavaleiro travavam uma luta ferrenha, nenhum dos dois parecia inclinado a deixar aquilo de lado. Os cavaleiros surpreenderam-se ao verem o sagitariano lutando daquela forma, porém procuraram socorrer as amazonas que sobreviveram ao ataque.

-Estou me cansando, vamos acabar logo com isso; Hipólita falou, eriçando as unhas, elevando seu cosmo, fazendo com que entre os dedos surgisse uma corrente de estática.

**-AIOROS, CUIDADO! -** Shura berrou.

Ninguém viu em que momento ele apareceu ali, a única coisa que foi vista, foi uma explosão intensa de cosmo, quando a amazona atacou e o capricorniano entrou na frente de Aioros, recebendo toda a potencia do golpe, tentando apará-lo com o braço direito.

O choque foi eminente, lascas de pedra explodiram do penhasco, para o local onde o cosmo chocou-se, Hipólita desapareceu rapidamente, vendo que parte de seu plano se concretizara, ao ver Melina aparentemente morta em um canto qualquer.

-Shura; Aioros chamou, correndo um pouco mais a frente onde ele estava.

Sentiu o corpo pesar e os músculos se contraírem como se houvesse levado um choque de 220 volts. Caiu de joelhos no chão, vendo o braço direito fumegar, devido ao golpe.

Aioros aproximou-se preocupado, colocou a mão sobre seu ombro, afastando-a em seguida ao levar um choque.

-Como você esta?

-Acho que sobrevivo; ele respondeu, com um fraco sorriso.

-Seu louco, porque fez isso? –ele perguntou, dando-lhe um tapa no ombro, sentindo o coração disparar de preocupação, viu-o empalidecer, levando a mão à testa.

-Ela não gostaria que você se machucasse; Shura sussurrou, deixando-se cair para o lado, inconsciente.

Ouviu Aioros gritar por seu nome, mas simplesmente não tinha mais forças para responder. Deixando-se assim, cair inconsciente.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Respirou fundo, apoiando-se na primeira parede que encontrou. Sentindo uma estranha onda de vertigem.

-Diana, você esta bem? –Saga perguntou vendo a amazona empalidecer.

Estava a meio caminho da biblioteca, para buscar os mapas quando lembrou-se que Aisty e Kamus haviam seguido para lá com o Grande Mestre e decidiu esperar que eles terminassem a conversa que teriam, antes de ir.

-Não sei; ela respondeu num fraco sussurro, levando a mão à testa. Sentindo o corpo amolecer, teria ido ao chão se ele não a segurasse.

-Hei! Milo; Saga chamou, vendo-o passar pelo corredor.

-Oi; ele respondeu, aproximando-se. –O que ta acontecendo?

-Chame alguém, Diana esta passando mal; ele avisou.

O cavaleiro assentiu, saindo correndo imediatamente.

-Diana, fique acordada; Saga pediu, chacoalhando-lhe o ombro levemente.

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, tinha uma sensação ruim, um mal pressentimento. Seus olhos escureceram, não viu mais nada, desfalecendo nos braços do cavaleiro segundos depois.

**.::Continua em – O Segredo dos Anjos – Ascensão::.**

**-x-**

**Domo pessoal**

**Obrigada a todos que vem acompanhando a Saga dos Anjos, desde o começo e ainda perdem um pouco de tempo, enviando seus comentários. Obrigada também por todo apoio que vocês vem nos dando. Isso é muito importante.**

**Esperamos sinceramente que estejam gostando da Saga. Na primeira fase, vocês foram apresentados a Aisty e Diana, duas amazonas pouco convencionais, turronas, orgulhosas e muito, mais muito decididas quanto a missão que lhes foi confiada.**

**O Segredo dos Anjos I – marca o inicio da grande batalha do Olímpo, seguindo a cronologia de Kuramada em Prólogo do Céu. Em Revelações, apresentamos a vocês, parte do passado que liga Kamus e Aisty, juntamente com a verdade sobre o passado de Diana.**

**Agora preparem-se para conhecer O Segredo dos Anjos III – Ascensão. A última parte da saga, agora o confronto final com Apolo esta cada vez mais perto, Hipólita a Rainha das Amazonas pretende lutar até o fim sem ceder e o segredo guardado pelas Tri-gêmeas finalmente será revelado.**

**Novamente, obrigada a todos e nos vemos em breve.**

**Um forte abraço...**

**Dama 9 e Hana-Lis.**


End file.
